ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling
by The Ayatollah of Awesomeness
Summary: Of all the characters you've seen in Anime, Cartoons, Video Games, Comics, heard in Legends, Mythology, and many more, you would be able to see them all in one squared circle. This... is... AWESOME CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING! (A mixture of WWE, TNA, and WCW. WWF Attitude Era and WWE Ruthless Aggression! OC App is Closed. New Awesome image made by KingOfMyTrueWorld. Read and review!)
1. April 5th, Week 1

**Hey, guys! Awesome One here! Now for one thing, this is pretty much my first ever FanFiction wrestling company and in this one, this is where all fiction characters from around the globe, in legends, mythology, cartoons, anime, comics, and game characters come to life in one ring! You'll know what I mean once you've read... ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling. Although, along the way, there will be mostly some OCs and there is not much fiction wrestlers in here, but at the end of the episode, I'll tell you more what else is there. And the reason I've made this is I was inspired by FanFiction wrestling companies. I thank DanDJohnMLover and WWE-PG-HATER for giving me this idea. If you guys don't like this story, don't read. And you do read it and don't like it, don't give a bad review. I'm new to this. Anyways... Yeah... Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The OCs used here are mine.**

* * *

• "Speech"_  
_•_ "Promo Speech"  
_• *Audience/Sounds*  
• ***Announcer*  
**• _*Music*_

* * *

_**April 5th, Week 1**_

**TV-14**

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the very first episode of ACW right here live in the Awesome Dome. I'm Kenji Matsuo along with my American half-brother, Zack Carver." announced Kenji.

Zack replies, "Thank you, my brother. And what a match card we have here tonight! One thing is, we only have a very limited amount of wrestlers for this episode, but we hope to get more once the fans of the ACW Universe decides what to have next week."

"But enough talk, brother! Let's get started on our first exhibition match! And the first first match we're going to start with is... the team of Yugi Mutou and Atem in a two-on-two tag team match against a debuting tag team! Let's get to it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kenji! We're not having our match yet."

"Why not?"

"Because our general manager/chairman has a very special announcement for the beginning of the show!"

"Oh, right. I forgot! Jeez, I'm stupid."

"No kidding there." Zack muttered.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. Anyway, let's have our boss come out already!"

The audience waits for the unknown GM to come out to the stage. Then...

_*We're building it up!*_

_*Burn it Down by Linkin Park*_

The crowd stands up and cheers as the GM walks out. But Zack and Kenji seem to know this man in suit walking down the ramps to the ring.

"Wait a second... Holy crap! That's The Awesome One!" Kenji shouted.

"What?! He's the chairman and general manager?! This could not get any better!" Zack stated.

As the GM's theme song fades, the ACW Universe roars in the arena with cheers and chants.

Crowd: Awesome ONE! Awesome ONE! Awesome ONE! Awesome ONE!

The GM stands in the ring with a microphone in his hand and speaks.

"Good evening, ACW Universe! How are we all doing tonight?" the audience responds with cheers, "Okay, that good. All right. Now, let me make this announcement short and simple. First, for this show, we're only going to have only about three exhibition matches, considering that we don't have that many wrestlers in this business— but Zack and Kenji already spoiled the first part of it..." he raised a brow.

Kenji shrugs as some of the audience laughs, "Sorry, boss. We got too excited for tonight."

"I'm sure you did, Kenji. But don't worry, everyone, I'll make sure you'll have the best matches tonight! Yes, on our first match, it'll be Yugi and Atem against a debuting tag team. Now on our second match, we have Eddy McGee, Eddward Remington, and Edward James— the Erupting Eds— verses a special three-man tag-team also debuting here tonight. And last but not least, the final event for tonight's show. The main event is... Naruto Uzumaki vs. Isaac Clarke!"

The audience cheers with thrill of excitement of the main event announced.

*Crowd Cheers*

"Oh, my God! Isaac Clarke and Naruto Uzumaki in the squared circle tonight for our final match!" Kenji shouted.

"Oh, man! This first episode is going to kick ass!" Zack said, pumped up, "And it better not be an April Fool's joke!"

"Zack, we're past that four days ago."

The GM smiles, "I'm pretty sure that's made you guys happy, because that made me happy as well. Thank you all for attending and enjoy the first match of the night."

The GM goes to leave the ring through the ropes, but stops and walks back at the center.

"Oh, right. I forgot one more thing. I forgot to announce you good people my name. Well, let me tell you. My name... is Jesse. And that's all I'm going to give you. Again, thank you and enjoy the show!"

With that, Jesse leaves the ring with a smile on his face and high-fives the fans along the way to the stage.

"Well, guys, we're on our way to the first match, next, on ACW!" Kenji announced.

"Don't change that channel! This is one night you won't forget." Zack stated.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the ring and we see a female brunette standing in the ring with a mic in her hand.

*Bell rings*

***The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall!***

_"Yu-Gi-Oh!"_ Yugi's and Atem's voice is heard before their theme song plays.

_*In the Middle of It Now by Disciple*_

Fireworks play around the stage and soon, Yugi and Atem come out to the stage. The audience reacts with cheers when they arrived. Both walk from opposite sides of the stages. Atem stands with his hands at his waist and a smirk as Yugi points at the audience.

***Introducing first: From Domino City, Japan, at a combined weight of 210 pounds, the team of Yugi Mutou and Atem, Altered Egos!***

Both different twins, with smiles on their faces and charisma, walk back to the center stage, then walk down the ramps. Yugi slides under the bottom ropes as Atem enters the ring by walking up the steps.

"Yugi and Atem— different personalities, but they look closely the same in appearance." Zack stated.

"That may be true, Zack. Another thing is that these two have been through everything— good and bad— just to get to here." Kenji stated, "We've already seen what these two can do in the ring in a practice match about a month ago before the show started, and I believe these two will be the greatest tag team champions ever in the future."

"Once we decide what championship belts should there be."

Yugi walks to the nearest turnbuckle and stands on top as Atem walks to ropes and stands on the bottom and middle, like how Edge does. Yugi stands down from the turnbuckle and stands near his older twin. Both of them stand in the center, waiting for their opponents.

_*The Bird and the Worm by The Used*_

As the song plays, the lights go dim. Then, as the first lyrics played, the lights start coming back on slowly and the stage shows two men with skull masks and kneeling with their heads down. Both men look towards the ring then they both stand up, both hands crossed and heads down. When the second part of lyrics played, both men raise their fists in the air as the fireworks shoot upwards. The audience gives mixed reactions to this new tag-team.

***And their opponents, making their debut at ACW: From Orlando, Florida, at a combined weight of 469 pounds, the team of Carter Young and Stan Terra, Alpha and Omega!***

The masked men walk towards the ring with serious looks on their faces under the masks. Yugi and Atem were confused at the sight of these two men. Both of the masked men separate and walk at both ends of the ring. Both Atem and Yugi stand by each other, thinking the that Carter and Stan are going to attack them already. Stan and Carter stand at the aprons from opposite sides and jump over the ropes.

"Whoever these two men are, I'm pretty intimated right now." Kenji stated, "With a tag team name like 'Alpha and Omega' can pretty much scare ya."

"I'm not scared by the team's name." Zack replied, "I mean, seriously, these two look like they're soldiers wearing skull masks."

"Um, I'm not sure that the soldiers could even were skull masks like that."

"Besides that, you're right about one thing, Yugi and Atem look intimated by the new tag team. Let's see how well these men can do."

As the music fades, both teams back away to their corners. Stan and Carter take off their masks, revealing of their faces. Carter had an edge-up hairstyle in the color of black and Stan has the same but his hair is at shoulder-length. The referee stands in the middle of the ring checking if they're ready. Stan stays at his corner as his partner stands on the apron, behind the ropes. Atem insisted on going first, but Yugi wanted to. Atem nods and stands on the aprons The ref asks both competitors if they're ready. Both of them nod, the ref rings the bell.

*Bell rings*

"All right, here we go!" Zack said.

Yugi and Stan stand at the center of the ring, looking towards each other's face. Only disadvantage for Yugi is that he was shorter than Stan. One thing Stan did was he went on his knees and mocks Yugi's height. The crowd boos at Stan.

"Okay, that's just uncalled for." Kenji implied, irritated.

"C'mon, I know he's short, but did you really have to do that on your first day?" Zack asked.

Stan was talking smack to Yugi and comparing their size difference. Yugi shook his head and turns to Atem.

"Should I?" Yugi asked.

Atem just shrugs to his question. Yugi looks back to Stan and does a Buzzsaw Kick at his head. The crowd reacted with pain then laughs.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Kenji winced.

"Ha! Never mess with the little guys like Yugi! Woo!" Zack laughed.

Stan crawled back to his corner as Yugi walked backwards with a smirk on his face and bobbles his head like Chris Jericho and rests at his corner. That's what happens when you mess with with a little guy like Yugi. Stan tenders his jaw as he makes a tag to Carter. He and Yugi walk at the center and go into a tie-up. Carter wins the tie-up by putting Yugi in a Side Headlock. Young throws Yugi down with a Headlock Takedown and he has the kid down on the mat. Already in the match, Carter takes control of the momentum. Yugi has his shoulders down, the ref counts, but Yugi raises his arm up quickly. Yugi, with his strength, rolls Carter over and has his shoulders down.

1...

Carter kicks out. When Carter was about to stand up, Yugi runs to the ropes, runs back, and does a Front Dropkick to his opponent's face. But Mutou wasn't done from there; he runs to the ropes again and does a Springboard Moonsault. After that, Yugi walks back to his corner and tags Atem.

"All right, here we go. Atem's tagged in." Kenji stated.

Atem walks to Carter to make him stand up, but Carter quickly grabs his legs and does Possum Pin. Luckily, Atem kicks out quickly. Atem gets up on one knee, but Carter hits him with a knee to the face. Carter grabs Atem and pushes him to the turnbuckle. Young hits Atem's exposed chest with a Knife-Edge Chop five times before Atem sits at the corner. Carter backs away from Atem a bit, then he runs and rams his foot right towards Atem's face. The crowd winced to this move.

Crowd: Ooh!

"That did not look good at all." Zack commented.

Yugi looked like in pain from seeing that. Young drags Atem from the corner, but not to pin him, but to tag in his partner. Stan steps inside, kicks Atem in the ribs, grabs his free leg, then he and Carter catapults Atem at their corner and he hits his head at the turnbuckle. Terra walks over his downed opponent, places his foot on Atem's face and does a foot stretch as the audience boos and he acts arrogant. Atem covers his face in pain. But Terra wasn't done from there; he stands over Atem and yells at his face.

"You... are... nothing!"

Then Terra punches him right in the face. Soon, he delivers multiple strikes to Atem until the ref orders him to let him go and counts to five. Stan backs away and Atem goes to the ropes. As Atem sits near the ropes, Terra looks towards him and slaps him towards across the face. Yugi has had enough and tries to help his friend, but the ref wouldn't let him get in the ring. With this advantage, Carter steps down from the apron, walks to Terra's side, grabs Atem's head and starts to choke him with the ropes as Stan chokes him too with his foot.

"What the hell, man?! How dirty of these two! Un-freaking-believable!" Kenji shouted.

"Are you kidding? I think this a smart move here. Having their opponent distracting the referee while they are weakening the other." Zack stated.

"What the hell are you talking about, man? Have you been taking acid?"

"I kinda puffed a bit before the show started."

"Huh. Well, that explains your smokey breath this morning."

"You knew?!"

Carter and Stan are finished and Carter punched Atem before the ref could face back at them. As Atem now lies on his abdomen, Stan goes over him with a Camel Clutch submission. Stan wasn't showing mercy as he held tight on to Atem's neck and kept strangling him.

"This doesn't look good at all. I'm not sure how long Atem can hold this." Kenji stated.

Stan kept yelling Atem to tap, but he won't. No matter how much Terra forces Atem to tap, he will not surrender. Yugi calls to his partner to tag him as he held his hand out, but could not as Atem was in the center of the ring. Yugi then claps and tells the audience to support his partner. Atem hears the audience chanting his name and he starts shaking his right arm for strength. His arm turned into a fist and he starts to try get out of the Camel Clutch. Atem's right arm slips out first then his left. Atem starts to stand on his knee. The crowd was cheering that Atem had the strength to carry a person that weighted a bit more than him. Soon, Atem stands up with Stan on top of him, then Atem falls backwards to the mat and hits Terra with the Electric Chair!

"Holy crap! What phenomenal strength by Atem!" Kenji exclaimed.

"No lie there, brother!" Zack agreed.

Stan feels pain on his back as he screams and Atem crawls to make a Hot Tag. Stan tags in Carter and at the last minute, as Carter quickly ran to his downed opponent, Atem tags Yugi and he starts slugging Carter.

"Look at Yugi go! Now things are getting better!" Zack proclaimed.

Yugi gets off Carter, runs to Stan and elbows him; making him fall out of the ring. Now Yugi has the momentum in the match. Yugi runs to Carter and does a Flying Forearm Smash and kips-up. Carter stands up quickly, he tries to hit Yugi with a Bicycle Kick, but Yugi dodges it bending over backwards (The Matrix), and does a Spinning Roundhouse Kick.

"And Yugi comes back with the momentum!" Kenji stated.

The crowd fills the arena with cheers and excitement. Yugi shouts to the crowd to get them more pumped up. He walks behind the ropes and waits for Young to get up. Carter stumbles to stand up, Yugi steadies himself, then he leaps on the top rope and does a Springboard Hurracanrana!

"Yugi's got him with a Hurracanrana!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Can he make the pin?" Zack asked.

Yugi covers...

1, 2...

Carter kicks out at two and a half. Yugi sighs in frustration. But he wasn't done by a long shot. He has one more trick up his sleeve. Carter slowly starts to stand, then Yugi leaps on his shoulders and does a Reverse Frankensteiner! But Yugi couldn't pin him as Carter was rolling out of the ring. Yugi tags in Atem and he does a Leg Lariat at Carter from the ropes.

"Not bad, Atem! Not bad!" Zack commented.

Yugi exits the ring and stands outside the apron. While the ref was distracted with Atem and Young outside the ring, Yugi was instantly dragged out by two people and he hits his head on the edge.

"What the hell?! Who are those two men?" Zack asked.

"Wait a minute, that's Bakura and Marik!" Kenji answered, "What in the hell are those bastards doing here?! They don't even have contracts here!"

"Well, it looks like these two are having a grudge against Yugi."

Yugi stands up to see Bakura and Marik attacking him. Both attackers run to Yugi and they do a Clothesline/Spear Combo as the crowd boos. Unfortunately, Atem was still busy with Carter and Terra noticed the interference and starts to distract the ref. Marik and Bakura were still beating up Yugi down to a pulp. Then Marik grabs Yugi's leg and hits a DDT, causing him pain in his leg.

"For God's sake, someone stop this!" Kenji begged.

Then, the crowd's boos turned into cheers as two more men came running on the ramps and run to Yugi's help.

"Who in the...? Wait, that's Joey and Tristan! They're here to help Yugi!" Kenji said.

"Here we go! Some order in this match." Zack said, relieved.

Bakura and Marik see Joey and Tristan running towards them and they run away from the crime through the crowd. Joey checks Yugi as Tristan stands behind the guardrail, calling out to Marik and Bakura to fight. Both attackers want nothing to do with him. Atem and Carter were already back in the ring and Atem strikes him down. He looks to his corner to tag Yugi, but sees he was down on the floor. Atem looks over to his downed partner then looks up at the audience to see Marik and Bakura in the crowd up the arena steps, looking at their dirty work, smiling evilly.

"Atem is not happy from this." Zack stated.

"No, he is not." Kenji approved.

Atem had an angry expression at them for attacking Yugi. What Atem didn't see is that while Carter was down, he tagged in Stan and he waits in the corner for an attack. Atem turns around and Terra hits him with a Spear! Terra covers...

1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***The winners of this match: Carter Young and Stan Terra, Alpha and Omega!***

Both the newcomers leave the ring with smiles on their faces and celebrate their first win as Atem sat in the corner with anger, recovering from the Spear.

"You got to be friggin' kidding me!" Kenji shouted, "Those two stole the win because of Marik and Bakura!"

"Sure as hell of an upset win here. But you got to admit, this was a great match between the two tag teams." Zack stated.

"You've definitely puffed before the show... Those assholes helped the newcomers win the match! Jeez..."

"Do you need an aspirin?"

"Shut up."

Atem exits the ring— still tendering his abdomen— and checks on Yugi's condition as the EMTs attend to him. Both Joey and Tristan pick Yugi up and carry him with his arms over their shoulders and head to the stage.

"Yugi doesn't look so good." Kenji stated.

"I sure hope he makes a fast recovery, depending on his status." Zack stated.

"Coming up next, after the break, is the Six-Man Tag Team Match. Featuring the Erupting Eds and another debuting tag team, after we return live here on Awesome Championship Wrestling."

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to backstage and shows Atem standing outside near the Emergency Room along with Joey, Tristan and Téa. All of them were concerned about Yugi's condition since he got attacked earlier. Atem felt guilty the most.

"I can't believe I wasn't there to help him..." Atem said.

"It's not your fault, man. You just didn't see it coming." Joey replied, "So don't blame yourself."

"Joey, Yugi was attacked by Marik and Bakura while I got distracted. It's my fault this happened."

"Listen, we've all had things to blame ourselves about. But this is one thing you should not. Try to relax, okay?"

With that, Joey and Tristan leave, departing from Atem. Téa stands up to talk to him.

"He's right, Atem. You shouldn't blame yourself for this." Téa said.

"I'm not sure." Atem replied.

"Look, I'm positive Yugi doesn't blame you for this."

"You may be right, Téa. But still..." Atem held his head down in shame, "Téa, why don't you go with Tristan and Joey? I'll wait for Yugi."

Téa nods and walks away. Atem runs his hair with his hands in frustration and mutters to himself in anger.

"I-I... Those two... They... Son of a...!" then he punches the wall, "Damn it all!"

The door opens and Atem looked to see the doctor step out of the room.

"Doctor, how is he? Is Yugi going to be okay?" Atem asked.

"Don't worry, sir. He has a minor headache, and a minor back and leg injury. Within about a week or two, he should back on his feet." the doctor answered.

Atem sighs in relief, "Okay, good. Thanks for the info, Doctor. I'm glad to know th—"

Atem was interrupted when he was attacked by the same two people: Marik and Bakura.

"What the hell?! Again with this crap?!" Zack shouted.

"Goddammit!" Kenji shouted.

Marik and Bakura kept kicking and beating Atem down, then Bakura picks him up and slams his head on the wall. Atem fell unconscious with blood flowing on his head and Marik and Bakura leave the scene, but Bakura stays behind and says to Atem...

"Remember this... We are the ones to end you. And we will not stop until you give us what we want." Bakura said before striking him in the face.

Bakura leaves the bleeding Atem down on the floor as the doctor called for help. Cameras return to the ring and the bell rings.

*Bell rings.*

***The following Six-Man Tag Team Match is scheduled for one fall!***

_*Are you ready?*_

_*D-Generation X by the DX Band*_

As the lyrics play, the lights go dim and cameras go all around through the arena as the audience cheers and wait.

_*Break it down!*_

The Eds come out to the stage like how DX did with crossing their arms above their heads.

***Introducing first: From Peach Creek, at a combined weight of 585 pounds, the team of Eddy McGee, Eddward Remington and Edward James, the Erupting Eds!***

"Three great friends, three great future champions! And that is the Eds themselves!" Kenji commented, "These three were freaking awesome!"

"You got that right, man! One thing is, after their amazing show ended with the movie, they were not sure what else to do. But that's when _Ed Space_ came in. As well as _Yu-Gi-Ed!_ and finally, ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling." Zack stated.

"And let's not forget that these guys are apart of PCUW. I'm glad these guys are here."

The Eds stand in the ring all together, raise their arms up, and does the DX trademark chop as the fireworks play. By then, Eddy goes in front on his left knee, poses with tongue out, Edd does the HBK pose, and Ed does the Triple H pose. Soon, the lights turn normal, their song fades, and the Eds stand ready for their opponents.

_*Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.*_

_*Special Op by Jim Johnston*_

The audience roars with shock that the Shield is in the arena as the Eds were paralyzed in fear. Eddy tells them to look around to see which way they were coming.

"Oh, my God! The Shield is here at ACW!" Zack shouted.

"Aw, crap! Now this is even worse." Kenji stated.

The cameras turn the arena steps to see where the group will be coming from. A camera finds the team coming down the steps, but it wasn't really them. These people were different.

"What the? That's the Shield? Where's Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but these three men look like a younger version of the Shield." Kenji stated.

***And their opponents, making their debut at ACW: At a combined weight of 652 pounds, the team of Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins and David Reigns, the Shield!***

"Huh. I see that the guys gave themselves the last names in tribute of the Shield members." Zack stated.

"Yep. I think these guys also want to serve 'justice' into this company." Kenji commented.

The Eds stood back as the Shield rolled inside the ring. Both teams back to their corners. Hector and Erik stay behind the ropes as David stood. Ed told his friends he would handle this. Edd and Eddy leave Ed to their corner. But before the ref rings the bell...

***Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed that this match will now be an Elimination Tag Team Match!***

The ACW Universe yells in excitement that this match has changed.

"An elimination match? That sound epic." Zack said.

"Let's see how this is going to go." Kenji stated.

The ref rings the bell and Ed and David quickly go into a tie-up. Both of them kept pushing force into each other. Ed was about to push David, but he threw Ed to his team's corner and Ed was surprised. No one saw that coming. Ed stands and goes for another tie-up and this lasted longer. This time Ed throws David to his corner with great strength. Ed smiled and nods as the crowd roots.

"Okay, a battle of strength between them and Ed wins the second one. Not bad for a start." Kenji commented.

Now Reigns and Ed go for another tie-up, then Ed puts Reigns in a Side Headlock. Then David counters with an Arm Wrench, and holds it behind Ed's back. Ed quickly counters and now David is in the position. Ed then puts David's free arm over his shoulder and hits a Back Suplex, not only hitting his opponent's back but the arm as well. Ed goes for a quick pin.

1...

And David kicks out. Ed picks David up, but he counters with an elbow. Ed quickly stands up, but to receive a Big Boot by Reigns. David walks to Ed's side and Elbow Drops him two times before he jumped and lands a large one. Then he drags Ed to his corner, tags in Hector, lifts Ed up in the Electric Chair position, Hector climbs on the top turnbuckle and both boys do a Flying Clothesline/Electric Chair combo to Ed. Then Hector covers Ed.

1, 2...

Ed kicks out at two. Hector then gives Ed a series of punches and slams his head on the mat then puts him in a Headlock. Ed sits up as Hector still holds on to the headlock. Eddy and Edd clap and tells everyone to chant for Ed. Then Ed starts to stand up as the chants kept going, but Hector wasn't going to let that happen when he lets go of him and does a Dropkick. Ed falls to the ropes and Hector runs to the opposite side, bounces off, and hits Ed with a Rope Attack. Hector stands proud over Ed as the crowd boos at him.

"Jeez, Ed's not looking so good here. We just started, and these guys are already taking the momentum." Kenji stated.

"But can the Eds make a comeback? Find out once we return live on ACW!" Zack announced.

(Commercial Break)

"And we're back live on ACW and the Eds are back in control!" Zack announced as Eddy hits Erik with a Sitout Jawbreaker.

"Earlier in the commercial break, Ed had suffered a leg injury by Hector from getting distracted by Erik. Luckily, Ed made a tag before his opponents could get to him. Let's take a look what happened." Kenji said.

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Erik calls to Ed to mock him. Ed tries to hit him, but Erik moves away. Ed looks back and Hector hits Ed right in front of the knee. Ed screams in pain from the attack.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Eddy pushes Erik to a corner and chops him in the chest three times, receiving 'woos' from the audience. Then Eddy jumps on the middle ropes and goes for a Ten-punch. The fans count with the punches.

Crowd: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!

Then Eddy flips Erik over in a Monkey Flip and he falls face-first on the mat. Eddy rolls him over and goes for a quick cover.

1, 2...

And Rollins kicks out. Eddy went to go for an Armbar, but Rollins catches him by surprise with a Small Package Pin.

1, 2...

Eddy quickly kicks out and he rolls out of the ring. Erik follows Eddy out. Erik charges at Eddy to spear him, but Eddy dodges it and Rollins hits the barricade instead. Eddy grabs Erik by the hair and slams his head on the guardrail, then he pushes him back into the ring. Eddy picks Erik up, hooks his arms, and does a Butterfly Backbreaker. Erik feels pain in his back and Eddy tags in Edd. Edd climbs top rope, Rollins stands up and Edd leaps for a Front Dropkick.

"Amazing dropkick, Double D!" Zack shouted.

Then Edd sits Erik up, places him in an inverted facelock, hooks the his near arm with Erik's free arm and uses the Dragon Sleeper, receiving a shocking reaction from the fans.

"Holy crap! I didn't know Double D was a submission specialist." Kenji said.

"He isn't. He's just doing this for the first time." Zack replied.

Edd keeps holding on to the submission move as Erik tries to escape but can't. He is using his free arm to hit Edd, but can't. Erik moves all around to try and grab the ropes in order to get a rope break but couldn't as well. Then Rollins uses his free arm to grab Edd's head and hit it with his knee. Edd lets go and Erik breaks free and tags in Hector. Edd looks back and receives a High Knee from him. Hector covers...

1, 2...

Edd kicks out at two and an half. Hector picks Edd by the head and tags in David. Both turn around, put Edd's arms over their shoulders and land a Double Suplex. Edd was in pain from the Suplex and David walks over him and does a Elbow Drop.

"And David looks to be in control." Kenji stated.

David picks Edd and puts him in a standing headscissors; signaling for a Powerbomb. Reigns lifts him up, but Edd counters with a Hurricanrana! Edd runs to his corner and tags in Ed. Ed then starts to go crazy on Reigns with multiple strikes— despite of having a injured knee. Ed gets off David, Clotheslines Hector and Erik out of the ring and roars with a passion.

"Awesome! Ed is back in power!" Kenji shouted.

"Let's have the monsters loose now!" Zack commented.

As David stands up, Ed bounces off the ropes and hits a Bicycle Kick. But Ed wasn't done there; he starts charging at David with a series of Clotheslines, then hits him with a High Knee, goes for a Irish Whip, David bounces off and Ed hits him with a Spinebuster! It was time for the ultimate finisher to hit. But Ed was not thinking of his finisher; he was thinking of his team's finisher. Ed brings Reigns to his corner, puts him in standing headscissors position, Eddy and Edd climb the top rope.

"What could be the Eds thinking?" Zack asked.

"I already know. They call this finisher Edquake." Kenji answered.

Then Ed lifts Reigns up, Eddy jumps for a Flying Clothesline, Edd jumps for a Missile Dropkick, Reigns is hit and Ed finishes the combo with a Powerbomb. The crowd cheers to the Eds' finisher. Ed pins Reigns.

1, 2, 3!

***David Reigns has been eliminated!***

"They did it! They eliminated the strongest member in the Shield!" Kenji shouted.

"Awesome! One down, two to—" Zack was interrupted when two people came into the ring and starting beating up the Eds, "What the hell!"

"Un-friggin'-believable! It's Young and Terra! What are they doing here?!"

The match has ended with the Eds winning by DQ. Carter and Stan were still beating up the Eds along with the help with the Shield.

*Crowd Boos*

After they were done, David grabs Ed and puts him in a Powerbomb position as Terra and Carter hold Edd and Eddy. David is the first to lift Ed up and then Erik and Hector help slam Ed in a three-man Powerbomb. The "new" Shield has made their first Aided Powerbomb victim and it is Ed. The Shield, Terra and Carter leave the ring. Ed lies on the mat unconscious as Eddy and Edd lied there injured.

"Why in the world are there attacks going around everywhere?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that Jesse is going to be freaking pissed." Kenji stated.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage and shows Jesse in his office with an frustrated look on his face. This show was supposed to be a night for the fans to remember, but it's just hell breaking loose.

"Great... This is just freaking great." Jesse muttered to himself.

Then came a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Jesse, it's me."

Jesse leaves his chair instantly to open the door. The door opens and reveals a man standing at the other side.

"Josh, what is it?"

"Listen, I came by to see if you were all right." Josh replied.

"All right? No, Josh. I'm not all right. I just had five guys brutalize the Eds along with Marik and Bakura attacking Yugi and Atem during their match! T-Those two don't even have contracts here! I mean, how the hell did they get in here?! That's what I want to know, Goddamn it!"

"Okay, I understand that you're upset, but I have a feeling this will make it all better."

"What?"

Josh whispers in Jesse's ear and he has a small smile.

"Really? After a week, they're done already?"

"Yes, sir. They're finished and ready to go for next week. If we're still going."

"Oh, we will keep going. And you're right. That did make me feel better."

"Hey, whenever things are down, Josh's the guy to make it all better."

"Thanks, man. You may leave."

With that, Josh nods and leaves Jesse's office. The cameras change to an interview area and shows a man with a buzz-cut with a microphone in his hands.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Mike Martin and here with me is the man that will be facing Isaac Clarke tonight. Please welcome, Naruto Uzumaki." Mike introduces Naruto as the fans give a cheering reaction, "Now, Naruto, tell me. What are your thoughts of facing your good friend, Clarke?"

"Um, well, Mike, it was surprising to me that I have to face this guy in a one-on-one match. I'm pretty sure that Isaac was surprised too." Naruto stated, "My thoughts of facing Isaac in a match is, not only going to be a good one for me and him, but as well for the ACW Universe too."

"And do you have a feeling you will win the bout?"

"Mike, between me and Clarke, it's not about winning or losing. It's about going out there and entertaining the Awesome People out there. I wish him the best of luck. And I'm pretty Isaac does the same for me."

With that, Naruto leaves the interview and the cameras change to the locker room, showing Téa on her cell phone.

"Him too?! God, there are attacks everywhere." Téa implied, "How is his condition? Worse than Yugi? Okay... See ya, Joey."

She hangs up on her phone and sits down on the bench with sadness. Then a voice calls her.

"Téa?"

She turns to see Sakura Haruno standing next to her, receiving a mixed reaction by the fans.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's Yugi and Atem. They're both injured, but Atem's condition is worse." Téa answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"Thank you... It's just that... On their first night as a tag team and two of Yugi's most greatest enemies are after them. Hell's broken loose here."

"I hope they make a full recovery."

A voice comes in, "Well, that's a nice lie from you."

Sakura and Téa look up to see Kendra Daniels standing there with a smug look on her face, receiving boos from the fans.

"Kendra... what the hell do you want?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, I just came to see the little apricot princess cry about her boyfriend's condition. Or should I say her boyfriends' conditions." Kendra insulted Téa, receiving more boos from the fans.

"You...!" Téa was about hit her, but Sakura stops her.

"You have no right to talk to someone like that when their friends are injured." Sakura stated.

"Oh, please. What do you know about friendship? You didn't even try to stop the guy you loved and tried to kill you." Kendra replied.

"Says the girl who made a certain betrayal to a certain someone."

"You got a lot a guts for saying something like that."

"You know what? Next week, I'm facing you. One-on-one."

"Fine. But... when I'm through with you, you're going to regret you fought me."

With that, Kendra leaves the room as Téa and Sakura look with hatred.

"I really hate that bitch." Sakura said.

"You're not the only one." Téa agreed.

The cameras return to the ring and shows the TitanTron. The TitanTron turns on and shows Jesse's face on the screen.

"Good evening, ACW fans." Jesse greeted, "As from the current events, we've seen five of our best wrestlers assaulted. And I am still very angry about this. I will not allow this Armageddon to happen on my show. I promised you all a great night, and I'm gonna give you one. But before we get started on the Naruto/Clarke match, I have another important announcement. You saw earlier what me and Josh were talking about and you wonder what. Well, I'll tell you. It's about the championship belts. We are going to have a total of nine championship belts announced next week on ACW. And believe me, guys. These titles are... awesome. Thank you for listening. Enjoy the main event."

With that, the TitanTron turns off and the audience responses with cheers and excitement.

"Wow. The championship belts are going to be announced next week on ACW. Doesn't that excite you, bro?" Zack asked.

"That actually made me felt better, considering of what's going on tonight." Kenji answered, "Nine championships will be announced next week! I can't wait. But before we start the match, we need your help to pick a official theme song for our show!"

"We only have six songs for you guys to choose. The six choices are: Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold; ...To be Loved by Papa Roach; Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne; Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park; Whatever by Godsmack; and last, but not least, Across the Nation by The Union Underground. Just go to our website and vote. So remember: Six songs, one decision!"

"Well, since we're done with that, on our way next is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Isaac Clarke!"

"Yes, Zack. These two have known each other quite well and the both of them are going to go one on one. Let's take a look at the Tale of the Tape!"

The TitanTron changes to show Naruto and Isaac next to each other and shows their tale.

* * *

**ACW Tale of the Tape:**

Naruto Uzumaki

- Height: 5'4"  
- Weight: 112 lbs.  
- Home: Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves)  
- Finishing Move: Ninja's Way (FU)

Isaac Clarke

- Height: 6'0"  
- Weight: 226 lbs.  
- Home: Parts Unknown  
- Finishing Move: Dementia (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver)

* * *

"As you can see from the Tale of the Tape, these two have different advantage. Naruto probably might have speed advantage as Clarke might have technique advantage." Zack stated.

"Clarke may have fought Necromorphs and Unitologists before, but let's see he can handle a ninja." Kenji stated.

"Let's get this show on the road! Ring the bell, ring keeper!"

*Bell rings*

_*I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin*_

_*Fall!*_

When the guitars hit, fireworks play and Naruto comes out to the stage with charisma. His entrance is similar to John Cena. He stands at the stage, points at the fans and runs down the ramp to the ring.

"And there is 'The Orange Spark' coming into the ring!" Kenji commented.

"The star of his show, a popular guy in Japan, but let's see he can make it in the wrestling business." Zack stated.

Naruto stands on the ropes, salutes to the fans and jumps back to the ring. He waits for Clarke to come. Then, the lights turned dark and the sounds of whispers comes throughout the arena. Then, on the TitanTron, symbols appear on the screen, then a voice saying, "make us whole," and the symbols bursts away to show light. Then the music hits.

_*Caaaaaaage!*_

_*Bullet with Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins*_

Isaac stands on the stage in a Chris Jericho position and turns around to see the fans cheering for him. Then Clarke starts walking down the ramps and high-fives the fans along the way.

"Isaac Clarke... star of his own hit-breaking video game series, Dead Space. He is also one of the most popular characters since... Well, I'm not sure I can remember who." Kenji said.

"It doesn't matter anyway. All that matters is that Isaac's a number one bad ass!" Zack commented.

Before entering the ring, Clarke stops to see a fan holding up a Dead Space cover case and chuckles. He walks up the steps and enters the ring Jericho-style. He walks all the way to the corner and stands on the second rope. He nods as he looked around the crowd then raised his left fist in the air. Isaac stands down from the turnbuckle, his musics fades and the brunette makes a announcement.

***The following main event is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first: From the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing at 112 pounds, the "Orange Spark" Naruto Uzumaki!***

The fans cheer for Naruto as he raised his right fist in the air.

***And his opponent: Weighing in at 226 pounds, Isaac Clarke!***

Isaac received a bigger cheering reaction from the fans than Naruto. The blonde wasn't surprised as he shrugged. Before the ref rang the bell, both superstars hear the audience chanting their names.

Crowd: Let's go, Isaac! Na-ru-to! Let's go, Isaac! Na-ru-to! Let's go, Isaac! Na-ru-to!

Both men nod and smirked to their chants. Naruto and Isaac walk in the center and shake hands out of respect. After that, they head back to their corners and the official rings the bell. Naruto and Clarke walk around the ring to stay steady of each other. Then, they go into a tie-up. Holding it for awhile, Isaac changes it to an Wrist Wrench, causing pain on Naruto's arm. But the blonde quickly rolls forward, Kips-up, twists Isaac's arm and holds the Hammer Lock. Then Isaac reverses it to a Side Headlock, Naruto pushes Isaac to the ropes and hits him with a Hip Toss. Isaac stands up fast, Naruto goes for a Clothesline, but misses, Isaac runs to the ropes, comes back and hits Naruto with a Shoulder Block. Clarke runs back to the ropes, Naruto turns to his abdomen, then Clarke jumps over, runs to the other ropes, Naruto stands up to counter, Clarke hits the ropes but stops. Both superstars are in stance and the fans react with clapping, cheering, whistling, and rooting from the performance.

"Wow. So far, so good." said Zack, amazed.

"I am impressed from how these guys are handling this." Kenji stated.

Naruto and Isaac smirk to the audience's reactions. Both men head steady again and go into a second tie-up grapple. Naruto and Clarke are doing everything they can to push their force into each other. Then Naruto, with great force, pushes Isaac away to the turnbuckle corner. Both of them were surprised from that.

Isaac nods and says, "Not bad."

"Yes, not bad indeed." Kenji commented.

Isaac stands up and goes to a third tie-up with Naruto. This time, Isaac forces Naruto to the turnbuckle before the ref could push them away from each other. Naruto stays in the corner as Clarke backed away. Then, he runs towards Naruto, but he counters by lifting his foot up. Quickly, Naruto stands on the second turnbuckle and hits Isaac with a Flying European Uppercut. Naruto goes for a quick cover.

1, 2...

Isaac kicks out at two. Naruto stands up and hits Isaac with an Elbow Drop. Then stands up and does another. He was about to go for another, but Clarke moves out of the way in time. When Naruto stood up, Isaac strikes him in the face. Naruto stands up again and Isaac forces him into the turnbuckle and hits him with many Shoulder Thrusts at the corner. Clarke goes for a Knife-Edge chop. Isaac strikes him again and carries him up to the top turnbuckle.

"Could Isaac be doing what I think he's doing?" Zack asked.

"I believe so. But is it too early for him to do it?" Kenji asked.

He stands up the second rope, puts Naruto's arm over his shoulder; attempting to do a Superplex. Naruto, however, wasn't going to let that happen. He starts to strike Isaac's ribs in order for him to release the Superplex. Isaac lets go from the pain and Naruto pushes him down. He stands up on the top turnbuckle, crouches and waits for Isaac to stand. But as Isaac was close to standing up, Naruto leaps and hits him with a Diving Leg Drop Bulldog. Naruto goes for a cover.

"Can Naruto do it?" Kenji asked.

1, 2...

And Isaac kicks out at two again. Naruto smirked at Isaac's resistance to lose. Then Naruto grabs Isaac by the head, but he counters with a Dropkick and Naruto falls out of the ring, receiving an applauding reaction from the audience. Naruto sat in shock and surprise from that as Isaac smiled and chuckled.

"Man! What a match we got here!" Kenji commented.

"You got that right, brother! The match is going great so far, Isaac's in control and Naruto is in trouble. Can the Orange Spark make a comeback from this? Find out when we return live on ACW!" Zack announced.

(Commercial Break)

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're back live on ACW and Isaac is still in control here." Zack announced as Isaac has Naruto in the Boston Crab.

"During the commercial break, Isaac has done something that no one has ever seen before. The same thing goes for Naruto. Let's take a look." Kenji said.

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Isaac stands on top of the turnbuckle, waiting for Naruto to get up. When Naruto stood up, Isaac leaps in the air for a Flying Crossbody! But somehow, Naruto rolls over and was able to carry Isaac as he struggled to stand up. He lifts him up over his shoulders, but Isaac goes over and hits Naruto with a head slam.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Naruto is struggling to get out of the Boston Crab, but no matter how many times he tries to crawl to make a rope break or reverse it, Isaac is able to put him back down. Isaac keeps putting pressure on Naruto's lower back with the submission hold. Naruto clutches his fists in pain as he tries to crawl again. He was almost there to the ropes. His right hand extended out; just inches away. Then... he makes it! The ref tells Isaac to let go because Naruto got a rope break. Isaac releases the hold and Naruto lies there on the mat still hanging on to the rope.

"Jeez. That was scary." Zack commented.

"I thought he was gonna tap." Kenji said.

Naruto uses the ring ropes to help him stand up. Isaac seizes this opportunity and charges at him, but Naruto quickly pulls down the top rope and Isaac falls over. Naruto looks over to see Isaac lying on the floor protector. Naruto runs to the opposite ropes, bounces off, runs back, and jumps through the ropes for a Suicide Dive! Both superstars are down as the crowd cheers and chants.

Crowd: Holy s%t! Holy s%t! Holy s%t! Holy s%t! Holy s%t!

"Holy crap! I did not see that coming!" Kenji said.

Naruto starts to stand up first as Isaac crawls to the steps to get up. As Isaac finally gets up, Naruto goes to him and slams his head on the steel steps. Naruto picks him up and throws him back into the ring. He rolls inside, turns Isaac around and covers.

1, 2...

Clarke kicks out again. Naruto had no idea what else to do now. He only had one option as he looked up the turnbuckle. He stands up and climbs on it. Clarke soon stands up, Naruto jumps, but Isaac quickly turns around and spears Naruto to the mat!

"Oh, damn!" Kenji shouted.

Then Isaac covers...

1, 2...

Naruto kicks out! Clarke could not believe it.

*Crowd Cheers*

Isaac stands up and thinks of doing the Superplex again. So he picks Naruto up, puts him at the turnbuckle, lifts him up and climbs. When he stood on the second rope, he strikes Naruto in the ribs. He stands on the top rope, puts Naruto's arm over his head, lifts him up and hits the Superplex! The fans yell in excitement from the Superplex.

"My God! What a Superplex!" Zack shouted.

Isaac then crawls to the downed blonde and puts his arm over him. The ref counts...

1, 2...

Naruto kicks out at two and a half! Isaac gapes in shock of Naruto's resistance. Isaac lies back down; exhausted from the Superplex. The official sees these two aren't getting up and starts counting.

1...! 2...! 3...!

Naruto uses his arm to grab the ropes and help him stand up as Isaac makes himself stand up.

4...! 5...!

Isaac's on one knee, Naruto is close to standing up.

6...! 7...!

Naruto finally stands and Isaac stumbles. The ref stops at seven.

"In all my years of wrestling, I've never seen anything like this!" Kenji stated.

"But you're only twenty-two." Zack said.

"Shut up."

Naruto and Isaac go to each other and strike each other in stalemate. Naruto strikes again and Isaac stumbles. Isaac strikes back at Naruto and he stumbles. As the superstars kept striking each other, the fans give mixed reactions to them. Isaac throws his punch and Naruto strikes again. Then again, and again, and again. He keeps going until he Irish Whips Isaac, leap frogs over him, and hits a Back Body Drop. Isaac gets up, Naruto throws a Clothesline, but misses, Clarke kicks Naruto, and hits a Snap DDT.

"My goodness! What a DDT!" Zack said.

Isaac grabs Naruto's head, but Naruto counters by grappling his legs and goes for a Possum Pin, but Isaac kicks out. Then when both men stood up, Naruto leaps on Isaac's shoulders and was about to do a Hurricanrana, but couldn't. Naruto was upside-down and Isaac has him by the waist.

"Oh, my God! Kenji... is this...?" Zack asked.

"Yes, Zack. This is it! The Dementia!" Kenji answered.

Isaac receives a cheering reaction to the debut of his first finisher. He turns around, rises up, and hits Naruto with the Dementia! The blonde looked knocked out. Isaac pants as he believes this is finally over. He rolls Naruto over and covers him.

1... 2...

Naruto kicks out! Isaac holds his head in shock and the audience could not believe it either. Clarke shook his head in disbelief. Isaac thinks of climbing the turnbuckle for the second time. He walks to the corner, climbs up and waits. Naruto soon stands up and when he turned around, Clarke jumps off for a Crossbody Pin. The ref counts...

1, 2...

Naruto kicks out again. Both men stand up, Isaac tries to punch, but misses, turns around, and Naruto lifts him up in a Fireman's Carry position.

"Oh, crap! He's gonna do it!" Zack said.

"The Ninja's Way!" Kenji shouted.

Naruto smirks and slams Isaac down with the Ninja's Way! Naruto pins...

1... 2...

Isaac kicks out at 2.9! These two weren't really giving each other a chance of winning! Naruto has the same expression Isaac had when he kicked out. He asks the ref it it was really two. The official said it is two.

"Un-freaking-believable! This is the most awesome match I've seen since The Rock vs. Stone Cold at WrestleMania XV!" Kenji shouted.

Naruto runs his hands through his hair in desperation of beating him. He stands up from kneeling and goes to Isaac. When he got closer, Isaac quickly grabs Naruto's legs and head and rolls him over in a Small Package Pin. The official counts...

1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Isaac Clarke!***

Isaac releases Naruto and they could not believe it. Both of them gave their best shot of winning and look who came out the victor. Isaac stands up and offers Naruto his hand to stand up. Naruto thinks about it, has a small smile, and accepts it.

"You did great there, kid. I see a bright future for ya." Isaac said.

"Thanks, Isaac. I appreciate that." Naruto replied, "Hey, you put up a hell of a fight."

"Same goes for you. Hey, maybe you'll take my place in the Dead Space series."

Naruto chuckles, "Yeah, right."

Clarke and Naruto shook hands and hugged in respect.

"A great match and great respect from these two." Kenji stated.

"You got that right, Kenji. This has been an awesome night. And I believe the fans loved it as well." Zack said.

Clarke raises Naruto's arm up to show he did his best. But this celebration wasn't going to last.

_*Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.*_

_*Special Op by Jim Johnston*_

Naruto and Isaac quickly turned around to the stage and hear the music. The Shield members walk down the arena steps, but they weren't the only ones interrupting. Coming to the stage was Terra, Carter, Marik and Bakura.

"What the hell is going on?! Why are all of these men coming out to ruin everything?!" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but it's really starting to piss me off!" Kenji answered, angry.

The Heels are already surrounding the ring, trapping both Naruto and Isaac. All of them enter the ring and look to start chaos again. Until...

_"Yu-Gi-Oh!"_ Yugi's and Atem's voice is heard.

_*In the Middle of It Now by Disciple*_

The attackers turn around to the stage to see the injured men earlier running towards the ring, and they're with back-up. As the Heels waited for them to come, Naruto and Isaac quickly go to Terra and Ambrose and attack them. The Faces and Heels then start going at each other in a all-out brawl. Good vs. Evil.

"My God! My God! All hell is broken lose here! Everything's gone to hell!" Zack shouted.

"It's a f%king brawl out here! A f%king brawl, I tell you!" Kenji shouted as he shook Zack.

The Heels escape the ring and retreat to the stage. The Erupting Eds, Altered Egos, Isaac and Naruto stand in the ring as their enemies stand at the stage with anger.

"Jesus, this has been an awesome night." Zack said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, bro." Kenji replied, "Looks like we're out of time here tonight. Thank you all for joining us! We'll see you next week on Awesome Championship Wrestling! Good night, everybody!"

The Faces stand and shouts at the Heels as the show ends...

* * *

_**Results:**_

1. **Tag Team Match:** Alpha and Omega (Young/Terra) def. Altered Egos (Yugi/Atem)

2. **Six-Man Elimination Tag Team Match:** The Erupting Eds def. The Shield **[By way of DQ; interfered by Young and Terra]**

3. **Normal Match:** Isaac Clarke def. Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! I appreciated you all for reading this. There's more to come in Awesome Championship Wrestling. For one thing: Why did Bakura and Marik attack Yugi and Atem? Did someone pay them to do their dirty work is it just personal? Alpha and Omega helped the "new" Shield attacking the Eds. What's going on there? And what are the new titles that will be announced next week? Find out in the next episode of ACW! Also, go to the poll I have on my profile to see what theme song the show needs for their opening! And guess what? You get to join too! Just PM for requests of your OC and tell me who else to add into the business for more awesomeness! It can be from a game, an anime, a comic, a cartoon show. Just nothing stupid, okay? So until then... later!**

**(And another note, Bakura is actually Yami Bakura and Marik is Evil Marik before he turned good. Not Yami Marik, Evil Marik. Just, uh... just to let ya know.)**

**Remember to REVIEW, FOLLOW, and/or FAVORITE to get the awesomeness!**


	2. April 12th, Week 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters used here are owned by the respective creators and the other OCs belong to other people. I only own Jesse, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Stan Terra, Carter Young, Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, David Reigns, Mike Martin, and Joshua Garza.**

**Also, new OCs and Fiction characters arrive! Enjoy.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _"Promo Speech"_  
• *Audience/Sounds*  
• ***Announcer***  
• _*Music*_

* * *

You hear footsteps echoing down the dark hallway. Then you see a figure coming out of the shadows. The figure was the GM/Chairman, Jesse, smiling in the light.

_"On April 5th, 2013, it was the night where the awesomeness began..."_

"Good evening, ACW Universe!" Jesse shouted.

You see the ACW Universe cheering around the arena.

_"On the debut of a company that would rise above all..."_

Fireworks play around the stage and soon, Yugi and Atem come out to the stage. Then you see Young and Terra making their debut, the Erupting Eds enter, then the "new" Shield, and it fades to black...

_"...soon became Hell breaking loose."_

You see Yugi being attacked by Marik and Bakura. Later, you see them assaulting Atem in the hallway. Then you see the Eds getting beat down by Stan and Carter. The Shield lifts Ed up for a Aided Powerbomb and the Eds were left injured.

"Why in the world are there attacks going around everywhere?" Zack asked.

_"These assaults, however, could not stop this night from becoming the greatest of all..."_

"Hello, everyone. Here with me is the man that will be facing Isaac Clarke tonight. Now, Naruto, tell me. What are your thoughts of facing your good friend, Clarke?"

You see Isaac posing in the ring.

"Um, well, Mike, it was surprising to me that I have to face this guy in a one-on-one match. I'm pretty sure that Isaac was surprised too." Naruto stated, "My thoughts of facing Isaac in a match is, not only going to be a good one for me and him, but as well for the ACW Universe too."

"And do you have a feeling you will win the bout?"

"Mike, between me and Clarke, it's not about winning or losing. It's about going out there and entertaining the Awesome People out there. I wish him the best of luck. And I'm pretty sure Isaac does the same for me."

Naruto comes out to the stage with charisma. His entrance is similar to John Cena. Then, Isaac stands on the stage in a Chris Jericho position and turns around to see the fans cheering for him. Naruto and Isaac walk in the center and shake hands out of respect.

After that, Naruto and Clarke walk around the ring to stay steady of each other. Then, they go into a tie-up. Holding it for awhile, Isaac changes it to an Arm Wrench, causing pain on Naruto's arm. But the blonde quickly rolls forward, Kips-up, twists Isaac's arm and holds it behind his back. Then Isaac reverses it to a Side Headlock, Naruto pushes Isaac to the ropes and hits him with a Hip Toss. Isaac stands up fast, Naruto goes for a Clothesline, but misses, Isaac runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits Naruto with a Shoulder Block. Clarke runs back to the ropes, Naruto turns to his abdomen, then Clarke jumps over, runs to the other ropes, Naruto stands up to counter, Clarke hits the ropes but stops. Both superstars are in stance and the fans react by applauding from the performance.

"So far, so good." Zack said.

You see both men hitting various moves to each other along the way. Including the Suicide Dive, Suplexes, Isaac flying to Naruto with the Crossbody, Naruto hitting the Diving Bulldog Leg Drop, the constant punches, and then you see Isaac pulling off the Dementia. Isaac pants as he believes this is finally over. He rolls Naruto over and covers him.

1... 2...

Naruto kicks out! Isaac holds his head in shock and the audience could not believe it either. Clarke shook his head in disbelief. Later, Isaac tries to punch, but misses, and Naruto lifts him up in a Fireman's Carry position.

"The Ninja's Way!" Kenji shouted.

Naruto smirks and his Isaac with the Ninja's Way! Naruto pins...

1... 2...

Isaac kicks out at 2.9! These two weren't really giving each other a chance of winning! Naruto has the same expression Isaac had when he kicked out. Naruto runs his hands through his hair in desperation of beating him. He stands up from kneeling and goes to Isaac. When he got closer, Isaac quickly grabs Naruto's legs and head and rolls him over in a Small Package The official counts...

1...

2...

3!

_"A shocking win to end an awesome night..."_

Both of them gave their best shot of winning and look who came out the victor. Isaac stands up and offers Naruto his hand to stand up. Naruto accepts it. Clarke and Naruto shook hands and hugged in respect. Clarke raises Naruto's arm up to show he did his best. But this celebration wasn't going to last.

_"...along with Hell hanging on their tail."_

_*Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.*_

"What the hell is going on?! Why are all of these men coming out to ruin everything?!" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but it's really starting to piss me off!" Kenji answered, angry.

The Heels are already surrounding the ring, trapping both Naruto and Isaac. All of them enter the ring to start chaos again.

_"Hell is there to ruin all, but Miracles are always there to save all..."_

_"Yu-Gi-Oh!"_ Yugi's and Atem's voice is heard.

The attackers turn around to the stage to see the injured men earlier running towards the ring, and they're with back-up. As the Heels readied themselves, Naruto and Isaac quickly go to Terra and Hector and attack them. The Faces and Heels then start going at each other in a all-out brawl. Good vs. Evil.

"My God! All hell is broken lose! Everything's gone to hell!" Zack shouted.

"It's a f%king brawl out here! A f%king brawl, I tell you!" Kenji shouted.

The Heels escape the ring and retreat to the stage. The Faces stand in the ring as their enemies stand at the stage with anger. The men in the ring stand and yells at the Heels...

* * *

_**April 12th, Week 2**_

**TV-14**

_Now get the guns, the drugs_

You see a full moon in the night sky, then you see chains flinging around. Then you see Atem behind the chains.

_For my generation, I'll take the..._

Then you see Naruto smirking as the lights flicker. Then you see lights streaking throughout a city then into an arena.

_Come on, come on, come on_

You see Ed roaring with a passion, then Edd hitting a Front Dropkick, and Eddy hitting the DX Chop.

_Let's get it on_

As the music plays and the lyrics repeat, you see almost every wrestler in pain, various wrestlers hitting different moves, and various superstars behind the flinging chains and flickering lights. Then you see the Shield hit the Aided Powerbomb to Ed.

_The lies, the money_

You see Terra hitting the Spear on Atem, then you see Isaac scream as he holds the Boston Crab.

_We're in this together and through it all_

You see Naruto saluting to the fans at the stage, then hitting the Ninja's Way on Clarke.

_They said that nothing's forever_

You see Yugi beaten up, Atem angry and punching the wall, then you see Marik and Bakura smirking evilly behind the flinging chains.

_And they refuse to see the change in me_

You see Isaac hitting the Dementia on Naruto, then the fans cheering in excitement. You see the Eds hitting the Edquake, then you see the all-out brawl.

_Why won't they wake up?!_

You see Naruto in the ring as he punches the camera and the glass lens breaks. Then it shows the logo of ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling.

_*Across the Nation by The Union Underground*_

The opening theme plays as fireworks go off at the stage. The ACW Universes cheers inside the arena as the cameras looks all around.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Awesome Championship Wrestling, live in the Awesome Dome! I'm Kenji Matsuo along with my brother, Zack Carver! And— in the words of the great Jim Ross— what a slobberknocker from last week!" Kenji said.

"You got that right, brother! Three incredible matches and it all ended in one awesome night! I'm really glad to say that we finally got our theme song for ACW." Zack said.

"The song you guys are hearing is WWE RAW's theme song from 2002 to 2006: Across the Nation by The Union Underground. And I gotta say, it is perfect for us."

"But getting back to business, what in the world was going on with all of the attacks last week?"

"That's what I want to know too. I hope we find out soon enough. Also, the championship belts are going to be announced later on tonight by our very own general manager. I can't wait to see what they look like."

"Or even better, I can't wait to see who competes for the titles!"

"Nine titles will be on the line once we see them."

"Now let's get this show on the—" Zack was interrupted by a song playing on the titantron, "Huh? Who the hell...?"

"What's going on?"

_*Riot by Three Days Grace*_

Entering the stage is the same two people that started all of the chaos last week. Marik and Bakura. The audience boos heavily at them.

"Aw, no!" Zack groaned.

"What the hell do they want now?" Kenji asked.

Marik and Bakura walk down the ramps, one of the fans hits Bakura on the arm and he looks straight at them with anger. He scares them, they flinch and he walks away. Bakura slides in the ring as Marik was getting mics for the both of them. He passes one to Bakura and the music starts to fade.

"This is not going to end well." Zack stated.

Bakura is the first to speak, "As of from last week, all of you people were wondering why your heroes were being assaulted. Here's the reason why: Your idiotic general manager/chairman only hired the ones he can trust to start this company while Marik and I only were in the 'temporary spot.' But what that really means is that we're not going to have our contracts at any time."

The audience cheers that Bakura and Marik weren't part of the roster. It only made him more angry.

"Silence! I am speaking, you fools!" Bakura shouted as the fans booed, "Now as I was saying, we decided to teach him a little lesson by taking out two of his best superstars."

"All of you people thought we were after Yugi and Atem for their careers. But we have plenty of time to do that. Our real plan we were trying to break Jesse down until he brings us what we want." Marik smirked.

"While it is true that Yugi and Atem are our greatest enemies, our other targets were also the Erupting Eds, Isaac Clarke, and Naruto Uzumaki. But unfortunately, most of the plans went to waste when the ones that were assaulted fought back at us last week."

"Even though the plan wasn't complete, we managed to take out one of the members of Altered Egos."

"Yes. That's right. Atem's now lying in that hospital bed with a concussion as he can watch us take down his younger twin. But it's not just us who wanted Yugi and Atem to be taken down. Another enemy of theirs is also our ally."

The audience is confused by what Marik meant by that statement. They wait for the 'ally' of both men to come out.

_*Cult of Personality by Living Colour*_

Entering the stage was the real mastermind of all the chaos... Seto Kaiba.

"Seto Kaiba!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

"Now it all makes sense!" Zack said.

"That son of a bitch. I'm not surprised that he's the one behind all of this." Kenji said.

Kaiba enters the ring and stands in the middle of the ring between Marik and Bakura. Marik passes his mic to Seto and he speaks.

"How are the 'Awesome People' tonight?" Kaiba mocked.

*Crowd boos*

"Yes, I do admit. The entire chaos was all caused by me last week of your very first episode. For one thing, you two failed your own plan, but Atem is out of the picture now. So I guess that's all that matters. Personally, I have nothing against Jesse, but considering that Marik and Bakura wanted my help of taking Yugi and Atem down, I couldn't resist. You know what? I think this does sound personal to you people, huh?"

*Crowd boos heavily*

"I'm not sure how long I can handle listening to this jerk." Zack said.

"Same here." Kenji agreed.

"And I do believe that it is worth paying the Shield, Terra, and Carter for annihilating the competition." he turns the the camera, "Atem, I hope you're watching this. Because your little friend, Yugi, is next for being your hospital bed buddy." he turns back to the audience, "Well, this is the second week of your show. I hope you enjoy the rest..."

With that, Kaiba, Marik, and Bakura went to leave the ring as the audience jeers at them. Until...

_*We're building it up!*_

_*Burn it Down by Linkin Park*_

The GM enters the stage with a serious and angry look on his face. The group stands back down to the ring as Jesse walks down the ramps and speaks on his mic.

"Hold on a second there, Kaiba. Did you really think I was that stupid to let that go away? Just let it disappear?" Jesse questioned as he walked up the steps and enters the ring, "To be honest, I knew these two assholes would try to interfere the matches from last week all because they didn't get their contracts."

"You knew you would face the consequences when you didn't hire us!" Bakura interfered.

"Hey, Bird-s%t. Let Mom and Dad talk for little bit. Will ya?" Jesse said, receiving laughs from the audience.

"Oh, man! That was funny!" Zack laughed.

"That outta shut him up." Kenji stated.

Kaiba speaks next, "You really think you're the comedian around here, Jesse? Well, you're not. Like Bakura said, you would face the consequences when you didn't hire them. And you payed the price."

"I know what I did, Kaiba. And you know what? It looks like I got no choice. So, I'm only doing this just so you two can shut the hell up. Bakura. Marik. I'll give you what you bastards wanted since the beginning of December. You two are now officially part of the ACW roster."

Bakura and Marik smirk to Jesse's statement as the audience boos in disappointment.

"Good to see you've made the right decision, Jesse." Kaiba said.

"I wasn't done there, Kaiba... Bakura. Marik. You two may have finally got what you wanted, but that doesn't mean that you're getting off Scot-free. No. Oh, no. We're just getting started. In our main event, I had an idea to have a rematch from your interference against Yugi and Atem. So guess what? Tonight on our main event, it will be you two teaming up with Alpha and Omega against Yugi Mutou and three random superstars of his choice in a Eight-Man Tag Team Match!" Jesse receives cheers from the fans, "Good luck, assholes."

With that, Jesse's goes to leave, but stops.

"Oh, yeah. One more thing..."

Jesse then hits Kaiba with the mic!

"Holy crap!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

The audience is surprised with cheers. Marik and Bakura backed away as Kaiba lied on the mat holding his head in pain. Jesse stands over Kaiba with the mic and says...

"That's for interfering my matches last week. And guess what? It's personal now... bitch!"

With that, Jesse drops the mic and leaves the ring as his music plays. He high-fives the fans along the ramps as Marik aided Kaiba and Bakura runs his hair in frustration from the match he and his partner has soon.

"Man, this second week is about to kick ass." Zack stated.

"You got that right, bro. On our way, we have many debuts of awesome Superstars and Divas! I can't wait to see these people." Kenji said.

"Me neither. We'll back after commercial break. Find out who are the new competitors here tonight. Next, on ACW!"

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to backstage and shows Kaiba angry, holding his head in pain. Behind him were Marik and Bakura, also angry. They're walking down the parking lot outside of the arena.

"I can't believe that son of bitch hit me with a microphone." Kaiba said.

"You think that's bad? We have a match against Yugi along with three more of his mysterious partners." Marik said, "Who knows who the hell they can be?"

"Marik, it's obvious Yugi's not going to find a partner in time for our match." Bakura stated.

"Still, don't underestimate Yugi. There's no telling what he can do. And there's also no telling what that bastard, Jesse, has planned for us in the future." Kaiba enters his limo.

"Yes, but there's no telling for Jesse of what we can do to him."

Kaiba nods in agreement. His window slides up and the limo drives off, leaving Bakura and Marik at the parking lot.

"How long do you think our alliance can hold with Seto Kaiba?" Marik asked.

"Trust me, Marik. When Yugi and Atem are involved in our plans, Kaiba is always been wanting to take them down. Just like we are." Bakura answered with a grin.

The cameras return to the arena as the ring announcer, Maria Lopez, stands in the ring. But this wasn't a match announcement though as something played different.

_*Shout at the Devil by Mötley Crüe*_

When the song played, no one knows who's theme is that. Then, entering the stage is none other then... Dante. The fans were surprised and cheers at Dante's appearance.

"Hey, it's Dante! What's that guy doing here?" Zack asked.

"Probably announcing something important." Kenji suggested.

On the way to the ring, Dante high-fives the fans. He slides into the ring and leaps on the second rope. He makes his hands like guns and shoots. Dante stands down and asks Maria for the mic. She passes it to him and she leaves the ring. The fans chants his name.

Crowd: Dante! Dante! Dante! Dante! Dante! Dante!

Dante smirks and speaks, "Man, you guys do not know how excited I am to be a part of the ACW roster." Dante receives a rooting reaction from the fans, "Honestly, guys. When Jesse offered me a contract, I couldn't resist. After working a long time with the series and the new guy now working for them, I have another chance to show what I got. So in short terms, I look forward in the future to be working with ACW. I guess that's all I have to—"

Then he was interrupted by the sounds of a cash register played at the stage.

_*I Come from Money by S-Preme*_

Dante turns to the stage to see a young man with a woman accompanying him.

"Who's this guy?" Kenji asked.

"Obviously one of those rich jerks with the ladies." Zack said.

The young man helps the woman walk up the steps then open the ropes for her to enter.

"At least he's a gentleman." Kenji stated.

"I'm still not buying it." Zack said, receiving chuckles from his brother, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

The gentleman stands in the ring as the woman asks the ring announcer for a microphone. Maria passes one to her and she gives it the suit as his music fades. He holds the mic and speaks.

"If I can have your attention, please." the audience wasn't sure of him, but decide to pay attention anyway, "Thank you. If you're wondering who I am, I'll tell you in a moment. But first, I announce that, like Dante, I too am a part of the ACW roster. And I also look forward to be working with the other superstars in the locker room."

Dante interrupts, "Um, if I can interrupt— who are you?"

The groomed man turns to Dante, "Hmph. Such rude manners from the likes of you, Dante. Then again, I'm not surprised by that, considering that I'm surrounded by many and are mainly poor, but somehow were able to afford to come here."

*Crowd Boos*

"I knew that guy was a rich jerk." Zack stated.

"Since you poor fools wonder who I am and are impatient, I shall tell you. My name is Kurt Hudson..." Kurt turns to the woman, "...and with me is the beautiful Alyssa Parker. And we are the richest people in this company and we will be the most powerful Mixed Tag Team in the entire roster."

The audience boos heavily at the newcomers. But Dante wasn't going to stand for that. So he decides to do what he always done to his past enemies: Mock.

"Okay, let me see if I got this right. You— it's Kurt, right?" Hudson nods in response, "You are— you say— the richest man in this company. If you are, how is it you were able to afford a hooker like that?" Dante pointed at Alyssa.

The audience, Zack, and Kenji respond with laughs as Alyssa was angry and furious. Hudson did not like that at all.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kurt yelled, "You will not speak to my girlfriend like that!"

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! This is your girlfriend? I thought this one was your daily prostitute." Dante received more laughs from the crowd, "I only said that because I'm surprised that you were able to buy yourself one hooker, but not, like, five or six hookers of your own. You could have been a pimp on your own, man."

"You shut your damn mouth, you son of a bitch!"

Dante has his hands away, "All right, all right. It's cool. I won't bother your chick. It's obvious she's not your hooker."

Kurt calms down, "Thank you."

"So where's your male hooker?"

The audience laughs even more louder. Kenji and Zack could not handle the joke from Dante.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, God! I... I can't take it! My ribs are hurting!" Zack laughed before he fell off his chair.

"Oh, man! Did he really pissed off Kurt!" Kenji laughed.

"You know what? I think I've did enough damage tonight. So, I'll take my leave. See ya later, Hudson." Dante was about to leave the ring, but Kurt stops him.

"Hold on a second, Dante! You can't just disrespect me and Alyssa, and get away with this. I deserve an apology right now!" Kurt stated.

Dante didn't look phased by him, "Heh. Okay, Kurt. I'll give you your apology."

Kurt nods and turns to Alyssa as Dante looks to the crowd and prepares the mic. Kurt turns around and Dante hits him in the head with it! Dante walks around him, and goes over him.

"There's your apology, Kurt. Have fun with your male prostitutes."

With that, Dante drops the mic and leaves the ring as his theme plays too. Alyssa checks on Kurt as he holds his head in pain.

"At least Kaiba's not the only one with a headache." Kenji joked.

"Got that right, brother. Ha!" Zack chuckled.

"I guess we'll have to head to our first match in just about—"

_*In the Black by Motörhead*_

"What the heck?"

As the music plays, the audience was confused and curious who was coming to the ring. Then they hear motorcycle noises coming around the arena. Coming near the stage is a blonde haired bearded man with aviator sunglasses riding on a motorcycle. Almost half of the people in the arena know who he is as they cheer loudly.

"Who's that guy?" Kenji asked.

"Oh, my God! It can't be! That's Rogen Townsend from UWE!" Zack exclaimed.

"What?! Ro-Rogen Townsend?! From UWE?! What's he doing here?!"

"Wait... Kenji, you don't think...?"

"Bro, I do not know. I just do not know."

The man named "Rogen Townsend" starts his bike again and rides his way down to the ring. Kurt could not believe this at all. No one can. After three laps around the ring, Rogen stops and parks his motorcycle. He stands up and is at the height of seven feet tall. He uses the ropes to stand on the apron and walks over the ropes like how Kane does. Kurt stands up and has Alyssa hide behind him. Rogen just stands in the ring with no expression on his face. The music fades and Kurt looks like he's going to run away from Rogen. But that wasn't going to happen when the GM showed up on the TitanTron.

"Hey, Kurt. Kurt!" Jesse called, "How's it going, man? I see you're in bit of a... 'gigantic' situation. Honestly, when you signed your contract to me last week, you said you would take on anyone in the entire roster. Anyone. This is nothing personal, man. And I know what you're thinking. 'When did this huge guy become part of the roster?' Um, simple answer. Yesterday." the fans laughed, "And... my good friend from UWE allowed permission for him to join. So... yeah. Have fun."

The TitanTron turns off and Kurt could not believe it as he was angry. Kurt had no choice now; he had to fight. He tells Alyssa to leave the ring and she does so. Kurt takes off his suit and leaves himself shirtless. The official shows up and says to ring the bell. Afterwards, Hudson walks towards Rogen and looks towards his face. Rogen takes off his sunglasses and passes them to the ref. Soon, Hudson starts talking smack to him then slaps him right across the face. Townsend was somehow not affected by it as he still has that non-expression look on his face.

Hudson mouths, "Okay."

Then Hudson runs backwards to the ropes for an attack, but when he returned, Rogen grabs him by the throat! Rogen then lifts up Kurt high in the air and throws him down with a hard one-handed Chokeslam! The fans and commentators winced to that.

"Oh, damn!" Kenji and Zack winced.

But he wasn't done from there. Rogen walks back a bit as Kurt struggles to stand up. After a few stumbles, Kurt stands up, Rogen runs and hits him with a brutal Clothesline from Hell (World Coming Down).

"Holy s%t!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

As Kurt lied unconscious, Rogen turns him over with his foot and places it on him to pin.

1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Rogen Townsend!***

Rogen stands over Kurt with no emotion as he won his first match. He looks to the official and raises his hand out for his sunglasses. The ref passes it to him and Rogen puts his glasses back on. Townsend leaves the ring by going over the ropes backwards like the Undertaker.

"Jesus, I never thought I'd see the World Coming Down by Rogen with my own eyes." Kenji stated.

"I thought you did see it." Zack said.

"I meant seeing it personal, Zack."

"But you weren't in the ring with him."

"Shut up."

"Sorry. Anyways, we still got more debuts coming up next."

"And not only that, we have the championship titles announced tonight! Don't miss it!

"Along with main event of Yugi Mutou and three people of his choice vs. Terra, Carter, Marik, and Bakura, right here, on ACW."

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return and shows Hudson holding his head in pain walking down the backstage with Alyssa. Mike finds Hudson and calls him.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt, listen. You had just had your first match with UWE's own Rogen Townsend. How do you feel right now of your debut?" Mike asked.

"How do I feel...? How do I feel?! I'll tell you how I feel, Michael." Kurt replied, angrily, "I feel humiliated! Mortified! Embarrassed! My pride and dignity was gone when Rogen strike me with a Chokeslam and a Clothesline. Jesse said it was nothing personal, but to me, it is. I'll make that bastard pay for what he did to me. I'll make sure that his company burns to hell. And it's not just him... I'll make sure Dante pays for also humiliating me and Alyssa." he turns to the camera, "Dante. Jesse. If you're listening to this, I'll make sure both your lives are a living hell...! I will make you both my personal slaves!"

With that, Kurt and Alyssa leave. The cameras change to the locker room and shows Yugi Mutou hitting his punching bag.

"Looks like someone's getting better already." said a voice from behind.

Yugi stops and looks back to see his friend Joey behind him.

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi greeted.

"Hey, Yug. I see you're not that much injured anymore." Joey implied.

"Yeah. Those guys didn't really do much to me. I mean, sure, a combo and a DDT will do, but it's not going to keep me down."

"Glad to hear that."

"Hey, how's Atem?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard anything about his updates since he was sent to the hospital last week."

"God... What am I going to do?"

"Not sure. I would like to help, man, but I have a lot of crap going on my shoulders."

"Well, thanks anyway."

With that, Joey leaves the locker room and Yugi runs his hand through his hair. Then he strikes the punching bag hard from anger and leaves an imprint of his fist on there. The cameras change to the arena as another match comes next.

*Bell rings*

***The following Ten-Person Mixed Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall!***

On the TitanTron, a woman's scream is played loudly before...

_*Hey, kid!*_

_*Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold*_

Entering the stage are Takashi, Kohta, Saeko, Rei, Saya, and Shizuka. Most of them show charisma as they walk down the ramps.

***Introducing first— Accompanied by Shizuka Marikawa: From Tokonosu, Japan; the team of Takashi Komuro, Kohta Hirano, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, and Saya Takagi, Highschool of the Dead!***

"H.O.T.D. debuting here at ACW for the first time. Then again, it's their first time here at the wrestling business!" Zack stated.

"No kidding. I believe we're the first company to have the guys from H.O.T.D. here." Kenji stated, "Who knows what else could there be?"

All six members of the team stand at the ring as their music fades. They all wait for their debuting opponents to come.

_*Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead*_

At the stage, enters five new people. Half of the audience cheers to the tag team as they already knew them.

***And their opponents: the team of Mason Stone, Marcus King, Sara Verser, Jessica Montoya, and Carla Ramirez, The Hardcore Foundation!***

"No way! The Hardcore Foundation is here at ACW! What another surprise." Zack stated.

"Looks like it's the same thing with Rogen earlier. We really got to thank them for giving us their best superstars." Kenji said.

"Ah, best Mutants, Kenji."

"That's name of the fans, Zack."

"I thought it was the wrestlers' name."

"Does it freaking matter?!"

"Don't yell at me, man."

All five members of the Hardcore Foundation stand in the ring from their opponents. The music fades away as the ref orders most of the competitors to stay outside of the apron. Shizuka stands outside the ring apron to support the team. The only two left were Takashi and Mason. The official orders the bell to ring.

*Bell rings*

Quickly, Mason and Takashi go into a tie-up. Then Mason turns it to a Front Headlock, but Takashi turns around to a Arm Wrench. Takashi leaps and hits Mason's arm with a Double Knee Armbreaker. Komuro grabs his arm again and stomps it. He grabs it again, and this time, goes for an Cross Armbar. But Mason quickly turns him around, twist his arm back, and lifts up Takashi in a Powerbomb position. He throws him down, but Takashi reverses it to a Hurracanrana Pin.

1, 2...

Mason kicks out at two. He stands and Takashi strikes him with a Knife Edge Chop, Mason hits back with a chop and strikes him in the face. Then he grabs his head and knees him in the gut. Komuro stands on one knee, Stone runs to the ropes and hits him a Big Boot. Now he covers.

1, 2...

Takashi kicks out. Mason drags him to his corner and tags in Marcus. Both partners pick Takashi up and hit him with a Double Suplex.

"Damn. Momentum's keep switching around here." Kenji stated.

As Komuro lies in pain, Marcus sits him up and holds him with the Surfboard Stretch. Takashi can feel the pain in his shoulder blades as Marcus' knee is between them. He screams to get out of the move but can't. The referee asks Takashi if he wants to give up. He shook his head in response. King keeps holding the stretch tight. His team cheers for him as Shizuka did too. Takashi hears his team's cheers and had to think of something. Takashi then hits his head to Marcus. He does it again and again until Marcus released the hold. Takashi is free of the hold. He kicks King in the abdomen and goes for a Snap Suplex. Takashi stands up and hits a leg drop to Marcus' head.

"And it looks like Takashi taking control." Zack commented.

Komuro grabs Marcus by the head, but King counters with a hard Clothesline. Marcus lifts Takashi up, hooks his arms up, lifts him up for a Tigerbomb, but Takashi counters with a Hurracanrana! Marcus uses the ropes to stand up, then he runs to Clothesline, but receives a Front Dropkick from Takashi. Takashi picks King up and tags in Kohta. Both partners Irish Whip him to the ropes, and when Marcus came back, Takashi and Kohta throws him with a Japanese Arm Drag.

"Nice tag team work by the two!" Kenji commented.

Takashi leaves the ring as Kohta Elbow Drops on Marcus. Kohta sits up Marcus and hits him with his sharp knee to the spine. Kohta sits him up again and holds in the Chin Lock. Kohta thought this was going to hold, but Marcus was actually strong enough to break the lock. He stands up, crosses Kohta's arms around him and hits him a Cross-armed Rear Mat Slam. Shizuka covered her eyes from the move.

"Ooh! That did not work out so well for Hirano." Zack commented.

"You got that right." Kenji agreed.

Marcus stands up and raises his right fist in the air as the fans give a mixed reaction. Marcus grabs Hirano by the hair and lifts him up for a Suplex, but stands still. Kohta is struggling to get out of the Suplex. King then starts to fall back, but somehow, Hirano reverses it to a Falling DDT! His team and fans applaud to his reverse. Shizuka bounces and claps happily as Kohta went to his corner and tags in Takashi. When Marcus stood up, Takashi runs towards him, jumps for a Lou Thez Press and goes for multiple punches before getting off. Komuro runs towards the ropes and bounces off for a Springboard Clothesline.

"And now H.O.T.D. is in control!" Zack commented.

Marcus stands and receives a Spinning Heel Kick from Komuro. He covers...

1, 2...

King kicks out at two and a half. Takashi then takes King's head and puts his legs around in the Headscissors Lock. Komuro keeps holding onto Marcus' head with his legs to choke him out. Marcus' team are cheering for him to get out of the submission. As Komuro keeps hanging on the lock, he hits Marcus' head with his elbow. Marcus wasn't going to take the hits anymore as he started to turn around on his abdomen and stand on his knees. With amazing strength, Marcus stands stands on one knee and starts to lift up Takashi in the air.

"Oh, no!" Kenji said.

"Takashi's in a bad place right now." Zack stated.

King finally stands up on his feet and has Komuro in a Electric Chair position. Marcus walks his corner and tags in Jessica. She climbs the top turnbuckle, stands up and goes for a Flying Crossbody. Both Marcus and Jessica hit the Doomsday Diving Crossbody on Takashi. Jessica stands up and Marcus rolls out of the ring. Montoya waits for Takashi to stand up. He stumbles as he stood up and the official orders him to tag in on his female partners. He walks to his corner and tags in Saeko.

"Now the Divas come in! Can't wait to see what happens." Zack said.

Saeko goes into a tie-up with Jessica and this holds on for a few minutes. Busujima changes it to a Side Headlock. Saeko holds onto Jessica's head and hits it with her knee. Saeko then throws Jessica at the empty corner and hits her with many Shoulder Thrusts before jumping backwards and running for a Clothesline, then turns it into a Running Bulldog. Saeko turns Jessica to cover...

1...

Jessica kicks out at one. Saeko picks Jessica up in a Front Headlock. She drags her to the corner and climbs up. She's looking for a move to finisher her off. Once at the second ropes, Saeko jumps off for a Tornado DDT, but Jessica is released by pushing her opponent away. Saeko stands, tries to strike Jessica but misses, Jessica runs towards the ropes and hits Saeko with a Jumping Kick. Saeko stands up again, but Jessica throws her with a Hip Toss. Then Montoya runs to the ropes, bounces back, and hits a Running Senton.

"Impressive! I love this match so far." Kenji said as Jessica covered.

"Same here. Can Saeko make a comeback for her team? Find out when we return live on ACW!" Zack announced as Saeko kicked out quickly.

(Commercial Break)

"Hello, we're back live on ACW and— oh, crap!" Zack shouted as Rei jumped over the ropes for a Senton to Jessica.

"Jesus! That was scary." Kenji said.

Rei stands up, picks Jessica by the hair and drags her back inside the ring.

"Well, during the break, we had a lot awesome moments happen. Let's take a look at it."

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Saeko holds Jessica in a Suplex position, but Jessica is set back down, and turns it to a Swing Neckbreaker.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Rei now has Jessica in a Armbar, stretching it and twisting the limb to hold the pain. Jessica yells in agony as Rei holds the arm. Jessica even tries to crawl to the ropes to get a rope break. Her hand was just inches away from it, but Rei made it worse as she turns it around to a Cross Armbar. Jessica looked like she wanted to tap out, but she knows she was inches away from her destination.

"Oh, boy. I'm not sure if Jessica can make it through this."

Her fingertips hit the ropes, but it wasn't enough. She uses elbow to push enough force to reach and grab the ropes. The ref orders Rei to let go. The teen breaks loose of Montoya as she tenders her arm.

"Man, that was scary. I thought she was gonna tap out." Kenji stated.

Jessica then rolls out of the ring to help ease her arm. Rei wanted to follow her, but the official wouldn't allow it. She then decides to tag in Saya. Luckily, the ref noticed the tag. The referee tells Jessica to get back in the ring. He had no choice but to count to ten. Now as the ref was counting, Takagi walks back a bit then she runs pasts the ref, jumps through the ropes, and hits a Suicide Dive! The fans reacted with shock.

"Holy s%t!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

"That was right near our fricking table!" Kenji proclaimed.

Saya stumbles to stand up as Jessica lied on the floor, hurt from the dive. Takagi picks up Jessica and gets her back inside the ring. Saya slides in the ring as Jessica starts to stand up. Saya goes to an attack, but she receives a Superkick from out of nowhere!

"Damn!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

Crowd: Oh!

Now both Divas are down on the mat. No one saw the kick coming. Both teams were desperate for a tag as they were calling for a Hot Tag. Now both Divas started crawling to their corners in order to get of there. Both teams have their hands out to tag. Jessica reaches her corner to tag in Mason as Saya tags in Takashi and both men rush inside the ring. Mason throws the first punch, but Takashi dodges, bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Body Splash. Mason stands on his feet, he tries to hit Takashi with a Clothesline, but Takashi captures the arm and does a Arm Trap Neckbreaker.

"Now Takashi's in control!" Zack announced.

Takashi stands near his opponent and stands ready. Mason then starts to stand up, but Takashi runs back to the ropes, hits Mason's head with his knee and hits the Pulse Check (Reality Check).

"Ouch! Nice Neckbreaker by Takashi." Kenji commented.

Now, Takashi waits for his opponent to stand up for his ultimate finisher. He starts to clap for his finisher as the fans knew how this goes. Soon, Takashi stops as he raises his hands at the air and Mason stands up. Stone turns around, receives a kick in the gut, Takashi turns him around by the arms, and hits the Deadswitch (Killswitch).

"The Deadswitch connects!" Zack said.

"Can he make the pin?" Kenji questioned.

Takashi covers...

1... 2...

The count was interrupted when King ran into the ring and stopped the pinfall. Kohta then ran into the ring and gets King out of there. Shizuka moved away when both men fell to the floor. Then all of the Divas got inside the ring in a all-out brawl.

"Oh, crap! This tag team match turned into a Diva Brawl! I like it." Zack commented.

"Oh, you're not the only one, Zack." Kenji replied.

Soon, the Diva members of the Hardcore Foundation were out on the floor while the H.O.T.D. Diva members stand in the ring. Rei, Saya, and Saeko nod to each other, grab the ropes and jump over for an all-out Slingshot Body Splash on their opponents!

"Ah! It's raining Divas! A dream come true!" Zack shouted.

"Yeah, except they're not in bikinis." Kenji chuckled.

"Shut up."

Takashi looks to his team as Mason was waiting for him. Takashi turns around and Mason hits him with Breaking The Light (Codebreaker)!

"Breaking the Light! Breaking the Light! He connects it!" Kenji shouted.

Mason covers Takashi, but the ref was distracted with keeping order in the match.

"Uh, ref? There's a pin over there!" Zack implied.

The official looks back and sees Mason covering Takashi. He counts...

1... 2...

Takashi kicks out at two and a half! Mason could not believe it; not even the fans and the color commentators.

"No way! I have never seen anyone kick out of Mason's finisher with my own eyes." Kenji stated.

Mason then had another thought. He grabs Takashi's legs and crosses them for the Dark Leaf (Texas Cloverleaf).

"Mason's going to use the Dark Leaf! There's no way Takashi can get out of this." Zack stated.

Stone then tries turn over Takashi, but he couldn't as Takashi kept striking him on the head. Then, he somehow turns into to a Small Package Pin. Mason kicks out quickly. Mason goes for a left punch, but Takashi catches it in time, and puts him into the Crippler Crossface.

"The Crippler Crossface! The Crossface!" Kenji shouted.

"Can Mason get out of this?" Zack questioned.

Takashi holds the Crossface to Mason as hard as he could. Stone is just screaming in pain from the maneuver. He starts using his free arm to crawl to the ropes in front of him. Takashi yells and keeps holding the pressure on Mason's head until he hits his breaking point. Mason clutches his free hand into a fist as he drags himself to the ropes. The fans were cheering for Mason to hang on. Mason's fingertips were only a few centimeters away, his hand then is high in the air, looking to tap. Then... he grabs the ropes! The fans roared and cheered when Stone got the ropes. Takashi was still hanging on to Mason with the Crossface. The ref had to count.

1, 2, 3, 4...!

Takashi lets go and Mason still holds the rope. Now Komuro thought of finishing him off with the Deadswitch again. As he prepares the finisher and the ref checks on Mason, coming inside the ring are both Carter and Stan and they wait at the corner. Takashi felt something wasn't right. So he turns around, but receives a hard Double Spear from them. Terra and Young immediately roll out of the ring and hide in the audience.

"What the hell! Again with this bull crap!" Kenji said.

"Those two are really getting on my nerves." Zack stated.

Takashi now struggles to stand up when he was hit by the Double Spear. Mason stands up, sees Takashi not looking, seizes the opportunity, grabs him, and hits the Dark Capacity Driver (Gory Special flipped forward into a Piledriver). He covers Takashi.

"No! No! Not like this! Not like this!" Kenji shouted.

1, 2, 3!

"Damn it!" Zack shouted.

*Bell rings*

***The winners of this match: Mason Stone, Marcus King, Sara Verser, Jessica Montoya, and Carla Ramirez, the Hardcore Foundation!***

Both teams stop when they heard the bell ring and see Mason pinned Takashi. The rest of the Hardcore Foundation run inside the ring to congratulate their leader as the rest of the H.O.T.D. team was in disappointment of their first loss. Unfortunately, both teams, except Takashi, the fans, and the commentators, had no idea that Alpha and Omega helped Mason steal the win.

"I can't believe this happened! Terra and Young stole the win for Mason." Kenji stated.

"I don't think Mason even knows that they helped him." Zack commented.

Mason looks to the audiences and finds Carter and Stan stand in the crowd with smiles on their faces. He knew in a instant that they helped him win and he did not want that. He yells at them that he did not want this. Takashi was still in pain from the Double Spear and the DCD.

"Looks like Mason sees Alpha and Omega did the dirty work and he is not happy about it." Kenji stated.

The TitanTron then shows the footage that Takashi was attacked. Now both teams were angry to see the truth of the match.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return and they show Kenji and Zack at the announcers table.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, we're back live on ACW. And from the turn of the events during the commercial break, Hardcore Foundation and H.O.T.D. had realized of the winnings of Mason's team." Kenji stated.

"Both teams agreed that they would call this a tie from a handshake of what happened. Look what happened." Zack said.

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Takashi's team and Mason's team stand in the ring face to face. No one knows what was going to happen next. Mason tells him that this winning was a mistake and he asks for this match to be called a tie. He wanted no problems with him in the future. Takashi agrees with the idea. Then, Mason raises his hand out for a handshake. Komuro didn't hesitate and took the offer. The audience applauds to respect of both teams. Next footage shows Takashi with a mic in his hand.

"Carter. Stan. You guys think that you could break us all down with what you did. Well, you didn't. What you planned of making The Hardcore Foundation and H.O.T.D. eternal rivals has actually made us into a mutual friendship. So the next time you guys or anyone in the entire roster mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

Mason speaks next, "And if our friendship does go better, we might have new members the Hardcore Foundation."

"Or... the H.O.T.D. Foundation."

"Would it matter anyway, Takashi?"

"I don't think it would."

With that, both leaders of the group shake hands to show a new alliance has begun.

_BACK LIVE:_

The cameras change to backstage and show Carter and Stan. Both of them were arguing what happened earlier.

"I can't believe those people called that match a tie! The plan should have worked." Carter said.

"Are you kidding, Carter? It was never going to work in the first place! Now those bastards are stronger than ever with the teams are standing side by side." Terra implied.

"Oh, come on. Having to divide both groups and have them take out each other would have worked if that stupid screen hadn't shown the footage."

"You frigging idiot! You should've known that would happen!"

"Enough!" Young shouted, then takes a deep breath, "Look, all we know is the plan didn't work and the boss is not going to be happy."

"No kidding. For one thing, we already have the idiotic GM eyeing us like a freaking eagle."

"Who's the idiot?" a voice said from behind.

Carter and Terra were spooked and turned around to see Josh behind them.

Young stutters, "Uh... Mr. Garza... Hello, sir. How's are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you, Carter. You know, if I remember correctly, Jesse and I were the ones who judged you two in the exhibition matches and were the ones to have you here in ACW because we thought you guys might a future here. Now I don't want you guys to forget that. And don't forget that we also saw what you two dumb-asses did out there to Takashi. And along with the Eds last week." Josh stated, "Now, if you two dumb-asses excuse me, I'll be with the GM in the parking lot, waiting for the belts to arrive."

With that, Josh leaves Terra and Young with angry expressions on their faces.

"Asshole." both Carter and Stan said out of earshot.

The cameras change and shows Sakura in the locker room getting ready for her match later on tonight. Soon, a female interviewer comes in to the room.

"Sakura! Sakura!" she called.

Sakura turns to the interviewer. The woman had shoulder-length violet hair with yellow highlights, purple eyes, and is wearing glasses.

"Uh... I'm sorry, who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! My name is Clarissa Rivera and I'm the new interviewer of ACW." Clarissa answered.

"Oh, welcome aboard."

"Thank you. Now, I have a question. In your match with Kendra Daniels, is your reason for fighting her because that she insulted Téa with her friends' condition or is it because of your honor?"

"Well, Clarissa, I'll admit, it does have something to do with defending my honor. But Kendra went way too far by mocking Téa when she is considering herself with her friends' conditions and I will not stand for that. So that's why I'm going to go out there and make sure she pays for what she said last week. And trust me... It'll be painful."

With that, Sakura leaves the locker room. The cameras then change to the ring and the bell sounds are heard.

*Bell rings*

***The following contest is scheduled for one fall!***

_*Another Me by Peroxwhy?gen*_

Soon, entering the stage is a young man with black spiky hair, and his entrance is similar to Jeff Hardy. He walks down the stage and high-fives the fans along the way to the stage.

***Introducing first: Making his debut in ACW; from Nampa, Idaho; weighing in at 214 pounds; "The Extreme Warrior" Alex Loredo!***

"Hey, we got an extreme high flyer here!" Kenji approved.

"I guess ACW could use a little... 'extreme' if you know what I mean." Zack stated.

Alex slides in the ring and runs up the turnbuckle with a Jeff Hardy-attitude. He steps down from the corner and waits for his first opponent to come.

_*Firewater by Sinister Growley*_

Entering the stage was a man with ash black hair, a maniacal smile with sharp, almost canine-like teeth, and is wearing a orange prison jumpsuit. Many fans in the arena booed at him knowing who he was.

"Oh, my God...! It-It-It's Jason Krueger! It can't be!" Zack stuttered in shock.

"Jesus Christ...! Jason is here?! In ACW?! I'm sorry to say this, but has Jesse lost his f%king mind for having him here?!" Kenji stated.

"Jason Krueger is one of the most dangerous, twisted, and disturbing sociopaths in the entire UWE roster. And now we got him in the ACW..."

Jason walks down the ramps still with the sick smile upon his face and walks up the steps to enter the ring. Alex looks hesitant when he saw Jason enter the ring. Maria was too scared to even announce his name and left the ring early. Soon, Jason's song fades and the official decides to ring the bell.

*Bell rings*

Alex and Jason walk in the center to look in each other's eyes and show no fear at all.

"You gotta admit, Alex has some guts for looking into Jason's sinister eyes." Kenji commented.

"I'll say." Zack agreed.

Both superstars then talking smack to each other and start getting into each other's faces. Then Alex pushes Jason away from him. Krueger smirks with arrogance and he pushes back. Alex waits for a second, and pushes back to Jason. Then from out of nowhere, Jason slaps Alex in the face disrespectfully. The audience did not like that at all. Krueger starts laughing that he smacked his opponent as Alex tries to feel his jaw from the slap. Then while Jason wasn't looking, Alex strikes him down hard!

"Ha! That'll teach that son of a bitch a lesson!" Zack commented.

Jason looks back and Alex takes him down, and starts slugging him. The official then comes in between them and tries to break them up. The fans, however, wanted this brawl to happen as they chant...

Crowd: Let them fight! Let them fight! Let them fight! Let them fight! Let them fight!

Soon, Alex and Jason roll out of the ring and were still slugging each other. Alex pushes Jason off him and both men go at it again!

"Damn, these two really are just beating the crap out of each other!" Kenji stated.

The series of punches stop when Jason knees Alex in the gut. Jason then tries to throw Alex to the steel steps, but Alex reverses it and Jason hits the steps instead. Now Alex kneels near him and keeps striking him down with multiple fists. Alex gets off and rolls back in the ring. The referee was already at five when Alex rolled back inside. Then, when the ref didn't look, Alex goes back outside and makes Jason stand up. The official had to start from one again, but Alex forces Jason back inside.

"Wow. This match is just intense so far." Zack commented.

Then, Alex slides inside the ring. Jason stands and hits Alex with a Throat Thrust! Alex was down on the mat from the uppercut and coughs from it. Now, Jason starts kicking down Loredo and does a face stretch to him. Alex then stands on his hands and knee, but Jason kicks him right in the ribs.

"Man, Krueger's not giving his opponent a chance." Kenji stated.

Jason then made Alex stand and he throws him to the corner. He starts kicking multiple times until Alex sat on the the mat, then he starts choking him with his foot. The official orders him to get off him. He starts counting up to five.

1, 2, 3, 4...!

Jason releases the hold and Alex starts coughing hard. The ref warns Jason not to do that again. Alex slowly starts to stand up on his feet with the help of the ropes. Jason moves away from the ref and walk towards Loredo, but he counters by kicking him with a boot to face. Quickly, Alex stands on the top turnbuckle and jumps off for a Diving Rolling Senton at Jason! He covers him.

1, 2...

Jason kicks out at two. Alex stands up, runs to the ropes, bounces back and hits a Running Leg Drop on his head. Alex grabs Jason's head and holds a Headlock on him. But Jason wasn't going to let that happen as he starts to bite Alex's arm. Loredo releases him quickly since he already knows what he's doing. He tenders his arm to see if there were any bite marks or blood. He may be extreme, but there was no way in hell he was going bleed by letting someone bite him.

"Man. What did I tell ya? Jason is a psycho." Zack stated.

Alex turns to his opponent and receives a Big Boot to the face. Alex was down on the mat and Jason starts stomping him with no mercy and soon stops. Then, Krueger waits in the corner for his finisher.

"Oh, no. This is not good." Kenji stated.

"He's going to do the Gore!" Zack said.

Alex slowly stumbles to stand up after the boot to the face and the stomps he received. Jason waits with that maniacal grin stuck on his face. Alex finally stands, Jason runs, and when Alex turned around, he dodges the Gore and Krueger hits the steel pole hard!

Crowd: Ooh!

"Damn!" Kenji and Zack winched.

Jason hurt his shoulder hard when he hit the steel pole. He gets out of the turnbuckle, turns around and receives a Roundhouse Kick from Alex. Jason still stands and Loredo drags him to the center and does the Extreme Twist (Reverse Swing Neckbreaker). But he wasn't done from there as the fans cheered, he looks up to the turnbuckle and smiles.

"Could Alex could be doing what I think he's doing?" Kenji asked.

Alex walks to the turnbuckle, climbs up, and prepares for a high flying finisher. Alex jumps off for a Swanton Bomb, but Jason quickly moves away, and Alex hits the mat hard. He sits up in pain from landing on his back. Then, Jason stands Alex up in a Full Nelson and hits him with the Vex Breaker (Full Nelson Backbreaker).

"Ooh! The Vex Breaker hits Alex." Zack stated.

Now, Jason sees Alex's spine is his weak spot and starts doing more damage to it by giving it many Elbow Drops and stomps. Then, Jason grabs his legs and turns him over for a Boston Crab. Now Alex was in deep, deep trouble; he is in the center of the ring with no place to go and his spine is injured as of now. He screams in pain as Jason applies more pressure to the spine.

"This is not good. I'm not sure how long Loredo can hold on." Kenji stated.

"Come on, Alex." Zack supported.

Alex may be in pain, but there was no way he was going to tap out now. His right hand turns into a fist and he stomps the mat. He then starts to make Jason stand up and tries to grab his feet to reverse it. Jason, however, releases the hold and starts to strike Alex in the face. Jason gets off Alex and makes him stand up. He puts him in the Full Nelson position, looking to do another Vex Breaker.

"Jason's going to do the Vex Breaker again." Kenji stated.

Alex wasn't going to let that happen as he grabs Jason's head and does a Sitout Jawbreaker from reverse. Jason quickly stands, but Alex grabs his legs, drops him, jumps and hits his lower abdomen with a Extreme Leg Drop. When Jason sits up in pain from the maneuver, Alex hits him with a Front Dropkick right in the face. Jason rolls out of the ring in pain as Alex stands and shouts in charisma to the fans.

"And Alex Loredo is just pumping this crowd up!" Zack stated.

Loredo sees Krueger starting stand and stumble. He runs back to the ropes, bounces back and jumps through the ropes for a Suicide Dive! He succeeds on the dive. Alex still has that charisma on his face and high-fives the crowd near him. He looks back to Jason trying to stand up again and he goes to him. When he did, Jason completely lifts up Alex and slams him on the announcers table! Alex feels pain on his chest and now Jason grabs his head and throws him to the steel steps.

"I think this match is starting to turn into a Hardcore Match." Zack stated.

"Really? When did you figure that out?" Kenji replied, sarcastically.

As Loredo was trying to get up, Jason looks under the ring for some reason.

"What the hell is Jason doing?" Kenji questioned.

Krueger stops and finds what he wanted. He stands up to take out... a sledgehammer.

"Oh, no...!" Zack said.

The referee sees Jason has a weapon in his hands and he is trying to him not to do it. Alex soon stands up, but not to realize that Krueger has a sledgehammer in his hands. Jason steadies the hammer and runs, Alex turns around... and he ducks it! Jason misses, turns back and receives a hard Superkick! Then, Alex throws Jason inside the ring and he slides in too. He makes Jason stand, and goes for the Extreme Twist again! Now Alex climbs the top rope again and starts to go the Swanton Bomb. However, Jason sees it coming and quickly rolls out of the ring. Alex rolls his eyes in frustration and steps down.

"Jason does not want to be hit by that Swanton Bomb." Zack commented.

"No kidding." Kenji agreed.

Alex rolls out of the ring to follow Jason. The ref is eyeing on them to see what they're doing next. Jason goes near the ring keeper, pushes him away and grabs a black steel chair. Jason swings at Alex and misses. Then, Alex kicks Jason in the gut, grabs him by the head and throws him to the steel pole by hitting the injured shoulder. Jason backs away in pain and goes back in the ring. Alex follows him inside, goes to him, knees in the gut and hits the Chaos Kick (Knee to the gut then into a Superkick). But he wasn't going to cover him. At least, not yet. He gets out of the ring and grabs the steel chair Jason tried to hit him with earlier.

"Uh-oh! Not good for Jason!" Kenji stated.

He gets inside the ring, readies the chair, and runs to him, but the ref takes away the chair from him and Jason gets out of the ring. Both Alex and the official start arguing as Jason went hiding.

"Okay, now what's he up to?" Zack questioned.

The official walks away to throw the chair out as Alex goes to follow his opponent. When he went to him, Jason, from out of nowhere, hits Alex with the sledgehammer!

"Son of a bitch!" Zack and Kenji shouted.

Alex feels his jaw in pain. Jason quickly slides in the ring and when Loredo turned around, Jason runs and hits the Gore! Now Jason covers...

1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Jason Krueger!***

"You have got to be fricking kidding me! Jason cheated with the sledgehammer!" Kenji said.

"God, I think I'm going to be sick just for seeing that." Zack said.

Jason rolls out of the ring and raises his right fist in the air as he still has that sinister smile. Alex looks to Jason with hatred and anger from how that sick person stole the match.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to backstage and shows Alex walking with his jaw injured.

"Geez, my jaw hurts. Bastard." Alex said to himself.

Soon, Mike comes in and calls him.

"Alex! Alex, what happened out there was obviously devastating to you and your first debut in the ACW. Tell me, what do you think when Jason stole the win?" Mike asked.

"What do I think—? Let me tell you this, Mike. What Jason Krueger did out there was the biggest mistake of his career." Alex grabs the mic and turns to the camera, "Jason, if you're watching this, listen and listen carefully. What you did to me, what you did out there in that ring is the most despicable, deceitful, and petty way of winning that match. You think you won, Jason? Well, guess what? You didn't. I know all about you, Krueger. You're sick. You're twisted. You're demented. You're a psychopath that makes all psychopaths want to piss in their pants. And you know what? So am I. I'll make sure that next time when we meet in the ring, it'll be a f%king bloody massacre!"

Alex passes the mic back to Michael and leaves. The cameras return to the ring and it shows many stands with covers on top of them.

"What we have here, ladies and gentlemen, is the official championship belts of ACW!" Kenji stated.

"Oh, boy! This is it, man! I can't wait to see what they look like!" Zack stated.

_*We're building it up!*_

_*Burn it Down by Linkin Park*_

Jesse comes walking to the stage along with Josh and they walk down the ramps to the ring. Both Jesse and Josh give the fans high-fives along the way. Both men enter the ring and they stand by the covered stools. Josh passes one mic to his friend and Jesse speaks.

"Hello, ACW Universe! How the hell are we tonight?" Jesse shouted with charisma.

The fans reacted with cheers to Jesse's shout.

"Awesome. I really like how this second week is going so far. From the debut matches, we have a total of seven UWE wrestlers here in ACW! I gotta tell ya, this night turned into a UWE night." the audience cheered to that, "Okay, now to business. As we are already on our second week, I was thinking of what we're going to do with our company. We did not know how to start, we do not know what to do for the future. Well, that stopped. Because on April 28th, 2013, we will have our very first Pay-Per-View called... Southern Hell."

The fans applaud to name of the first Pay-Per-View. Then Josh speaks next.

"And here two good parts for Southern Hell. One: it'll be taking place at the home of the Heartbreak Kid!" Josh stated as the fans cheered loudly, "That's right! Southern Hell will be taking place at San Antonio, Texas in the AT&T Center! And... we already have an official theme song for it."

The arena turns quiet for a while. Then...

_*The Country Song by Seether*_

"No freaking way! Seether for our first Pay-Per-View theme song! This is awesome!" Zack stated.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth, bro." Kenji stated.

Soon, the music fades and Jesse speaks next, "All right, I guess that'll be enough of that, Josh. Now, let's get to the belts! And as you know the saying, 'ladies first'." Jesse then waits as Josh waited too, "Well, Josh?"

The audience laughs when Jesse joked about Josh.

"You jerk." Josh said as the audience laughed.

"Just do it."

"Whatever."

Josh walks to two covered stands and places his hand on one.

"Well, it is true what they say. 'Ladies first.' But not on me, Jesse!" Josh said to him, and then placing his hand on another, "Here we go."

Josh pulls both curtains off and it shows two titles on one and one title on the other. The title on Josh's left were called the ACW Women's Championship shaped like the Women's Championship belt in WWE with a crimson strap. The centerpiece is gold with and the words "Women's Championship" are engraved on the golden centerpiece at the top of the belt. The nameplate is gold at the bottom of the belt, and the ACW logo is in the center of the title. The other two at Josh's right were called the ACW Women's Tag Team Championship. It is just like the TNA Women's Tag Team Championships except the leather strap is dark pink and the logo is replaced with the ACW logo.

"We present to you the ACW Women's Championship and the Women's Tag Team Championship! Now, it's the man's turn. Josh, help me pull of all the curtains off except for those two." Jesse ordered.

Jesse and Josh start going through the stands and keeps pulling all the curtains off. The first belt Josh shows was the ACW TV Championship. It is gold with the globe on it. A TV is on each of the two smaller plates and the strap is black. Then Jesse pulls off another and it shows the ACW Hardcore Championship. The main plate shows it looked rugged and shows barbed wire on it. The leather strap is black with red-colored barbed wire going around it.

The next one Josh pulls is the ACW Intercontinental Championship. The belt is shaped like the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Two plates on the left side shows the "Old World" and two wrestlers grappling and two plates on the right side shows the "New World" and the ACW logo. The main plate is even like the title where the WWE logo is replaced with ACW.

Another shown is the ACW U.S. Championship. The belt is similar to the WWE U.S. championship where the U.S.A. colors are on the plate. The strap is black with red and blue on each side of the main plate. Next, Josh and Jesse pull of a curtain showing the ACW World Tag Team Championships. The belts are shaped like the old WWE World Tag Team Championships. The left plate show two wrestlers doing a tag team finisher to their opponent. The right plate is the same. The plates are colored in gold. The main plate shows the logo on top while "Tag Team" is at the bottom above the name plate.

"We present you the ACW TV Championship, Hardcore, U.S., Intercontinental, and the World Tag Team Championships!" Jesse announced.

The fans were amazed by how the belts looked. Kenji and Zack were impressed too.

"Wow... Those belts are awesome." Zack stated.

"And now. The final masterpieces." Jesse stated, "Now here's a thing. These titles are unlike any other. It is for the first time that three titles to share for one team. If you don't get that, I'll just show ya."

Jesse grabs the cover and pulls it off to show three titles that were called the ACW Trio Tag Team Championships. The belts are the same from the ACW Tag Team Championships except that both side plates show three wrestlers stand together as a team and on the main plate, it says Trio Champions.

"For the first time ever in wrestling history, ACW presents the Trio Tag Team Championships! These titles, now, for the first time ever, can fit for any three-man tag team on their own or in a stable."

"And now to the main title." Josh announced.

Jesse and Josh walk to the center with the final covered belt.

"And now it is time to present you..." then Jesse and Josh pull off the cover, "...the ACW Undisputed Championship!"

The ACW Undisputed Championship is shaped like the WWE Undisputed Championship, with a black leather strap and gold plated center. On the centerpiece there is a ACW logo at the top of the piece, the globe on it, and the word "Undisputed Champion" is underneath on it. The color of the pieces is golden, as usual. Beneath the globe, there's an empty plate where the name of the champion is.

"Now Josh, tell me. Do these titles look awesome, or what?" Jesse asked.

"They're most definitely are." Josh answered.

"Well, it looks like we've wasted enough time here. I think it's time to pack up the belts and leave."

"Hang on, Jesse! Don't you have any more announcements for tonight?"

"Actually I do. But it's just that we don't have enough time for now. But I will announce more about the belts and the Pay-Per-View next week. I promise you, that I do."

With that, his music plays and Jesse and Josh leave the ring as the staff starts to put away the stands and titles.

"Well, it looks like we're on our way to the next match of Kendra vs. Sakura." Zack stated.

"Don't miss it! You'll regret it if you do." Kenji said.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the arena and the bell rings for the next match.

*Bell rings*

***The following Diva contest is scheduled for one fall!***

_*Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin*_

Sakura enters the stage with a smirk on her face and stands with her hands on her hips.

***Introducing first: From the Village Hidden in the Leaves; weighing in at 100 pounds; Sakura Haruno!***

"Sakura Haruno— a bright, strong-willed and mature athlete of all in the ACW. With the hard work she's proven in the practice matches, she sure does have what it takes to be the Women's Champion." Kenji stated as Sakura walked to the ring.

"And even though she still has a bad habit of being hyper critical." Zack stated.

"Do you really want her to kill you, man?"

"Hey, don't blame me, man. Blame the facts."

Sakura stands in the center, still waiting for Kendra to come out.

_*Looks That Kill by Mötley Crüe*_

Kendra enters on the stage with a smug look on her face as she looks straight at Sakura.

***And her opponent: Weighing in at 141 pounds; Kendra Daniels!***

"Seriously? This is her choice of a theme song?" Kenji asked.

"Well, it suits her." Zack proclaimed.

"Really? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kenji... it's me. You know this how I've always been since we were kids."

"Oy..."

Kendra now stands in the ring and is looking at Sakura in the eye, face to face. The official separates them and they go their corners.

*Bell rings*

Already, the women go into a tie-up. Then, Sakura changes it to Arm Wrench. She holds on to the arm and twists it all around and changes it to a Hammerlock by having Kendra's arm behind her back. She holds it long enough before Kendra turns it around and turns it on her. She then pushes Sakura to the corner to hold the Hammerlock. She keeps holding the pressure until the ref had to separate them. As Sakura was still away from her opponent, Kendra runs and hits her with a Dropkick to her back. Then Kendra goes for a Roll-over Pin.

1...

Sakura kicks out. She stands on her feet, and when Kendra ran to her, Sakura hits her with the Big Boot. She sees Kendra is down and goes for a Jumping Elbow Drop. Then, Sakura puts Kendra in a Headlock. However, Kendra stands up, manages to reverse the Headlock, has Sakura in the Cutter position, and goes for a Standing Shiranui.

"Oh! That's not good." Kenji stated.

As Sakura was down, Kendra stands over and taunts her with her looks and the fans boo at her. But Sakura saw the opportunity, and rolls her over.

1, 2...

Kendra kicks out at two. She rolls out of the ring to get away. However, Sakura gets out of the ring, grabs Kendra from behind and smashes her face on the apron. Then she throws Kendra back in the ring. As Sakura stands on the apron, Kendra kicks her in the abdomen. She then grabs her head, puts her arm over her head, and lifts her over the ropes for a Suplex. Kendra stands and leaps for a Leg Drop. She then wraps her legs around Sakura's head for the Headscissors Leg Lock.

"Kendra's got Sakura in the Headscissors." Kenji stated.

"Damn, she can really do with those legs." Zack commented.

"Again, what the hell, man?"

Kendra holds the Headscissors as Sakura tries to unlock the submission. Kendra makes it worse when she tightens the hold and hits Sakura's head with her elbow. Kendra yells at her opponent to give up, but she wouldn't. Sakura then had one option left. She starts to hit the mat with her fist in order for her to stand. She's already on her one knee and Kendra did not like this at all as she still holds onto the lock. Sakura, with the monstrous strength she hides in her, carries Kendra in the Electric Chair position.

"Wow! Sakura, with great strength, carries her opponent in a really bad situation." Kenji stated.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen her strength in the show?" Zack asked.

Then, Sakura turns the Electric Chair into a Powerbomb. She lifts Kendra high in the air, but she escapes it in time and goes for a falling Neckbreaker. Kendra then stands Sakura up and puts her to the corner. She uses her leg to choke her opponent's neck and uses great pressure from the ropes. The fans boo at Kendra for her deeds she's doing to Sakura. The official had to get Kendra off of Sakura. Daniels does so and releases her foot from the pink-haired girl.

"This is really getting intense." Zack commented.

Kendra and the ref argue as Sakura tries to catch her breath. Kendra ignores the ref and goes after her opponent. She pushes Sakura's face to the corner as yells to her...

"I told you that you would regret facing me, you dumb pink-haired bimbo!"

Then she slaps Haruno right across the face. The fans booed heavily as Kendra stands arrogant. Sakura, however, as she sees she was slapped, she started to get angry and clutches her fist. When Kendra turned around, Sakura spears her down goes for multiple punches. She then stands her up, Irish Whips her to the ropes, and hits her with a hard Spinebuster! She screams like a beast from hell!

"Holy crap! Now you've done it, Kendra! You've made the Pink Beast mad!" Zack stated.

Kendra stands up with a hurt back and receives a Clothesline from Sakura. Quickly, before she could get hit by more of Sakura's attacks, Kendra gets out of the ring. Sakura soon follows her. Kendra tries to make a quick getaway from the angry teen as she runs around the ring. Then she goes behind the steel steps. Sakura walks towards her and Kendra kicks the steel steps right towards Sakura and hurts her left leg. Kendra grins at the success of her plan as Sakura fell in pain.

"I really, _really_ hate to admit this, but Kendra pulled off a smart move." Kenji stated.

Kendra grabs Sakura by the hair and throws her back to the ring. She slides inside and stomps Sakura's injured leg. She grabs the injured leg and kicks it. Then, she pulls the leg, causing more pain, then she goes around Sakura and pulls the leg down. Sakura just screams in pain from the move. Kendra grabs her leg and goes for the Leglock Cloverleaf. Sakura's leg is in more pain than it ever was as she was trying to get out of it.

"Kendra now has Sakura's leg in the submission hold. I'm not sure if she can make it." Kenji said.

Sakura grips her head as her injured leg is in the lock. She lies on her shoulders and the ref counts. But Sakura quickly had her shoulder up before he could count. Kendra pushes the pressure into the leg and she strikes Sakura in the face. Then Sakura strikes back at her. With this, she continues to strike Daniels until she can get the lock released. Kendra tenders to her face as Sakura— with the opportunity— was able to get loose from the Leglock Cloverleaf, grab both of her legs, and starts swinging her all around the ring.

"Oh, crap! Sakura's just swinging Kendra around." Zack stated.

Sakura continues to swing Kendra around until she finally releases her. Kendra stands, and Sakura grabs her and hits the the Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Then Sakura grabs her by the head in a Standing Headscissors for another Powerbomb. When she grabbed her waist, Kendra immediately elbows her at the injured leg. Kendra stands and hits the kneeling Sakura with a Snap DDT. She hooks the leg, but Sakura quickly kicks out. Kendra stands out to the apron and goes for a Slingshot Body Splash. Kendra then drags Sakura to the corner near her. After that, she starts to climb the turnbuckle. As soon as she made it up the top rope, she stumbles for a bit, but keeps her balance. She stands on the top with a smug look on her face as she was about to do a high-flying move.

"I think Kendra's arrogance is only going to get the best of her." Kenji stated.

Soon, someone at the stage starts running to the ring. The person is recognized as Téa.

"What the? That's Téa! What's she doing here?" Zack asked.

Kendra sees Téa coming to the ring and she steps down. The official is telling her to leave the ringside immediately. Sakura then stands up on her on knee, Kendra quickly goes to her, but Sakura counters with a uppercut. She tenders her jaw pain and gets kicked in the gut by Sakura. The teen puts her in the Headscissors position again, lifts her up, and hits her with the Cherry Bomb (Last Ride).

"Hell yeah!" Sakura shouted to the fans.

*Crowd Cheers*

"And the crowd is pumped up! Sakura is now on fire!" Kenji said.

With the momentum Sakura has in her now, she forces Kendra to stand up and Irish Whips her to the ropes. When Kendra came back, Sakura hits with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. She stands again, and the teen grabs her for a Suplex. She lifts her up and hits the Jackhammer! Haruno hooks the leg and the ref is already in the ring.

1, 2...

Kendra kicks out at two and a half. The teen picks Kendra up, but she counters by raking her eyes! The ref checks if she's all right as Kendra acts confident. But from out of nowhere, Téa comes in, turns Kendra around, lifts her up in the Fireman's Carry and hits her with the Apricot Dominance (GTS)!

"Oh, damn!" Zack said.

"Nice version of the GTS, Téa." Kenji commented.

Téa quickly leaves the ring, and Kendra feels her head in pain. The woman stares angrily at her, but doesn't notice that Sakura is right behind her. Kendra turns around, Sakura hits her with a Clothesline, and puts her in the Anaconda Vice. Kendra screams in pain as Haruno holds tight of the submission. Kendra couldn't take it any longer and taps out.

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner by submission, Sakura Haruno!***

"Yes! Justice has been serve to that skunk-bag!" Kenji stated.

Kendra rolls out of the ring with her head in pain as Sakura celebrates her win with Téa. At the ramps, Kendra shouts that this is not over. Téa raises Sakura's arm up in victory.

"A great way celebrate your winnings." Zack stated.

"You're right." Kenji agreed.

Then the cameras change to the backstage and shows Yugi getting ready for his match and starts walking to the arena.

"Stick around, folks. The main event is coming up next on ACW!" Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return and it shows the Erupting Eds at an interview set-up. All three boys look towards the camera as they all have a serious expression on their faces. Eddy is the first to speak.

"You know, from what went on last week, I say that was kind of lousy for a guy like Kaiba to have Terra and Young attack us in order for Jesse to give up the contracts to the jerks who started it all. For one thing, we've taken a lot of crap from our enemies back at PCUW, but this we will not stand for."

Edd speaks next, "We issue a challenge that, at Southern Hell, you— Terra, Young, and the Shield— fight against us, the Erupting Eds, and two people of our choices in a Ten-Man Tag Team Match."

"So be ready. You don't know what us Eds have up our sleeves."

Then the cameras change to the arena and shows Kenji and Zack at the announce table.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. What you guys just saw there was a footage of the Eds' response to what happened last week. And it looks like they're declaring war on the Alpha and Omega, and the Shield." Kenji stated.

"Yes, brother, and it's all because of Marik and Bakura's plan of annihilating the best superstars Jesse had hired to start the show." Zack commented.

"I really can't wait to see what goes on there. But on the way now, is the main event! Who are Yugi's mysterious partners he chose for tonight?"

"I believe we're about to find out right now."

*Bell rings*

***The following main event is scheduled for a Eight-Man Tag Team Match!***

_*The Bird and the Worm by The Used*_

Stan and Carter enter the stage the same way they did last week on their debut.

***Introducing first: From Orlando, Florida; at a combined weight of 469 pounds; the team of Carter and Terra, Alpha and Omega!***

"Young and Terra had debut last week against Altered Egos in a tag team match. And with the help of Marik and Bakura, they got their first win." Kenji stated.

Both men stand at opposite turnbuckles, pointing and swearing at the fans. They step down and wait for their partners.

_*Riot by Three Days Grace*_

Marik and Bakura enter the stage with the same vile expression on their faces.

***And their partners: At a combined weight of 235 pounds; Marik Ishtar and Ryo Bakura, the Gods of Darkness!***

"Geez, I really can't stand these guys. They are what give me nightmares." Zack stated.

"I have to agree with you there. I got to say this, did Jesse really make the right decision of hiring these guys? Answer: No, I don't think so. But at least Yugi will get some payback for what the bastards did to him and Atem." Kenji stated.

Both teams stand in the ring as they walk around and wait for their opponents.

_*Just Close Your Eyes by Bedlam's Gate*_

_*Go!*_

Entering the stage alone was Yugi as he stares at his enemies with anger.

***And their opponent: From Domino City, Japan; weighing in at 92 pounds; Yugi Mutou!***

"Could Yugi be fighting the match by himself?" Kenji asked.

"Well, he's got a microphone in his hand. I think he has something to say first." Zack proclaimed.

Yugi stops at the ramps as his music fades.

"As from last week, my friend, Atem, was sent to the hospital of a minor concussion because of what you bastards did to him. But you know what? It be worth having to kick your asses." Yugi implied, receiving cheers from the fans, "Now, let me introduce to you my good friends who will be helping me tonight."

Yugi turns the stage before...

_*Fall!*_

_*I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin*_

The fans cheer to hear that familiar theme of Naruto Uzumaki as he enters with a smirk. He stands by Yugi before another shows up.

_*Caaaaaaage!*_

_*Bullet with Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins*_

Isaac Clarke enters next at the stage as he walks down the ramps and stands by Naruto. His music fades and Yugi speaks again.

"Honestly, I would have the Eds help me beat the hell out of you, but this is better. As well as this..."

Yugi, Naruto, and Clarke turn to the stage for their fourth partner.

_*In the Black by Motörhead*_

The fans cheer in shock to hear that familiar song from the early night.

"Oh... my... God!" Zack gasped.

"No freaking way! Rogen Townsend is teaming with Isaac, Naruto and Yugi! Now the guys are screwed!" Kenji stated.

Rogen stands by his team and they all enter the ring as the Heels backed away to their corners. Young and Naruto are the first to start the match. The official rings the bell.

*Bell rings.*

Naruto and Carter go into a tie-up and they hold for a while. Then Carter quickly changes it and Arm Drags Naruto. The blonde goes after him and Carter does another Arm Drag. Naruto stands and Carter leaps for a Dropkick, but went too early and fell on his abdomen. Then, Carter stands his knees and Naruto hits him with a Big Boot. Naruto grabs Carter in Front Headlock and drags him to the corner. Once then, he climbs up to the second ropes and jumps off for a Tornado DDT. However, Carter countered by pushing off Naruto and then he hits him with a Clothesline. Carter covers.

1...

Naruto kicks out quickly at one. Carter grabs Naruto by the hair and he tags in Terra. Young holds Naruto as Terra talks smack to Naruto and spits right at his face. The fans and his team did not like that at all.

*Crowd Boos*

Then he knees him in the stomach, and both Carter and Stan lift Naruto lift him up in a Suplex and slams him with a Double Gourdbuster. Naruto on his knees and they hit him a Double Dropkick to the face. Carter steps out of the ring and Terra goes to work on the blonde. As Naruto was starting to get up, Stan runs back to the ropes, bounces off and hits Naruto with Low Dropkick. He covers but Naruto kicks out quick before the ref could count. Terra stands and hits Naruto with multiple Elbow Drops before striking his head and standing arrogant as the fans boo at him.

"Naruto is not looking so good now." Zack commented.

After the stance of cockiness, Terra goes back to Naruto. He grabs him by the head and hits him with a left strike. Naruto stumbles and Stan kicks him hard in the gut then slapped his head disrespectfully. Then he grabs his head and slams it down on the mat. Now Terra is just playing with him like a rag doll. Naruto sits up and Terra slaps his head again and again until he makes him stand up. Terra, with arrogance, sees Naruto stumble, runs to the ropes and when he returned, Naruto strikes him with a Clothesline!

"Hey, there we go!" Kenji commented.

"Yes! Naruto's in control!" Zack said.

*Crowd Cheers*

Terra stands and receives a right hand strike from Naruto. He stands again and gets hit with multiple strikes before Naruto kicks him in the gut and lifts him up and slams him with Fisherman Suplex. Naruto shouts to the crowd with the adrenaline he had in himself. When Terra stood up, Naruto elbows him at the face and he drags him to his corner. He tags in Yugi and he climbs the top turnbuckle. Naruto lifts Stan in a Powerbomb position and Yugi leaps off for a Senton and they put him down with a Powerbomb/Senton Combo. Yugi covers as Naruto walked out to the apron.

1, 2...

Terra kicks out at two. Yugi sits Stan up and goes over him with a Running Neck Snap. Stan stands up quick from the Neck Snap as Yugi waits. When he stood, Yugi runs and hits him with the Flapjack & Dropkick, sending Stan to the opposite side with great force and outside the ring. Terra stumbles as Yugi, with the opportunity, runs to the opposite ropes, bounces back and leaps over the ropes for a high Shooting Star Press and it connects!

"Holy s%t!" Kenji and Zack said.

Audience: Holy s%t! Holy s%t! Holy s%t! Holy s%t! Holy s%t!

No one could believe that just happened— not even the ref! Yugi and Terra are down outside the ring.

"Did Yugi seriously just do that?! Did he just did a Shooting Star Press from the over the ropes?" Zack asked.

"I-I don't know. I only blinked for one second and I just see Yugi high in the air with a high flying move." Kenji stuttered, "C-Can we get a replay?"

The TitanTron shows the footage of Yugi jump over and off the ropes for a Shooting Star press. The cameras return to the match and the ref is already at four as Yugi and Stan try to stand. Yugi is the first stand and he slides back in the ring. The ref is at six and Stan tries to stay up. Seven; Stan quickly rolls back into the ring. With that, Yugi gets him to the corner and hits with many Shoulder Thrusts. Then he steps away from Stan, jumps on him and flips him over with a Monkey Flip. As Terra sits up, Yugi runs to the ropes for a attack, but when he hit the ropes, Bakura kicks him right in the back.

*Crowd Boos*

Yugi goes on his knees as the ref warned Ryo and they argue. While Yugi was in knees in pain from the spine, Terra sees the opportunity and hits him with a Big Boot. Then he drags him to the center of the mat, makes him stand on his knees, and says to him...

"You think you can mess with me like that, you little bastard? I don't think so..."

Then he slaps him right across the face and hits a Snap DDT. Stan places his foot on top of Yugi with a cocky pin.

"Come on, baby!" Terra shouted.

1, 2...

Yugi kicks out in time. Stan puts his foot on Yugi's head and stomps him. The referee warns him not to do that again and they both start to argue.

"Okay, I'm gonna say this, Terra's arrogance is just going to get the better of him and it will— and I mean— will, lead him to a downfall." Kenji stated.

"I believe that the only reason that Terra is being so cocky is because he and Carter won their very first match against Altered Egos." Zack commented as Terra ignored the ref, "I just think that when you win something that's special to you the first time, you're either proud and want to celebrate it with your friends, or you get arrogant and want to show off."

Terra walks to Yugi's corner and looks to his team. He starts talking smack on how he's better than them. He walks right up to Isaac's face and talks bad to him. Clarke only chuckled as Terra starts bullying him. Then Terra pushes him, and Clarke smacks him right across the face! With the advantage, Yugi charges right at Terra and hits him with a Frankensteiner.

"Ha! I knew Terra's arrogance was going to the best of him!" Kenji said.

Terra stands up and tries to hit Yugi with a Clothesline, but misses. Yugi runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits Terra with a Reverse DDT. Yugi starts to get pumped up by shouting to the crowd. Yugi gets Terra up, and sees Isaac with his hand out. He sees he wants to make a tag. Yugi drags Stan to his corner, and tags in Isaac. They both have Stan in a Inverted Headlock position and lift him up for a Reverse Suplex! Isaac stands over Terra and says...

"I've met people worse than you, my friend."

He stands Stan up, puts him at the ropes, Irish Whips him, and when Stan hit the ropes, Marik tags in. Stan returns and Isaac hits him with a Neckbreaker. He covers, but the ref tells him Terra's not in. With that distraction, Marik attacks him from behind.

"And one of those people is me." Marik said before he starts striking him.

Marik stands Isaac up, puts him in a Inverted Headlock, knees him on the upper spine, and lands his elbow on the neck. He covers, but Isaac kicks out at one. Marik grabs the arm and makes a Hammerlock. But he starts to lift himself up and positions himself for a Wristlock with Bridge. Isaac screams in pain of the move since he's in a bad position. The ref asks if he wants to give up, but he replies no. Marik sees Clarke's not giving up easily and he lets go of the lock. Isaac tenders his arm as Marik stood up. Marik goes to Clarke and puts him down and starts striking him. After the strikes, he starts hitting him with many Elbow Drops.

"Marik is just constantly hitting Isaac with those Elbow Drops. He's certainly not giving him a chance to breathe." Zack stated.

Then Marik has Isaac's head ready and jumps and hits him with a Knee Drop. Marik sits Isaac up and kicks him right on the spine. As Clarke feels pain in his back, Marik gets him up, turns him around, and lands on the mat with a Neckbreaker.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Kenji said.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning. Can Isaac try to get his team back in control? Find out when we return live on ACW!" Zack announced as Marik covered Isaac, but he kicks out.

(Commercial Break)

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're back live on Awesome Championship Wrestling and I think Isaac might be back in control." Zack announced as Clarke hits Marik with a Neckbreaker of his own.

"Earlier, during commercial break, Isaac had a lot of trouble trying to fight back, but he manages to do so with another surprising move." Kenji said.

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Marik is on top of Isaac at the ropes with the Ten-Punches. As Marik hit the ninth punch, he raised both fists in the air, showing confidence, but Isaac manages to carry Marik up, and throw him down with a Powerbomb.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Isaac gets his opponent up, Irish Whips him, Marik returns and gets thrown with a Hip Toss. Clarke goes for an elbow, but Marik moves away. Then he runs and leaps, but Isaac catches him in time and throws him down with a Scoop Slam. He runs to the ropes, bounces back and hits a high Knee Drop. He hooks the leg, but Marik kicks out quick. Isaac makes him stand, and lifts him up over his shoulders, but Marik quickly gets out of it and hits him with a Dropkick. Marik heads back to his corner and tags in Carter. As Isaac stood up, Carter sprints towards him and strikes him with a Running Neckbreaker.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt." Zack commented.

Carter grabs Isaac's head, gets him up, and starts to use the Snapmare & Necklock as he has Isaac on his knees. Clarke sees there's no place to go for him since he is far from his team.

"Tap out, you son of a bitch!" Carter shouted.

Isaac shook his hands in response as Young kept the Necklock in place. He shouts to Clarke for him to tap out, but he wouldn't. Carter holds it harder and looks he's about to break his neck. Clarke doesn't look like he's still hanging on as he starts fading as his free hand is hanging loose. His team is getting worried as they see Isaac's condition. The ref checks the arm to see if Isaac is still up. It falls and the ref counted one. He raises his arm again, it falls, and he counts to two.

"This is not good. If the ref counts all the way to five, the match is over." Kenji stated.

"Come on, Isaac!" Zack rooted.

Isaac's hand is raised again and it's now at three. Another rise, then fall, at four. The official raises the arm one last time, and it falls, but it stops in time!

*Crowd Cheers*

His hand starts to turn into a fist and he starts to rise on his feet. Carter tries to hold onto him, but Isaac is too strong for him. Isaac starts elbowing Young in the chest about a few times before being released. Clarke runs to the ropes, comes back, and hits Young with a Reverse Elbow. Young stands up again, and Isaac hits him with a Clothesline. Young stands, sprints to Clarke, he dodges him, Carter turns and gets lifted up in a Flapjack. Now Clarke shouts to the crowd to get them more excited.

"Isaac's back, baby!" Zack commented.

Clarke stands up and goes to the top rope for a high maneuver. He waits for Carter to stand up. Young gets up as he stumbles. He turns, and Isaac leaps off the turnbuckle for a Crossbody Splash, but Young moves out of the way and Isaac lands on the referee!

"Oh, no!" Zack and Kenji said.

Isaac could not believe it as he held his head in shock. Carter sees the ref is down and Isaac is surprised. He quickly sprints and hits Isaac with an Running Elbow to the head. Clarke stands up and Carter kicks him in the gut. Then he gets him in a Standing Headscissors, hooks the arms up, lifts him up and hits the First Extraction (Lifting Double Underhook Sitout Facebuster).

"The First Extraction hits it!" Kenji said.

"But there's no ref. He's out. Wait a minute, he comes another one!" Zack said.

A different referee runs down the ramps and into the slides into the ring. Carter hooks the leg and the ref counts...

1... 2...

Isaac kicks out at two and a half! Carter's team could not believe it, not even him. He shouts no and tells the ref it was three.

"Are you kidding me, ref!? It was three!" Carter shouted.

"No! His shoulder went up at two. That's it. Deal with it!" the official stated.

They continue to argue as Isaac crawls to his corner. He raised his hand out and tags in Rogen Townsend. He gets inside the ring and waits behind Carter as he and the ref still argue. But from behind, Terra hits the ref with a Rear Mat Slam.

"What the hell, man!" Zack shouted.

"I am really, REALLY getting tired of these bastards." Kenji groaned.

Carter only smirked that the official was out. Terra and Carter nod and go after Isaac, but really, Rogen stands in the ring and he grabs them both by the throat! He lifts them up high and slams them with a Double-Handed Chokeslam! Terra is out of the ring as Carter is trying to stand after that hard Chokeslam. Rogen waits as he prepares his ultimate finisher.

"Uh-oh! There's no way Carter's getting out of this!" Zack said.

"If he hits the WCM, they're done." Kenji proclaimed.

He stands, Townsend runs to the ropes, comes back, but Marik and Bakura stop him with chair shots. Rogen was down for the count and his team starts going after them. Unfortunately, Marik and Bakura countered with the chairs. Carter and Stan stand and they go after Naruto and Isaac. They try to fight back, but with the chair shots, Terra and Young were able hit them at their weak point. Naruto and Isaac were out of the ring, and Yugi is the only one left inside. He stands and realizes he is trapped in the middle of the ring.

"Oh, no. This is not good. Yugi's trapped." Zack said.

Yugi sees Carter, Stan, Marik, and Bakura have him outnumbered, but that doesn't mean he was going to back down. When Stan went after Yugi, he countered with a punch to the jaw. Carter next, and Yugi with a left kick to the head (CM Punk Style!). Marik after him, but Yugi hits him with a Side Kick. But Yugi didn't see Bakura as he kneed him right at the gut. With the advantage, Carter and Stan go after him and hit him with the Double Spear. Yugi is hurt bad from the Spear and struggles to stand. Marik brings him up, puts him in a Front Headlock, and slams Yugi with the Darkness Falls (Moonlight Drive).

"For the love of God, someone stop this madness!" Kenji said.

Bakura stands over the downed and prone Yugi with a sick grin on his evil expression. He tells Marik to bring him a chair and he does so. Marik passes it to him, Bakura slides the chair to Yugi's head, he grabs the head and says...

"You, my young friend, are finished...!"

Then he slammed his head on the chair. Bakura grabs another chair and holds over Yugi.

"Oh, God, no! No! Not like this!" Zack said.

"That sadistic bastard is going to end Yugi with that one move." Kenji implied.

Bakura raises the chair over his head to completely fracture Yugi. But...

_*Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin*_

*Crowd Cheers*

The Heels turn to the stage to see the same man they thought would never return until later. Atem... He stands at the stage with tape around his head from his concussion.

"Oh, my God! It's Atem! He's back!" Zack shouted.

"But he wasn't supposed to come back until two to three weeks!" Kenji proclaimed.

"Well, it seems he wants vengeance tonight!"

But he wasn't the only one who wanted payback. Entering next to him were the Erupting Eds. Then they all run down to the ring and they start going after the Heels!

"My God! It's episode one all over again!" Zack yelled.

"And man, does this make it even better!" Kenji stated.

The Eds throw Alpha and Omega out of the ring as Atem was fighting Marik and Bakura. The Eds grab the ropes and slingshot themselves at Stan and Carter. With Atem, he punches Bakura in the face, knees Marik at the abdomen, and throws him right out of the ring. Atem looks back and receives a kick to the gut from Bakura. Ryo runs to the ropes and when he came back, Atem counters with a Arm-Trap Neckbreaker. Atem runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Moonsault Knee Drop!

"Ow! That's new." Zack implied.

Atem shouts, "I'm back!"

*Crowd Cheers*

"You're damn right, Atem!" Kenji approved.

Atem sees his young twin on the mat and helps him up. They see they have the advantage and they get Bakura up. Atem has Bakura up and hits him with the Cutter. Bakura lies on the mat, and Yugi and Atem look to finish him off. Both partners climb up the top turnbuckle and stand. Yugi and Atem pose and, simultaneously, Yugi leaps for a Body Splash and Atem leaps for a Diving Leg Drop, and they connect!

"Nice tag team maneuver by Altered Egos!" Kenji commented.

However, Marik returns to the ring with a steel chair in his hands. But what he doesn't notice is, that Naruto and Clarke are behind him. Marik senses something was wrong and slowly turns around. When he did, Clarke and Naruto kick him in the gut, grab him in a Front Headlock, nod to each other, and hit him with a Double DDT to the chair! Now the Faces have the advantage and they all point to Yugi to climb up the turnbuckle. Yugi nods and starts climbing. When he made it to the top rope, Rogen comes to the ring. Yugi's team were concerned of what he was going to do. Then, Rogen raises his hands up; displaying he wants Yugi to jump off him.

"What the? Is Rogen trying to help Yugi fly higher?" Zack asked.

"Looks like it." Kenji replied.

Yugi sees Rogen had a better idea and climbs up on his shoulders. His feet are on him and he tries to hang his balance. Yugi tells Rogen to let go, he jumps off him and hits Bakura with the Slifer Splash (Five-Star Frog Splash)! He feels a bit of pain from the move.

"Yugi hits the high move!" Kenji stated.

"But there's no ref. Wait, there's the original! He's coming back."

The referee crawls to Yugi's spot, he covers...

1... 2... 3!

*Bell rings*

***The winners of this match: Rogen Townsend, Isaac Clarke, Naruto Uzumaki, and Yugi Mutou!***

"Yes! They did it! They've won the match!" Kenji said.

"I knew they could do it!" Zack said.

Atem and Yugi high-five each other in celebration. Naruto and Clarke went at the turnbuckles and pose to the crowd in their celebrations as well. But soon, they all stop when Rogen is just standing there with the same expression: none. Yugi goes to him and raises his hand for a handshake. Rogen is still for awhile until he gave Yugi the handshake. They let go, Rogen puts his glasses on and he leaves the ring by going over the ropes. The rest of the wrestlers stand in surprise of Rogen's expression. Townsend stops halfway at the ramps, turns back and looks dead in the eye of... Naruto. He points his finger at him for something. Naruto and even his team were confused.

"Huh? What could Rogen want with Naruto?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, Zack. But something tells me that it's going to be something phenomenal." Kenji stated, "Thank you all for watching folks. See ya next week on ACW!"

Rogen and Naruto look at each other as the show ends...

* * *

_**Results:**_

1. **Normal Match:** Rogen Townsend def. Kurt Hudson

2. **Ten-Person Mixed Tag Team Match:** The Hardcore Foundation vs. H.O.T.D. **[The match was called to a Tie; Interfered by Alpha and Omega]**

3. **Normal Match:** Jason Krueger def. Alex Loredo

4. **Divas Match:** Sakura Haruno def. Kendra Daniels **[By Submission]**

5. **Eight-Man Tag Team Match:** Yugi, Naruto, Isaac, and Rogen def. Alpha and Omega, and Gods of Darkness

* * *

_**Card for Southern Hell:**_

1. **Ten-Man Tag Team Match:** Alpha and Omega, and The Shield vs. The Erupting Eds, ?, ?**  
**

* * *

**Well, I say that the second week was... AWESOME! What a surprising return of Atem and what shocking debuts of UWE wrestlers in ACW. It is true what Jesse said: It certainly was a UWE night. Ha! Well, I guess I should conclude this. Thanks for reading!**

**Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW to get into the awesomeness of Awesome Championship Wrestling!**


	3. April 19th, Week 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters used here are owned by the respective creators and the other OCs belong to other people. I only own Jesse, Joshua Garza, Stan Terra, Carter Young, Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, David Reigns, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Clarissa Rivera, and Maria Lopez.**

**A new OC has arrived in ACW and it's a Knockout. Awesome... Enjoy. Also, to let you know that the opening of ACW is the same as RAW's opening from 2002 to 2006.**

**WARNING: it might be long.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _"Promo Speech"_  
• *Audience/Sounds*  
• ***Announcer***  
• _*Music*_

* * *

_**April 19th, Week 3**_

**TV-14**

_Now get the guns, the drugs_

You see a full moon in the night sky, the chains flinging around, then you see Atem behind the chains.

_For my generation, I'll take the..._

Then you see Naruto smirking as the lights flicker. Then you see lights streaking throughout a city then into an arena.

_Come on, come on, come on_

You see Ed roaring with a passion, then Edd hitting a Front Dropkick, and then Eddy hitting the DX Chop.

_Let's get it on_

As the music plays and the lyrics repeat, you see the members of the band playing along with the lesbians, almost every wrestler in pain, various wrestlers hitting different moves, various Divas with sexy poses, and various superstars behind the flinging chains and flickering lights. Then you see Rogen hitting Kurt with the WCM before...

_The lies, the money_

You see the H.O.T.D. Divas flying over the ropes, then you see Kurt and Alyssa walking down the ramps.

_We're in this together and through it all_

You see Jason hitting the Gore on Alex, Takashi with Crossface on Mason, then Naruto hitting the Ninja's Way on Clarke.

_They said that nothing's forever_

You see Dante on the turnbuckle, Isaac screams as he holds the Boston Crab, then you see Marik and Bakura smirking evilly behind the flinging chains.

_And they refuse to see the change in me_

You see Isaac hitting the Dementia on Naruto, the Eds hitting the Edquake at David Reigns, Sakura with the Jackhammer to Kendra, Yugi hitting the Slifer Splash, then the fans cheering in excitement.

_Why won't they wake up?!_

You see Naruto in the ring as he punches the camera and the glass lens breaks. Then it shows the logo of ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling.

_*Across the Nation by The Union Underground*_

The fireworks go off around the stage and the arena lights up as the cameras shows the many thrilled fans inside the Awesome Dome.

"Welcome, everybody, to Awesome Championship Wrestling live on the USA Network; our official television station! I'm Kenji Matsuo with Zack Carver, and we are at our third episode of ACW." Kenji announced.

"And man, we have so many great matches coming up soon." Zack stated.

"You got that right, bother. Because tonight's main event will be Alex Loredo teaming up with Yugi Mutou, and Joey Wheeler against that psycho, Jason Krueger with The Gods of Darkness in a Six-Man Tag team match!"

"Awesome! Can't wait to see what happens in the match tonight."

"But that'll have to wait as soon as our GM/Chairman comes out for more of the previous announcements from the belts last week."

"Ah. Well, let's see what the Awesome One has to say."

The ring announcer, Maria, stands in the ring with a microphone in her hand.

***Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your general manager and the chairman of ACW, Jesse!***

_*We're building it up!*_

_*Burn it Down by Linkin Park*_

Jesse enters the stage with a great smile on his face as he walks down the ramps and gets inside the ring. His music soon fades and he speaks.

"Good evening, Awesome People! It's nice to see we had a wonderful second week. I said I had more to say from last week and I did. To continue where I left off, About seven titles will be on the line and I have an idea for two titles: the Women's Championship and the Undisputed Championship. I have a special contest for both matches. Here's how it'll go. It'll be a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match between four competitors. The last man standing in that match will fight against next week's winner for the vacant ACW Undisputed Championship at Southern Hell. Next week's match is the same as well for the Diva competitors for the Women's Championship."

"That sounds simple." Zack said.

"There's also more. The competitors that lose that match, don't worry about not getting another chance of grabbing the gold. I'll place you to either one of the minor or tag team matches for Southern Hell. That way, everybody wins. If you don't like that idea, then it's your loss. I would announce the competitors for tonight's special matches, but I think I'll just keep that a surprise. Enjoy the rest of the show, guys! Thank you for your..." Jesse stopped when a staff jogs down the ramps and into the ring. Jesse talks to the staff, "What is it?"

"Sir, you got to come to the back."

"What's going on?"

"It's Jason and Alex. They're fighting backstage."

"What?!"

Jesse leaves the ring and runs to the backstage.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

The cameras change to the backstage and shows Jason and Alex fighting each other. This time, they fighting like as if it was a street fight!

"What the?! They're going at it again!" Zack implied.

"It seems those two really want brutalize one another." Kenji proclaimed.

Jason gives Alex a European Uppercut and throws him to the trash can. Alex gets up and charges at Jason. The two still slug each other until security comes in to break them up. Joshua comes in between them to hold them off.

"Enough! Enough! Get them out of here! Get them out of here! And make sure they stay at their locker rooms." Josh ordered, "Son of a bitch..."

"Josh!" Jesse called, "Josh, I came as soon as I could. The staff told me that Krueger and Loredo were fighting."

"Yeah. Those guys started fighting about a few minutes ago. We got to do something about this, man."

"Don't worry. I have an idea."

"Does it involve kicking Jason out of ACW?"

"No. It does not. UWE allowed us to have him here and we will not let any good talent go to waste."

"Good talent? Jesse, that guy's a psychopath. How can you even let him be in the roster?"

"Look, that's not what I meant. We only had a shortage of superstars and we were just getting started. I'm not going to let it all end all because of guys like Jason is starting fights with anyone who crosses his path. So, trust me on this."

"All right, then."

"Good. I'll be in my office when I'll call you, all right?"

With that, Jesse leaves Josh by himself. The cameras changes back to the arena and the bell is rung.

*Bell rings*

***The following contest is scheduled for one fall.***

_*I Come From Money by S-Preme*_

Kurt enters the stage with Alyssa at his side.

***Introducing first: Accompanied by Alyssa Parker, from Los Angeles, California, weighting in at 236 pounds, "The Million Dollar King" Kurt Hudson!***

"Kurt Hudson is making his second match where he can actually show what he's got after what happened last week. And man, was he mortified." Kenji stated.

"From the point of last week, Kurt wants some payback." Zack commented.

The TitanTron shows footage of Kurt's humiliation from the second episode.

_LAST WEEK:_

"You know what? I think I've did enough damage tonight. So, I'll take my leave. See ya later, Hudson." Dante was about to leave the ring, but Kurt stops him.

"Hold on a second, Dante! You can't just disrespect me and Alyssa, and get away with this. I deserve an apology right now!" Kurt stated.

Dante didn't look phased by him, "Heh. Okay, Kurt. I'll give you your apology."

Kurt nods and turns to Alyssa as Dante looks to the crowd and prepares the mic. Kurt turns around and Dante hits him in the head with it! Dante walks around him, and goes over him.

"There's your apology, Kurt. Have fun with your male prostitutes."

With that, Dante drops the mic and leaves the ring as his theme plays too. Alyssa checks on Kurt as he holds his head in pain.

_BACK LIVE:_

Kurt paces around the ring as he patiently waits for Dante.

_*Shout at the Devil by Mötley Crüe*_

Dante enters the stage with that same smile when he hit Kurt with the mic last episode. As the music played, the fans around the arena repeated the "shout" lyrics.

***And his opponent: Weighting in at 225 pounds, Dante!***

"Dante, the former demon slayer, here at ACW. As he said from last week, he is excited to be working with us." Kenji stated.

"I certainly did love the series with this guy around. The new one... Meh." Zack said.

"Oh, and let's not forget that he is also the Hall of Famer in XCF along with his twin brother, Vergil."

"How can I forget that?"

Dante stands in the ring as Kurt stayed at his corner with anger at him. Dante's music fades and he takes off his coat. He throws it outside the ring and looks at Alyssa. He winked at her and Alyssa looked away as Kurt starts shouting at him. Dante backs away with a smirk and the ref orders the bell.

*Bell rings*

Dante and Kurt walk around the ring and they go into a tie-up. Kurt quickly changes it to a Side Headlock and starts to put pressure on it. Then he starts punching Dante's head before the ref could tell him to stop. Hudson stops with the punches and still holds the lock. Dante then lifts Kurt up and his him with a Atomic Drop. Kurt feels pain from the tailbone, and Dante runs back to the ropes, jumps over Kurt and hits him with a Throwback. Hudson stands and Dante grabs him with a Arm Drag. He stands and Dante gets him again with another Arm Drag. He stands again and Dante hits Kurt with a Dropkick. Hudson goes to the corner to catch his breath. Dante goes after him, but Kurt counters with an elbow to the face. With Dante not looking, Kurt jumps from the turnbuckle and hits Dante with a Body Splash.

"Nice counter by Kurt." Kenji commented.

He covers, but Dante quickly kicks out. Kurt stands over him and Dante kicks him at the head while down. Hudson aids his head as Dante kips-up. Kurt sees Dante up, goes for a punch, but Dante counters with a Leg Sweep and he falls. Dante goes to the ropes, comes back, and goes for a Senton, but Kurt moves away in time. Hudson falls for an Elbow Drop, but Dante moves away. They stand, Kurt goes for Forearm Smash, Dante dodges it, goes the ropes, bounces off and hits Kurt with a Reverse Elbow. He hooks the leg.

1...

Hudson kicks out. Dante knows Kurt's going to be a challenge. And you know how much he loves challenges. He smirks and sits him up. He runs to the ropes and jumps over Kurt with a Running Neck Snap.

"Nice one, Dante!" Zack commented.

Kurt rolls out of the ring and Dante follows. The ref starts to count as Hudson rests at the apron, Dante grabs him, but Kurt counters with a thumb to the eye. Dante's eye is hurt, Kurt grabs him and throws him right at the steel steps! Kurt grins at the down Dante as the fans boo at him. He says to the fans...

"I am money!"

"God, how much I hate this jerk." Zack implied.

And he rubs his fingers in symbolism of money. Alyssa claps for her boyfriend as she is also grinning of Kurt's advantage. Kurt goes back to Dante, gets him up, slams his head at the apron and throws him inside the ring. He slides in and sits Dante up. Then he kicks right at his back, considering Dante injured it when he was thrown at the steps. Kurt grabs the head and slams him down on the mat. He covers him.

1, 2...

Dante kicks out at two and Kurt brings him up. He still hangs on to his head as he knees him the gut. Then he turns him around and slams him with a Neckbreaker. He drags Dante to the center, turns him to prone and puts him in the Camel Clutch. Dante feels an extreme amount of pain as Kurt puts pressure onto the submission hold. Alyssa, at ringside, shouts Dante to tap out.

"Dante's not doing good right now. His back is hurt due to hitting the steel steps." Kenji stated.

"Come on! Tap out, you son of a bitch!" shouted Kurt.

Dante is doing everything he can to get out of the lock. His left arm starts to slip out of the hold, then his right and his neck is still in lock. So, he moves his head forward and starts to stand. Kurt still hangs on as he changes it to a Sleeper Hold, and Dante is on his feet. Then he falls backwards and Kurt takes the fall.

"All right, Dante! Way to think ahead!" Zack cheered.

Kurt is down as Dante sits up, aiding his back. He stands, drags Kurt's legs to the center, and stomps on his abdomen. Then he sits Kurt up, goes to the ropes in front of him, comes back and hits him with a Running Knee.

"Dante's got the momentum back in his hands." Zack stated.

Then Dante runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits him with a Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault. He covers.

1, 2...

Hudson kicks out at two. Dante stands him up, Irish Whips him to the ropes, Kurt comes back, and Dante lifts him up with a Flapjack.

"Can Dante keep this up? Find out when we return on Awesome Championship Wrestling!" Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

"Hello, everybody. We're back live on ACW and Dante is in control." Kenji announced as Dante hits Kurt with a Knife Edge Chop.

"Earlier in the break, Dante almost had an disadvantage when Alyssa came in and distracted him." Kenji said.

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Dante has Kurt in the Sleeper Hold and he was close to passing out. Alyssa stands on the apron to stop it and the ref was distracted. Dante releases Kurt and he goes to take care of Alyssa. She steps down from the apron when Dante let go of Hudson. With this, Dante turns back and gets hit by a Shoulder Block from Hudson.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Dante then Irish Whips Kurt away from the turnbuckle and to the other side. He runs forward and Kurt counters with a boot to the face. He looks away, Kurt goes to the ropes, and hits Dante with a One-Handed Bulldog. He stands and jumps for a Knee Drop to the face. Then he drags Dante to the ropes and uses his knee to choke him out. The ref counts as he continues.

"Come on, man!" Zack said.

1, 2, 3 4...!

Kurt releases the hold and as the ref is distracted with him, Alyssa comes to Dante and slaps him right across the face. The fans boo heavily at her as Hudson smirked. He goes ahead to Dante and stands him up. He pushes him to the turnbuckle and hits him with many Shoulder Thrusts. The official had to break it up, but Kurt says this to Dante...

"I told you I would make you pay, you bastard...!"

Then he knees him before Dante sits down at the corner. Hudson backs away to the corner behind him, readies himself, and sprints towards Dante, but Dante moves away in time and Kurt hits the turnbuckle. Dante sees it and rolls Kurt over for a pin.

1, 2...

Hudson kicks out at two. Then Dante brings him up, hooks the arms up and goes for a Butterfly Suplex. Kurt stands, tries to hit, but misses, and Dante grabs him, and hits the Reverse Atomic Drop. Hudson feels pain in his groin, Dante runs to the ropes, comes back and hits him with a Float Over DDT. When Dante thought he had him, he sprints to the ropes, bounces off for a Moonsault, but Kurt moves away in time and Dante lands on his abdomen. He stands on his knees, and with an opportunity, Kurt hits his face with a Big Boot. Then Hudson picks him up by the arm, goes for many Shoulder Thrusts to his arm, and hits him with a Clothesline. He brings him up and does another. Kurt brings him up again and does a final Clothesline.

"Damn. That's gotta hurt. Even for Dante." Zack commented.

Now Kurt acts cocky as he rubs his fingers again and the audience boo at him. Kurt stands over Dante and says...

"You really are a stupid son of a bitch."

Then he spits right on Dante's face!

"God, I hate that bastard so much." Zack snarled.

Dante sits up and is disgusted that Hudson disrespected him by spitting at him. Kurt stands him up, and Dante starts fighting back with multiple elbows. When they reached the ropes, Dante Irish Whips him, Kurt counters, and he runs towards. Hudson goes for a Back Body Drop, but Dante counters with a kick to the chest. With the pain, Kurt tries to come back from it. Then he runs towards Dante, but he hits back with a Side Kick and a Knee Strike to the face. Hudson feels pain on his face and tries to attack Dante again. He goes for a Clothesline, and Dante counters with an Arm Trap Neckbreaker. As Kurt lies on the mat, Dante sprints to the ropes, bounces off and hits him with the Ebony & Ivory (Springboard Moonsault, then Standing Shooting Star Press).

"Nice combo, Dante!" Kenji commented.

As Dante is waiting for his opponent to stand, Alyssa stands up on the apron and starts shouting at the ref. He gets distracted and orders to stand down. Dante sees this isn't going to end pretty and goes to her. Alyssa starts talking bad to Dante, but he just smirks. She tries to smack him, but he grabs it in time, and... starts making out with her?!

"Oh, my God! Ha-ha-ha!" Zack laughed.

"Oh, man!" Kenji laughed.

Dante releases the kiss and Alyssa falls of the apron. She felt disgusted as Dante was laughing. As the ref is distracted with Alyssa, from out of nowhere, Kurt sneaks up behind Dante, puts him in Cobra Clutch and hits him with the Hudson Street (Cobra Clutch Slam). He hooks the leg and the ref is still distracted. He looks back and sees the pin.

"No! Not like this!" Zack implied.

1, 2...

Dante kicks out at two and a half!

"Yes!" Kenji said.

Kurt and Alyssa could not believe it. Kurt forces Dante up, and tries it again. But Dante reverses it by pulling Kurt over. Hudson charges, misses, Dante lifts him up in the Argentine Backbreaker hold, and hits him with the Rebellion (Argentine Cutter)! Now he covers.

1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Dante!***

"Huzzah! He got him!" Zack implied.

"And that's all she wrote." Kenji stated.

Dante slides out of the ring and raises his fist as Kurt is aiding his head and Alyssa is near him. The TitanTron shows footage of Dante making out with Alyssa, then shows Kurt with the Hudson Street at Dante and the ref counting before he kicked out. Then the final shows Dante with the Rebellion. The cameras change back to the ring and shows Dante at the stage with a smile on his face as Kurt is pissed off.

"Coming up next, guys, is the Fatal 4 Way Elimination contendership match for the Women's Championship." Kenji announced.

"Don't miss it!" Zack reminded.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to backstage and shows the interviewer, Michael Martin with a special guest.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mike 'The Mic' Martin here and with me is leader of H.O.T.D., Takashi Komuro." Mike announced as Takashi stood next to him, "Takashi, as of from last week's match against the Hardcore Foundation, you and your team have made an alliance with them. What do you think of this decision? Do you really think you can trust them?"

"Mike, not to offend, but you saying that sounds like a stupid question. The only point is that we made a truce and that's about it." Takashi stated, "H.O.T.D. teaming up with the Hardcore Foundation is a huge step for us in ACW. Not just that, it's also making sure that guys like Carter and Stan are not to underestimate us. Because if you mess with one of us..." he turns to the camera, "...you mess with all of us."

With that, Takashi leaves the interview set-up and the cameras change to the locker rooms, showing Terra watching the TV and Carter warming up for match soon. Terra shook his head from watching Takashi's interview.

"Un-fricking-believable. That bastard really thinks he's got us out numbered because he and his team are with the Hardcore Foundation." Terra implied.

"Are you kidding, Stan? What do we have that those guys don't?" Carter asked.

"Well, we have the Shield, Marik, Bakura, and Seto Kaiba helping us. That's what we have."

"Good point, but we can't focus on H.O.T.D. or the Hardcore Foundation. We already got trouble on our hands with the Erupting Eds."

"Don't worry, man. I have an idea on what to do with those dumb-asses. Now, listen..."

Carter and Terra huddle away from the camera and start whispering of their plan. The cameras changes to the ring and bell sounds are made.

*Bell rings*

***The following Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match is set for one fall. In this match, the last person standing will fight at ****Southern Hell for ****the ACW Women's Championship.***

_*Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach*_

Rei enters with a high-energetic entrance as she walks down the ramps and high-fives the fans.

***Introducing first: From Tokonosu, Japan, weighing in at 110 pounds, Rei Miyamoto!***

"Rei Miyamoto debuted last week in a Ten-Person Mixed Tag Team Match with her team against the Hardcore Foundation and they— as Takashi said earlier— made an alliance with them after Alpha and Omega's attack on him." Kenji stated.

"I gotta agree with Takashi though. Teaming up with the guys that are from the infamous UWE is seriously a huge step for them. I hope they can work together great in the future." Zack proclaimed.

Rei stands in the ring as she waits for the next competitors.

_*Looks That Kill by Mötley Crüe*_

Kendra enters on the stage with no charisma and walks down the ramps as fans boo at her.

***Next: Weighing in at 141 pounds, Kendra Daniels!***

"Great! Kendra Daniels is in the match too! Just frigging perfect!" Kenji groaned.

"Say what you want, Kenji. But she's so hot..." Zack said randomly.

"Are you demented?"

"What?"

Daniels stands on the turnbuckle, looks at the audience, ignores them and steps down. When she did, she looks straight towards Rei's eyes. Rei sees that Kendra will not show mercy.

_*Radioactive by Kings of Leon*_

Entering the stage was Hinata Hyuga as she walks down with a smile upon her face as fans react with cheers and most guys in the arena whistle at her.

***Next: From the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 99 pounds, Hinata Hyuga!***

"Wow. Hinata Hyuga... One of the most beautiful and popular Divas in the entire ACW roster." Kenji stated, "And the most honest, and gentle women throughout the world."

"You are most certainly right about that, Kenji. Naruto's a lucky guy to have her." Zack stated.

Hinata stands on top of the turnbuckle and leaps backwards and lands on her feet perfectly like a gymnastic.

_*Going Under by Evanescence*_

Entering the stage is a young adult woman with a black robe on her as the fans give a mixed reaction.

***And finally: Making her debut at ACW, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 167 pounds, Samantha Hart!***

"Oh, yes. Samantha Hart signed with ACW just about two days ago after the last show. She has shown what she can do and man, was she impressive." Kenji stated.

"A warning, folks: Don't ever, EVER, underestimate a girl like Samantha Hart. She may look like a goth, but don't think that she can't fight. She WILL hurt you." Zack warned.

As she walks down the ramps, she stops. She takes her robe off and reveals to have black hair along with navy blue highlights, red eyes, and a tattoo on her left arm that says "I won't quit!" She passes the robes to a female in the audience. After that, Samantha slides in the ring, her music dies down and, strangely, stares at Hinata with hatred. Somehow, Hinata noticed it at small glance. All the Divas stand at their separate corners.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Here are the rules of this special Fatal 4 Way. It is a Elimination Match and in this one, the last woman standing will face next week's winner of that match at Southern Hell for the ACW Women's Championship." Kenji stated, "It is the same thing for the Superstars, but it is for the ACW Undisputed Championship."

"Also, this match is the same as any other Fatal 4 Way matches; it's every man for himself— or in this case, every _woman_ for herself. And in a Elimination Match, once you're pinned or you submit, you're out of the fight and you head back to the locker room." Zack stated before the bell is rung.

*Bell rings*

The Divas go steady on one another. Then Kendra goes right after Rei and Hinata and Samantha go at each other. The brawl is going as the Divas kept reversing and fighting. Kendra Irish Whips Rei to the ropes, Rei bounces off, and counters with a Springboard Crossbody Splash, but Kendra moves away in time. She stands Rei up, lifts her and hits her with Gutbuster. With Hinata and Samantha, the young goth has her at the turnbuckle as she repeatedly thrusts her shoulder at the Hyuga girl. Samantha backs away, sprints and goes for a Big Boot, but Hinata dodges it in time and the Samantha hits the turnbuckle instead. Hinata runs to the rope, comes back and as Samantha gets her foot off the turnbuckle, she gets hit by a Dropkick from Hinata. Back with Rei and Kendra, the teen is sitting at the corner while Kendra has her knee at Rei's neck, trying to choke her out. She stops, and lifts up her up to the top turnbuckle. Kendra then starts climbing, but Hinata comes from behind and does a small Powerbomb from the second turnbuckle.

"Whoa. That's something you don't see every day." Zack commented.

"No. No, it isn't." Kenji said.

Rei manages to get up on the top turnbuckle, leap off, and lands the Hyuga with a Hurracanrana. Rei runs to the ropes, comes back, and lands on Hinata with a Rolling Senton. She hooks the leg, but Hinata reverses it to her own and has Rei on her shoulders. Rei kicks out quick, she stands and Hinata hits her with a Enzuigiri. Then Hart comes back and grabs Hinata with a Bulldog. Kendra charges at Sam, but she jumps over her with a leapfrog. Kendra stops at the turnbuckle, tries to attack, Sam dodges it, grabs Kendra by the head, and hits her with a Neckbreaker. Sam covers.

1, 2...

Kendra kicks out at two. Samantha stands up and jumps for an Knee Drop right to the face. Kendra sits up in pain from her head, and Sam hits her with a Low Dropkick to the back of the head. Rei comes back and has Sam by the waist. Then Samantha counters it to a Front Headlock. She puts Rei's arm over her head, lifts her up, bounces her off the ropes and hits the Suplex. After she was done with Miyamoto, Hart goes after Hinata next. She tries to stand her up, but Hinata pushes her off and hits her with a Spinning Side Kick to the gut. She then hits her with a DDT. Kendra is back from recovery, sneaks up behind Hinata, and grabs her with a Flashback.

"Kendra catches Hinata with a Flashback." Zack commented.

Kendra grabs Hinata's head and slams it on the mat. Then, she gets her up, throws her over the ropes and Hinata stays. Kendra backs away, runs to push her off, but Hinata counters by pulling the ropes down and Kendra falls over. As Daniels tries to stand, Hinata steadies herself for a attack from the apron. However, Samantha comes in and tries to attack her with a Shoulder Block, but Hinata sees it coming and pulls the ropes; making her fall to Kendra. Now both Divas are down and Hinata goes back to the ring. She starts climbing the top turnbuckle as Rei did too. Both Divas look to each other, nodded, and they leaped off simultaneously at Kendra and Samantha.

"Ha! Another Diva rain!" Zack shouted.

"Wow. That's the second one for ACW." Kenji chuckled.

All of the Divas are down and luckily, there are no count-outs for this match as the ref waits. Rei is the first stand as she used the guardrails to help her up. Rei goes to Kendra, stands her up, and throws her inside the ring. She slides inside, goes to her, but Kendra counters with a thumb to the eye. Rei is in pain as she couldn't see from her left pupil. Kendra seizes the opportunity, grabs her head, and hits her with the Headlock Driver. She covers, and while the ref wasn't looking, Kendra puts her legs on the ropes to get advantage.

1, 2, 3!

***Rei Miyamoto has been eliminated!***

"What the hell! Kendra stole pinfall by poking Rei in the eye and having her feet on the ropes! Unbelievable." Kenji snarled.

Rei feels pain from her head as Kendra kicks her out of the ring. The fans give heat to Kendra for what she did as she poses with arrogance. Hinata and Samantha come back in the ring when Kendra started bragging. Both Divas nod to each other to take her down. When Kendra was done, Hinata and Sam kick her in the gut and hit her with a Double Enzuigiri. Kendra goes down and Hinata waits for her to get up. Kendra stands on her knees, Hinata runs to the ropes, comes back and hits Kendra with the Shining Sun (Shining Wizard)!

"Nice one, Hinata!" Zack commented.

But from behind, Samantha attacks Hinata with a Reverse DDT.

"Well, that friendship didn't last." Zack said.

"I don't think Samantha wants anything to do with Hinata." Kenji proclaimed.

By then, Sam goes up the top rope. When she finally makes it up top, she jumps for a high Leg Drop and connects to Hinata's head. She covers...

1, 2...

Hinata kicks out at two. Samantha then hits her with an elbow to the chest. The goth sits Hinata up and puts her in a Headlock. She hooks her hands and holds it as tight as she could to choke Hinata out. The young Hyuga tries to hang on as she was close to passing out. Luckily, Hinata is able to stand up on one of her feet as she is elbowing Samantha at the ribs. But Hart counters again with a Russian Leg Sweep. Then, she drags Hinata to the center of the mat. Next, she backs away, and goes for a Handspring Body Splash and lands it. She hooks the leg.

1, 2...

Hinata kicks out again. With this, Samantha sighs in frustration of trying to eliminate her opponent. She picks Hinata up by the arm, and Irish Whips her to the corner. Sam quickly follows and hits her with a Clothesline when Hinata was slammed to the turnbuckle. She Irish Whips Hinata to the opposite and does the same thing again. By then, Samantha hits Hinata at the abdomen with her knee and repeats the process until Hinata falls to the corner. She then uses her knee to choke Hinata out as the ref counted.

The ref shouts, "Let go! C'mon! Let go! 1! 2! 3! 4...!"

She lets go and Hinata is coughing from the hold. With this, Sam backs away until she stopped at the opposite. She steadies herself, sprints forward, and strikes Hinata with a hard knee to the face. Next, she drags Hinata from the corner and turns her 45 degrees near the turnbuckle. Samantha then climbs the turnbuckle and stands up high.

"Looks like Samantha's going to finish her off." Kenji proclaimed.

"Can Hinata get out of this?" Zack inquired.

As the goth stands, she makes a taunt with her elbow and leaps off for a Dark Decent (Diving Elbow Drop). She connects the fall right to the chest and covers.

1, 2...

Hinata kicks out again and Samantha could not believe it! With this frustration, she stands and waits for Hinata to get up. The young Hyuga helps herself up by using the ropes. When she finally stood, Samantha kicks her in the gut and has her in the Front Headlock. Then she goes for a Dark DDT (Snap DDT), but... Hinata counters it by turning it into a Northern Driver Suplex pin!

1, 2...

And Samantha is somehow able to stand up, turn Hinata around, and turns it to a Backslide pin.

1, 2...

Hinata is able to get out at two and a half. Both Divas stand up and simultaneously Clothesline each other. Exhausted, but they both had to stand up. Hinata is the first to stand and has Samantha up. She Irish Whips her, Sam comes back, and Hinata strikes her with a Spinning Wheel Kick. After this, Hinata runs to the ropes, comes back and hits Sam a Leg Drop and she sits up in pain. Hinata runs to ropes quickly, comes back and hits her with the Shining Sun.

"Oh! What a Shining Wizard!" Kenji commented.

With the control Hinata has, she waits for Samantha to get up and hit her finisher. Samantha shook her head to make the pain go away as she is trying to bring herself up. She finally stands, turns around, and Hinata kicks her in the gut, puts her in the Overdrive position. But, Samantha was able to counter the move and hits the Superkick! Hinata falls and Samantha goes up the turnbuckle. She stands high, jumps off and hits the Dark Dive (Diving Headbutt) on Hinata's chest. She hooks the leg.

1, 2, 3!

***Hinata Hyuga has been eliminated!***

"Man, what impressiveness between the two Divas and look who came out the winner." Zack stated.

"But hang on, where in the world is Kendra at?" Kenji asked.

As Hinata rolled out of the ring and heads back to the locker room, Samantha looks around where Kendra could be. From behind, Daniels appears and rolls her over as she pulls the tights.

1, 2...

Sam kicks out at two. She stands on her knees and Daniels hits her with a Running Knee to the face. With the pain she feels on her face, Kendra makes a sexy pose as the fans boo at her. After she was done, she lifts her up over her shoulders as Samantha was inverted on her back. Kendra walks to the center and when she stopped, she falls and hits a Neckbreaker right to the mat. Kendra then makes another pose as she feels more confident and arrogant of her match so far.

"Seriously, Kendra's pride is going make her regret of this arrogance." Kenji stated.

As Kendra ignored the fans' jeers, she goes back to work on Samantha. She brings her up slowly as she thinks of what to do next, but Samantha was able to push her off and hit the Dark DDT!

"I knew it! I knew it was going to come back at Kendra!" Kenji shouted.

"But what will Samantha Hart do now as she has gotten back in control?" Zack inquired.

Exhausted, Hart was able to Kip-up and goes to the turnbuckle. After climbing and standing high, she takes a deep breath and breaths out, and jumps off for the Dark Dive, but Daniels was able to move out of the way and Sam hits the mat hard!

Crowd: Ooh!

With this, Kendra brings her up, puts her in the Standing Headscissors, lifts her up vertically, and hits the Sitout Piledriver, causing more pain to the head. She covers...

1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Kendra Daniels!***

When Kendra heard her name announced as a winner, she was filled with pride and joy as the audience booed.

"Looks like Kendra will be heading to Southern Hell to face next week's competitor for the ACW Women's Championship." Zack announced.

"Makes you wonder who will face her at Southern Hell anyway." Kenji stated.

Kendra stands at the second ropes as she proclaims she will be the next Women's Champion while Samantha is outside the ring, recovering from the Piledriver. The cameras change to backstage and cameraman seems to be running as the camera shook. Why was that? As he got closer, the camera shows a staff at Ed's side. He was all battered up, blood was running down from his face, and he was unconscious. The fans reacted with shock as they saw this.

"Oh, my God... What happened to Ed?" Zack asked in shock.

"I-I don't know. He looked like he got jumped." Kenji proclaimed.

The staff yells, "Somebody get me a doctor! Come on, Ed. Wake up!"

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return live to the backstage and the ambulance already has Ed on the gurney. Eddy and Edd just showed up and were by Ed's side.

"Ed! C'mon, buddy! I know you can hear me. Who did this to you?!" Eddy demanded, but Ed didn't respond as he was carried away.

He is inside the ambulance and the doors close, and they drive away out the arena. Eddy is deep frustration of what happened to his good friend.

"Something's not right." Edd proclaimed, "Who would do this to Ed? He's done nothing wrong."

"I'll tell you who did this, Sock-head. Alpha and Omega. Those jerks did this!" Eddy believed.

"Hang on, Eddy. I'm just as upset as you are, but we need evidence. Even if it wasn't Stan and Carter, who could have done this?"

"I don't care. All I know is that those bastards did this to Lumpy and when I find them, I'm going to make them pay... with their lives."

He tries to walk away, but Edd holds him by the arm, "But Eddy, you don't know what'll—"

Eddy releases himself, "Don't try to stop me!"

Edd is left all alone as he is frustrated too.

"Pardon my language, but... Damn it!" Edd cursed to himself.

The cameras changes to show Hinata by herself as she waits patiently. From behind, someone sneaks up behind her and covers her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Naruto?" Hinata answered.

The cameras go back and shows Naruto behind Hinata and the fans cheered in reaction, "Hey, you won."

Hinata turns around and smiles, "What do I win?"

"I think this will answer for you."

With that, Naruto and Hinata share a passionate kiss as the fans go "aw" over them. They stop and Naruto speaks.

"Hey, I just saw your match. I just want to say you did a great job out there. Sorry you didn't win, though." he said to comfort her.

"It's all right. I don't think I was ready for a title shot yet. Just got to keep practicing and fighting till I really deserved it." Hinata replied.

"Well, I'm sure you will do just fine the next time you get the opportunity."

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata's smile then turn into a small frown.

Naruto is concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"No, come on. Tell me."

"Well... It's about Samantha Hart. When she and I fought throughout the entire match, I felt like she hated me and just wanted to end me right there."

"Look, I'm sure it's just a distraction for you. Because I know you are most definitely the best damn Diva out there in the ring and you won't anything like this stand in your way. And not just that, you are the best girl a guy could ever have."

They smiled and were about to have another kiss, but...

"That's really pathetic. Even for you, Naruto." a voice said from behind.

They stopped and Naruto already recognized the voice and turns around to see Sasuke Uchiha as the audience gave a massive heat to him and he stood there with a grin. Naruto lets go of Hinata and turns immediately to his long-time rival with anger and hatred.

"Sasuke Uchiha... What the hell do you want?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, I was just passing through here and it seems I've been caught up with a very crappy soap-opera show. And it looks like I'm looking at one right now." Sasuke answered.

"What gives you the right to mock me and Hinata that way?"

"Because I can, dobe."

Naruto and Sasuke stare face-to-face with hatred in their eyes as Hinata was getting worried what would happen next. She holds tight of Naruto's sleeve to stop what might happen.

"Naruto..." Hinata muttered.

"Don't worry, Hinata. Just go back to your locker room. I'll be finished with him soon." Naruto claimed.

With that, Hinata slowly backs away and leaves. Naruto and Sasuke still stare with hatred until one of them broke the silence.

"You know, if you were smart enough, Sasuke, you wouldn't fight me right now." Naruto stated.

"Is it because you think you can kick my ass? Because I don't think you will even try." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, no. It's not that. It's because of two reasons. One: I _know_ I can kick your ass. And two: we both have matches tonight and we don't want to appear there injured or anything like that that'll make us lose easily."

"Hmph. True words coming from a simple moron."

With that, Naruto had the face wanting to fight him badly, but he knows he's not that stupid.

"You know what? I don't have time to deal with you. I have a match to attend to. Good luck with yours, Uchiha."

"Likewise, dobe."

Naruto then leaves the backstage as Sasuke stood there with a smug grin on his face. The cameras change to the arena and the bell is rung.

*Bell rings*

***The following contest is scheduled for one fall!***

_*Broken Dreams by Drake Hunt*_

As the music played, the lights grew dim and as the instruments continued, the lyrics soon began to play...

_*What's that metronome I hear? Perhaps the end is drawing near*_

_*You never hear the shot that takes you down*_

_*Now your dreams are memories, seems more truthful far away*_

_*Just like the smoke that fades away, it makes no sound*_

_*You're out of time...*_

When the verse played, Carter Young enters the stage with an dark expression, at his side following him was Stan Terra.

***Introducing first: Accompanied by Stan Terra, from Orlando, Florida, weighing in at 244 pounds, "The Alpha" Carter Young!***

"It appears that Carter Young is going to have his first singles competition here tonight on ACW." Zack proclaimed.

"Along at his side is his tag team partner, part of Alpha and Omega, Stan Terra. God knows what tricks they have up their sleeve." Kenji stated.

As they stopped at the ramps, Carter goes to the apron and stands on the turnbuckles, like how the Rock stands on it, and tells the fans he's the best along with Terra. He leaps over the ropes and stands in the ring as he waits for his opponent.

_*I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin*_

_*Fall!*_

Running out to the stage was Naruto Uzumaki, as he shows the great amount of high-energetic charisma to the fans— despite of what happened earlier. Naruto stands at the stage, points to the audience at both sides, and runs down to the ring.

***And his opponent: From the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 112 pounds, "The Orange Spark" Naruto Uzumaki!***

"Naruto Uzumaki is facing Carter Young tonight as personal matters are along in this match. Like from what happened last week at the tag team match." Zack implied.

"Well, you are right about that. From the main event, Naruto wanted to deal with these guys after the crap they put him through." Kenji stated, "Not just that though, Sasuke and Naruto had personal matters to deal with as well as you saw what happened backstage."

"Man, I thought they were gonna fight. And from Naruto, he seems to still have that charisma, even when Sasuke was around."

Naruto slides in the ring as stares down right at Carter and Terra. Naruto takes off his jacket and passes it to the staff. He also takes off his necklace and kisses it for good luck. He passes it to the staff as well and goes to his corner as Carter did too. The ref is checking they're ready and he rings the bell.

*Bell rings*

Naruto and Carter go steady as they walk around the ring and soon go into a tie-up. For a few minutes, both Superstars still hold onto each other in the tie-up, then Young was about to push Naruto forward, but Naruto countered it by turning it to a Wrist Wrench. Naruto twists the arm again and holds the Hammerlock on Carter. Naruto holds the lock for awhile until Young was able to turn it around, lift him up and hit the Back Suplex to Naruto. He sits the blonde up and elbows him in the face. Next, he stands him up, Irish Whips him to the ropes, Naruto comes back, Young ducks it and he goes over, comes back again, and Carter hits a large Belly-to-Belly Suplex.

"Damn! Young already has the momentum of the match." Zack commented.

Carter goes for a pin, but Naruto quickly kicks out. He grabs Naruto by the waist from behind and throws Naruto with a German Suplex, but Naruto was able to land on his feet! Carter sees it and Naruto Clotheslines him. Carter stands and Naruto gets him with a Flying Shoulder Block. Young stands, Naruto runs to the ropes, his opponent goes for a hit, the blonde dodges it, goes to the opposite side, comes back and hits a Running Hurricanrana!

"Nice one, Naruto!" Kenji commented.

After that Hurricanrana, Carter tries to stand up and Naruto waits. He runs back to the ropes for an attack, but Terra grabs Naruto's leg and he stops the attack. The ref sees this is warns him not to do that as Naruto was distracted too and points at him. With this, Carter comes from behind, grabs Naruto at the waist, throws him with a German Suplex, and Naruto hits the ground face-first. The fans winched to that. As Naruto was trying to get up, Carter starts beating him down with multiple punches and elbows. Terra, at ringside, supported how Carter was doing. The official is trying to get Carter off of Naruto as he counted and orders him to get off.

"Get off of him! C'mon, Carter! That's enough! 1! 2! 3! 4!"

Carter gets away as the ref warns him and Naruto tries to catch his breath. The blonde sits up at the corner and is already beaten down. After the warnings, Carter goes back on Naruto and hits him with more punches. He stops and stands him up. He knees Naruto at the gut and strikes him with a Knife Edged Chop to the chest. Next, he grabs the arm and Irish Whips him to the opposite. Naruto hits his back at the turnbuckle and Carter hits him with at hard Clothesline. Carter then starts stomping him and repeatedly kicking him down until the ref could break it up. As the ref stops and is distracted with Young, Stan comes from behind and starts choking Naruto by the throat and the fans boo at this dirty move.

"This is disgusting! I can't believe the ref is not seeing this." Kenji said.

Stan stops and Naruto is coughing hard from the hold as Carter smirked of what his partner just did. He goes back to work on Naruto and drags him away from the corner. When he stopped at the center, he lifts Naruto up and hits the Scoop Slam. Next, he sits him up, runs to the ropes, comes back and hits a Dropkick to the head of the blonde. He hooks the leg.

1, 2...

Naruto gets the shoulder up at two. Carter stands up and drags Naruto to the ropes near Stan. He places him at the third bottom rope and uses his foot to choke Naruto with the ropes. The official orders him to get off and he's already counting.

1, 2, 3, 4...!

Carter releases the hold and the referee is distracted for the third time. With the opportunity, Terra grabs Naruto's head and uses the ropes to choke him out.

"For the love of God, somebody stop this!" Kenji pleaded.

Terra stops and as Naruto was coughing badly, Terra walks back a bit, and hits Naruto with a boot to the side of his head. The fans boo heavily as Terra acts cocky of his actions. Young goes back to Naruto and starts messing with him by slapping his head. He brings him up and lifts up in a Vertical Suplex. He hold the maneuver for a while and falls back to injure the back of the blonde. As Naruto sat up in pain, Carter sets him back down and covers.

1, 2...

Naruto is able to kick out at two. Carter sees Naruto will not be taken down easily and has an idea. He stands up and goes to Naruto's legs. He grabs both and turns him around for a Boston Crab.

"And Carter now has Naruto in the Boston Crab. From the damage Naruto's taken, I don't think he'll get out of this." Zack stated.

Naruto screams in pain as Young holds the pressure on his back. Terra shouts for Naruto to give up. The ref asked if he wanted to give up, but Naruto shook his head, saying "no." Naruto is still hanging on to the submission hold as his back is in pain now. He pushes his arms forward to the ropes in front of him. He crawls as fast as he can to get the rope break. As Naruto stood on his hands and Carter is on his feet, Naruto is just inches away from the ropes. But Carter drags him back to the center and Naruto is still stuck in the Boston Crab! The poor blonde is screaming as he is so close to tapping out.

"Come on, Naruto! You can do it, man!" Kenji cheered.

Naruto raises his right arm out and looks like he's about to give up... but really, his hand turns into at fist and he pounds the mat and screams. Naruto tries to turn Carter around and get the advantage. With amazing strength, Naruto was able to turn this around and pushes Carter off of him! The fans cheer that Naruto gets back on his feet. When Carter hit the ropes and bounced off, Naruto quickly stood up and throws him with a Hip Toss. He stands again, Naruto runs to the ropes and hits Carter with a Reverse Elbow from the ropes.

"Now the Orange Spark is back in control!" Zack shouted.

Uzumaki brings Carter up and throws him to the turnbuckle. With this, Naruto hits Young with multiple Knife Edge Chops right to the chest. Then, Naruto grabs the arm, Irish Whips Young, but he counters and throws Naruto, the blonde runs to the turnbuckle, runs up to the top rope like they were stairs and leaps off with a Moonsault right on to his opponent! No one could believe as the fans were in shock and awe and they cheered to the move.

"My God! What athleticism by Naruto!" Kenji shouted.

Naruto stands and pumps the ACW Universe up with a shout. After getting the crowd excited, Naruto looks back at his downed opponent and had an idea. He goes to the turnbuckle and starts climbing to the top rope. When he made it to the top, he waits for Carter to stand up. After a few stumbles, Young is on his feet, but is looking down, Naruto leaps off and hits the Diving Leg Drop Bulldog! Making the signature, Naruto stands and waits for the ultimate finisher. Unfortunately, Stan stands on the apron and the referee is being distracted. Naruto sees this and has had enough. He goes to them and pulls Terra in the ring.

"Looks like Naruto has had enough of this." Zack commented.

"You know what they say. Payback's a bitch!" Kenji stated.

After standing up, Naruto lifts Terra up in a Fireman's Carry, he gets near the ropes and throws him over with the Ninja's Way. Terra hits the floor hard and the ref is warning Naruto. As Terra is in pain and is trying to stand, someone is behind him. It appears to be Eddy as he stalks Terra. When he turned around, Eddy hits Stan with the Sucker Charge (Leaping Reverse STO)!

"Looks like Eddy got some payback what happened to Ed." Kenji smiled.

After this, Eddy goes through the crowd and leaves as they pat him on the back. As the official and Naruto were distracted, Carter waits at the ropes for a Alpha Spear (Spear). After they were done, Naruto turns back, Young sprints forward and hits the Alpha Spear... to the ref! The official rolls out is pain, and Naruto and Carter could not believe it. Carter turns and says...

"You stupid son of a...!"

Young goes for a punch, Naruto ducks it, he turns around, and Naruto lifts him up. As Terra tries to stand up again, Naruto goes to the ropes and throws Carter over with the Ninja's Way right to him! Alpha and Omega were down and Naruto was dominant.

"All right! Naruto's got this!" Zack said.

"This will be over soon as Naruto... Wait... Oh, no!" Kenji said as Sasuke slides in the ring and is behind the blonde, "Naruto! Turn around!"

Sasuke stalks Naruto like a predator as he waits for the prey to turn around. Naruto, unknown that his rival is behind him, turns around and Sasuke hits Naruto with the Venom (RKO)!

"Sasuke hits Naruto with the Venom!" Zack implied.

"No s%t, Sherlock! That bastard's gonna cost Naruto the match!" Kenji proclaimed.

Sasuke walks around Naruto with that smug grin on his face as the fans booed. From everyone's point of view, they thought that he was done... but he wasn't. He walks to the corner and steadies himself for the Punt Kick.

"Oh, no...! Sasuke is going to finish Naruto off with the illegal Punt Kick!" Zack claimed.

"No way it can end like this!" Kenji implied.

As Naruto is on his knees and hands, Sasuke charges right at him... but he gets tackled by Isaac Clarke!

"Holy crap! It's Isaac Clarke!" Zack shouted.

"He's slugging on the bastard!" Kenji said.

Isaac throws at Sasuke with multiple punches before the both of them roll out of the ring. They fall, Sasuke stands, Isaac goes at him again and they fall over the guardrails, and fight in the audience! Sasuke and Isaac throw at each other with multiple punches as they head to the back and the fans root to the fight. Naruto tries to bring himself up after that devastating finisher by Sasuke as Carter is back in the ring at the corner, going for another Alpha Spear. Naruto turns around, Carter sprints, but Naruto catches him in time and trips him, and puts him in the Will of Fire (STFU)!

"The Will of Fire! Naruto catches Carter with it!" Kenji shouted.

"Carter's gotta tap out here, man!" Zack implied.

The referee is back inside the ring and checks the submission hold Naruto has Carter in. Naruto keeps the Will of Fire locked in as Carter screams in pain and tries to get a rope break. He couldn't take it anymore and taps out.

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner by submission, Naruto Uzumaki!***

"Looks like Naruto's got some vengeance tonight against Alpha and Omega." Zack stated.

"That it does, Zack. That it does." Kenji agreed.

Naruto rolls out of the ring and he high-fives the fans on the way to the stage while still aiding his head, but still had that smile on his face.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, Jesse, earlier, had an idea on what to do with Loredo and Krueger, and he's going to announce it tonight." Kenji announced as the cameras change to the TitanTron and shows Jesse on top, Krueger at the left, and Alex at the right with a contract in the middle, "Wonder what he has in store for them."

"I just hope he knows what he's doing."

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the show and Kurt is shown angry with Alyssa at his side.

"I have had enough of Dante's stupid antics in this company. I am sick of that bastard making a fool out of me! Well, here's what I purpose. At Southern Hell, I want to face Dante in a match for the United States Championship. And here are the stipulations; Dante, if you lose, you are automatically out of this company! You are finished! No more of your childish antics, no more of your humiliations, and I will stand as the very first ACW United States Champion."

Kurt stands with a grin on his face as the cameras change to another video and shows Dante at an interview setup. This time, he's serious.

"You know... I've faced a lot of guys in my days. And all of them were worse than my twin brother, Vergil. It's true, I joke around with my enemies. For Kurt, he just seems the easiest bastards to make fun of. So, now he wants to face me for the U.S. Title. What's that going to prove, man? Is that going to prove that you're better than me? Well, you're wrong. I know I won't lose to a guy like you. Because guys like you... you will easily lose and go cryin' home to their mama like little bitches they are. And that's exactly what you're going to do, Hudson. I'll see you at Southern Hell."

The cameras change back to live and shows Clarissa with a special guest.

"Hey, guys! Clarissa Rivera here and I have an awesome guest. He just fought in his match and is with me now. Please welcome, Naruto Uzumaki." Clarissa introduced as the cameras showed Naruto, "Hey, Naruto. Welcome."

"Glad to be interviewed, Clarissa." Naruto greeted.

"Well, how do you feel after your match? What do you think of what happened when Sasuke attacked you?"

"To answer your first question, Clarissa, I actually felt better after Carter and Stan disrespected me by beating me down and 'Terri' spitted at my face. I got to say, it feels good to get some payback. To answer the second... Well... All I know is that Sasuke attacked me because of our personal rivalry that's has been going on for years."

"Do you think you want some payback for what he did to you?"

"Well, not really. Not now, at least. I was actually happy when Clarke saved my ass and kicked Sasuke's ass." he chuckled, "Got to thank him for doing that for me."

"Sounds you two have a great friendship."

"Yeah, we do."

"Well, thank you for your time, Naruto."

"You're welcome. See ya."

With that, Naruto leaves the set and the cameras change to the locker room and shows Stan and Carter, both of them were angry and injured.

"This is just great. Nice idea to take out Ed, Stan!" Carter sarcastically implied.

"Hey, don't look at me, man. You're the one who took it too far when you busted his head open!" Stan implied.

"Yeah, and that worked _so_ well for us. I just got through a freaking submission hold and I had to tap out while you got taken down by a little midget!"

"Shut up! Look, all we know is, the Eds are not finished. We need to take another one of them out."

"Who should we start with?"

Terra only smirked, "I already know who to get."

With that, Terra leaves the room and Carter by himself. The cameras change to the arena and shows a wooden table with two chairs in the middle of the ring.

***Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Assistant GM Joshua Garza and the GM/Chairman of ACW, Jesse!***

_*We're building it up!*_

_*Burn it Down by Linkin Park*_

Jesse enters the stage with a contract in his hand and following him were Joshua and a few security guards. They walk down the ramps on the way to the ring as the guards kept... well, guard.

"It seems the GM has the contract for Alex and Jason tonight. Wonder what's it for." Zack inquired.

"We're going to find out right now." Kenji answered.

Jesse and Josh stand near the table and the GM sets the contract on it. His music fades and he starts to speak.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm glad that you're here tonight because this contract has something special for both Alex Loredo and Jason Krueger."

Josh speaks next, "May Alex Loredo come out to the ring, please?"

Both men stand in the ring and wait for Alex to come out.

_*Another Me by Peroxwhy?gen*_

Alex enters the stage as he was concerned of what would happen. He sees the security at the rails and passes by them. He slides in the ring and Josh gives him a mic. Alex takes it from him and speaks.

"What's going on, Jesse? Why do you have me out here?" Alex asked.

"Well, Alex, from what went on earlier tonight, I say this rivalry with Jason has gotten out of control already. I can understand that you're angry for what went on—"

"Angry? Oh, no, sir. I'm not angry. I'm pissed. But not just to Jason for hitting me with a frigging sledgehammer and hitting me with the Gore to get the win. I'm also pissed at you...!"

Jesse was confused as the fans were too, "Wait. What do you mean you're pissed at me?"

"You know what I mean, man. You hired that sick bastard from UWE for no reason!"

"Look, I had no choice, Alex. We were completely short on Superstars and you know it."

"I don't give a damn! All I know is, you and Jason have made my list."

"Listen, Loredo, I want nothing to do with you now. Okay? I got a lot of crap going through my mind right now. Like for example: I have to deal with Seto Kaiba almost ruining my company, Marik and Bakura with their rivalry with Altered Egos, and this bullcrap. I know that hiring Jason was a mistake, but we're not going to fire him for what's going on. Because like I said earlier; I have an idea."

"Okay. Then tell the Awesome People what this idea is."

"Okay, but first... May Jason Krueger come out next?"

All of the men look at the stage and wait for Jason to come next.

_*Firewater by Sinister Growley*_

Jason comes out to the stage and walks down the ramps. Alex wanted to fight him, but Josh tries to hold him back. As Jason walk halfway to the ring, the security stop him from entering.

"It's all right, guys. Let him in." Jesse ordered.

The security stop and let him go to the ring. He slides in and Josh tries hold Alex back as Jesse tells Jason to wait.

After that, Jesse explains, "Now the reason I have you two out here is because of this contract. This piece of paper indicates that at Southern Hell, you two will fight in a Extreme Rules Match for the ACW Hardcore Championship." the fans reacted with cheers as Alex and Jason agreed to it, "Another reason is, that we don't you two to start the chaos yet until Southern Hell. If you two sign this contract, it'll be official."

Jason and Alex agreed to it and Loredo is the first to sign it. When he was done, he passes it to Krueger and he signs it too. After it was done, Josh takes the contract and Jesse speaks again.

"All right. Now that's done, there's something else special in that contract for the both of you." he stated, getting their attention, "Until Southern Hell— except for the match you two have tonight— neither you, Alex, or you, Jason, are to have any contact with each other. In short terms, you two will not fight each other at all until Southern Hell— except for the main event tonight. If either of you are to start a fight, and I don't care who started it, I will have no choice but to suspend the both of you for an entire month. Is that clear?"

Both Jason and Alex were angry, but they agreed by nodding.

"All right, then. It's nothing personal, boys. I'm just trying to do my job. See you later."

With that, Jesse's music plays and both the GM and Josh leave the ring as the security kept an eye on Jason and Alex. Both men stare down at each other with a large amount of hate. They know they will get suspended if they throw a punch. They haven't done anything else as the camera goes black.

(Commercial Break)

You see Jesse and Josh standing next to each other.

"Greetings, everyone. I am the general manger, the chairman, and the founder of ACW, Jesse." Jesse greeted.

You see Jesse hitting Kaiba with a mic.

"And I'm Joshua Garza. Also the co-founder and the Assistant GM of ACW." Josh greeted.

"We're here to tell you that after a great few episodes, we want to say thank—"

"Wait. Wait. 'A few episodes'? We only had two and we're barely at the third one."

"Shut up! I'm trying to make an awesome moment here."

You see Naruto hitting the Ninja's Way.

"Awesome moment? Dude, we're only getting started." Josh said.

"That doesn't mean you can ruin it like that." Jesse stated.

You see Sakura hitting the Jackhammer. It changes back to Jesse and Josh arguing. Then, Carter hitting the First Extraction. Changes back and shows Jesse and Josh fighting with grapples. Then, Rogen with a Double-Handed Chokeslam. Both men still fighting and their suits are a bit torn. You see the Eds hit the Edquake, Yugi hits the Slifer Splash, Atem with the Cutter, Mason with the Breaking the Light, Jason Krueger hitting the Gore, Takashi with the Deadswitch, Alex Loredo with the Chaos Kick, the H.O.T.D. Divas flying over the ropes, and Isaac with the Dementia. Camera changes back and Jesse and Josh are shown tired, suits are messed up, and their hair is messy.

"You wanna... call a truce?" Josh asked.

"Sure. And you know what? Let's just show the guys some footage of the matches." Jesse panted.

"Actually, we showed all of it already while you guys were fighting." the cameraman said.

"What?! You stupid son of a—!"

_"ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling! Watch the awesomeness every Friday at 8/7 CT. Only on USA Network! Characters Welcome."_

You see the Eds, "Awesome Championship Wrestling!"

Then Dante, "Where the Attitude..."

Then Atem and Yugi, "...the Ruthless Aggression..."

Then Isaac, "...the Superstars..."

Then Sakura, "...and the Knockouts..."

And Naruto smirks, "...live the Awesomeness."

Then it shows the ACW logo... and it changes back to Jesse and Josh beating up the cameraman before ending.

(End Commercial)

The cameras return live and shows Jesse and Josh walking backstage in the arena.

"Are you sure that was a smart idea to do that? Having to suspend them if they start a brawl again?" Josh asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Josh. It's not the best, but I had no choice." Jesse answered, "We already got that done. Now all we need to worry about is dealing with Marik, Bakura, and Kaiba."

"No kidding."

Jesse and Josh leave the scene and the cameras change to the arena and the bell is rings.

*Bell rings*

***The following Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match is set for one fall. In this match, the last man standing will fight at ****Southern Hell for ****the ACW Undisputed Championship!***

Around the arena, the lights turn dark, and the sounds of whispering are played. On the TitanTron, symbols appear on the screen, then a voice saying "make us whole," and the symbols bursts away to show light...

_*Caaaaaaage!*_

_*Bullet with Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins*_

Isaac Clarke enters the stage Jericho-style and turns around to see the fans cheering for him.

***Introducing first: Weighing in at 226 pounds, Isaac Clarke!***

"Right now, ladies and gentlemen, Isaac Clarke is on a winning streak since the first episode and is on a roll too." Kenji stated.

Clarke enters the ring as well like Jericho and goes to the turnbuckle to look at the audience. He smiled with charisma and steps down. He waits for which opponent to come out.

_*Sin with a Grin by Shinedown*_

Entering the stage was the same person who attacked Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha. The ACW Universe gave massive boos and heat to Sasuke when he entered the stage. His entrance is similar to Randy Orton as he walks down the ramps with an expression of arrogance and dark.

***Next: Weighing in at 115 pounds, Sasuke Uchiha!***

"Sasuke Uchiha making his debut here at Awesome Championship Wrestling and in the special Fatal 4 Way Match. I'll be surprised if Sasuke's able to win this." Kenji stated.

"You kidding? With the exhibition matches we saw with Sasuke, I gotta say he's got what it takes to be champion." Zack stated.

Sasuke enters the ring, walks to the turnbuckle, stands on the second ropes, and poses like Randy Orton with his arms in the air. Isaac only looked at Uchiha with hatred from what when on earlier.

"If you folks remember what happened, Sasuke attacked Naruto and was about to finish him off with the Punt Kick, but Isaac came in just in time and stopped him." Zack said.

After the pose, Sasuke looks at Isaac with mutual hatred and steps down from the turnbuckle.

_*Halo by Machine Head*_

Entering the stage was the leader of the Hardcore Foundation, Mason Stone as he walked out to the stage with a smile on his face and shows he's a fan favorite, but he only receives mixed reactions from the crowd.

***Next: From San Diego, California, weighing in at 210 pounds, he is a member of the Hardcore Foundation, "The Dark Saint" Mason Stone!***

"Look at that, the leader of the Hardcore Foundation is making a singles debut here at ACW." Kenji approved.

Mason slides in the ring and raises his right fist as the fans give another mixed reaction and he smirked.

_*In the Black by Motörhead*_

At the stage, Rogen enters with his traditional motorcycle and had a small smirk on his face as he is in the match too.

***And their opponent: From Burslem, Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire, England, standing at 7 feet tall, weighing in at 301 pounds, Rogen Townsend!***

"Uh-oh! Rogen's in the Fatal 4 Way Match! Looks like he's going to dominating the match." Zack said.

"Now here's the thing in this match, there are no count-outs, no disqualifications, and anything goes. These men can do whatever they want in and outside the ring." Kenji stated.

Rogen starts his bike and rides his way to the ring. After three laps around the ring, he stops and parks his motorcycle. He grabs the ropes to enter, but Sasuke comes in and Baseball Slides Rogen's leg and he hits face first to the apron. Already, Isaac and Mason go at him and the bell was rung. Sasuke countered with a punch to Isaac and a kick to the gut to Mason. He grabs Mason by the head and hits him face first at the turnbuckle. With Mason facing the turnbuckle, Sasuke hits him with a Dropkick and he hits the turnbuckle chest first and falls back. Isaac grabs Sasuke from behind and throws him over the ropes.

"Clarke just threw him over like it was the Royal Rumble." Zack implied.

Sasuke shouts at Clarke, but has no idea that Rogen is behind him with his hand out. He turns around and Rogen grabs him by the throat! As Rogen was about to get him with a Chokeslam, Sasuke hits Rogen with a Low Blow. Then he grabs his arm and throws him right at the steel pole. With Clarke and Mason, they were already going at each other with punches and reverses. Isaac dodges Mason's next strike, kicks him, and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Mason comes back, Isaac goes for a Hip Toss, but Mason catches him in time and reverses it to his own. Back with Sasuke and Rogen, the ruthless Uchiha is kicking the giant down, but Rogen was able to counter by grabbing him by the throat again. And this time, Townsend throws him over and Sasuke's back hit the steel steps.

"Ooh! He's gonna feel that in the morning." Kenji proclaimed.

Sasuke grinds his teeth in pain from hitting the steps as Rogen takes off his hockey shirt and his broken sunglasses. He grabs him by the head, lifts him up and throws him down hard on the floor with the Scoop Slam. The Uchiha screams in pain from his spine as Rogen raised a right fist and the fans cheered for him. Back with Clarke and Mason, the young superstar runs to the ropes, goes for an Elbow Drop and connects it. He covers.

1...

Isaac gets his shoulder up at one. Stone brings Clarke up by grabbing his head and throws him to the corner. Clarke hits first chest and Mason goes for the Schoolboy Pin. Clarke kicks out quickly. He stands, Stone runs to the ropes, comes back, and Clarke catches him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Stone stands, goes to Clarke again, and he counters with an Arm Drag. Mason was thrown out of the ring when Isaac made the Arm Drag. As Stone tries to stand up, Clarke grabs the ropes and slingshots himself right on his opponent! Back with Townsend and Sasuke, the giant brings Sasuke up again and lifts him over his shoulders. He walks to the steps, but Sasuke was able to slither himself out of Rogen's grip and Dropkicks him to the steps. Rogen hit knee first at the steel stairs.

"Oh, damn! I think Rogen hit his knee at the steps." Zack proclaimed.

Rogen aids his left knee as Sasuke sees the weak spot he needs to injure more. He goes to him, grabs his leg, and elbows it down. He stands and starts kicking the elbowing the leg repeatedly as Rogen is in pain. Sasuke stops and says to him...

"Not so tough now, are ya, you son of a bitch?"

Then he strikes right at the face with a left fist. Back with the downed Superstars, Clarke is the first up and brings up Mason and throws him in the ring. Sasuke goes back inside and stalks as Isaac is distracted with his opponent. Mason is the first to strike Isaac in the chest with a Knife Edge Chop and he counters back. He continues it until Stone is at the ropes. With that, Clarke hits a Dropkick and Stone falls over the ropes and hits the floor. Isaac sees he has the momentum in the match, but doesn't notice that Sasuke is stalking him like a predator.

"Clarke, you might want to look behind you!" Kenji warned.

Then, Isaac turns around, Sasuke goes for the Venom, but Isaac pushes him away. Sasuke goes for a strike, Isaac dodges it, and he throws him over the top rope, but he still hangs on. Clarke runs to the ropes, bounces back, and when Sasuke stood on the apron, Clarke hits him with a Spear and Sasuke is sent flying outside and he hits the guardrail face first! The ACW Universe cheers as Isaac still has control.

"Isaac has the momentum in this match!" Zack implied.

"But can he still keep it up? Find out when we return!" Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

"Hello, everybody. Welcome back to Awesome Championship Wrestling— Oh, s%t!" Kenji shouted as Mason slingshots himself right on both Sasuke and Isaac.

"Wow, what a dive!" Zack commented.

"Yeah. Anyways, during the break, Rogen's bad leg was still targeted in the eyes of the predator. Take a look."

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Rogen grabs Mason Stone and hits him with the Spinebuster. He felt as if he was back in control, but from the top rope, Sasuke leaps off and hits Townsend with a low Dropkick right at the front of the knee. He falls to the mat as he grinds his teeth in pain. The next footage shows Sasuke with a chair and he hits Townsend's weak point with it.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

"I gotta tell ya, that looked painful when Rogen's leg was hit." Zack implied.

All three men were down on the floor after that high dive from Stone. He shook his head as he was a bit dizzy from the fall. He stands up, grabs Sasuke by the head and throws him in the ring. He slides in, brings him up, puts the arm over the head, and throws him over with a Vertical Suplex. Mason stands up, runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits the Springboard Moonsault on the midsection of Sasuke. He hooks the leg.

1, 2...

Sasuke kicks out at two. Mason stands on one knee and starts to stand his opponent up. When Sasuke was on his feet, he strikes Stone in the abdomen. He repeats this until Mason releases him and Sasuke Clotheslines him. He runs to the ropes, comes back and hits Mason's head with a hard Knee Drop. Now he covers Mason.

1, 2...

Mason kicks out at two and a half. Sasuke looked at the ref, angry he didn't get the fall. He tell him Mason got the shoulder up and that's it. Uchiha goes back to work on Mason and just starts elbowing him and stomping him down. After bringing him down, he puts Mason at the turnbuckle corner. He strikes Mason a Knife Edge Chop to the chest, then he elbows him on the back on the head. He repeats the process until he starts choking Mason and the ref is warning him to get off. After the fourth count, Sasuke releases Mason from the hold and he coughs like he went through a Sleeper Hold, but harder.

"Sasuke's not showing any mercy in this match, that's for sure." Zack commented.

Uchiha gets away from the referee and starts stomping on the Mason until he sat in the corner. Then he start choking him out again with his foot at Mason's throat. The ref had to push him off to stop the sickness Sasuke is doing. He pushes the ref away and goes back to Mason. He brings him up and Irish Whips him the opposite corner, runs after him, and when Mason hit turnbuckle back first and goes to the center, Sasuke hits him with a hard Clothesline. Then he sits him up and puts Mason through the Sleeper Hold. He tries to stand up quickly and get out of it, but Uchiha has the hold locked tight.

"And Sasuke has Mason in the Sleeper Hold. From the damage Mason's taken, he's gotta tap out." Zack stated.

"Not to a bastard like him. Come on, Mason! _Anatahasorewo okonau kotogadekimasu!_ (You can do it!)" Kenji cheered.

"What?"

"It means 'you can do it'."

"Oh."

Mason's arms are just out flinging around as he tries to go to the ropes as Sasuke keeps the hold. Stone is doing his best to hang on and not submit. Unfortunately, Mason looked to be out of breath as he falls on his knees. Sasuke grinned at the fact that he has Mason on his knees. The Dark Saint is close to be fading out as his arms fall slowly. The ref checks the arm, it falls and counts at one. He raises it again and it falls; 2! A third rise and fall; 3! The fans chant for Mason to get out of the submission hold.

Crowd: Let's go, Mason! Sasuke sucks! Let's go, Mason! Sasuke sucks! Let's go, Mason! Sasuke sucks!

"Shut up!" he shouted to the fans.

*Crowd Boos*

The ref raises the arm for the fourth time and it falls; 4!

"That's it. Mason's out. Mason's gotta be out." Zack proclaimed.

He raises it for the final time and... it stops in midair!

"No, he's not! Stone's still in the match!" Kenji exclaimed.

With the amazing strength, Mason is able to stand up and counters the Sleeper Hold with a Sitout Jawbreaker. Sasuke backs away, Mason steadies at the second turnbuckle and jumps at him with a Diving European Uppercut! Then Stone runs to the ropes and hits Sasuke with a Forearm Smash. Uchiha stands and Mason hits him with the forearm again. Sasuke goes for a Clothesline, but Mason grabs the arm, kicks him in the gut, grabs the head and hits the Dark Cutter (Diamond Cutter)! Mason trills the crowd with his shout of charisma. Now he waits in the corner to finish of the vicious predator.

"And Mason's looking to finish Uchiha off right here." Zack proclaimed.

"_Hai! Mason no Sasuke ni ro^pu wo motte imasu!_ (Yes! Mason has Sasuke on the ropes!)" Kenji shouted.

"Wow, you're really excited, aren't you?"

"_Hai!_"

"I'll take that as a yes."

When Sasuke finally stood up, Mason shouts and runs to him and goes for Breaking the Light... but Sasuke kicks Mason right between the legs!

"And Sasuke counters with a Low Blow!" Zack said.

"_Sono mesu no musuko!_ (That son of a bitch!)" Kenji shouted.

Mason felt pain in his groin and Sasuke hits him with the Venom! He covers.

"No, not like this! Kick out, Mason!" Zack shouted.

1, 2, 3!

"Damn it! Sasuke stole the fall!" Kenji shouted.

***Mason Stone has been eliminated!***

Sasuke by then picks up Mason and disrespectfully throws him out of the ring like he was garbage. The fans boo heavily as Sasuke stood with a evil grin on his face, but has no idea that a certain person came in the ring. It turned out to be Rogen back on his feet and is preparing for a Chokeslam.

"Uh-oh! Oh, Sasuke. Someone has a message for you!" Kenji said.

Sasuke turns around and gets caught in the throat by Rogen! The giant had a small smirk as he finally had Sasuke in his hands (literally). He lifts him up, but Sasuke counters with the Venom!

"Damn it! The Venom hits again!" Zack said.

Sasuke hooks the leg...

1, 2...

Townsend is able to kick out at two and a half! Sasuke could not believe it and the fans cheered in surprise as Rogen is still going. Sasuke bangs his fist that Townsend couldn't be taken down by his finisher. So he had another idea as he grinned again.

"Oh, no. What's he up to this time?" Zack asked.

"Obviously something sneaky." Kenji answered.

Sasuke slithers away from his opponent like a snake and goes to the corner as Rogen tries to get up. The sinister Uchiha is getting impatient as he wants Rogen to get up already. Townsend is on his hands, and Sasuke charges at him with the Punt Kick, but the giant is able to counter and hit the Spinebuster! He stands and shouts that he's got the match here.

"And Rogen comes back with that brutal Spinebuster!" Zack shouted.

"Now _Rogen_ has Sasuke on the ropes." Kenji stated.

The giant sees Sasuke helping himself up with ropes after that Spinebuster and he prepares to hit the WCM. Sasuke finally stands, Rogen runs back to the ropes, comes back, but gets tripped and pulled out of the ring by David Reigns!

"What the hell?! That's the Shield!" Kenji exclaimed.

"We haven't seen them since the first episode! What are they doing here?!" Zack inquired.

Followed by Erik Rollins and Hector Ambrose, the Shield started beating down Rogen to a pulp. But, Rogen then pushes himself up and pushes the Shield off him. Then, he gives them many strikes in the face and hits the Big Boot to David before grabbing both Ambrose and Rollins and throwing them into the ring. He gets inside and before Ambrose and Rollins could counter, he grabs them by the throat, preparing for a Double-handed Chokeslam. But from behind, Sasuke charged in and Chop Blocks Rogen's injured leg. With this, Erik and Hector catches him and hits the Double DDT.

"Unbelievable! Sasuke manage to help the Shield get the advantage on Rogen and now he's more hurt at the leg." Kenji stated.

After the counter, Reigns slides back in the ring and the Shield now have their eyes set on Rogen. The referee orders them to get out of the ring, but Hector hits him and lands the DDT. Now the ref is out and there is no one to stop them. The Shield looks at Rogen like eagles, but they slowly change their sights on Sasuke.

"Uh-oh! I think Sasuke's in trouble now!" Zack proclaimed.

"Ha! Looks like the Shield are serving real justice around here!" Kenji said.

That's when Hector nodded to David and Erik and the two members... help set Rogen up?

"What the hell? What are they doing?" Zack questioned.

Sasuke was confused at first and soon sees what they're doing. He steadies himself, runs forward and hits Rogen with the Punt Kick! It looked as if Rogen got his neck broken.

"Un-frigging-believable! The Shield helped that slimy son of a bitch hit the finisher!" Kenji said.

After the Punt Kick, Sasuke stands over Rogen and tells him that he's better than him and spits right on his face. But when he turned around, David kicks him straight in the gut, puts him the Headscissors and lifts him up. Hector and Erik grab Sasuke and the Shield throws him down with the Justice is Served (Aided Powerbomb)!

"Oh, damn! _Now_ they're serving justice!" Zack said.

"Ha-ha! Sorehaaitsuni atai surumonodesu! (That's what that bastard deserves!)" Kenji shouted.

After hitting Sasuke with the Aided Powerbomb, they soon drag him and place him over Rogen. They soon leave the ring and head back through the crowd as a new referee comes in.

"No! Not this too!" Zack shouted.

1, 2, 3!

***Rogen Townsend has been eliminated!***

"Damn it all! Now Sasuke's pinned Mason and with the help of the damn Shield, he managed to take down Rogen in the match!" Kenji exclaimed.

As both men were still down, Sasuke slowly awakens and realizes he's pinned Rogen. He chuckles to himself and stands up over his giant opponent. He poses with the Randy Orton signature as the fans boo heavily at him, but from the blinded eyes of the predator, he has no idea that Isaac is up and is ready to finish him. He turns around and Clarke kicks him in the gut, then has him in the Standing Headscissors.

"He's preparing for the Dementia!" Zack implied.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was able to counter by lifting Isaac over with the Back Body Drop. Isaac stands up, runs to him and Sasuke counters again with a Sleeperslam. Then he runs to the ropes, comes back and goes for a Knee Drop, but Isaac moves out of the way in time and Sasuke's knee hits the mat. With this, Clarke captures him and hits the DDT. He covers.

1, 2...

Sasuke kicks out at two. Isaac then stands him up, puts the arm over the head, and lifts him up for a Suplex, but Sasuke was able to go over him and lands the Neckbreaker. Now Sasuke brings him up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Isaac hits the ropes, Sasuke bends down for a Back Body Drop, but Clarke leaps over him and grabs him with the Sunset Flip Pin! Shoulders are down...

1, 2...

Sasuke reverses it to his own!

1, 2...

Isaac reverses back.

1, 2...

Sasuke kicks out and Isaac pushes him off. They both stand, run opposite ways to the ropes, and they simultaneously Clothesline each other! They stand up again, run opposite ways to the ropes again, and Isaac pushes Sasuke down with the Shoulder Block. Then, he runs to the nearest ropes, Sasuke quickly goes on his abdomen, he jumps over, the Uchiha stands, Clarke comes back, Sasuke jumps over him with a leapfrog, Clarke hits the ropes and stops. When he did, Isaac smirks and flips Sasuke off, receiving a wild reaction from the crowd!

"Oh, my!" Zack shouted.

Sasuke got angry and charged at him, but Isaac countered by pulling the ropes down and Sasuke falls over and hits the floor hard. Isaac sees his opponent was down and grabs the ropes for when Sasuke gets up. The Uchiha stands up, Isaac slingshots himself, but Sasuke ducks down in time and Clarke lands his feet on the apron. He slides back inside as Sasuke stands up, and smirks and points to his head that he did a smart move. However, Clarke runs to the ropes, comes back, and when Sasuke turned around, Clarke flies through the ropes with a Suicide Dive!

"Holy s%t!" Kenji and Zack exclaimed.

"_Soreha subara shii kuso datta!_ (That was f%king awesome!)" Kenji shouted.

Crowd: Holy s%t! Holy s%t! Holy s%t! Holy s%t! Holy s%t!

As the ACW Universe cheered and chant to what just happened, Sasuke and Isaac were down on the floor and appeared to be bleeding from their heads.

"Hang on. From that dive, it looks like both Isaac and Sasuke are bleeding." Zack proclaimed.

"Hey, you're right!" Kenji implied, "They seemed to have bumped their heads into each other."

_REPLAY:_

In slow motion of the footage, Isaac flies through the ropes with the Suicide Dive onto Sasuke and when they connected, the heads made hard contact and both men fall to the floor.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Isaac is down on the floor with blood flowing on his head as Sasuke is in pain. An EMT came in to check him, but Sasuke pushed him away and slides back into the ring as he covers the blood with his hand. Isaac soon awoke and notices the blood flowing through his head. He soon stands up and gets back inside the ring, only to be hit by a sharp elbow to the head by Sasuke. He picks him up and has him hung up on the middle rope.

"Looks like he's willing to finish him off." Zack proclaimed.

Sasuke holds Isaac's head tight and hits the Viper's DDT (Rope-hung DDT). After hitting the move, Sasuke doesn't move in cover Isaac, he slithers away from him and starts stomping the mat for his finisher.

"Just like how Randy Orton is preparing it, Sasuke Uchiha is stalking Isaac like a predator." Kenji stated.

Sasuke, with blood still running down from his head and dripping, has that sinister grin on his face as he waits for Isaac to get up. Dizzy from the move and some of amount of blood he lost, Isaac is doing his best to get up. Soon, getting up from the mat, Sasuke stands, Isaac stands and turns around, Sasuke goes for the Venom, but Isaac counters the jumping finisher by pushing him off, Sasuke goes back, Isaac dodges it, he grabs the legs in time and turns him over with the Walls of Clarke (Walls of Jericho)!

"The Walls of Clarke! Isaac's got the submission maneuver in!" Kenji exclaimed.

"And from the damage Sasuke took from the steel steps earlier by Rogen, he's not going to get out of this one!" Zack stated.

"Both men are bloody and Sasuke is in a bad place right now!"

Sasuke screams in pain as he stands on his hands and Clarke holds the submission maneuver. The Uchiha shook his head as he feels the massive amount of hell in his lower spine; the worse part of it is, he was in the middle of the ring and had nowhere to go. Sasuke had an idea of crawling to the ropes and starts doing so. Reaching fast, his fingers was only a few inches away from the ropes. But Isaac drags him back to the center and, this time, stands up and places his right knee on the lower back!

"Oh, no! Now Isaac's made the Walls even worse!" Zack stated.

"_Anataha basuta^do wo tappu!_ (Tap out, you bastard!)" Kenji yelled.

Isaac screams for Sasuke to give up as he still shouts in pain. Sasuke raises his free arm and... he taps! He taps out!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Isaac Clarke!***

Isaac releases Sasuke as he went on his knees and smiled that he won the match. He raises his fists up in celebration of getting a chance at the championship belt.

"Isaac Clarke will head to Southern Hell to face next week's winner for the ACW Championship." Kenji announced.

"I just can't wait to see who will win that one and face Clarke." Zack commented.

The cameras change to the backstage, showing Yugi warming up for his match.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the main event of Yugi, Joey, and Alex vs. Mark, Bakura, and the sick and twisted Jason." Zack announced.

"And it is next!" Kenji said.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return live the event and shows Kenji and Zack at the announce table.

"Hey, guys. Welcome back to ACW. Now before we start the main event, on our way to Southern Hell, let's take a look of the matches that we have prepared." Kenji said.

"And we seem to have plenty of matches to go on. First up, from last week..." Zack said before the cameras change to the TitanTron to show the upcoming matches, "...the Eds issued a challenge to Alpha and Omega and the Shield in a Ten-Men Tag Team Match and the Eds get the opportunity of choosing two more people for the match."

"Unfortunately, with Ed out of the picture, they now have to pick another one for the team. The next one, as of earlier, Kendra will fight next week's winner for the ACW Women's Championship."

"Another is a challenge by Kurt Hudson against Dante, and it is for the United States Championship. In this one, if Dante were to lose, he is automatically out of this company!"

"And I gotta tell ya, Hudson's being a total S.O.B. Or more likely, a 'B.' Now another match, from what the GM, Jesse, announced, it will be an Extreme Rules Match for the ACW Hardcore Championship between "Extreme Warrior" Alex Loredo and the sick and twisted Jason Krueger."

"Alex said that the next time they meet in the ring, I quote 'it will be a f%king bloody massacre'."

"That it will be. Just not tonight, I hope. 'Cause it might spoil some things.'

"Yep. Now for the main event, Isaac Clarke will face next week's winner in a One-on-one match for the ACW Undisputed Championship! I can't wait for that."

"Me neither. Also from Twitter news, ACW has told us now that in Southern Hell, Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart will be teaming up for the ACW Women's Tag Team Championships."

"I have a feeling that Samantha is not happy about that."

"Definitely. And also, Sasuke and Mason will fight for the ACW Intercontinental Championship in a Ladder Match."

"Ho, man. It's gonna be a hell of a fight between them."

"Got that right."

*Bell rings*

***The following main event is scheduled for a Six-Man Tag Team Match!***

_*Riot by Three Days Grace*_

Marik and Bakura enter the stage as fans boo heavily at them and they soon walk down the ramps to the ring.

***Introducing first: At a combined weight of 235 pounds, Marik Ishtar and Ryo Bakura, the Gods of Darkness!***

"Marik and Bakura are getting a second chance to go after Yugi." Zack stated.

"It appears so. After of what happened last week, they want another shot of taking Yugi down." Kenji stated.

Both men stand in the ring and raised their right fists in the air as the fans dislike this.

_*Firewater by Sinister Growley*_

Jason enters the stage next and stands there as the audience boo him.

***And their partner: From Newark, New Jersey, weighing in at 233 pounds, "The Gore Machine" Jason Krueger!***

"Jason is partnering up with Marik and Bakura against Yugi, Joey, and his hated enemy, Alex Loredo. From how he wrestles in the business, do you, Kenji, think he might have a chance of winning the Hardcore Championship?" Zack asked.

"I don't really think so. But since he's already won titles in UWE, I'm gonna have to say he _might_ have a chance of winning the Hardcore title." Kenji stated.

Jason stands on the turnbuckle and looks around the arena with the same sinister smirk on his face and steps down.

_*What We're All About by Sum 41*_

When the guitars hit, Joey enters the stage, showing himself as a fan-favorite and slaps his chest, like how Christian does. Joey stops at the ramps and waits.

_*Just Close Your Eyes by Bedlam's Gate*_

_*Go!*_

Yugi enters the stage with an Even Bourne attitude and high-fives the fans along the way. He stops by Joey's side and they wait for their partner.

_*Another Me by Peroxwhy?gen*_

Alex Loredo is the final man to enter and stands by his tag team partners.

***And their opponents: The team of Joey Wheeler, Yugi Mutou, and "The Extreme Warrior" Alex Loredo!***

After the announce of the names, Joey, Alex and Yugi run inside the ring and already an all-out brawl is starting!

*Bell rings*

"Man, these guys do not like each other at all, do they?" Zack asked.

"No kidding." Kenji answered.

With the brawl still going, Joey and Marik get themselves out of the ring, Jason throws Alex out of the ring and with this distraction, Yugi comes in from behind and Dropkicks him, making Krueger fall out of the ring. Then Bakura, from behind, grabs Yugi and he throws him out and while he didn't look, Yugi still hangs on to the ropes with his head hanging on the bottom rope (like Shawn Michaels). He gets himself up back inside and Bakura still thinks he was still outside. He looks back and sees Yugi is back inside the ring. Bakura runs after him, but Yugi trips him and Bakura falls right on the middle ropes. Yugi then grabs, goes over and he hits a Guillotine Leg Drop right the back of Ryo's head.

"Yugi's got the match already!" Kenji approved.

Yugi rolls back inside as Bakura felt pain in his head. He stands on his hands, Yugi runs back to the ropes and hits him with a Low Dropkick. He goes for a cover, but Ryo kicks out. Yugi brings Bakura up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Bakura reverses it, Yugi runs to the ropes, comes back and slides under him. Then he jumps on his shoulders and goes for a Rana Pin.

1, 2...

Bakura reverses it, but pushes him off. With this, Bakura stands back up and before Yugi could attack, Bakura captures him in time and throws him down with a Scoop Slam. The next thing he does is an Elbow Drop to the chest. He brings him up and tags in Marik. He stands inside the ring, Bakura sets Yugi up, and Marik punches him in the gut. Bakura goes to the apron as Marik stands Yugi up. With this, he hits Yugi with a right hand, then a elbow and repeats the process of the strikes until he ends it with a European Uppercut.

"Marik finishes the series of strikes with that devastating uppercut. How Yugi fell to that was just brutal." Zack stated.

Marik brings Yugi up again and puts him at the corner. He hits Yugi's chest with a Knife Edge Chop before Irish Whipping him to the opposite corner, but Yugi counters with his own. Marik goes to the turnbuckle, grabs the ropes in time and jumps as Yugi already ran to him and he hits the left shoulder at the steel pole.

"Ooh!" Kenji and Zack winced.

"Yugi's shoulder makes hard contact with the pole." Zack said.

With this, Marik drags back out of the corner, grabs the injured arm, leaps, and hits the Double Knee Armbreaker. Yugi feels more pain inside the injured arm as Marik smirked at the sight of his downed enemy. Marik grabs him by the hair, makes him stand up, grabs the arm and makes a Wrist Wrench to more pressure on it. He twists his arm again and holds the Hammerlock. Yugi's trying everything he can to get out of it and make a tag, but Marik pushes him down to the mat and still holds the lock. Next, Marik lifts himself up, and positions himself with the Wristlock with Bridge.

"Now Yugi is in an deep amount of pain with that lock." Kenji implied.

Yugi screams from the pressure of the submission maneuver as he has nowhere to go and is in the middle of the ring. The ref asks if he wants to give up; he shook his head in response. At the corner, Joey starts clapping to help support his friend. Soon, Alex joins in and the fans start cheering for him.

Crowd: Let's go, Yugi! *Clap-clap! Clap-clap-clap!* Let's go, Yugi! *Clap-clap! Clap-clap-clap!* Let's go, Yugi!

As Yugi hears more of the claps and chants, he had to stay in the match and keep holding on, no matter how painful the submission is. Marik sees he's not giving and has had enough of it by letting go of the hold, turn him to the side, and kicks him in the gut.

"Shut up!" Marik shouts to the audience, receiving jeers from them.

Marik sets his eyes back on Yugi and makes him stand up. He looks him dead in the eye and talk trash to him before giving him a left punch, but Yugi manages to dodge it in time and hits Marik with his own strikes! He keeps going and going and going until Marik is at the ropes, Yugi Irish Whips him, he comes back, and Yugi hits the Calf Kick. Marik sits up, Yugi runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Low Clothesline to the face. Soon, he drags Marik to his corner and tags in Joey. Yugi sets Marik up, goes for a Slingshot catapult, Joey hits with an elbow, Marik falls back and his spine hits Yugi's knees, and Joey slingshots himself from over the top rope and hits an Elbow Drop.

"Nice combo by the two." Zack commented.

Joey covers; 1, 2... Marik kicks out at two and a half. By then, Joey has Marik in the Sleeper Hold and his opponent manages to stand up quickly. With Marik trying to get out, Joey doing his best to hold on the submission. Marik turns his back to his team's corner and runs right to it, hitting Joey's spine. Marik tags in Bakura and he hits the ribs of Joey. With this, Marik and Ryo start kicking down Wheeler down as the ref counts up to five. They stop and Marik steps out to the apron. Bakura grins at the sight of his downed opponent and starts pushes his foot right into Joey's throat. The referee orders him to get off.

"Get off him, Bakura! Get off! 1, 2, 3, 4...!"

Ryo releases the choke and the official is giving him warnings as Joey coughs badly. Bakura goes back to the blonde, grabs him by the hair, and brings him away from the corner. He puts Joey in the Front Headlock, lifts him up, and slams him down with a Suplex. He goes for a pin.

1, 2...

Joey gets the shoulder up at two. Bakura grabs Joey by the head and puts him at the ropes. With this, he starts choking him with the ropes with a Necklock. He holds the illegal maneuver as the ref counts; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Ryo lets go and pushes Joey off the ropes. Going back to him, he brings him up, and throws him to the turnbuckle. With that, he hits the chest with Knife Edge Chop and knees him in the abdomen. As Joey was bending down, Bakura has him in the Butterfly position, and hits a Butterfly Suplex.

"Bakura is taking complete control on Joey. He's in big trouble right now." Zack declared.

Bakura stands Joey up again and goes to his corner. He tags in Marik, he goes to the center, and Ryo Irish Whips Joey to his partner and Marik hits him with a hard Left Armed Clothesline. After the move, Marik starts hitting Joey with multiple punches and before stopping. Grabbing the head, he throws him to the corner and goes for many Shoulder Thrusts and ends it with a forearm to the face.

"Where's your hope now?" Marik shouts to the fans, receiving heat from them.

"I really can't stand that guy." Kenji implied.

He smirked and goes for a right fist. He backs away, jumps to the ropes near him, and hits a Triangle Dropkick. Marik brings him up again and stands on the second turnbuckle. Then he starts delivering the Ten Punches, but stops at nine. With confidence, Marik poses with grin on his face. But, with this distraction, Joey was able to counter by grabbing Marik's legs and throws him down with a Powerbomb!

"Joey was able to come back with that desperate Powerbomb!" Zack said.

Both men are down on the mat and both teams are getting desperate for a tag. Alex starts hitting the turnbuckle as he is wanting for a tag and the same goes for Yugi. Soon, both Marik and Joey go crawl to their team and make sure to get the tag. Marik reaches his hand out and tags in Krueger. Jason goes in and before he could get to Joey, he tags in Alex and he runs inside the ring and tackles Jason with a Clothesline.

"The tags are in and Alex is on Jason!" Zack implied.

Loredo by then starts hitting Jason with a series of Clotheslines before having Jason to attack, miss, and Alex lifting him up with a Flapjack. Jason rolls out of the ring to catch his breath. However, Alex runs to the ropes, comes back and jumps over the ropes with a Corkscrew Body Attack! Alex gets up and shouts with confidence as the audience cheer for him. Loredo then brings Jason up and throw him in the ring. After rolling in the ring, Alex brings Jason up and hits him with a European Uppercut. Jason's at the ropes, Loredo goes for a Irish Whip, Jason counters with his own, and Alex hits the ropes but stops as Jason bends down for Back Body Drop. With this, Loredo runs forward with a Swinging Neckbreaker.

"Oh! What a Neckbreaker!" Kenji winced.

With the momentum Loredo has, he goes to the corner and climbs high to the top turnbuckle.

"I think the Extreme Warrior is going to make the Swanton." Zack claimed.

Loredo stands high, poses and shouts with the Jeff Hardy attitude, but from out of nowhere, Marik pushes Alex off the turnbuckle and he hits the guardrail face-first! Yugi and Joey get in the ring and they go after their enemies. Jason runs out of there as he wanted nothing to do with this. Yugi and Bakura are going at each other with a series of punches as Marik and Joey were fighting each other as well. Both Joey and Yugi have Ryo and Marik and they throw them out of the ring. Both partners see they have the advantage and they nod to each other. Joey goes on his knees and hands as Yugi runs to the ropes, comes back, steps on Joey's back and leaps off with a flying Rolling Senton right on Marik and Bakura!

"Oh, my God!" Kenji and Zack exclaimed, Joey Styles-style.

Joey smirked at the success of Yugi's maneuver, but from behind, Krueger stalks him. Wheeler soon turns around, Krueger charges and hits Joey with the Gore! The blonde rolls out of the ring in pain as Jason stands tall. What he doesn't know is that Loredo is already behind him and gets him in the Inverted Headlock. With that, he makes a Hardy hand symbol, and hits the Extreme Twist!

"Loredo hits the Extreme Twist! You know what comes next, people!" Zack declared.

After hitting the signature, Alex climbs to the top turnbuckle, shouts to the fans, jumps off and lands the Swanton Bomb!

"Finally! Alex Loredo hits the Swanton Bomb on that son of a bitch!" Kenji implied.

Loredo goes for the cover; 1, 2... Then the ref was pulled out of the ring by Kaiba!

"Seto Kaiba!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

"What the hell is that bastard doing?!" Kenji inquired, angry.

Alex sees the count was stopped by Kaiba and was pissed off. He grabs the ropes and goes for a Slingshot Body Press, but Kaiba moves out of the way and Alex hits the floor. Kaiba then grabs his head and says to him...

"You want nothing to do with me. If you interfere with me, you'll regret it."

Then he gets him up and throws him right at the security guardrail. Yugi is up and charges right at his old enemy and tackles him down.

"And Yugi's going after Kaiba!" Kenji said.

With this, Yugi and Seto go into a brawl of their own. Then Kaiba knees Yugi in the abdomen, sets him up in the Headscissors, and lifts him up in the Powerbomb position. He goes for it, but Yugi turns around with a Frankensteiner and Seto hits his spine at the apron!

"Nice counter by Mutou!" Zack commented.

With this, Yugi brings Kaiba up and throws him into the ring. As Kaiba was getting up, Yugi gets him in the Wrist-lock by the head, and goes for the Obelisk's Side Effect. After hitting the move, he runs to the ropes, bounces off, and lands the Ra's Lionsault.

"Yugi hits both Side Effect and a Lionsault!" Zack shouted.

"Awesome! Now finish that son of a bitch off, Yugi!" Kenji exclaimed.

With the momentum Yugi has now, he goes to the top rope and climbs high. Standing over the turnbuckle, he taunts his rival and was about to jump off for the Slifer Splash, but Bakura came in and pushed him off the ropes and lands on his back hard. Marik gets back in the ring and brings Seto up. Ryo gets inside the ring as Kaiba stands over Yugi.

"This is not good." Zack claimed.

"Get him up!" Kaiba ordered.

Marik and Bakura go to Yugi and they bring him up. Seto walks to Yugi's face and talks trash to him.

"You think you'd got away with humiliating me like that? I don't think so, you son of a bitch."

Then he smacked him right across the face and tells them to throw Yugi to him. Marik and Bakura do so by Irish Whipping him, and Kaiba attacks Yugi with a hard Clothesline. After hitting the maneuver, he brings Yugi up and has him in the Cobra Clutch.

"Oh, no...! Not this! Kaiba's gonna finish him off!" Zack yelled.

"That's enough, Seto! Enough!" Kenji shouted.

Kaiba prepares for the White Dragon (Cobra Clutch Slam), but the audience's jeers became cheers as Atem was running down to the ring with a steel chair in his hands. Kaiba sees him coming, lets Yugi go, and he hightails it out of there as well as Marik and Bakura. For Jason, he already left when Yugi and Seto fought. Atem runs inside and shouts at them to come inside the ring and fight. He even smashed the chair on the mat to make them fight. Walking down the ramps and entering the ring was the GM, Jesse. Atem helps Yugi up as Alex and Joey get back in the ring as Jesse has the mic. Kaiba and his men were already in the crowd.

"Hey, Kaiba! You know, since you love interfering with my matches, I have a suggestion. At Southern Hell, you will manage your Gods of Darkness while I manage Altered Egos in a Tag Team Match for the ACW World Tag Team Championships! What do you say to that?" Jesse declared, receiving a cheering reaction from the fans.

Kaiba looked hesitant to take the match offer, but sees this as an opportunity to take down his great enemies. He nods in accepted of the match and Jesse smirked at it.

"All right, then. At Southern Hell, it'll be Altered Egos versus The Gods of Darkness for the ACW World Tag Team Championships!" Jesse declared.

"This is great! At Southern Hell, we get to see Atem and Yugi get payback from the very beginning of ACW for the hell that Bakura, Marik and Kaiba put them through." Kenji stated.

"This will definitely be hell in two weeks. This is all the time we have, folks. We'll see you on the final week of ACW before our first Pay-Per-View. Good night!" Zack announced.

Yugi and Atem stand on the turnbuckles as Alex, Joey and Jesse stand in the ring staring at the Heels as the show ends...

* * *

**_Results:_**

1. **Normal Match:** Dante def. Kurt Hudson w/Alyssa Parker

2. **Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match:** Rei Miyamoto vs. Hinata Hyuga vs. Samantha Hart vs. Kendra Daniels (The winner will fight in a one-on-one match against next week's winner at Southern Hell for the ACW Women's Championship) **[Winner: Kendra Daniels]**

3. **Normal Match:** Naruto Uzumaki def. Carter Young w/Stan Terra **[By Submission]**

4. **Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match:** Isaac Clarke vs. Rogen Townsend vs. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Mason Stone (The winner will fight in a one-on-one match against next week's winner at Southern Hell for the ACW Undisputed Championship) **[Winner: Isaac Clarke - By Submission]**

5. **Six-Man Tag Team Match**: The Gods of Darkness, and Jason Krueger vs. Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler, and Alex Loredo **[No contest; Interfered by Kaiba]  
**

* * *

_**Card for Southern Hell:**_

1. **Ten-Man Tag Team Match:** Alpha & Omega, and The Shield vs. The Erupting Eds (Edd and Eddy), ?, ?, ?

2. **ACW Women's Championship:** Kendra Daniels vs. ?

3. **ACW United States Championship, Stipulations Match****:** Dante vs. Kurt Hudson (If Dante loses, he's automatically out of ACW)

4. **ACW Hardcore Championship, Extreme Rules Match:** Alex Loredo vs. Jason Krueger

5. **ACW Undisputed Championship:** Isaac Clarke vs. ?

6. **ACW Women's Tag Team Championship:** Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart vs. ?

7. **ACW Intercontinental Championship, Ladder Match:** Sasuke Uchiha vs. Mason Stone

8.** ACW World Tag Team Championships:** Altered Egos w/Jesse vs. The Gods of Darkness w/Kaiba

* * *

**And another *The Miz's Voice* AWESOME! episode of ACW... Nice. Can't wait to see what will happen next on the final showdown before Southern Hell. Again, I apologize if it's too long. I'm doing my best to shorten the matches. Anyways... See ya later, guys!**

**Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW to get into the awesomeness of Awesome Championship Wrestling!**


	4. April 26th, Week 4

**Three new ACW Superstars, a new tag team, ****and one Superstar from a famous family ****arrives in the ACW Roster. Awesome, as usual. For one thing, this is the final showdown before the very first PPV of ACW's Southern Hell. Enjoy the show, everybody!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters used here are owned by the respective creators and the other OCs belong to other people. I only own Jesse, Joshua Garza, Stan Terra, Carter Young, Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, David Reigns, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Clarissa Rivera, and Maria Lopez.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _"Promo Speech"_  
• *Audience/Sounds*  
• ***Announcer***  
• _*Music*_

* * *

_**April 26th, Week 4**_

**TV-14**

**_EARLIER TONIGHT:_**

The camera appears in the backstage and shows Edd knocked out as the staff and some of the ACW roster surround him and were wondering what happened. Eddy is seen going through them, trying to see what's going on. He makes through and sees his unconscious friend.

"Double D! Double D!" he shouted, but no answer. He turns to the others, "What happened?! Who did this?"

They had no idea as they were curious of this too. Eddy still had that worried expression on his face, but soon changes to realization, then anger. The camera fades to black...

* * *

_Now get the guns, the drugs_

You see a full moon in the night sky, the chains swinging around, then you see Atem behind the chains.

_For my generation, I'll take the..._

Then you see Kaiba grinning as the lights flicker. Then you see lights streaking throughout a city then into an arena.

_Come on, come on, come on_

You see Eddy hitting the Sucker Charge, then Samantha with Dark Dive, and then Sasuke stomping the mat and with the eyes of the viper.

_Let's get it on_

As the music plays and the lyrics repeat, you see the members of the band playing along with the lesbians, almost every wrestler in pain, various wrestlers hitting different moves, various Divas with sexy poses, and various superstars behind the swinging chains and flickering lights. Then you see Rogen hitting the Double handed-Chokeslam...

_The lies, the money_

You see the H.O.T.D. Divas flying over the ropes, then you see Kurt rubbing his fingers in symbolism of money.

_We're in this together and through it all_

You see Jason hitting the Gore on Alex, Takashi with Crossface on Mason, then Naruto hitting the Ninja's Way on Clarke.

_They said that nothing's forever_

You see Dante standing on the turnbuckle, Isaac screams as he holds the Walls of Clarke, then you see Marik and Bakura smirking evilly behind the swinging chains.

_And they refuse to see the change in me_

You see Isaac hitting the Dementia on Naruto, the Eds hitting the Edquake at David Reigns, Sakura with the Jackhammer to Kendra, Yugi hitting the Slifer Splash, then the fans cheering in excitement.

_Why won't they wake up?!_

You see Naruto in the ring as he punches the camera and the glass lens breaks. Then it shows the logo of ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling.

_*Across the Nation by The Union Underground*_

After the end of the intro, cameras change to the stage as fireworks played all around it. When it was done, the cameras go all around the arena to show the fans of ACW. But things were different as the intro theme fades and soon another plays.

_*Money by I Fight Dragons*_

The audience cheer to the sound of theme of Eddy McGee as he walks down the ramps to the ring with angry expression on his face.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Friday Night ACW on the USA Network. I'm Kenji Matsuo with half-brother, Zack Carver, and what you saw earlier was footage from 7:13 PM tonight, that Edd was assaulted and I think I already know who did this to him." Kenji stated.

"It's pretty obvious that Stan and Carter did this to him and for Eddy... Well, we can already tell he's pissed off about this." Zack commented.

"And I bet he's gonna call those sons of bitches out to fight."

"Let's see what he has to say anyway."

Eddy is already in the ring and starts to speak from the mic.

"You know, this... little charade has been going on since the very beginning of Awesome Championship Wrestling. Since Stan, Carter, and the Shield first attacked us and later we fought back. And soon, we kicked both Terri and Carly's ass again from two weeks ago with the help of Atem. Then came in last week when Ed attacked by those same jerks. And you know what I did about it? I came in the ring during their match and gave a Sucker Charge to Terri and got some retribution. But that didn't stop there. Earlier, I saw my smartest and good friend, Edd 'Double D' Remington, lying on the ground knocked out because of two people... And— as Double D usually says— pardon my language, but I have had enough of this bull crap!"

*Crowd Cheers*

"And that's why I'm deciding to call those worms out for a fight. Right now! So, Carter! Terra! Get your butts out here right now! We're gonna settle this once and for all!"

With that, the fans cheer louder and Eddy waits for both wrestlers to come out.

_*The Bird and the Worm by The Used*_

Walking out to the stage was Stan and Carter with smirks on their faces. Carter already has a microphone in his hand and he speaks into it as their music fades.

"Eddy, Eddy, Eddy, Eddy... How pathetic are you, man? The kid who shocked the world by making his teammate, his best friend, the guy that we knocked out, tap out to the Money Lock and soon won the PCUW World Heavyweight Championship and yet, you couldn't even protect your friends. You weren't even there to help them. And what makes you think that you call yourself a friend to them if you can't do a damn thing? Here's what I see about you: You're a greedy, selfish little punk that doesn't give a damn about his comrades in the first place. That's it. End of story."

With that, the audience boos at that comment as Eddy still was angry from what Carter said. He looks around the crowd, thinking of what say next.

"You know what, Carter? You're right..." Eddy replied, taking a confused reaction from the fans, "I was selfish. I was greedy. And it's true that I could care less about Ed and Double D."

*Crowd Boos*

Carter and Terra smirks at the truth of their enemy.

Carter speaks, "Well... it looks like that the truth is revealed. And it appears that our match at Southern Hell will just have to be—"

"Hang on a second there, bub! I wasn't done talking yet. So— in the words of a awesome WWE Superstar— would you please SHUT THE HELL UP!" Eddy quoted, receiving cheers back from the crowd, "Now when I said I 'was' selfish, I 'was' greedy, I meant that was me back in the very beginning. But as soon as I got into the wrestling business with Lumpy and Sock-head, I became something better. I actually became a friend to many in the wrestling world. It is true that I've done it in PCUW. I've made Ed tap out for the first time and I soon faced Shovel-chin Kevin for the World Title and I won! I made history! And I will make history again by making you two tap out."

The fans cheered wildly to Eddy's statement, but Carter and Terra are not intimidated by him.

"Really? You're gonna make us tap out? How are you going to do that when we have... protection?"

The audience stand confused and soon...

_*Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.*_

_*Special Op by Jim Johnston*_

At three different arena steps, the Shield walk down to the ring and soon surround Eddy outside the ring. Carter and Stan soon follow and they all get inside the ring, but they don't attack him. At least, not yet.

"See this, Eddy? You are all alone. There is no one, and I mean, _no one_, to help you. You're done." Carter stated.

Eddy sees he was completely trapped, but... he smiles.

"What the? Eddy's smiling." Zack implied.

"What's he smiling about?" Kenji asked.

Even the Heels were confused when Carter says next...

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

Eddy replies, "You want to know why I'm smiling, Carter? I'm smiling at your quote, saying that I'm alone. But I'm not. You see, guys, you may have taken out my two best partners, but you didn't think that I would have a back-up plan."

"A back-up plan?" Zack inquired.

"Here's the thing, I knew you guys would do this when you first attacked Ed. So after I attacked you, Terri, Double D and I hatched a plan that if you guys attacked either me or him, we set up a team that's been wanting to get you since the first time you've crossed the line against them. In case you can't get that, allow for me to introduce you to the guys that will help me beat you down..."

Eddy points to the stage, the Heels looked to it and then...

_*Time of Dying by Three Days Grace*_

Takashi Komuro enters the stage with a baseball bat at his hand.

"Uh-oh! Looks like someone's going to extreme measures." Zack implied.

Takashi, however, stands at the stage and waits for another one to come out as his theme fades.

_*In the Black by Motörhead*_

Rogen Townsend enters next and stands near Takashi with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh, my! Rogen is on Eddy's team to get some payback for the hell the Shield put him through last week." Zack stated.

"And let's not forget that it was both Carter and Terri— oh, sorry— 'Terra' attacked Takashi just two weeks ago on ACW." Kenji implied.

The Heels turn back to Eddy and showed they're not intimidated by this.

"Okay, McGee. I see what you got to make things even. You got a highschool punk along with a giant nobody from UWE that you think can take us down. Well, you're wrong." Carter implied.

"Actually, Carter, you're the one that's wrong. You see, these guys are not the only ones trying to help us. Earlier, I picked up the phone and made a call of a certain tag team from a certain company I've worked with." Eddy stated.

As the Heels stand confused, they had no idea what was coming to them next.

_*This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage*_

Entering the stage was none other than the team of the Second City Saints, Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson, as they run out to the stage with high-energetic charisma and the ACW goes wild as they already knew who they are.

"Oh, my God! No freaking way! It's Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson from PCUW! The Second City Saints! I can't believe they're here!" Zack shouted.

"Looks like things are just getting more awesome." Kenji approved.

Phil and Colt stand by Takashi and Rogen, and soon walk down the ramps to the ring. The Heels move away as Eddy's team enters.

"You see, guys... You're the ones that are screwed. And here's another memorable quote by Chris Jericho. At Southern Hell, we're gonna get...! Get...! Get...! EVEN!" Eddy quoted before dropping the mic and his team charges at them.

"And Eddy's team is going after them!" Zack shouted.

The Faces and Heels are just going at each other in the all-out brawl. Soon, both Takashi and Colt throw Stan and Carter out of the ring along with Rogen throwing Hector over the top rope with a Military Press Drop and both Phil and Eddy Clothesline Erik out of the ring. Now the only one left was David Reigns as he was in the middle of the ring.

"Oh, boy! Reigns is all by himself in the ring. Not good for him." Zack implied.

Reigns stands up and Rogen kicks him in the gut and puts him in the Standing Headscissors. During that, Eddy climbs up to the turnbuckle as well as Takashi. Rogen lifts David up for a Powerbomb, then, simultaneously, Takashi jumps off with a Missile Dropkick, Eddy jumps off with a Flying Clothesline and when they hit David, Rogen completes the tag team maneuver with a Sitout Powerbomb!

"My God! Eddy, Takashi, and Rogen hit the Edquake! Unbelievable!" Zack exclaimed.

After hitting the move, Hardy and Anderson were already on the top rope and Phil jumps off the turnbuckle with the Epic Elbow Drop (Top Rope Elbow Drop, but EPIC!) right to the chest of David. Colt comes in next with the Colt 50 (450 Splash) and hits it right on him! David rolls out of the ring in pain and his comrades aid him. Eddy and his team stand dominate as his theme plays and the Heels back away, shouting at them.

"Looks like The Shield and Alpha and Omega are screwed with this team that Eddy came with. At Southern Hell in the AT&T Center, Eddy, Takashi, Rogen, and Second City Saints will dominate them." Kenji stated.

"Definitely. Coming next is the scheduled match of 'The Extreme Warrior' Alex Loredo versus 'The Billion Dollar King' Kurt Hudson. Don't miss it, folks when we return to the USA Network." Zack announced.

(Commercial Break)

In the deep south of Texas, you see a desert sands blowing along the ways and a tumbleweed passes by. Then you see a small farmhouse along with an old man and his wife sitting outside on their chairs.

"Muriel, I'm gonna go check the crops." said the old man.

"Alright, Billy." replied Muriel.

Billy goes around the farmhouse to the back. And as soon as he arrived...

"Muriel! Come look at this!" Billy called.

Muriel got up from her chair and went to check her husband.

"What is it, Billy?" Muriel asked.

"Look!" Billy pointed to the center of their crops to show... a wrestling ring?

Both farmer and wife were confused of why there was a wrestling ring in the middle of their field. Then, the sounds of marching steps came in. From both sides, it showed professional wrestlers walking their way to the ring. Some of them were also ACW Superstars; featuring Joey Wheeler, Dante, the Eds, Takashi Komuro, and Mason Stone. As soon as all the wrestlers were close to the ring, they instantly run inside the squared circle and all the wrestlers go in a all-out brawl. The Superstars flying around with high-flying moves, Suplexes, Powerbombs, submission holds, and anything else they can cause chaos. Both Billy and Muriel were confused of what's going on, then Jesse comes in next to them... wearing overalls over his suit.

"You know, it's not the best commercial I've done for a Pay-Per-View, but at least it's showing some fights." Jesse stated, but the farmer and wife were looking at him weird with his outfit and Jesse turns to them, "What?"

_"ACW Presents: Southern Hell! Live this Sunday at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas. Only on Pay-Per-View!"_

(End Commercial)

The cameras return to back stage and shows Eddy and his team congratulating each other.

"Guys, guys, I just want to say thank you all for helping at Southern Hell by taking down Stan and Carter for what they did to my friends. I can understand that you, Rogen, want a piece of the Shield for what happened last week." Eddy implied and Rogen replied with a nod, "And Takashi, I know you and I are on the same page of taking on Alpha and Omega."

"You're damn right about that. For what they did to me two weeks ago, they're gonna regret it." Takashi proclaimed.

"And thank you, Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson, for coming to ACW to help me out."

"Hey, it's no problem, man. If we hadn't signed the contract with Jesse, you'd probably be finished." Phil replied.

"Yeah. Well, see ya later, guys. I'll be seeing you soon."

Eddy soon left as his allies said bye to him as well. Pretty much, Takashi and the Second City Saints were left alone with Rogen as it felt awkward between them. Takashi was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Well... Yeah. See you later, Rogen." Takashi said.

Rogen only responded with a nod and leaves them to themselves. The three young men were confused of Rogen's silence.

"Well, that was weird." Colt implied.

"Eh. It could have been weirder." Takashi stated, "Anyway, guys, I want to say welcome to Awesome Championship Wrestling."

"Thanks very much, Takashi. Hey, we are honored to be here at ACW." Phil replied.

"And coming from Chicago, Illinois, we are going to reek of awesomeness." Colt implied.

"Well, as long as you stick around in ACW, you guys'll do just fine." Takashi stated, "Hey, you know what? Since you are apart of the roster, how about I show you guys around here. I can even introduce you to my team."

"But weren't we already in this team?" Colt asked.

"Uh, Colt, I meant _my_ team. H.O.T.D."

"Oh. Well, you could have just said that."

Takashi raised a brow in confusion as Phil shook his head. Phil answers for Takashi.

"This is how he's always been. I already got used to it." Phil stated.

"Ah. Well, let's go. Shall we?" Takashi implied.

With that, Takashi and Phil head to his team's locker as Colt was thinking to himself of Komuro's team. He keeps thinking to himself until he finally realizes that H.O.T.D. consisted of Rei, Saya, Saeko, and Shizuka. He even starts drooling at the thought of them. Phil comes in to remind him back to reality.

"Colt? Yo, Colt. C'mon, man. We got to go with Takashi..." Phil then realizes of what Colt was thinking, "You're thinking about them, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh." Colt nodded.

Hardy rolls his eyes, "You know what? I think I can manage without you."

He leaves and Colt comes back to the world, "W-What? No, Phil. Phil! Phil! You can't manage to meet H.O.T.D. without me! Hey, wait for me!"

The cameras return to the ring and the bell is rung.

*Bell rings*

***The following contest is scheduled for one fall!***

_*I Come From Money by S-Preme*_

Kurt Hudson enters the stage with his girlfriend, Alyssa Parker. As they walk down the ramps, Hudson tells everyone he will be the next U.S. Champion.

***Introducing first: Accompanied by Alyssa Parker, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 236 pounds, "The Billion Dollar King" Kurt Hudson!***

"Kurt Hudson is facing Jason Krueger's opponent for this Sunday, Alex Loredo. For one thing, he also has a match against Dante for the United States Championship." Kenji stated.

"And let's not forget the stipulation that Hudson has put up for Dante. If he were to lose the match to Kurt, Dante is automatically out of this company for good." Zack reminded.

Kurt stands in the ring and gives a taunt of making more money than anyone else around the world.

_*Another Me by Peroxwhy?gen*_

Alex Loredo enters the stage as he express his charisma to the fans with a hardcore-attitude. Fireworks even play as he goes with it.

***And his opponent: From Nampa, Idaho, weighing in at 214 pounds, "The Extreme Warrior" Alex Loredo!***

"Loredo, already in just few short amount of weeks, has impressed the ACW with his high-flying charisma and extreme attitude. I believe he will become the first ever Hardcore Champion in ACW history." Kenji stated.

"I believe that as well, Kenji. With all the moves he's shown in ACW, he's got what it takes." Zack commented.

Alex enters the ring and already, Hudson goes on the attack. The bell is rung and Hudson is beating down his opponent.

"C'mon, Hudson! Way to start a match, asshole!" Kenji implied.

He keeps stomping Loredo down until the ref had to get Hudson off of him. While the ref was distracted, Alex rolls out of the ring to catch his breath and Alyssa comes in and hits him from behind, but Loredo didn't feel pain from that and already sees it was Alyssa who did that. She tries to get away, but Loredo grabs her by the hair and the crowd gets excited of what he's going to do with her. Unfortunately, Hudson comes in and hits Alex with a Baseball Slide. Alyssa quickly gets away and Hudson starts attacking Loredo again. After he was done with the beating, he brings Alex up and throws him inside the ring. Sliding inside, he brings Alex's face up and gives a right fist. Then, he grabs Alex by the hair and knees him right in the gut. Next, he hooks the arms up and goes for a Butterfly Backbreaker.

"What a Backbreaker by Hudson." Zack commented.

He covers; 1... Kicks out and Hudson hits Alex with many strikes to the face. After the series of fists, he brings Alex up, but he counters with a Sitout Jawbreaker! Then, he grabs the legs, Hudson falls, Alex jumps and hits the Extreme Leg Drop right at the midsection! Sitting up from the pain in his groin, he gets hit by a Dropkick from Loredo. He runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits Hudson with a Jumping Rolling Senton. After the maneuver, he sits Kurt up, runs back to the ropes, comes back and grabs Kurt's head with a Running Neck Snap. He hooks the leg...

1, 2...

Hudson gets the shoulder up. He stands Kurt up, Irish Whips him, but he counters with a Wrist Wrench and lands a DDT. Kurt stands Alex and throws him to the turnbuckle. With this, he hits a Back Elbow to the head, then a Knife Edge Chop to the chest. Kurt grabs the arm again and Irish Whips him, but holds him and pulls him back for an attack, but Loredo counters with a Frankensteiner.

"Nice counter by the Extreme Warrior!" Kenji commented.

"That was impressive." Zack approved.

After driving the head, Loredo climbs to the top turnbuckle and steadies himself. Hudson stands, Loredo jumps off and hits the Over Castle right at the head. Hudson rolls out of the ring to aid his head. Alex, however, wasn't going to take this as he follows. Kurt sees Alex coming to him, Alex goes for an attack, but Hudson counters by lifting him over with a Back Body Drop and Loredo hits his spine on the floor. Loredo feels a large amount of pain in his back as Hudson stands over him with arrogance. After he was done showing off, Hudson brings Loredo up by the head and slams it on the steel steps. Feeling dizzy and hurt from the head, Loredo gets thrown inside by his opponent. Alex stands in his hands and Kurt gives him a sharp elbow to the back of the head.

"Now Kurt Hudson is taking control of this match. Not sure if Loredo can make it out of this." Zack stated.

Kurt stands Loredo up, Irish Whips him to the ropes, he comes back, and Kurt catches him and hits a Snap Powerslam. He goes for a cover; 1, 2... Loredo kicks out just in time at two. Hudson decides to stand Alex up again, Irish Whips him, he comes back, Hudson goes for a Hip Toss, but Loredo counters with his own. Hudson stands and Loredo gets him with an Arm Drag. Kurt gets up and Alex throws him with another Arm Drag. Getting dizzy, Kurt is thrown to the ropes by Loredo, he comes back, Alex jumps over him with a leapfrog, Kurt runs to the opposite ropes and comes back again, Alex leapfrogs again, but Kurt catches him in time and throws him for a Powerbomb, but in time, Loredo counters with a Sitout Facebuster!

"Damn! What a counter by this young Superstar!" Kenji approved.

Hitting the counter, Alex climbs to the top turnbuckle for his ultimate finisher. After climbing high, he steadies himself for the Swanton Bomb, but Alyssa comes and tries to stop him from jumping.

"What the hell are you doing, Alyssa?! You're not in this match!" Zack shouted.

The ref is telling her to get off the apron and Alex is distracted as well. With this, Hudson manages to get up and, while the ref was distracted, hits a Low Blow to Alex. Alyssa steps down and Hudson goes to work on his opponent. After the series of fists and Knife Edge Chops, he starts climbing to the turnbuckle. On the second rope, he hits Loredo with a right fist. Hudson climbs to the top, puts the arm over, lifts Alex up and hits the Superplex! Hudson goes to Alex and covers...

1, 2...

Loredo is able to kick out at two and a half! Hudson is getting more frustrated as he still thinks of what to finish his opponent off. He stands up and brings Loredo up as well. He puts him in the Reverse STO, goes for it, but Loredo counters, and hits the Chaos Kick!

"And Loredo manages to counter with that Chaos Kick!"

Alex goes to the top turnbuckle, but Alyssa comes in to try and stop him from doing a high-flying move. Loredo sees this and pushes Alyssa off with his foot! After that, he stands tall and high, jumps off, and hits the Swanton Bomb! He hooks the leg...

1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Alex Loredo!***

"And just like that, ladies and gentlemen, Alex finishes the match with a Swanton Bomb." Zack commented.

"You know what? I believe this is what will happen at Southern Hell. Up next— What the hell?!" Kenji stopped when Hudson attacked Loredo from behind, "Damn it, Hudson!"

"It's obvious that Kurt is just being a sore loser. I mean, he's already having a losing streak."

After mercilessly beating down Loredo, he brings him up and has him in the Cobra Clutch.

"Come on, Hudson! That's enough! Don't do this!" Kenji pleaded.

Before he could do the Hudson's Street, the crowd's boos turned to cheers as Dante runs down the ramps to the ring. Kurt sees him coming, releases Loredo, Dante slides in and he tackles Hudson down! Both men are slugging each other like there's no tomorrow. Hudson pushes him off, Hudson goes for a Clothesline, but Dante ducks it in time, grabs the arm, and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker. With the momentum, Dante takes off his coat and brings Hudson up. He lifts him up with the Argentine Backbreaker hold and looks to do the Rebellion. Unfortunately, he manages get off the finisher and rolls out of the ring. Alyssa aides him and they quickly head to the ramps.

"What a coward Kurt is. Thinks he's better with his money, but in the end, he's just a little bitch starting fights." Zack stated.

"Got that right, brother." Kenji agreed.

Dante helps Loredo up and pats him on the back. Both Hudson and Dante stare at each other dead in the eye and talk trash to each other.

"Later in the event tonight, the TV Championship on the line between newcomers Duke Devlin and the Hardcore Foundation's own Marcus King." Zack announced, "And the best part about it, with Jesse's treat of Marcus being part of the Hardcore Foundation, the match is a Hardcore Match."

"Definitely a match to see, but before that, we're on way to the Triple Threat Women's Championship Qualifying Match at Southern Hell with Sakura Haruno, Saeko Busujima and Téa Gardner." Kenji announced.

"Speaking of Triple Threats, we have one as the main event of Ichigo Kurosaki, Vergil and Naruto Uzumaki fighting for the chance to face Isaac Clarke at Southern Hell for the ACW Championship."

"Do not change that channel, folks. There's more to come on Awesome Championship Wrestling."

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return and shows Jesse in his office getting some paperwork done. Then a knock on his door came in.

"Come in." Jesse called.

Appearing in the office was Samantha Hart and she looked very angry at her boss. Jesse looks up and sees her expression.

"Is there a problem, Samantha?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, there's a problem, Jesse. How in the hell could you put me in a tag team match with that girl you call a Diva?" Samantha asked.

"If you're talking about Hinata Hyuga, then it's your problem. Not me."

"No. It _is_ your problem. How could you do that to me?"

"Samantha, I understand you're angry and you don't want to partner up with a person you don't like, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to deal with it. It's just business."

"What do you mean it's—?"

"Look, you and Hinata lost the qualifying match last week and I decided to put you two in a tag team match just so you can have another chance of grabbing the gold with the Women's Tag Team Championships. Besides, it'll give you two a chance to bond with each other. Do we understand each other?"

"But-But—"

"Do we understand each other?"

Samantha looked frustrated, but had no choice, "...All right."

"Good. Whether you win or lose, you gave your best shot."

"Don't give me that crap."

With that, Samantha leaves his office as Jesse felt insulted.

"Well, excuse me for trying to lift up your spirits..." Jesse said to himself.

The cameras change back to the ring and the bell is rung.

*Bell rings*

***The following Triple Threat ****Divas ****Match is scheduled for one fall! Now in this match, the first Diva to make a pinfall or submission will face Kendra Daniels at Southern Hell for the ACW Women's Championship!***

_*Tourniquet by Evanescence*_

During the intro, the lights in the arena go dark as the TitanTron plays. After the intro was finished, the lights instantly come back and Saeko is seen on the stage with her hair down and soon looks up to the audience as they react with cheers.

***Introducing first: From Tokonosu, Japan, weighing in at 124 pounds, she is a member of H.O.T.D., Saeko Busujima!***

"Saeko Busujima, also a member of Highschool of the Dead, is in the competition for the qualifying match for the Women's Championship. Kenji, what do you think of this young woman?" Zack asked.

"Well, in my opinion, she impressed us a lot, not just in the exhibition matches, but also her debut just from two weeks ago. I do think she has a chance of grabbing the gold at Southern Hell." Kenji stated.

Saeko stands in the ring as she waits for her next two opponents to come out next.

_*Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin*_

***Next: From the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 100 pounds, Sakura Haruno!***

"You know, I gotta say this, if Sakura wins this match and heads to Southern Hell, she'd be facing Kendra Daniels again. This time, for the title. It'd be ironic." Zack stated.

"Not sure about irony, Zack, but you are right. If Sakura wins this match, she will fight Kendra again. It'd be the second episode all over again." Kenji stated, "And I think Kendra would want some payback to her."

Sakura enters the ring and points to the audience with a smile on her face. She soon stands at her corner and waits for the final Diva competitor.

_*With Legs Like That by Zebrahead*_

Téa Gardner enters the stage with a smile upon her face and blows a kiss throughout the arena like how Maria does.

***And their opponent: From Domino City, Japan, weighing in at 103 pounds, Téa Gardner!***

"But's there's another Diva who wants a piece of Kendra. And that is Téa Gardner." Zack reminded.

"Yes, if I can remember correctly, Kendra Daniels was the one that mocked her and Yugi and Atem's conditions from the first episode. The worst part of that is, I believe that Kendra was trying to call Téa a... Well, you know."

"Oh, I already got you, Kenji. And Téa is not one. She is a beautiful, young athlete looking for a chance at the gold and with this chance of winning the match, some redemption. And I hope she could win this one."

Téa slides in the ring and soon stands on the second turnbuckle with the charming charisma she has. She steps down and the bell is rung. When the match began, the three Divas start go steady of each other.

"To let you know, ladies and gentlemen, the only reason we're having Triple Threat Matches instead is that we do not have enough to fill the Fatal 4 Way competition." Kenji stated, "Since we didn't have enough of the roster, Jesse decided to make this and the Undisputed Qualifying Match both Triple Threat matches. No eliminations this time."

Despite of these Divas being allies, they had to fight. Still steady of each other, getting closer... and Saeko and Téa go into a tie-up before the young brunette drives her to the turnbuckle and goes for many Shoulder Thrusts. She backs away to go for a attack, but Sakura catches her from behind, lifts her up and hits the Back Suplex! From behind, Saeko attacks Sakura with a Running Two-handed Bulldog and she hits face-first to the mat! Saeko covers; 1, 2... Sakura kicks out at two. The violet teen brings Sakura up by the hair, puts her in the Front Headlock, drags her to the corner and climbs to the second turnbuckle, jumps off, and hits the Tornado DDT! She covers again; 1, 2... Haruno gets the shoulder up again.

"Sakura showing resiliency in the match as she kicks out again." Zack commented.

Saeko brings her opponent up, Irish Whips her to the ropes, Sakura comes back, Saeko bends down, and Sakura counters with a kick to the chest. With this, she runs back to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a hard Shoulder Block. She hooks the leg; 1, 2... Saeko manages to kick out. Then from out of nowhere, Téa comes in and hits Sakura with a Front Dropkick to the face. Sakura rolls out of the ring in pain as Téa goes to work on Saeko. She brings her up, but Saeko counters with a Back Body Drop with Téa going over the ropes and landing right on Sakura! Now both Divas are down and hurt. Saeko sees they are down, but as soon as they were getting up, she runs to the ropes, bounces off, and jumps over the ropes with a Corkscrew Body Splash right on her opponents!

"Oh, damn! What a flight by Saeko!" Kenji shouted.

All of the Divas were down on the floor as the fans cheers to what just happened. A replay of Saeko's high-flying is shown the first time and the second time is shown slowly before going back its normal speed. Back in the ring, Saeko is the first up, stands Téa up and throws her into the ring. She stands up and Saeko follows. The violet teen goes for a Toe Kick to the abdomen of Téa followed by a right fist, then to a Wrist Wrench. She twists Téa's arm again, goes for multiple kicks to the chest and finishes it off with a Spinning Roundhouse Kick, sending her down to the mat.

"Very impressive kicks by Saeko. You really got to give her credit for that." Zack commented.

With her opponent down, Saeko backs away and returns with a Handspring Moonsault. She covers; 1, 2... The brunette gets the shoulder up at two. Saeko decides to bring Téa up by the head and have her at the corner. She gives Téa a Back Elbow to the head and a Knife Edge Chop right to the chest. After this, the young violet backs away from her, steadies herself, sprints forward and attacks Téa with a Enzuigiri! The crowd could hear that loud kick to the head as they winced to what just happened. Téa falls forward to the mat and Saeko drags her back to the center if the ring to get a pinfall.

"That's it. Saeko's got the match with that kick." Zack implied.

1, 2...

The count was interrupted by Sakura when she stopped Saeko from getting the win, just in the nick of time. Sakura stands Saeko up, grabs her and throws her down to the mat with vicious Scoop Slam. Saeko sits up from that hard slam and Sakura quickly hits her with a Dropkick to the back of the head. With this, Sakura picks her up and throws her to the turnbuckle. She sees Téa is still down and brings her up as well. Putting her at the opposite corner, she Irish Whips her to Saeko, but Téa counters with her own and Sakura hits back-first right on to Saeko. Téa sprints forward and goes for a Spear right to the Divas at the corner. Both women fall forward as Téa stands tall in the match.

"Looks like Téa's back into the game." Kenji approved.

Téa goes back to her opponents and brings Sakura up. Near the ropes, she puts Sakura in the Standing Headscissors, looking for a Powerbomb or Piledriver, but Sakura was able to counter by lifting her up and throwing Téa over the ropes with the Back Body Drop. Luckily, Téa still hangs on to the ropes. Sakura sees and goes for a right punch, but Téa ducks in time and hits Sakura's gut with a Shoulder Trust. Haruno bends down, Téa slingshots herself over and rolls Sakura with a Sunset Flip Pin!

1, 2...

Sakura kicks out in time at two and a half. Téa stands and brings Sakura up again, but she counters with kick to the gut and hits the Belly to Belly Suplex! Téa gets herself up, but only to be grabbed by Sakura and thrown with another Belly to Belly Suplex. Haruno stands Téa up, Irish Whips her to the ropes, the brunette comes back, Sakura captures her with a Sidewalk Slam, but Téa counters back with a Hurricanrana DDT!

"What a DDT by Téa!" Zack shouted.

"That outta do it." Kenji proclaimed.

Téa hooks the leg; 1, 2... Saeko stops the pinfall in time! Saeko stands Téa up and slams her with a Northern Lights Suplex Pin; 1, 2... Téa is able to stand on her feet and reverse to fall with a Backslide Pin; 1, 2... Saeko kicks out of the pin at two and a half. Both teens stand, Téa goes for a strike, but Saeko trips her and she lays on the second rope. With this, Saeko runs to the ropes, comes back and hits Téa with the Tiger Feint Kick. Téa is now at the center of the ring from that kick, Saeko goes over the ropes and lands a Slingshot Senton! Now Saeko is at her feet, preparing for her final finisher. Téa soon stands up with her back turned on Saeko, she grabs her from behind in the Inverted Headlock, looking to end this. But before she could do so, Sakura comes just in time and hits a Big Boot right to the face of Saeko!

"Oh, my! What a boot by this young woman!" Zack shouted.

Téa rolls out of the ring while Sakura already has Saeko in the Standing Headscissors. She lifts her up, going for the Cherry Bomb, but Saeko slips out of there, turns Sakura around kick her in the gut and now has her in the Standing Headscissors. She tries to lift her, but Sakura quickly counters with a Back Body Drop. Saeko stands and receives a Spinning Side Kick by Sakura, and she has her in the Front Headlock. By then, she puts the arm over, lifts Saeko up, walks to the center of the ring and hits the Jackhammer! She hooks the leg; 1, 2... Saeko somehow manages to kick out of the Jackhammer! Sakura and the fans could not believe it as they stare in shock.

"My God! Saeko, is the first woman to ever kick out of that devastating Jackhammer!" Kenji exclaimed.

With this, Sakura backs away from her opponent, thinking of another way to finish her off. But from behind, Téa slides in the ring, has Sakura in the Full Nelson, and hits her with a Full Nelson Bulldog! Now that she was out of the way, Téa can focus on her next opponent. Saeko stands, Téa lifts her up in the Fireman's Carry, and hits her with the Apricot Dominance!

"Téa hits the Apricot Dominance!" Zack yelled.

"Can she make the fall?" Kenji asked.

She covers; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Téa Gardner!***

"No way! Téa's done it! She's actually done it!" Kenji shouted.

"I knew she could do it!" Zack implied.

After hearing her name being called, Téa was in absolute shock of winning the match and is on her knees with a few tears of joy, knowing she's got a chance a the gold for the first time in her life. Sakura comes back in the ring and congratulates Téa on her win. She walks to her and helps her up along with them helping Saeko up. Both girls congratulate the brunette as Sakura tells her something.

"Listen, this is only the beginning. Don't stop here. Be the first girl to win the ACW Women's Championship."

Téa smiled and nodded to her statement. Unfortunately, this celebration didn't last long when...

_*Looks That Kill by Mötley Crüe*_

The three girls look to the stage to see Kendra coming out with a smirk on her face. Téa walks to the ropes and tells Kendra she will be the first ACW Women's Champion.

"All right, guys, coming up next, the vacant ACW TV Championship will be on the line as newcomers Duke Devlin and Marcus King compete for the gold." Kenji announced.

"This is going to be exciting." Zack implied.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to backstage and shows Téa in her locker room with that big smile on her face. Coming in the locker room were Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Atem.

"Hey, Téa! Congratulations!" Joey said.

"You did amazing out there." Tristan said.

"Thanks so much, you guys. This I really appreciate. I do." Téa replied.

"You deserved this shot, Téa. And not only that, you have a chance to get some redemption for what Kendra said to you." Yugi implied.

"I know. Which is why I'm going out there at Southern Hell, take her down and win the Women's Championship."

"You will do very well, Téa." Atem proclaimed.

"Thanks. And you know what? I hope for you guys to win the Tag Team Championships and beat Marik and Bakura for what they did to you."

Joey steps in, "And not just that, we want you guys to rub it in Kaiba's smug face when you win the titles."

"Don't worry about that, Joey. Thanks to Jesse making this happen, we will give all we got to those three for the hell they put us through." Yugi stated.

The group nods in agreement. Joey then realized something.

"Hey, guys! I just remembered. Duke Devlin's gonna debut tonight for the TV Title." Joey implied.

"We already know that, Joey." Yugi replied.

"Wha? You already knew, Yuge?"

"We all knew, Joey. Even Duke told us about it." Atem said.

"What?! He told you all except me!?" Joey shouted before his friends nod in response, "Damn it, Duke!"

With that, he walks out of the locker room in anger as his friends bursts out in laughter. The cameras change and shows Saeko walking to her team's locker room. When she opened the door, she receives applauding claps from her team along with Colt and Phil whom were there as well.

"W-What's this?" Saeko asked, confused.

"It's just showing you did a great job out there for doing your best." Takashi answered.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome. By the way, Saeko. I like to introduce to you from PCUW, Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson, the Second City Saints."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both."

Phil shakes her hand, "The pleasure is ours, ma'am."

Colt shakes her hand next, "You're pretty."

From that, the team was weirded out from when he said that as Phil shook his head in embarrassment.

"Um... thank you?"

Rei had news that would break the awkward moment, "Hey, Saeko. I just got news from the GM."

"What is it?" Saeko asked.

"At Southern Hell, we will be facing Samantha Hart and Hinata Hyuga for the ACW Women's Tag Team Championship."

Takashi was in shock, "No way! That's great! Looks like you girls got a second chance."

"Well, Takashi, thanks for having us here. Colt and I will just get going. We'll just leave you and the rest in private." Phil said.

"All right, then. See you later."

"C'mon, Colt." Phil called.

Colt goes first and opens the door, but only to have his face right in Shizuka's large breasts by accident! Phil and the rest of H.O.T.D. blushed to the scene.

"Phil?" Colt muffled.

"Yeah?" Phil replied.

"Did I die and went to heaven?"

"Oh, for the love of..."

With that, he pulls Colt off of Shizuka's bust and Colt was in Cloud 9. Shizuka felt embarrassed as she blushed from that.

"Uh, Phil. Colt. This is our manager, Ms. Shizuka Marikawa." Takashi introduced awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss, but we got to go." Phil said as he stood his friend up and they left as Colt had a bloody nose from what just happened.

The cameras change to the arena and shows Kenji and Zack laughing their asses off.

"Oh, man! I gotta feel bad for Colt." Zack chuckled.

"Why would you? He's the luckiest man alive to feel that woman's chest!" Kenji smirked.

"Keep that to yourself, man. Anyways, it is true for what's going to happen at Southern Hell. In the Divas Tag Team Match, Samantha Hart and Hinata Hyuga will face Highschool of the Dead's own Saeko Busujima and Rei Miyamoto for the vacant ACW Women's Tag Team Championships."

"Now all we need is the last competitor for the ACW Undisputed Championship."

"But first, let's head to the TV Championship match right now!"

*Bell rings*

***The following contest is a Hardcore Match and it is for the vacant ACW Television Championship!***

_*Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven*_

Entering the stage was the Hardcore Foundation's Marcus King as he walks down the ramps and the audience gives a mixed reaction to him.

***Introducing first: From Seattle, Washington, weighing in at 275 pounds, he is a member of the Hardcore Foundation, Marcus King!***

"The only large athlete in the Hardcore Foundation is Marcus King himself. In his debut from two weeks ago, the GM wanted to see more of what else this man could do in this match." Kenji stated.

"And he's doing so by putting the TV Title on the line along by making this match a Hardcore Match." Zack implied.

Marcus stands in the ring and has his right fist in the air with a smirk on his face. He puts them down and waits for Duke to come out.

_*One of a Kind by Breaking Point*_

_*One of a Kind!*_

After the fireworks hit, Duke Devlin walks out to the stage with an RVD attitude as fans give cheers to the young Superstar.

***And his opponent: From Domino City, Japan, weighing in at 141 pounds, "The Whole Damn Show" Duke Devlin!***

"Duke Devlin, a newcomer in the ACW Universe, is apparently looking for an opportunity for the shot at the TV Championship. We'll see how this young man does in the match against a giant like Marcus." Kenji stated.

"I'm pretty sure that Duke will survive against Marcus in the match." Zack proclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Zack, but you are wrong. Marcus comes from hardcore! What part of 'Hardcore' do you not understand?"

"That part where Hardcore porn was made."

"What?! What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. Oh, man. You were right about that bug poison."

"You sniffed it after I told you not to?!"

"I was curious, man!"

Duke slides in the ring and raises both fists in the air with a smirk on his face. His music fades and Duke and Marcus head to their corners.

*Bell rings*

When the bell rang, Marcus and Duke go steady of each other as both men were at size and weight difference. Marcus quickly goes to grab him, but Duke ducks him in time, and hits a Spinning Side Kick to the back and Marcus hits chest-first to the turnbuckle. With this, Duke runs to the ropes, bounces off, Marcus looks back, and Duke comes back with a fast Hurricanrana. Duke goes standing on the apron, Marcus gets up, and Duke goes over the ropes and lands Marcus with a Springboard Crossbody Splash. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... King kicks out at two. Both men stand, Duke goes for another quick move, but Marcus counters with a hard Clothesline. Duke is now caught off-guard as he lies in pain from that massive Clothesline. King runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Leg Drop right across the throat of Devlin. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... He kicks out at two. Marcus brings Duke up by the head, lifts him up in the Powerbomb, but Duke counters with a Frankensteiner, sending Marcus to the outside!

"What a counter by Duke Devlin!" Zack shouted.

"First, it was Duke that took control of the match, then Marcus and now Duke again. This is already getting intense."

Marcus uses the announce table to stand himself up, Duke runs to the ropes, comes back and hits the Baseball Slide to his opponent. Seeing Marcus is down, Duke looks under the apron for a foreign weapon of any kind.

"Remember ladies and gentlemen, this is a Hardcore Match. Anything goes and pinfalls and submissions can be counted anywhere." Zack explained.

After through searching, Duke takes out a steel chair, a 15-foot tall ladder, and a kendo stick. He holds the kendo stick and hits Marcus' back with it. King feels a large amount of pain in his spine. Duke goes for another strike to Marcus, this time, to his arm. Then he goes for another right at the head of Marcus, causing him fall forward to the floor. Duke drops the kendo stick, rolls Marcus and hooks the leg...

1, 2...

Marcus gets his shoulder up. Duke brings Marcus up by the head, drags him to the steel steps, looking to hit his head on it, but Marcus stops him in time, lifts him up at the side and hits a Sidewalk Slam. With this, Marcus goes to the weapons Duke picked out and throws them in the ring. But he wasn't done from there, he looks through the apron to search for more.

"Wonder what King will be looking for?" Zack asked.

"Anything he can use in this match." Kenji answered.

During the search, Marcus takes out two wooden tables, another steel chair, a sledgehammer, and a trashcan. All of the weapons he brought out, he throws them inside the ring. Meanwhile, Duke is recovering himself from that hard slam by Marcus and is crawling to the other apron as he as well searches for a weapon. He finds another trashcan and the cover, and throws it inside the ring. He slides in the ring with the weapons in his hands as Marcus stands with a trashcan of his own. Both men go steady of each other, then Duke throws his trashcan at Marcus and hits a Dropkick to the trashcan right to face of Marcus! The trashcan was complete crushed as Marcus fell back in pain. With this advantage, Duke picks up the kendo stick and looks to hit King with it again. As he goes for a shot to the face, Marcus blocks it in time with both hands!

"Marcus is somehow able to block that attack with his bare hands!" Zack shouted.

With the block, Marcus aggressively takes the kendo stick away from Duke and he hits his spine with it. He goes for multiple strikes with the kendo stick to the spine before he broke the weapon in half with his bare hands. He throws the broken weapon out of the ring and he goes to grab wooden table and set it up. After he finished setting it up, he goes to Duke, stands him up, lifts him and puts him over his shoulders. With this, he looks to take out Duke with the table. He runs to the table, but Duke slips out in time, has him in the Inverted Headlock and hits the Reverse DDT! With this, he hooks the leg; 1, 2... Marcus kicks out at two and a half. Devlin sees King will not go down easily. He stands up and goes to the top turnbuckle.

"Looks like Duke is planning to hit Marcus with a maneuver from the top rope." Kenji proclaimed.

As Duke waits patiently, King soon starts to stand up and when he looked to Duke, he jumps off the top rope and Marcus grabs him by the throat! With this, he carries him up high and hits the Chokeslam! Marcus is now back on his feet with the great advantage. Soon, he waits for Duke to get up. Devlin soon brings himself up with his back turned on Marcus and he grabs him in the Inverted Headlock as he looks to finish it off with The Final Impact (Snap Inverted DDT). He goes for it, but Duke manages to get out of the finisher and hits a Snap DDT to the chair! As it looks like Duke has him, it wasn't over from there. Duke grabs the ladder, sets it up for himself and starts climbing to the top.

"What in the world is Duke doing?" Zack inquired.

Already on the top of the ladder, Devlin stands high and tall on the ladder and sees his downed opponent. But before he could pull off a high-flying maneuver, Marcus is able to grab onto the ladder and helps himself up. By then, he starts climbing and Duke quickly steps back down a few steps. Marcus soon makes it to the top and makes a right fist to Duke as he fought back with his own. Now a series of punches are going back and fourth, back and fourth and Marcus hits him with another. Then another, and another, and another before Devlin can block the next one and hits a left fist to Marcus and slams his head on the ladder. With that, Duke climbs higher and has Marcus in the Front Headlock.

"Oh, no. What could he be doing?" Zack inquired.

"I think he's going to finish off Marcus from top of the ladder!" Kenji claimed.

With this, Duke takes Marcus' head and they fall of the ladder with a Neckbreaker right to the table!

"Oh, my God!" Kenji and Zack exclaimed.

Crowd: HOLY S%T! HOLY S%T! HOLY S%T! HOLY S%T! HOLY S%T! HOLY S%T!

"Duke Devlin just drove Marcus right through the table with that Swinging Neckbreaker! My God, that was brutal!" Kenji implied.

Both men were down through the table as they were unconscious and in pain from the fall. From the point of this, no one would think that one of these two Superstars would get up. Duke was able to shock everyone when he slowly sat up and crawls to the unconscious Marcus and covers...

1, 2...

Marcus barely gets the shoulder up at two and a half! No one could believe it as the crowd cheers in shock and awe from the match.

"What?!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

"How in the hell could Marcus kick out of that devastating fall?!" Zack asked.

"I have no idea..." Kenji answered in shock.

Duke's face is completely stunned as that fall couldn't get him down. In extreme pain, he makes himself stand up and grabs a steel chair out of desperation. With this, he waits for King to stand up. Soon, Marcus starts get up and uses to ropes help him. When he finally stood up, he turns back to Duke, he goes for a Chair-shot, but Marcus blocks it in time with his hands! As they struggle in strength for the chair, Marcus kicks Duke in the gut and now King has the advantage. Marcus goes for a Chair-shot of his own, but Duke quickly counters with the Dice Shot (Van Daminator)! Now Marcus is in pain from the chair, and Duke sprints to the ropes and bounces off with the DDM: Duke Devlin's Masterpiece (Springboard Tornado DDT). After hitting the springboard move, Duke goes to the top turnbuckle with him facing the fans. On the top, he falls on the ropes and hits the Dice Roll (Split-legged Corkscrew Moonsault).

"Duke hits the Dice Roll!" Kenji yelled.

"Can he make the pin?" Zack asked, loudly.

He hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner and the first ever ACW TV Champion, Duke Devlin!***

"My God! Duke Devlin has defeated a Superstar from the Hardcore Foundation! This has got to be a history in the making!" Zack claimed.

"Not only did Duke defeated Marcus King, but he is the first ACW Superstar to debut on the roster and become the first person to debut and win, and the first ever ACW Television Champion in ACW History." Kenji stated.

As Duke sat up in shock, the official hands the title to the young debuting Superstar as he accepted it proudly and stunned. He ran his fingers through his hair in complete shock and soon stood up with the belt in his hands. As he got closer to the center, he proudly raises the belt high with his right arm and gives a huge smirk throughout the arena. He puts the belt over his shoulders and poses with his thumbs like RVD and tells everyone that he's the Whole... Damn... Show. Marcus soon stands up and Duke sees him in pain. King raises his hand out for a handshake, showing respect throughout the match. Duke didn't hesitate to do so and accepted his offer.

"Such respect from both competitors." Zack commented.

"Well, you got to admit, it may not a personal match, but these young men gave everything they had and Devlin came out the winner and Marcus congratulates him on his winnings. And this match has got to be the very best so far in Awesome Championship Wrestling."

Both men released the handshake and Marcus soon leaves the ring as Duke goes to the top turnbuckle to celebrate his first win at the title.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen. Coming up next, Sasuke Uchiha will face a newcomer in ACW and it is said that he comes from a famous legendary family." Zack announced.

"Well, that seems interesting to ACW and us. Who is this young Superstar debuting tonight? Find out when we return live on the USA Network." Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to backstage at an interview setup and shows Clarissa Rivera with the TV Champion, Duke Devlin.

"Hello, everybody. Clarissa Rivera here with the guy who just fought Marcus King in the Hardcore Match, please welcome the ACW TV Champion, Duke Devlin." Clarissa introduced as Duke nods to the camera, "Now, Duke how do you feel after from that devastating match against the Hardcore Foundation's Marcus King? What went through your mind throughout the match?"

"Well, Clarissa, I feel like my bones were broken from every part of my body. I mean, I just started here and Jesse decides to put Marcus and I in a Hardcore Match for the TV Championship. I'm not saying it's his fault, but yeah." Duke stated when Clarissa shrugs, "I got to give Marcus credit though. He fought every sweat and tear into that match and he did his best. I, however, won the whole thing. Though, I did many accomplishments in one night: I debut in ACW to defeat Marcus— from the infamous Hardcore Foundation— won the TV Title and became the first guy to ever become the very first ACW Television Champion. And I gotta tell, it feels damn good to be champion. Pretty soon, the world will know that I am..." he turns to the camera, "...the Whole... Damn... Show."

"Whoop-de-freakin'-do..." said a voice from behind.

Devlin turns around to see Sasuke standing.

"Like it's a big deal that you, a rookie, managed to win a childish belt and be the first to win one." Sasuke stated.

"Hmph. Well, this title may not be the biggest in wrestling, but it's better than having no gold at all. Besides, aren't you the guy that tapped out to Isaac Clarke last week?" Duke insulted.

"Let's get one thing straight, I did _not_ tap out to that old bastard. If for one thing, I should've been the one heading Southern Hell for the ACW Championship. Instead, I'm going to have to face a nobody from UWE for the Intercontinental Championship. But you know what? It'll be worth having to win that title and quickly destroying him."

"Please. This Sunday with Mason, what you're going to do is the same thing from last week: Tap out. And you're going to cry like a bitch that you are."

The ACW Universe cheers to Duke's statement as Sasuke had no more words and walked away, and Duke smirked.

He turns to Clarissa, "Well, that seemed to work out for us in the—"

Duke was interrupted when Sasuke attacked him with a Spear. Sasuke starts beating him down mercilessly and stands him up by the head. He says to him...

"You should know to never underestimate me. This is the one day you regret insulting me..."

Then he throws Duke's head right at the television! With this, Sasuke stands over him with a sick grin on his face.

"How's that for hardcore, kid?" Sasuke asked, "Remember, 'Champ,' this... is only the beginning...!"

Then, Joey comes in time to get to Sasuke, but he runs from the setup. Joey wanted to go after him, but he stayed behind to aid his friend as Clarissa is by Duke and blood runs down from his head and the TV is broken. The cameras change to the arena and showed Kenji and Zack in disgust of what just happened.

"That was just disturbing and very low of Sasuke to do that to the new champion." Zack stated.

"It's obvious that he's just being a jealous bitch." Kenji claimed.

"Why would he be jealous? He's just being a bitch for not competing for the world title."

"Okay, good point. His match is up next and right now, we will be introducing the new ACW Superstar."

"Yep. Ring the bell, ring keeper!"

*Bell rings*

***The following contest is scheduled for one fall! P****lease welcome the Superstar m****aking his debut in ACW, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds, from the legendary Din family, "The People's Soldier" Dax Din!***

_*Isolation by Alter Bridge*_

Entering the stage was a young man in his early twenties whom is built very well, has a lot of muscle on him, brown hair and golden brown eyes. His outfit consisted of a black vest that says "DAX" on the back, black tights that say "People" on the left leg and "Solider" on the right. He walks down the ramps to the ring as fans give a cheering reaction.

"Well, I'm not familiar with this young man, but it does surprises me that he is from the legendary Din family." Kenji implied.

"Looks like we have a Din in ACW like other wrestling companies." Zack said.

Dax steps inside in the ring and points to the fans as they react with cheers. He stands in the center wait for his first opponent to come out.

_*Sin with a Grin by Shinedown*_

Sasuke enters the stage as the fans give massive hate to him.

***And his opponent: Weighing in at 115 pounds, Sasuke Uchiha!***

"Look at that smug bastard; pretending like nothing ever happened." Kenji commented.

"For one thing, I just want to get in the ring and beat some sense into that sick punk." Zack stated.

Sasuke steps inside the ring and stares in the eyes of the newcomer. He goes to Maria and takes the microphone from her. He starts to speak into it.

"Heh... You saw what just happened in the backstage? I just took out the TV Champion. And soon at Southern Hell, I will beat down the living hell out of Mason Stone for the Intercontinental Title and become very first Intercontinental Champion." Sasuke proclaimed as the crowd boos heavily, "But first... I have to take care of a pathetic little worm that just joined ACW tonight and is willing to be taken down by the most dominate predator of all time."

*Crowd Boos*

"Dominate predator, my ass." Kenji scoffed.

Sasuke goes face to face with Dax as he stood with a scowl, "And not just that... I will stand over this pathetic rookie and humiliate him in front of the ACW Universe and in front of his legendary family as he will be worthless as the famous Asheel Din himself."

With that, Dax quickly slapped Sasuke in the face and he starts slugging on him! The bell had already rung and both men soon roll out of the ring as they still slug each other. Sasuke gets Dax off him and Dax comes charging again with tackle and Sasuke's spine hits the steel steps. Dax, still with anger in his mind, grabs Sasuke by the head and slams him on the guardrail.

"Sasuke has disrespected Dax Din's family and his family member, Asheel, and Dax is beating the living hell out of him!" Kenji stated.

Dax grabs Sasuke by the head again and throws him inside the ring. He follows and brings him up. Holding the head, he knees him in the abdomen, and hits a left fist. He goes for multiple fists until Sasuke is at the ropes and Dax Irish Whips him. Sasuke comes back and Dax hits the Reverse Atomic Drop. Sasuke feels pain in his groin as Dax grabs him and throws him down with a Scoop Slam. Then he runs to the ropes, comes back and hits a sharp Double Ax Handle Elbow Drop to the chest. He covers; 1, 2... Sasuke kicks out. Dax brings Sasuke up by the head, puts him in the Front Headlock and hits multiple elbows to the upper spine. After the elbows, Dax has Sasuke's face ready and hits a right fist to it. He puts Sasuke at the ropes, Irish Whips him to the opposite, Sasuke comes back and Dax has him with a Forearm Smash.

"Damn, Dax is not showing any mercy against Sasuke." Zack commented.

Sasuke is sitting up in pain as Dax runs back to the ropes, comes back and hits a Running Knee Strike. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Sasuke kicks out at two. Dax quickly puts Sasuke in the Headlock. He then stood up as Dax still held on to the Side Headlock. But with a chance, Sasuke is able to counter by lifting Dax up and hitting the Back Suplex to the spine of his opponent. Sasuke stands up and jumps high to strike Dax's head with a Knee Drop. Dax stands himself up from the pain of the Knee Drop and Sasuke quickly strikes him with a European Uppercut. Then he goes for a Back Elbow, making Din fall to the turnbuckle. Now Sasuke starts stomping Dax down multiple times until he is sitting down at the corner. The ref ordered for Uchiha to get off him as he counts up to five. At four, Sasuke stops and gives sinister grin to his dirty work. Then, Sasuke runs to the ropes, come back and runs his foot right Dax's face!

Crowd: Ooh!

"Sasuke with the boot right to the face of Dax." Zack stated.

After hitting that boot, Sasuke drags Din back to the center of the ring and he hooks the leg; 1, 2... Dax gets the shoulder up at two. Sasuke has Dax at his sides and he kicks him right at the spine. He stands him up and hits another European Uppercut. He has him at the ropes, Irish Whips him, Dax comes back, and Sasuke hits a hard Snap Powerslam. He covers again; 1... Dax kicks out. Uchiha stands Dax on his knees, he walks back and hits an Enzuigiri. But Sasuke wasn't done from there as he decided to climb to the top turnbuckle.

"Looks like Sasuke is going climb to the top." Kenji claimed.

"Like a usual predator, Kenji. He either catches them on the ground or dives from the sky to snatch them." Zack stated.

Dax stands dizzy and Sasuke leaps off with a Diving Clothesline, but Dax counters with a Big Boot to the face! Sasuke hit his head hard as Dax grabs his legs, turns to a 180 degrees angle and slingshots Sasuke to the turnbuckle, making him hit hard contact to the steel pole. He falls back hard and Dax covers; 1, 2... Uchiha kicks out at two. Luckily for the Uchiha, when he hit his head at the pole, no blood came out of his head. At least, that's what he hoped. Dax stands and hits a Elbow Drop to the face of Sasuke. After the elbow, he sits Sasuke up and hits a Knee Strike to the spine. He stands him up again, has him in the Front Headlock, gets the arm over, and goes for a Vertical Suplex, but Sasuke counters with a knee to the head. With the pain, Dax lets go of Sasuke and he kicks him in the gut, runs to the ropes, comes back and hits a Running Knee Lift to the head.

"Sasuke was able to come back with that Knee Lift. That sure was painful." Zack commented.

"Definitely." Kenji agreed.

Dax still stands from that Knee Lift and Sasuke grabs him and throws him through the ropes. Now Din is outside of the ring in pain as Sasuke scans his downed opponent. As Din starts to stand up by the apron, Sasuke runs to the ropes, comes back and goes for a Baseball Slide, but Dax dodges it and Sasuke is on the outside. Dax knees him in the gut, he goes to throw him at the steel steps, but Sasuke counters and Dax hits the steps instead!

Crowd: Oh!

The steel stairs were absolutely destroyed and Dax looked in pain as Sasuke stands dominate in the match.

"This is not going to end well." Zack implied.

"No, it will not. Can Dax make a comeback? Find out when return to ACW on the USA Network ." Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to Awesome Championship Wrestling live on the USA Network and Sasuke still has the momentum over the newcomer." Kenji announced as Sasuke has Dax in the Armbar from an Arm Drag.

"Earlier on the break, Dax hit a massive shot to his shoulder and Sasuke is now just putting a large amount of pressure into it. Take a look." Zack told.

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Sasuke is at the turnbuckle with a pained look on his face as Dax looked to be in control. Dax sprints towards the Uchiha for a hard Shoulder Thrust to the abdomen, but Sasuke moves out of the way in time and Dax hits his left shoulder to the steel pole!

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Sasuke still holds the Armbar to Dax's injured arm and he hits his chest with a right elbow. Still continuing the pressure, he shouts to Dax to give up and cursed to him. He shook his head in response. Dax just grits his teeth in pain of the hell that burns in his injured arm. Pretty soon, he raises his free uninjured arm in the air to get himself up. Then he starts to stand on one knee as Sasuke tries to keep him down with the Armbar. Dax is now on his feet, trying to do everything he can to get a rope break or something for a comeback. Sasuke soon changes the Armbar to a Hammerlock as Dax is still struggling to reach the ropes. His fingertips were so close to touch the rubber rope, but as he almost reached it, Sasuke releases the Hammerlock, grabs the head, and Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. He hooks the leg...

1, 2...

Dax gets his leg on the rope and the ref sees it!

"Holy crap! I thought he was done." Zack exclaimed.

Sasuke couldn't believe it as he is even more frustrated than ever and he slams his hands on the mat. But he wasn't finished there. He slithers away from Dax, runs his hands through his hair, and starts stomping the mat in a wake-up taunt. He patiently waits and stalks Dax for him to stand up. Slowly, Din does his best to get up by using the ropes. Dax finally stands himself up, Sasuke follows, Din turns around, and Uchiha goes for the Venom, but Din pushes him off! Sasuke goes back to fight, but Dax has him with the Fireman's Carry and goes for a move, but Sasuke gets out of it in time and hits a Dropkick to the back. Quickly on his feet, Dax sees Sasuke going after him and he quickly counters by throwing him over the ropes. Sasuke catches the ropes and stands on the apron in time. Dax tries to go for a Clothesline, but Sasuke ducks it and counters with a Hot Shot.

"And Sasuke catches Dax with his head hitting the ropes." Zack commented.

Sasuke slides back in the ropes and brings him up. He goes for a hard Irish Whip, Dax runs to the ropes, but he stops immediately when he was close to crashing tot he referee. Dax turns back and Sasuke goes for a Clothesline, but he moves out of the way and Sasuke hits the official accidently! Sasuke turns back to Dax and sprints, but Dax counters with a Knee Strike to the abdomen. Then, Dax grabs him by the waist, holds him horizontally and hits the Fall of Fate (Holds opponent horizontally and back-flips so his opponent hits the canvas)!

"That's an interesting move!" Zack commented.

"I'll say! Freaking awesome!" Kenji agreed.

After hitting the signature, Dax now waits for his opponent to get up. Sasuke soon stands on his feet, Dax lifts him up with the Fireman's Carry again, but Sasuke scratches Dax's eyes, slips off, pushes him away and Dax looks back, Sasuke hits the Venom. But he wasn't done as he cracks the sinister smirk on his face. He soon stands up, but what he doesn't know is that Joey Wheeler is running down the ramps as the crowd cheers.

"Look! Joey's running down to the ring!" Zack exclaimed.

Joey slides in the ring, gets Sasuke in the Full Nelson and its the In Your Face! (Full Nelson Facebuster). By then, Joey rolls out of the ring, shouts to Sasuke what he just did was for Duke, and leaves through the crowd. Sasuke, however, looks to the crowd that Joey is the one who attacked him and he was very angry. He stands near the corner and points to Joey that he'll get him back. He goes back to Dax, but he gets hit by the Last Call (Superkick) from Dax! Then Dax lifts him with the Fireman's Carry and hits the End of Days (F-5 into a mid-air Codebreaker)!

"That was also new!" Zack commented.

He hooks the leg and the ref rolls back in; 1... 2... 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, "The People's Soldier" Dax Din!***

"Looks like Dax made a groundbreaking debut here tonight, everybody." Kenji stated.

"You got that right, brother. This certainly has got to be a great night for the rookie now that he has some redemption for what Sasuke said to him and his family." Zack stated.

Dax walks back on the ramps with a smile on his face and has his right fist high in the air as Sasuke is still in pain from the finisher.

"Finally, it's the match we've all been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen. Coming up next is the Triple Threat Match Qualification Match for the ACW Championship! The winner of this match will go to Southern Hell and face Isaac Clarke for the vacant title!" Zack announced.

"It's one match you don't want to miss." Kenji stated.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras come back from the break and shows Dax Din being congratulated by Dante, Alex Loredo, and Takashi Komuro.

"I gotta tell ya, man. That was very legit of what you just did out there. Your moves were insane!" Dante said.

"How you carried Sasuke and flipped backwards was crazy!" Takashi said.

"And not to mention that F-5 turned to a Codebreaker. That was pretty good." Alex said.

"Thanks a lot, you guys. I appreciate this. I think I'm gonna like ACW." Dax said.

"Hey, as long as you keep hanging out with us, you'll do just fine." Dante stated, "And you know what? I think ACW's gonna keep rising to the top with a member from the famous Din family."

The guys agreed with nods and then, Isaac Clarke comes in the conversation with a smirk. Dante and the rest of the guys decide to leave. They said their goodbyes to Dax as he was left alone with a infamous ACW Superstar.

"What's your name, kid?" Isaac asked.

"Dax D-Din." Dax answered, a bit nervously.

"Dax Din. From the famous Din family?" Dax nodded, then Isaac has hand out for a handshake, "Welcome to ACW, Dax. I have a feeling you're gonna make it in the main event."

He accepts it, "Thank you."

The handshake stops and Isaac leaves as Dax looks to his hand that he just shaken hands with the top wrestler in ACW and smiled. The cameras change to the announce table with Kenji and Zack.

"Well, Dax seems to find home at ACW already." Zack commented.

"That he is, Zack. Now before we get to the main event, let's take a look at the current match card for Southern Hell." Kenji announced.

"First up, from last week..." the TitanTron shows the matches at Southern Hell and the PPV theme plays, "...Kurt Hudson challenged Dante to a match for U.S. Championship and here's the stipulation: If Dante loses the match, he is automatically out of ACW for good."

"I hope Dante can win this one. Also, along the way, we have the Extreme Rules Match between Alex Loredo and Jason Krueger for the Hardcore Title. And this one is definitely personal with these two men."

"You got that right. Another match along the way is the Ladder Match for the ACW Intercontinental Championship featuring Sasuke Uchiha and the Hardcore Foundation's own Mason Stone!"

"Let's see how Sasuke will face the leader of hardcore. Next, we have what we've been waiting for. At Southern Hell, it will be Altered Egos, Yugi Mutou and Atem, versus The Gods of Darkness, Ryo Bakura and Marik Ishtar, for the ACW World Tag Team Championships."

"I can't wait for that. And speaking of tag team matches, Alpha & Omega and the Shield will be facing Eddy McGee, Takashi Komuro, Rogen Townsend and the debuting Second City Saints in a Ten-Man Tag Team Match. And there's one thing Eddy, Takashi and Rogen are looking for: Vengeance."

"And they most certainly will get it. Now it is the ladies' turn with Kendra Daniels and Téa Gardner that will be facing each other for the ACW Women's Championship."

"We'll see how that's gonna go along with H.O.T.D's own Saeko Busujima and Rei Miyamoto going against a unusual tag team of Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart for the ACW Women's Tag Team Championships."

"I have a feeling that match will not end well. And finally, Isaac Clarke will fight for the ACW Undisputed Championship against one of the competitors of tonight's qualification match. Who will win and face him for the vacant title?"

"Well, we're gonna find out..."

_*Caaaaaaage!*_

_*Bullet with Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins*_

"Oh, crap! That scared me!"

Entering the stage was Isaac Clarke as he walks down the ramps with a smile on his face and high-fives the fans along the way.

***Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the special guest color commentator, Isaac Clarke!***

Isaac goes to the announce table and sits down near Zack and Kenji.

"Hey, guys." Isaac greeted.

"Good evening, Isaac. How are you doing?" Zack greeted.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you. Like what you guys and the rest of the ACW Universe are doing, I am going to watch this match with my own eyes."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Kenji asked, "Let's get this started!"

*Bell rings*

***The following main event is scheduled for a Triple Threat Match! In the following match, the first Superstar to make a submission or pinfall will win the match and will go on to Southern Hell and face Isaac Clarke for the vacant ACW Undisputed Championship!***

_*Flash of the Blade (Iron Maiden Cover) by Avenged Sevenfold*_

Entering the stage was Vergil, the twin brother of Dante, as he walks down the ramps with a calm, cool and collected expression and the fans give a mixed reaction.

***Introducing first: Weighing in at 231 pounds, Vergil!***

"Vergil, a XCF Hall of Famer with his fellow brother, Dante, has impressed us in the exhibition matches the past few weeks and he has earned the right to compete in this match." Zack stated.

"You know what? I've talked to this guy backstage before the show started." Isaac said, "Despite of his silence, the man is really intelligent. I mean, if you want to talk to someone in a mature conversation, Vergil's the guy for you."

Vergil stands in the middle of the ring as he looks at the crowd, slowly, from left to right with the same expression.

_*You think you know me*_

_*Metalingus by Alter Bridge*_

_*On this day...*_

At the stage, Ichigo enters through the smoke with an Edge-attitude. As he stops at the ramps, he makes a stance and does a Edge-pose as fireworks play.

***Next: From Karakura Town, Japan, weighing in at 145 pounds, "The Rated R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki!***

"Ichigo Kurosaki, known as the famous Rated R Reaper from UWE, joining ACW is definitely another huge making for us here. Then again, this could be a chance for this young superstar to rise to the top with ACW gold." Kenji commented.

"For one thing, if Ichigo wins this match, he'll have to face me for the first time. And I would be honored to face him." Isaac commented.

Ichigo stands on the second turnbuckle as he makes another Edge-pose before stepping down.

_*I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin*_

_*Fall!*_

Naruto runs out to the stage with high-energetic charisma to the fans. Naruto then stands at the stage, gives small salute to fans at his right, and runs down to the ring.

***And their opponent: From the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 112 pounds, "The Orange Spark" Naruto Uzumaki!***

"The fastest rising star in ACW competing for a chance at gold as he has already grabbed so many at other wrestling companies." Zack stated.

"But this is not just any other gold, Zack. This is ACW gold. This is a chance to go to Southern Hell and become the Undisputed Champion. Hence the word, 'Undisputed'." Kenji stated.

"Undisputed is the right word, Kenji." Isaac agreed, "For these three young men, it's going to mean that they are not going to show any type of alliance. It's going to be every man for himself. And I wish these guys luck of one of them winning the match."

"And for one thing, Isaac, you better hope Vergil is not your opponent this Sunday." Zack commented.

"I don't think it'll matter, Zack."

Naruto slides in the ring and he points to the fans. By then, Naruto takes off his jacket and passes it to the staff. He also takes off his necklace, kisses it for good luck, and passes it to the staff. The three competitors stand at their corners and the ref rings the bell.

*Bell rings*

The competitors go steady of each other for a while as they got closer. Naruto and Ichigo were close to a tie-up, but Vergil quickly kicks Naruto in the gut and starts hitting him with multiple fists as he traps him in the corner. Then, Ichigo grabs Vergil from behind and starts attacking him. At the ropes, Ichigo throws Vergil with an Irish Whip, and as Vergil hits the ropes and stops, Naruto attacks Ichigo with a One-handed Bulldog. Vergil then goes at Naruto with a Forearm Smash. Vergil stands Naruto up and throws him with a Scoop Slam. With that, he runs back to the ropes, comes back and hits a elbow to the chest. Then he stands and hits a Corkscrew Leg Drop. Now he covers; 1... Naruto kicks out at one. Vergil stands him up again and pushes him to the ropes, Naruto comes back and hits a left strike. Then he hits a Knife Edge Chop right to the exposed chest of his opponent.

"Damn! I could hear that from here." Zack implied.

"I felt that before." Isaac commented.

He keeps hitting the chest until Vergil is at the ropes and Naruto throws him with an Irish Whip, but Vergil counters with his own. Ichigo is already back in the ring and throws Naruto over with a Body Back Drop over the ropes and Naruto hits the floor. Ichigo quickly turns around and Vergil attacks him with a Clothesline, sending him to the outside and landing on Naruto. As both men were down, Vergil looks at the turnbuckle and he thought of an idea. He goes to the corner and starts climbing the top turnbuckle. During then, Ichigo and Naruto starts getting up. Vergil makes it to the top, Naruto and Ichigo are standing, and Vergil jumps off the turnbuckle with a Moonsault!

"Holy crap!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

"Wow. Already, this match has been taken to a whole new level in awesomeness." Isaac commented.

Vergil gets himself up after hitting that Moonsault and slides back into the ring. By then, he waits for one of his opponents to get inside the ring. The first one to stand up was Ichigo as Naruto was still down. Kurosaki slides in the ring and stares into the eyes of the calm, but vicious Vergil like they were rivals.

"I'm not sure what's going on between these two." Zack implied.

"It's pretty obvious that they want to get this match on." Isaac stated.

Then the two go into a tie-up and have a battle of strength. Ichigo then knees Vergil in the abdomen and has him in the Front Headlock, but Vergil quickly counters with a Northern Lights Suplex Pin; 1, 2... Ichigo gets his shoulder up and is able to stand up, turn it around, and is now struggling with a battle of strength of turning each other over. Vergil ends the battle by turning Ichigo at 180 degrees, pushes him off and hits a Dropkick. Ichigo stands quickly, he bounces off the ropes, and Vergil hits with a Back Elbow. Then he goes for another Corkscrew Leg Drop, but Ichigo moves out of the way. Vergil is sitting up, Kurosaki goes for a Swinging Kick, but Vergil lies himself down and does a Kip-up. Ichigo tries another kick from the left, but Vergil catches it in time. Then Kurosaki goes for a Enzuigiri, but Vergil blocks that as well. He has him by the legs and slingshots him to the turnbuckle.

"Oh, and Ichigo hits face-first to the turnbuckle!" Kenji implied.

"That was a pretty impressive move by Vergil." Isaac commented.

After he hits the turnbuckle, Ichigo gets in a Schoolboy Pin by Vergil; 1, 2... Naruto comes in to stop the count with a Big Boot to Vergil. Naruto stands him up, throws him with a Irish Whip, Vergil counters with his own, Naruto runs to the ropes, Vergil bends down, Naruto comes back and hits a Running Knee Lift. He hooks the leg; 1... Vergil kicks out at one and a half. Naruto stands him up, but Vergil counters with a knee shot to the ribs and goes for the Abdominal Stretch. Vergil is now in control of the momentum as he holds pressure in Naruto's sides. However, that didn't last long as Naruto slips out of there and throws Vergil over with a Hip Toss. By then, Naruto runs to the other ropes, he comes back, and he and Vergil bump heads at each other!

"Ooh! I think their heads just cracked open." Zack proclaimed.

"I swear I just heard that from here." Isaac said.

The TitanTron shows a replay of the head-to-head contact, then the second time is at slow speed. The cameras return to the match and Vergil and Naruto are in great amount of pain from their heads as they covered their foreheads. Ichigo comes back into the ring and he goes for a pinfall to Vergil; 1, 2... He kicks out at two. He sees he's not out, then he goes to Naruto and tries to pin him; 1, 2... Naruto kicks out at two and a half.

"Ichigo tries for the opportunity of making a pinfall, but he has not as both Naruto and Vergil kicked out." Kenji stated.

"You got to give him credit for seizing a chance to make the pin." Isaac commented.

Ichigo runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, thinking of some way to win this match. He sees Naruto was down and starts dragging him to the center of the ring. With this, Ichigo sits Naruto up and hits a sharp elbow to the spine. Then, he stands him up, Irish Whips him to the ropes, Naruto comes back, and Ichigo hits him with a knee to the gut. Naruto now lies on his back as Ichigo runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a Springboard Moonsault. He covers; 1, 2... Naruto kicks out at two and a half. Ichigo brings Naruto up, but the blonde quickly counters with a Possum Pin; 1, 2... Ichigo gets Naruto off him, both men stand, Ichigo goes for a Clothesline, but Naruto catches the arm in time, puts him in the Inverted Headlock, hits his back with his knee, and hits a Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker.

"What a Neckbreaker by Naruto." Zack said.

"Never seen that from him before." Isaac commented.

He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Vergil stops the count just in time. Vergil brings Naruto to the turnbuckle and hits a Knife Edge Chop to the chest. Then he hits a Back Elbow, grabs the arm and Irish Whips him to the opposite turnbuckle and Ichigo attacks Naruto with the Shinigami Strike (Spear)! Vergil and Ichigo turn back to each other and Vergil goes for a left fist, but Kurosaki counters with the Shallow Head (Edge-O-Matic).

"Now Ichigo is complete control of the match with the Spear to Naruto and the Shallow Head to Vergil." Kenji stated.

"This bout has been very impressive to me so far. These guys are really giving it all they got." Isaac commented.

Ichigo, with full momentum in his hands, sees he finally has the match here and is still thinking of what to do to finally end this. Vergil starts to stand and Ichigo grabs him in the Front Headlock. Naruto is up, Ichigo kicks him and has him in the Front Headlock. Going for a Double DDT by himself, Vergil and Naruto quickly counter by the arms and kick him in the abdomen. Then they have him by the Front Headlock and hit a Double Snap DDT. Ichigo rolls out of the ring in pain as Vergil and Naruto go at each other. Naruto goes for a right fist and Vergil dodges it. Vergil sprints to the ropes, bounces off and goes for a Springboard Crossbody Press. Vergil hits it, but Naruto is somehow able to roll back and stand up while carrying his opponent. He puts at his shoulders with the Fireman's Carry and goes for the Ninja's Way, but Vergil slips himself out of it, turns him around, and hits the Step Up Enzuigiri.

"Oh! He's gonna feel that in the morning." Zack proclaimed.

"I think I went through that as well." Isaac commented.

After hitting the Enzuigiri, Vergil waits for Naruto get up and plans to finish him off. Naruto soon stands up and Vergil has him bend down, his knee on the back of Naruto's head, and grabs his right arm and has it ready for an Inverted Overdrive. He was about to go for it, but he lets go of him as Ichigo runs to him and hit the Shinigami Strike! Now Ichigo is all on his own with Naruto. The blonde turns to him, Ichigo kicks him in the abdomen, has him in the Front Headlock, about to finish him off, but Naruto turns it around by having him up the Fireman's Carry, then Ichigo manages to slip off of the maneuver and pushes him away. Ichigo backs away and as when Naruto turns back, Ichigo runs for the Shinigami Strike, but Naruto trips him and puts him in the Will of Fire!

"The Will of Fire! Naruto has Ichigo in the Will of Fire!" Zack shouted.

"Naruto named this move the Will of Fire for a reason, people. It's to determine if you have the will to keep going in the fight or not." Kenji stated.

"Well, that was an interesting fact." Isaac said.

With Naruto still holding the submission, Ichigo is struggling get out of the move. By then, he starts crawling to the ropes with Naruto on him. Scratching and clawing his way in pain to ropes as the ref is asking if he wants to give up. He waves his hand, saying no to the official.

"Ichigo is doing everything he can to fight his way through the Will of Fire and make it to the ropes." Kenji mused.

"I'll be damned if Ichigo taps out here." Isaac said.

Ichigo still hangs on to the submission as he is already halfway to the ropes. Crawling one more time, already has his free hand extended out to the rope. Naruto still holds pressure to Ichigo's neck, he still has the hand out, fingertips are close... and Naruto gets off and drags him back at the center of the ring and still holds the Will of Fire!

"Now Naruto has Ichigo back in the center of the ring. He's got no place to go and he's gotta tap out here!" Zack mused.

"I gotta give the kid credit for making it this far in the match." Isaac commented.

Now Ichigo has no chance of trying to get out of the submission move as his free hand rises... and he taps out!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!***

"My God! Naruto has done it! He's going to Southern Hell to fight for the ACW Undisputed Championship!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Well, then..." Isaac said before taking off his headset off and leaving the announce table.

"W-W-What's Isaac doing?" Zack stuttered.

Clarke stands by at ringside as Naruto's hand is raised by the ref. Naruto turns to his left and notices Isaac is standing there with a smirk on his face. Naruto smirks to him as well as Isaac slides in the ring. The fans start cheering as Naruto and Isaac look face to face and then go forehead to forehead.

"Looks like these two are going to make it personal at Southern Hell once we see them fight again. This time, it's for the championship belt." Kenji stated.

"Will Naruto make history of winning another major title in his career or will Isaac be the first ACW Undisputed Champion and will have the first taste of gold in his life? Find out at ACW's very first Pay-Per-View Southern Hell! Good night, everybody!" Zack said.

Both contenders kept staring at each other in the eye as the show ends...

* * *

_**Results:**_

**Normal Match:** Alex Loredo def. Kurt Hudson w/Alyssa Parker

**Triple Threat Divas Match:** Saeko Busujima vs. Téa Gardner vs. Sakura Haruno (The winner will face Kendra Daniels at Southern Hell for the ACW Women's Championship) **[Winner: Téa Gardner]**

**ACW TV Championship, Hardcore Match:** Duke Devlin def. Marcus King

**Normal Match:** Dax Din def. Sasuke Uchiha

**Triple Threat Match:** Naruto Uzumaki vs. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Vergil (The winner will face Isaac Clarke at Southern Hell for the ACW Undisputed Championship) **[Winner: Naruto Uzumaki]**

* * *

_**Card for Southern Hell:**_

**ACW United States Championship, Stipulations Match:** Dante vs. Kurt Hudson (If Dante loses, he's automatically out of ACW)

**ACW Hardcore Championship, Extreme Rules Match:** Alex Loredo vs. Jason Krueger

**ACW Intercontinental Championship, Ladder Match:** Sasuke Uchiha vs. Mason Stone

**ACW World Tag Team Championships:** Altered Egos vs. The Gods of Darkness

**Ten-Man Tag Team Match:** Alpha & Omega, and The Shield vs. Eddy McGee, Takashi Komuro, Rogen Townsend and Second City Saints

**ACW Women's Championship:** Kendra Daniels vs. Téa Gardner

**ACW Women's Tag Team Championship:** Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart vs. H.O.T.D. (Saeko Busujima and Rei Miyamoto)

**ACW Undisputed Championship:** Isaac Clarke vs. Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

**Finally! I have finished this episode of ACW and we are on our way to the very first PPV of Southern Hell! I can't wait to see how it'll all go. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I really have to say I can't believe I'm about to make it this far, I thank you guys for supporting this small company for so long and I certainly hope that ACW will rise to the top of the wrestling business. And now... we head our way to Southern Hell! *Ric Flair's voice* Woooooooooooooo!**

**Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW to get into the awesomeness of Awesome Championship Wrestling!**


	5. Southern Hell

**Yes! We're here, A-Army! We are finally at the first Pay-Per-View of ACW. This is going to be very exciting. Lot of good matches are lined up and I can't keep you guys waiting! Let's get this awesomeness started! To let you know, there is mention of various wrestling companies here, and I'm gonna say that PCUW is rightfully owned by DanDJohnMLover, UWE is owned by WWE-PG-HATER, UCA owned by ForceWalker, WWE Animated owned by toonwriter, AWF is owned by Nazirul Takashi, and NCW owned by dxphantom. CWF I have no idea. Anyways, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used or mentioned in this story. The characters used here are owned by the respective creators and the other OCs belong to other people. I only own Jesse, Joshua Garza, Stan Terra, Carter Young, Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, David Reigns, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Clarissa Rivera, and Maria Lopez. ****I also do NOT own Country Song. It belongs to the proper right owner Seether. And I do NOT own Highway to Hell. It belongs to the proper right owner of AC/DC.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _"Promo Speech"_  
• *Audience/Sounds*  
• ***Announcer***  
• _*Music/Lyrics*_

* * *

**TV-14**

You see a desert as the sand winds blow through the barrens of its Texan wasteland.

_"They say the South is a wasteland..."_

You see the large sun rising up.

_"They also say Hell is somehow a wasteland as well with the inferno rising up..."_

By then, you see a shadow figure walking.

_"But there's one thing that Hell and the South have in common..."_

Then you see the shadow figure is being followed by more shadow figures.

_"It's that they both bring flames from the ground under..."_

The shadow figures are soon to be revealed as the various ACW Superstars and Divas/Knockouts; featuring Yugi Mutou, Atem, Eddy, Dante, Alex Loredo, the Hardcore Foundation, H.O.T.D., Sakura Haruno, Rogen Townsend, Samantha Hart, and finally Isaac Clarke. They all stop as they look forward to a wrestling ring in the middle of the desert.

_"Welcome to Hell..."_

Then the leading shadow figure reveals to be Naruto, "Southern Hell!"

Then flames rose up as Country Song by Seether plays...

_Well, I can't stand to look at you now  
__This revaluation's out of my hands_

You see Kurt Hudson is preparing himself for a following match, then changes to Dante looking to his hands.

_Still, I can't bear the thought of you now  
__This complication's leaving me scared__  
_

You see Atem in frustration, then changes to Yugi thinking of something.

_Stay when you think you want me_

You see the team of the Hardcore Foundation walking down the ramps on their debut.

_Pray when you need advice_

You see Naruto praying on his knees.

_Hey, keep your sickness off me_

You see Eddy releasing himself from Edd.

_Trying to get through_

You see Jason Krueger being held back by Josh.

_Blame all your weakness on me_

You see Terra and Carter arguing.

_Shame that I'm so contrived_

You see the Shield thinking of something.

_Hey, keep your fingers off me_

You see Alex and Jason pushing each other.

_Why can't I get through?_

You see Loredo being held back by Jesse.

_You think you have the best of intentions_

You see Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other.

_I cannot shake the taste of blood in my mouth_

You see Isaac Clarke with blood on his head.

_(Hey!) __I keep on thinking that it's... (Hey!) all done and all over now... (Oh!)_

You see Sasuke hitting the Venom to Naruto, then Dante and Kurt going at each other in a brawl, the Shield hitting Ed with the Justice is Served, Eddy and the rest of his team attacks the Shield, Terra and Carter, and finally, Yugi hits the Slifer Splash.

_You keep on thinking you can save me, save me_

You see Atem helping Yugi up, then shows Kaiba, Marik, and Bakura in the crowd.

_(Hey!) My ship is sinking, but it's... (Hey!) all good and I can't go down... (Oh!)_

You see Naruto hit the Ninja's Way, then the all-out brawl, and then Isaac hitting the Dementia, then the Faces standing together from the very first episode of ACW.

_Still you believe that we can start all over_

You see Takashi and Mason shaking hands.

_Lay down  
Just stay down_

You see Sasuke hitting Duke at the television and warning him.

_Lay down  
Because I'm trying to get through_

You see Naruto and Isaac glaring at each other with smirks as the intro fades...

* * *

_*Country Song by Seether*_

_"And now, Awesome Championship Wrestling presents: Southern Hell..."_

After showing the intro, the cameras changes to the stage as a large amount of fireworks play. The TitanTron is similar to the WWF No Way Out 2000 TitanTron as it is surrounded by chains, around the stage is surrounded by old wreaked barrels and cars from WWF Armageddon 2000, fake skeletons hanging from the TitanTron, and finally fire is around the stage. The camera then go all around the stage of the AT&T Center to show the many exciting fans of ACW.

"Welcome, everybody, to Southern Hell, live at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas! I am Kenji Matsuo with Zack Carver and you are looking at the very first Pay-Per-View of ACW!" Kenji announced.

"I am so freakin' excited, Kenji! We're at San Antonio, the home of the Heartbreak Kid, the home of Mr. WrestleMania, the home of Shawn Michaels! This is our very first Pay-Per-View and I can't wait to see how it'll all go tonight!" Zack said.

"Neither can I, brother. Now, let's get this party started!"

*Bell rings*

***The following Divas Tag Team Match is set for one fall and it is for the ACW Women's Tag Team Championships!***

At the TitanTron, the sounds of a woman screaming plays before...

_*Hey, kid!*_

_*Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold*_

Saeko and Rei enter the stage with the crowd of San Antonio going wild over them.

***Introducing first: from Tokonosu City, Japan, at a combined weight 234 pounds, members of Highschool of the Dead, Saeko Busujima and Rei Miyamoto!***

"All right! Some Diva action getting started with the Women's Tag Team Match for the titles." Kenji said, "Great way to kick off with Southern Hell."

Rei and Saeko stand at the turnbuckles and make poses to the crowd before stepping down.

_*Going Under by Evanescence*_

Samantha Hart enters with the same black robe on her debut. She walks her way to the stage before passing her robe to the fans.

***And their opponent: from San Diego, California, weighing in at 167 pounds, Samantha Hart!***

"Samantha, as we remember, lost at the qualifying match for the Women's Championship and is in this match-up with Hinata Hyuga. From her expression, Kenji, she sure doesn't look happy about it." Zack stated.

"You're right. I mean, she even talked to the GM about it and he said this was a chance for them to 'bond.' But it's sure as hell she doesn't want to." Kenji commented.

"Nope, and as we said from two days ago on the show, this match will not end well."

Sam stands in the ring as she waits for her partner.

_*Radioactive by Kings of Leon*_

Hinata walks onto the stage and points to the fans with a small smile as she walks down the ramps.

***And her partner: from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 99 pounds, Hinata Hyuga!***

"From the look of Hinata's face, she may be happy to be here, but it doesn't look like that she's looking forward to be having Samantha as a partner. Not from what happened two weeks ago." Zack stated.

"You got that right. Samantha looked like she wanted to destroy Hinata. Let's just hope they can work together in this one." Kenji commented.

Hinata stands at the corner with Sam as Saeko and Rei stand at theirs. Saeko goes first as Rei went to stand on the apron. For Hinata and Sam, it's not going so well.

"Oh, boy. Already, things are getting bad." Zack commented.

Hinata is telling Sam nicely she would go first, but Sam tells her she needs to stay out of her way and she'll go first. It stopped when Hinata wants no more arguments and stands outside the apron. The bell rings with Saeko and Samantha starting off the match. Both Divas quickly go into a tie-up before Saeko changes it to a Side Headlock. Quickly, Saeko throws Sam down with the Headlock Takedown. Samantha then counters with her legs wrapping around Saeko's head with the Headscissors. Saeko pushes herself out of the Headscissors and both women stand, then Samantha runs forward, but Saeko counters with an Arm Drag. Samantha stands and runs again, and Saeko throws her with another Arm Drag. Sam is up, Saeko goes for a right fist, but Samantha dodges it and turns it to a Swinging Neckbreaker. She hooks the leg; 1... Saeko kicks out. The goth brings her up and pulls her to the ropes. Samantha bends down, Saeko comes back and jumps over her, and sets her down with the Sunset Flip Pin; 1, 2... Sam gets her shoulders up. With this, Saeko and Sam are up and they hit each other, simultaneously, with a Clothesline.

"Both Divas tackle each other with a Clothesline." Zack commented.

After both Divas were down, Saeko quickly tags in her partner. For Sam, she didn't tag in Hinata. So, she quickly stands and Rei gives her a shot to the head with a forearm. By then, she has her near the ropes and goes for a Suplex by bouncing her off the ropes. She goes for a quick cover; 1... Samantha kicks out. Rei brings her up and lifts her up over her shoulders. Samantha, however, turns it to a Inverted Headlock and hits an elbow to the chest. After getting back, Sam stands Rei up and hits a Knife Edge Chop to the chest. She hits another and another before Rei is at the ropes and Samantha hits her with a Dropkick, sending her opponent to the outside! Rei soon stands up, Samantha grabs the ropes, leaps over, and lands on Rei with a Vaulting Body Press! Sam quickly stands up, brings Rei to her feet, and forces her in the ring. By then, she hooks the leg; 1, 2... Rei kicks out at two. Samantha stands Rei up and hits her with a forearm. Then, she hits her head with a elbow before pulling her to the ropes. Rei comes back, Samantha jumps over with a leapfrog and Rei goes under, she comes back again and Sam goes for a Reverse Elbow. She covers again; 1, 2... Rei kicks out again. Samantha walks back to her corner and Hinata tags herself in.

"Uh-oh! I don't think Hinata should've done that." Zack said.

"This is not gonna go well." Kenji commented.

By then, Samantha starts arguing with her "partner" as Hinata tells her she wants to be in this. Sam gave nothing but a glare to her and stands outside on the apron. Rei is up and Hinata catches her from behind and hits a German Suplex. However, she stands up and goes for a second one. She stands up again and does a third and final German Suplex! She goes for another cover; 1, 2... Saeko stops the pinfall in time. The ref orders her to get back on the apron as Hinata stands Rei up and throws her at the turnbuckle. By then, she hits a Back Elbow before a Knife Edge Chop. Next, she lifts Rei up to the top turnbuckle. She gives a right strike to her and starts climbing. On the second turnbuckle, she tries to keep her balance and then is on the top turnbuckle. She grabs the head, gets the arm over, lifts her up and hits a Superplex!

"Oh, damn!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

"Hinata hits the Superplex!" Kenji exclaimed.

Hinata slowly sits up and she drags Rei to her corner and looks to tag Sam in. Samantha didn't seem to want to do this, but she had no choice. She tags in and she and Hinata throw Rei to the ropes with an Irish Whip. Rei hits the ropes and stops as Saeko tags herself in to save her partner. Rei rolls out of the ring as Saeko gets inside the ring. Sam and Hinata runs to her, but Saeko counters with Double-armed Clothesline. Hinata gets out as Saeko stands Samantha up and throws her down with Scoop Slam and then hits a Standing Moonsault. She hooks the leg; 1, 2... Samantha kicks out at two and a half. By then, Saeko brings Sam up again and has her in the Inverted Headlock, looking to finally end this. However, Sam turns it around by twisting the arm and goes for a kick to the gut. She runs to the ropes, bounces off and goes for a Clothesline, but Saeko trips her and Samantha falls on the second rope. By then, Rei is back in the ring, she looks at Saeko and both teens nod. Both partners run back to the ropes, come back, and goes for a Tiger Feint Kick, but Sam, somehow moves out of the way in time!

"Holy crap! Sam knew that was going to happen." Zack implied.

With this, Samantha sprints and hits her own Double-armed Clothesline. Rei is out of the ring as Saeko is picked up and put in a Front Headlock by Samantha. She goes for the Dark DDT, but Saeko gets herself out of there, kicks Samantha in the gut, and lifts her up with the Gory Special. By then, she hits the Spider's Kill (Gory Neckbreaker). Then from out of nowhere, Hinata hits the Shining Sun to Saeko!

"Oh, crap!" Kenji and Zack exclaimed.

"Didn't see that coming." Kenji commented.

Hinata then rolls out of the ring as Sam and Saeko were still down. Samantha looks up to see Saeko is down and looks up to the turnbuckle. By then, she picks herself up and climbs the top turnbuckle. Finally at the top, she leaps off and hits the Dark Dive.

"Sam hits the Dark Dive!" Zack shouted.

"Can she make the fall?" Kenji questioned.

She hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here are your winners and the first ever ACW Women's Tag Team Champions, Samantha Hart and Hinata Hyuga!***

"I don't believe it. Sam and Hinata are the first women ever to win the titles!" Zack implied.

"I can't believe it either, Zack. The team that Jesse put together is somehow able to win this." Kenji commented, "Looks like its another thing Hinata and Sam can add to their accomplishments."

A replay of Hinata's signature is shown then shows Samantha hitting the Dark Dive and getting the pinfall. The cameras return to the ring and shows Samantha staring at one half of the titles in her hands in shock as Hinata is by her and has her own in the air. Hinata offers her a hand up and Sam hesitates to accept it. Both partners raise the titles in the air as the fans give cheers. Soon, the cameras switch to the GM's office and shows Jesse with a smile.

"I knew they could win that match. Proud of them!" Jesse said before a knock on the door came, "Come in."

Josh comes into the office and says, "Jesse, I have news for you."

"What is it?"

"He's here."

"He's here? Who's here?"

"Jesse, HE's here."

Jesse is in shock, "H-He's here?"

"Yes. He's here."

"In the building?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, that's great! Where is he at?"

"He's at the parking lot."

"Well, what are you standing around here for?! Go get him!"

"Oh, right!"

By then, Josh leaves the office as Jesse is in absolute shock and still has that smile on his face. The cameras switches to the backstage and shows Hinata with one half of the tag titles and is happy of this. Samantha comes in with the second belt on her shoulder.

"I see you're happy about this." Samantha implied.

"Well, yes." Hinata answered, "This is truly a great moment for us."

"Okay, let's get something straight— there is no 'us'. All right? There is no 'we'. The only reason we're partners is because of Jesse. For one thing, if you try to screw me over or if we lose these titles, I will blame it all on you and I will not hesitate to annihilate you."

With that, Samantha leaves Hinata with a concerned look on her face. The cameras switches to Dante getting ready for his match. When he was done, he starts walking on his way to the ring but stops and sees... Vergil. The fans give a mixed reaction to him as Dante walked up to him.

"Is there anything I can help you, brother? 'Cause I don't have any items to give you that will make me turn into a douchebag like you." Dante said.

"That's really funny, Dante. In fact, it makes me think that you still are a simpleton like almost everyone around here." Vergil replied.

"Just what do you want?"

"I'm only here to tell you that even though we're brothers, I despise you. And even though I despise you, I still want you here in ACW."

"Any reasons why?"

"Though we are in the XCF Hall of Fame, we're starting new lives in ACW and I still want to settle things with you, brother. So, by the end of this night, you better not lose."

"Believe it or not, trust me, I won't. You can be damn sure that I will be the first ACW United States Champion and once I'm finish with Hudson..." he goes in Vergil's face, "...you're next."

Done with glaring, Dante leaves his brother and the cameras changes to the ring.

*Bell rings*

***The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the ACW United States Championship! However, in this match, if Dante loses, he is automatically out of ACW.***

_*I Come From Money by S-Preme*_

The lights go green like money as Hudson walks to the stage being accompanied by Alyssa as they walk down the ring.

***Making his way to the ring first; from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 236 pounds, "The Billion Dollar King" Kurt Hudson!***

"I said this once and I'll say it again, I truly loathe that jerk." Zack implied, "The only reason he wants this to happen is because of what Dante did to him."

"No kidding. Kurt may be a billionaire, but there's one thing Dante has that Kurt will never have: the support of the ACW Universe." Kenji stated.

Hudson stands in the ring with Alyssa at his side as they look to the stage, waiting for Dante...

_*Shout at the Devil by Mötley Crüe*_

The lights around the arena go dim red as Dante soon walks out to stage with a small smirk and a serious look on his face.

As his theme gets to the "Shout," he points right and the fans yelled, "Shout!"

Then left, "Shout!"

Then at both sides, "Shout!"

He waits for it again, then points right, "Shout!" left, "Shout!" both sides, "Shout!"

Then he repeats the lyrics, "Shout at the Devil!" before he threw a first and fire bursts from the stage. (Not my best, but yeah.)

***And his opponent: weighing in at 225 pounds, Dante!***

"Dante gets a chance of grabbing the U.S. Title and teaching Kurt a lesson what happens when you mess with the son of Sparda." Kenji stated.

"I hope Dante beats the living hell out of him." Zack said, "No pun intended."

Dante is in the ring as Hudson glares at him. The music soon fades and the lights turn normal. The bell soon rings with Dante and Hudson quickly go into a tie-up. But, Kurt, already rakes Dante's eyes. Dante looks away, Hudson brings his head to the ropes and puts him through a Necklock on the ropes. The ref orders him to let go; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Hudson then pushes him off the ropes and brings him up before hitting a European Uppercut. He brings him up again and pulls him to the turnbuckle. He runs forward and Dante counters with a kick to the face. With the advantage, Dante goes to the second turnbuckle and goes for a Double Ax Handle, but Kurt kicks him in the gut. Kurt runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits Dante with a One-handed Bulldog. He goes for a quick cover; 1... Dante kicks out. Kurt brings him up again and throws him to the corner with an Irish Whip. Dante's back hits the turnbuckle and Hudson hits a Swinging Corner Clothesline (Like how the Miz does it). He throws him down and gets off the ropes before climbing to the second turnbuckle. Dante tries to stand up, but Hudson jumps off and hits a Diving Double Foot Stomp to his back.

"Oh, man. That's not good for Dante." Kenji commented.

Dante feels pain in his spine before Kurt drags him to the ring, brings him up and hits a Sidewalk Backbreaker. With Dante feeling more pain in his spine, Kurt has made a weak spot. He puts Dante on his side and kicks him in the back, giving more agony to the injured backbone. He brings him up again, puts him at the turnbuckle and puts him upside-down with the Tree of Woe. With this, he starts choking him with his foot as the fans booed at him and the official orders him to get off. He backs away from Dante to the opposite corner. Once he arrived there, he starts running and goes for a Low Dropkick to the face, but Dante gets himself up! He stands on the top, Hudson quickly stands, Dante jumps off and hits a High-Angle Moonsault! He hooks both legs; 1, 2... Hudson kicks out at two and a half. Dante stands Kurt up, throws him with a Snapmare and hits a Dropkick to the back of the head. Kurt rolls out of the ring as Dante follows. From behind, Dante grabs Kurt's head and slams it on the steel steps. After hitting the steps, Kurt is lifted up by Dante and is hit with a Suplex to the floor. The fans winced to that when Kurt's spine hit the floor.

"Ooh... I betcha you can hear that from the nosebleed seats." Zack implied.

Dante stands Kurt up and throws him in the ring before the ref was at four. Dante slides in the ring and thinks of flying high again. He starts climbing to the top turnbuckle, but as soon as he makes it there, Alyssa comes in to stop him from doing so. The referee tells her to get away and is distracted with her as Hudson is up already, leaps to Dante, and hits a Belly to Belly Suplex from the top rope! No one in the arena could believe that just happened. Kurt slowly stands up and sees Dante is down. By then, he stands over him, looks to the crowd with a smirk, rubs his fingers in symbolism of money, and hits the Money Drop (Fist Drop). After hitting the fist, Hudson brings Dante up and looks to finish him off with the Money Slam (Reverse STO). Before he does so, he winks to Alyssa that this is for her and him. He goes for it, but Dante hits a elbow to the head and keeps going until Kurt releases him. With this, Dante runs to the ropes, comes back, Hudson looks and gets hit by a Leg Lariat!

"That was new!" Zack implied.

After hitting the Lariat, Dante runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits the Ebony & Ivory. By then, Dante waits for Kurt to stand up. Hudson uses the ropes to help himself up. He finally stands, Dante lifts him up in the Argentine Backbreaker hold, but Hudson gets out of the move in time and pushes him away, and Dante bumps into the referee, sending him to the outside! With this, Hudson hits a Low Blow to Dante! Next, he has him in the Cobra Clutch and hits him with the Hudson Street. He then thinks of another way to finally finish this. He orders Alyssa to find him a weapon. She does so and looks for one. She finishes her search by taking out a steel chair. He grabs the chair and sets it at the center of the canvas. Hudson still has that smug grin as he starts bring Dante up on his knees. But, Dante hits Hudson with a Low Blow of his own! With this, Dante gets himself up and hits Kurt with a DDT to the steel chair!

"Dante catches him in time!" Kenji exclaimed.

"He's got the match now!" Zack proclaimed.

After that DDT, Dante waits again for Kurt to stand up. But a man in his thirties with short black hair with a small dyed white scruffy Mohawk along with a black goatee and beard runs from in the crowd and into the ring. He turns Dante around and hits him with a Jumping Cutter on the chair!

"What the hell!? Who was that?!" Kenji shouted.

"I don't know! He just came from the crowd!" Zack said.

The mysterious man then throws the chair out of the ring and drags Kurt over Dante. He soon leaves the ring and goes through the crowd. Soon, a new ref runs down to the ring and gets in.

"No! Don't let it end like this!" Zack begged.

1, 2...

Dante manages to kick out at two and a half! The fans could not believe it!

"Dante's still in!" Kenji shouts, "He still got it!"

As both men were still down, the new referee starts counting; 1...! 2...! 3...! 4...! Dante starts to bring himself up with the ropes as Kurt slowly stands on his knees; 5...! 6...! Dante is almost at his feet as the same goes for Kurt; 7...! 8...! Dante is finally at his feet and so is Kurt. Kurt runs to the ropes, bounces off and goes for a Big Boot to Dante, but he ducks it. With this, Dante runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits the Slice and Dice (Springboard Spinning Roundhouse)! After that, he brings up Kurt and has him up in the Argentine Backbreaker hold again. He swings and hits the Rebellion!

"Dante hits the finisher!" Zack shouted.

"Can he get it?!" Kenji questioned.

He covers; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

"He did it!" Zack exclaimed.

***Here is your winner and the first ever ACW United States Champion, Dante!***

The referee passes the belt to Dante and he hugs as he is still working in ACW and is the first ever ACW U.S. Champion. He stands up and raises the belt high with his right arm.

"Well, looks like Dante gets to stay here and be the U.S. Champion. What a great chapter for him so far." Kenji stated.

Dante rolls out of the ring with the belt in his hands and has it in the air as Kurt is aided by Alyssa. The cameras soon change to the outside of the AT&T Center and the fans cheer to it.

"Everybody, we are live at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas and everything has been going awesome so far." Zack commented.

"You got that right, brother. Already we have two new champions and things just couldn't get any better." Kenji commented.

The cameras switch to backstage and shows Clarissa Rivera with Eddy next to her.

"Hi, everybody. Clarissa here with one-third of the Erupting Eds, Eddy McGee." she introduced as the fans cheered to him, "Eddy, from a few weeks ago, your friends, Double D and Ed, were attacked by both Stan and Carter. Now tonight, you want to face them along with the Shield, whom, if I remember, helped Alpha & Omega beat you and your friends down. But you made a surprising comeback two days ago when you had Takashi, Rogen and the Second City Saints, Phil and Colt, from PCUW, help you take down your enemies. Tell me, do you think you and your team can win this Ten-Man Tag Team Match tonight?"

Eddy answers, "Clarissa, I don't think we can win... I _know_ we can win. What those smug jerks did to my friends, they're gonna pay. And it seems that two more people want some payback as well for what Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns, Terri, and Carly did to them. Terra and Carter attacked Takashi for no reason at all. To me, it just seems pathetic. Like as if they're trying to make themselves the hotshots. The Shield cost Rogen a chance at the main gold and here's another thing, there's already one Shield in WWE, we don't need another one in ACW! The truth is about 'The Shield' in ACW is, that they are nothing but a bunch of wannabes. They want to serve justice here? Well... they might want to start by getting their asses kicked first."

*Crowd Cheers*

With that, Eddy leaves the interview and the cameras change to Kurt in his locker room with Alyssa. Apparently, he was still not happy about what happened in his match.

"I had him. I had that son of a bitch in my grasp! But no, he comes back with a f%king Roundhouse Kick and hits me with the Rebellion. That bastard should've lost and been kicked out of this disgusting building..." fans boo heavily at that, "...and I should stand as the first ACW U.S. Champ."

"I'm really sorry about this, Kurt." Alyssa said, "Next time, you will get him and he will fall at your feet."

"I know, but I already got bigger problems. Right now, all I am gonna focus on is another bastard who ruined my life. The GM, Jesse Alvarez. Bastard thinks he can ruin my first day along with him be a crappy superstar on crappy PCUW." then he looks to his left to see someone, "You..."

Appearing in the room is the same man whom attacked Dante.

"What the hell do you want?!" Hudson questioned.

"Hey, take it easy, Hudson. I'm just here to get my paycheck." the man replied.

"No, I don't think so. You failed to do your job, Hattori. I thought you said you were the best!"

"Hey, hey! First of all: I am the best mercenary you can find, Hudson. And second: I did do my job, just like you told me." Hattori implied, "All you said is if you were having problems in the match, I go in there, take Dante out and I have you cover him. You didn't say anything about you winning or losing the match. So therefore, I get my pay."

Hudson only glared at him and sighed in frustration, "Fine."

In his bag, he takes out a paycheck and writes it down the amount of payment. He finishes it and passes it to him. Hattori takes it and gives a small smile.

"Thank you for your business, Hudson. I'll be seeing you Friday?" Hattori asked.

"Yes, you will. With Jesse having no idea of your real job here with me, he's got nothing on you." Hudson smirked.

"Hmph. See you soon."

"Wait, one more thing." Hudson stops him and Hattori gave his attention, "Between me and Dante it's not over. For you, though, with absolute good pay, I want you to make Dante's life a living hell. Any match that he's in, make him lose. Make him suffer."

Hattori nods to him and leaves the room as the cameras switches to Mason getting ready for his match. Behind him are his team of the Hardcore Foundation, Marcus King, Sara Verser, Jessica Montoya, and Carla Ramirez.

Mason turns to his team, "Hey, guys. Here to wish me luck?"

"Yep. As the Hardcore Foundation, we wish you the best." Marcus answered.

"Thanks, buddy. Means a lot. Sorry, you didn't won the TV Title though."

"It doesn't matter anyway, Mason. What matters is that you go out there for you, for us, and for UWE, and beat the s%t out of that Uchiha bastard. Show what him what 'hardcore' truly means."

"I most certainly will."

With that, Mason leaves and heads to the ring. The cameras change back to the ring and shows about six ladders; four from around the ring and two at the ramps along with the Intercontinental Championship hanging high above the ring.

*Bell rings*

***The following contest is a Ladder Match, and it is for the ACW Intercontinental Championship! Now in this bout, there are no pinfalls and no submissions. The only way to win is by climbing up the ladder and grabbing the title. The first Superstar to do so will be the first ever Intercontinental Champion!***

_*Sin with a Grin by Shinedown*_

Sasuke walks at the stage with the same dark expression as fans boo at him.

***Introducing first: weighing in at 115 pounds, Sasuke Uchiha!***

"If we remember correctly, all of this has started from two weeks ago when Sasuke tried to cheat his way through the match. Fortunately for us, he lost the match to Isaac. And on Twitter ACW News, it said that Jesse made the decision of making this match between Sasuke and Mason Stone." Kenji stated.

"You're right about that, Kenji." Zack agreed, "Mason lost his match because of Uchiha and now, those two are going to settle it tonight."

Sasuke stands on the turnbuckle and does a Randy Orton-pose as the crowd gives more heat to him. He steps down, the music fades and he waits for Mason to come out.

_*Halo by Machine Head*_

Mason walks to the stage with a serious look on his towards Sasuke as he remembers what he did to him in their last match.

***And his opponent: from San Diego, California, weighing in at 210 pounds, he is the leader of the Hardcore Foundation, "The Dark Saint" Mason Stone!***

"Look at Mason's eyes, Kenji. It shows determination, courage, and another thing... he's pissed off." Zack commented.

"You got that right, Zack. Mason is pissed that he didn't get a chance at the major gold, but he has a second chance with the Intercontinental Championship." Kenji replied.

Mason stands in the ring and glares right at Sasuke as he did the same. The bell is rung and before they could go in a tie-up, Sasuke runs out of the ring and tries to get a ladder quickly. Mason follows and before Sasuke could grab the ladder, Mason catches him from behind and slams him to the security guardrail. Mason then folds the ladder, pushes it, and it lands right on Sasuke. With this, Mason uses the ladder to punish his opponent by slamming it on him multiple times. After he was done, he gets the ladder off, stand Sasuke up and throws him inside the ring. Mason gets the ladder up and slides it in the ring. Sasuke stands up, Mason has him and throws him on the ladder with a Scoop Slam. The crowd winced to the sight of that as Sasuke sits up and screams in pain from the absolute pain in his spine on that ladder. Mason brings him up again and throws him at the corner. He starts hitting Sasuke with multiple knee shots to the ribs and elbow shots to the head. He keeps going with this until he stops and Irish Whips him to the opposite corner. Sasuke hits it, Mason sprints for an attack, but Sasuke counters with boot to the face. With this advantage, Sasuke climbs on the top turnbuckle. Mason turns around, Sasuke leaps off and hits a Diving Hurricanrana.

"I'll admit, that was a very nice Hurricanrana by Sasuke." Zack commented.

Sasuke then grabs the ladder, sets it up at the center and starts climbing on it. Mason sees him climbing on the ladder and goes to stop him. Before Sasuke could make it to the top, Mason quickly grabs him from behind and has him on his shoulders, looking to a Powerbomb. He goes to throw him on the outside, but Sasuke counters with a Hurricanrana and both Superstars fall to the outside. Soon, Sasuke is the first up, then gets Mason to his feet, brings him to the announce table and slams his head on it.

"Hey, watch it!" Kenji shouted.

Mason falls and Sasuke folds the ladder and brings it inside the ring. Before he could go into the ring, he sees Mason getting up by the steel steps. He goes to him, has the head up and slams it on the stairs. By then, he drags Stone away from the steps and gets him up again. He goes for an Irish Whip to the stairs, but Mason counters with his own and Sasuke hits spine-first into the steps! The steel stairs were demolished as Sasuke lied on prone and Mason walks to him. Stone has Sasuke by the head as he brings him up to his feet and soon throws him in the ring. Sasuke then crawls to the center as he tries to get away. Stone wouldn't let that happen as he runs to the ropes, comes back and hits a Low Dropkick to the head. After hitting the head, Mason looks to start climbing on the top turnbuckle. Making it to the top, he waits as Sasuke starts to stand up. Uchiha is on his feet, Mason leaps off for a Missile Dropkick, but Sasuke moves out of the way in time and Stone hits the ladder chest-first! Stone can feel a large amount of pain in his front body from hitting that ladder as he screams in agony. Sasuke takes advantage by bringing him to his feet, lifts him up with the Suplex and hits the Gordbuster to the mat.

"Damn. Uchiha's taking control of the match by injuring the body of Mason." Zack commented.

Sasuke has Mason on his knees and he kicks him right on the ribs, causing more damage to it. Sasuke says, "Pathetic." before slapping him on the back of the head disrespectfully. Then he hits a sharp elbow to the head and goes for multiple punches to him. After the beatings, Sasuke stands over him and taunts with his Orton-pose as the fans boo heavily and starts chanting, "You suck! You suck! You suck! You suck! You suck! You suck!" Sasuke only responds to the fans with a grin and insults Mason again with another slap to the head. He stands Mason on his feet and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle. Stone shook his head just to make the pain go away, but Uchiha wouldn't allow that as he starts hammering him down. When he was done with the beatings, Mason fell sitting on the corner as Sasuke gave a smug grin. He looks away and brings the folded ladder near the corner and sets it at a 180 degree angle. After this, Sasuke goes back to Mason and lifts him up to the top rope. He starts climbing high to the second rope, strikes Mason in the face, and stands on the top rope now. He turns around, gets Mason's head in the Three-quarter Facelock, looking to finish this with the Venom on the ladder, but Mason hits Sasuke's back with a forearm. With this, he keeps fighting back with multiple strikes to him until Sasuke finally lets go. Now Mason takes the chance and pushes him off with his foot right onto the ladder! Sasuke feels massive pain in his body as Stone steps down from the turnbuckle and takes the ladder to the center. He sets it up and starts climbing to the top, going for the belt.

"Looks like Mason's gonna end this." Zack believed.

Mason stops though and Kenji says, "Wait a minute, what is he...?"

Mason looks down to Sasuke as the crowd knew what he was doing and cheers for him to do a high move. He looks to the crowd in the arena and shrugs. He leaps off the ladder and hits Sasuke with a huge Frog Splash!

"Oh, my God!" Kenji and Zack exclaimed.

Stone tries to ease the pain in his abdomen as he goes to climb the ladder again. Soon, he makes it to the top, looks up to the belt, reaches both arms out, and unhooks it! The San Antonians are absolutely going crazy to this!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, and the first ever ACW Intercontinental Champion, "The Dark Saint" Mason Stone!***

"Mason's done it! He's made history! The first ever ACW Intercontinental Champion!" Kenji shouted.

"Looks like Mason's made his team proud!" Zack said.

As Mason celebrates with the title in his hands, the rest of the Hardcore Foundation comes to the ring. Mason sees them and steps down from the ladder. Marcus is the first to congratulate him with a bro-hug. With the rest of his team, he either gives high-fives or a friendly hug. For Sara Verser, however, the both gave each other a kiss. Mason looks back to the crowd and raises his belt high. The cameras changes to the sights of the famous River Walk and the fans cheer to it.

"As you can see guys, you're looking at the famous River Walk in Downtown San Antonio." Zack said.

"Ain't nothing like way to start your day with the River Walk A.K.A. Paseo del Río" Kenji stated, "From history, it is about 2.5 miles long and it holds some great buildings to date, such as the Casa Dio restaurant, the San Antonio Museum of Art, and much more."

"Definitely."

Then, the camera switch to the TitanTron to show the next match, showing Yugi and Atem with Jesse by their side against Marik and Bakura with Kaiba by their side.

"Ladies and gents, our next match is a Tag Team Match between Altered Egos and the Gods of Darkness for the ACW World Tag Team Championships. Let's see who will make another history in ACW tonight." Kenji stated.

"I hope Yugi and Atem can win this against those jerks." Zack implied.

The cameras changes to the locker room and shows Yugi taping his wrists with wrestling tape. He rips off the tape and finishes it. From behind, Atem pats him on the shoulder and Yugi turns to see his partner.

"You ready, partner?" Atem asked.

Yugi smirks and nods, "You know it."

"Let's go."

With that, Yugi stands up and both partners leave the locker room. The cameras change to the ring and the bell rings before Maria makes the announcement.

***The following Tag Team contest is sent one fall and it is for the ACW World Tag Team Championships!***

_*Riot by Three Days Grace*_

Bakura and Marik enter the stage followed by Seto Kaiba with dark expression and the fans boo at them.

***Introducing first: accompanied by Seto Kaiba, at a combined weight of 235 pounds, the team of Ryo Bakura and Marik Ishtar, The Gods of Darkness!***

"The same guys that attacked Yugi and Atem on the first episode of ACW are now fighting them for tag team gold." Kenji stated.

"You're right about that, Kenji. Now, these guys are going to settle their differences once and for all. If it doesn't, I don't know what will." Zack stated.

Bakura and Marik wait in the ring as Kaiba is at ringside with his arm crossed.

_"Yu-Gi-Oh!"_ Yugi's and Atem's voice is heard before their theme song plays.

_*In the Middle of it Now by Disciple*_

Yugi and Atem come out to the stage after yellow pyro exploded. Following them was the GM, Jesse, as he showed seriousness and anger towards Kaiba. As for Yugi and Atem, they show they are focused, have the same charisma for the fans, and redemption against their enemies.

***And their opponents: accompanied by ACW General Manager/Chairman, Jesse Alvarez, from Domino City, Japan, at a combined weight of 210 pounds, the team of Yugi Mutou and Atem, Altered Egos!***

"These guys are really showing courage that they will win this against their longest rivals in wrestling history." Kenji stated.

"You are right. These guys truly despise each other." Zack commented.

Atem and Yugi stand in the ring as their opponents stand at the opposite as well. Kaiba and Jesse stand at opposite ringside's as the bell rings. Atem and Bakura are the first to start it off and they go into a tie-up. As they keep going into the tie-up, Bakura pushes Atem into the corner. The referee had to pull Ryo away from him as Bakura had his hands away. It stops and both Atem and Ryo go into another tie-up. Atem changes it to a Waist Lock and brings him down with a Back Side Slam before quickly going to a Front Headlock while on prone. Ryo tries to get himself up and with strength, he runs to his corner and Atem hits it. With this, Bakura starts hitting him with many Shoulder Thrusts before tagging in Marik. Bakura holds Atem and Marik hits a elbow to the abdomen. Marik keeps hitting Atem with multiple punches and elbows until the ref had to stop it. Marik gave Atem some space and then sprints forward to hit a Clothesline. After that, he gets Atem to the ropes, pulls him to the opposite, Atem hits the ropes and stops. Marik runs to him and attacks with a Feint Wheel Kick. Then Atem runs back to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Double Ax Handle Elbow Drop. He goes for a cover; 1... Marik kicks out at one. Atem brings Marik up, then hooks the arms, and throws him with a Butterfly Suplex.

"Nice Suplex by Atem." Kenji commented Atem drags Marik to his corner.

"Atem now tags in Yugi." Zack observed.

Atem tags in Yugi and both carry Marik up and hit a Double Back Suplex. Yugi goes for a quick cover; 1, 2... Marik kicks out at two. Yugi stands Marik up again and Irish Whips to the ropes but he counters with his own. Yugi hits and comes back, Marik bends down, and Yugi jumps over, attempting to do a Sunset Flip Pin, but Marik counters by grabbing his legs and pins him; 1, 2... Yugi escapes at two and a half. Yugi is on his knees and Marik comes from behind with an elbow to the back temple. As Yugi was down, Marik starts hammering away onto the kid. Marik stands Yugi on his feet and brings him to his corner. Soon, he starts hammering him again with fists and then puts his foot at his throat to choke him out. The ref ordered him to get off as he pulls him away and starts arguing. With this distraction, Ryo grabs Yugi by the head and chokes him with the ropes before he does a Hot Shot. Jesse and Atem have been shouting at the ref to look what's happening to Yugi, but he didn't. Marik then goes back to Yugi, brings him to the corner again and tags in Bakura. They get Yugi at the ropes, Irish Whip him, he comes back and both teammates lift him up and hit a Double Flapjack.

"Oh! What a Flapjack by the two." Zack winced.

Marik steps out of the ring as Bakura is above Yugi and is striking him with many punches. The official is ordering him to get off but Bakura looks at him with an evil glare and he backs away. Ryo stands Yugi up, sets his head at the ropes and holds a Necklock, causing more pressure to the throat. The ref counts; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Bakura releases the hold and pushes Yugi away as he coughs badly. He's on his hands and knees, and Ryo goes to him and kicks him straight in the ribs. Then, he brings Yugi to his feet and puts him in the Sleeper Hold, causing pressure to the neck. Yugi is just going around everywhere to find a way to get out of the Sleeper Hold, but couldn't as Bakura keeps holding it. Atem and Jesse roots for Yugi to hang on. The fans even started cheering for him and chants his name. A minute has passed and Yugi is close to passing out as his arms are slowly going down and he is on his knees. His arms finally went down slowly as Bakura keeps the hold. The official checks him and lifts the arm once and it falls; 1! He lifts it up again; 2! A third rise and fall; 3! Atem, Jesse and the fans keep cheering on Yugi for him to wake up as the arm is raised and has fallen; 4!

"It's over. Yugi's finished." Zack proclaimed, with loss hope.

The ref raises the arm one more time, it falls... but it's still in mid-air! The fans are going crazy.

"No, he's not! Yugi's still fighting!" Kenji shouted.

Yugi, with strength coming from the fans, is starting to stand up, then he grabs Bakura's head and hits a Sitout Jawbreaker, causing him to release the Sleeper Hold. With this, Yugi runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Springboard Phoenix Splash, shocking the ACW Universe he was able to do that because of his size. Ryo quickly stands, Yugi runs to the ropes, but Kaiba grabs it and he stops him. The ref is distracted with him as Yugi looks back and gets hit by the Striking Spear. He hooks the leg and the official looks back; 1, 2... Atem stops the count in time. Marik already rushes in the ring and attacks Atem. Already, the ring is made into a brawl. Kaiba shouts to his team to finish off Atem and Yugi as he has no idea that Jesse is getting ready for an attack.

"What's Jesse doing?" Zack asked.

"I think he wants payback." Kenji answered as Jesse sprints.

Kaiba looks and Jesse attacks him with a Spear! The fans are going crazy from this as Jesse has the satisfied smirk on his face. Back in the ring, Bakura and Marik Irish Whip Atem to the ropes, he hits, but stops. Both teammates go at him and Atem counters with a Double-armed Clothesline. Marik stands and Atem hits him with the Pharaoh's Endgame (Twist of Fate). Ryo gets up next and hits him with the Death Penalty (Double Knee Facebuster). After that, Ryo doesn't know that Yugi is at top rope, waiting for an attack. He turns around, Yugi jumps and hits the Over Castle. Now Bakura is in the center of the ring, no one is around to interrupt, the fans are cheering on for Yugi, and he nods with a smile. He runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits the Ra's Lionsault! Now he waits for him to get up. Ryo soon stands on his feet, Yugi lifts him up in the Fireman's Carry and hits the Endgame (GTS)!

"Yugi hits the Endgame!" Zack shouted.

He hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

"He did it!" Kenji shouted as the bell rings.

***The winners of this match and the first ever ACW World Tag Team Champions, Yugi Mutou and Atem, Altered Egos!***

Yugi is on his knees as he couldn't believe he won the gold in such a long time since he was in UCA. Atem comes back in the ring and gets Yugi up. Both teammates hug each other in celebration. Jesse comes in the ring with the belts in his hands and passes them to the twins with a smile on his face. Yugi and Atem held the belts high as Jesse raises their arms.

"What a way to celebrate your first tag team win for the titles, huh?" Zack implied.

"Definitely." Kenji agreed, "It's amazing, Yugi has won gold before, but as for Atem, this is his first time winning the gold."

The cameras soon switch to backstage at an interview setup, showing Mike with Jason Krueger. However, Mike looked nervous.

"Um... H-Hello, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Mike 'The Mic' Martin. Please welcome my guest at this time, J—"

Jason interrupts him, "I'm gonna have to stop you there, Mike. Let me give you answers for your questions. When I first fought Loredo, he showed no fear against me. I respect that, but he showed no respect to me when he pushed me. I'll admit, I did talk trash to him, but the thing is, he's truly trash itself. The truth is about that kid, he has no idea what the word 'extreme' means. What the word extreme means to him is the WWE PG version of ECW. The extreme I know is from the original and I come from UWE where true extreme lives in. Alex is going to learn the real rules of Extreme and the rules of U... W... F'n... E!"

With that, Jason leaves the interview and the cameras switch back to the ring.

*Bell rings*

***The following contest is a Extreme Rules Match, and it is for the ACW Hardcore Championship!***

_*Another Me by Peroxwhy?gen*_

Alex Loredo enters the stage wearing a buttoned-up red flannel shirt over his jersey while having a trashcan full of foreign weapons.

***Introducing first: from Nampa, Idaho, weighing in at 214 pounds, "The Extreme Warrior" Alex Loredo!***

"Well, I think Jason might be wrong about Alex as he is bringing a trashcan filled with two trashcan tops, a kendo stick and a baseball bat." Zack commented.

"It doesn't matter to me that if Alex is extreme, what matters is that he shows that he is extreme. He even told me himself that he's the true face of Extreme." Kenji commented, "One thing though, why is he wearing a flannel shirt?"

"Beats me, but it somehow reminds me of something, though..."

Alex throws the trashcan inside and he gets in the ring as he waits for Krueger to come out next.

_*Firewater by Sinister Growley*_

Jason walks out to the stage with a sledgehammer clutched in his right hand and he shows an angry looks on his face as he walk down to the ring.

***And his opponent: from Newark, New Jersey, weighing in at 233 pounds, "The Gore Machine" Jason Krueger!***

"Krueger, as we now know more about him, is apart of the Rookie Revolution, a Intercontinental Champion in HWA and in UCA. He has a background of being a street punk and now, look at him. He's a Superstar in UWE, PCUW, and ACW." Kenji stated.

"This guy's pretty much getting around everywhere. Despite of his cruel personality, he's a pretty impressive athlete." Zack commented.

Jason slides in the ring and has the sledgehammer ready as Alex has his kendo stick ready too. The bell rings and the two are going steady of each other. Still steady, then Jason goes for a shot with the hammer, but Loredo ducks it and hits the kendo the abdomen. Jason is down and Alex is unleashing fury with the kendo stick by hitting Jason's spine multiple times. Jason, though, still takes the pain and as Alex goes for another strike, Krueger sprints up and tackles him down and starts hammering him. Alex pushes him off, both men stand, run at opposite ropes, come back and Jason hits a Shoulder Block to Alex. Jason runs to the ropes, Alex Kips-up, Krueger comes back and Alex throws him with a Hip Toss. Krueger stands and tries to go for a fist to Alex, but he dodges it and hits a Neckbreaker. Alex, then, goes to the trashcan and takes out the tops from it. Krueger soon stands up and Alex hits his head with a Bell Clap, but with the trashcan tops! Jason feels pain in his head as Alex runs to the ropes behind Krueger, comes back and catches him with Throwback right to the trashcan. Already, Alex has the match as he stands Krueger up, goes for the Extreme Twist, but Jason was able to get out of the move, has Loredo in the Inverted Headlock, and hits the Hydra Smasher (Vertical Suplex Cutter).

"And Krueger gets Alex with that Hydra Smasher." Kenji said.

Jason wasn't done, however, as he goes to the corner and readies himself for the Gore. Alex, still dizzy from the signature, soon stands up, he turns around, Jason runs and attacks Loredo with the Gore... but something went wrong. After hitting the Gore, Jason felt pain in his shoulder as Alex is in pain from getting hit by the finisher. The ref checks Jason to see what was wrong. Krueger checks his shoulder and... it was bleeding! The fans could not believe how that happened.

"My God! Jason's already bleeding in the match!" Zack implied.

"How in the hell did that happen?" Kenji asked, then realized something, "Wait a minute..."

Alex soon stands up, opens his flannel jacket and under it shows barbwire wrapped around his abdomen! The fans could not believe as they cheer in surprise.

"Oh, my God! I don't believe it! Alex Loredo is using the same trick that Mick Foley used against Edge at WrestleMania 22 in their Hardcore Match!" Zack shouted, "Now I see why Alex wearing a flannel shirt looked familiar to me!"

"That was a pretty smart move by this kid." Kenji mused.

"And Jason said that Alex was not extreme." Zack commented.

Alex takes his flannel shirt off and takes out wire cutters and starts cutting the barbwire off. After the cutting, he takes off his slight torn jersey and starts preparing the barbwire to attack Jason. He stands and Alex whips his back with the barbwire and keeps punishing him to his knees as Jason screams in pain from the thorns on it. Jason lies at the turnbuckle as Alex throws away the barbwire. From Jason's back, it looks as if he was bleeding. Alex turns Jason around on the turnbuckle and hits a Knife Edged Chop to the chest. After hitting the chest many times, Loredo grabs the arm, gets him to the ropes and pulls him to the opposite. Jason bounces off, comes back and Alex tosses him with a Back Body Drop, but right onto the trashcan. Jason sits up in pain as Loredo runs back to the ropes, comes back and hits a Dropkick to the head. Loredo then rolls out of the ring and searches under it for more weapons. He takes out two steel chairs, another trashcan, and a table. He throws the weapons inside, gets in the ring and starts to set up the table. He finishes the table at the center of the ring and goes back to Jason. He brings him to his feet, Irish Whips him to the ropes, Jason comes back and is able to counter with a Reverse Elbow.

"What a counter by Krueger." Zack commented.

Jason forces Loredo on his feet, has over the shoulders, looks to the table and sets his eyes on it, runs to it, going for a Oklahoma Slam to it, but Alex slips out of it and pushes him off. Krueger looks back and Alex goes for a Feint Wheel Kick, but misses. Alex stands and Jason attacks him with a elbow to the head. He grabs Alex by the head and slams him on the wooden table. By then, he lies Alex down on the wooden table and strikes him in the face. He goes around the table and has the chair in his hands. He doesn't go for a chair shot, but instead he unfolds the chair, sets it up, runs to it, steps in, then to the ropes and does the Mad Kill Dive (Triple Jump Moonsault) right through the table! The fans are going crazy to this as Jason covers him.

"Can Jason get the pin?" Zack asked.

1...

2...

Alex kicks out at two and a half! Jason and everyone could not believe this. Jason holds his head in shock that the kid is still going. He stands up and backs away from him. He leaves the ring, looks under it, takes out a table, and... a large wooden board with barbwire attached to it (Remember ECW One Night Stand 2006?). Jason had a sick and twisted grin on his face when he took it out. By then, he slides the board inside and he takes the table to the spot between the ramps and the ring. He sets it up and looks under the steel steps. Under was a half a gallon of gas tank and a bag. He takes the tank and sprays it on the table, thinking of setting it on fire. In his pocket, he takes out a small box of matches, takes one out, lights it and sets the table on fire! As the flames kept spreading on the table, Jason had a sinister laugh from the sight of it, but has no idea that Alex is already behind him with a baseball bat... wrapped around in barbwire as well! Jason turns, Alex hits him with the bat, and he goes down. Jason's head is in pain as he is busted open. He stands up and Alex hits him again with the bat, causing him to bleed more. Alex looks to the crowd and raises the baseball bat high as they cheer wildly to him. However, they also start chanting, "ECW! ECW! ECW!".

"Hear the crowd, ladies and gentlemen. This match has just become ECW." Kenji stated.

From behind, Jason readies himself with the sledgehammer in his hands. Alex looks back and Krueger attacks with it right at the head. Now Krueger raises his sledgehammer as the fans gave mixed reactions, but mostly boos. Alex slowly sits and shows he is bleeding as well. Jason gets Alex up and throws him in the ring. He looks back at the bag, takes it and goes back inside the ring. By then, he starts to open it and empties the bag on to the wooden board with the barbwire and what came out were... thumbtacks. He still has that twisted smile on his crimson mask. He looks back at Alex as he is trying to get himself back up and is dizzy from loss of blood. He brings Loredo to his feet, steadies him near the board, goes for a Suplex, but Alex still stays on his feet. By then, Loredo knees him in the gut, has him in the Standing Headscissors, lifts him up and does a Powerbomb to him right on the barbwire board w/thumbtacks! Jason immediately rolls out of there and out of the ring as the thumbtacks were literally jabbed inside his back and Loredo pushes the board outside the ring. Loredo gets outside the ring and pushes Krueger back inside. Jason stands, Alex grabs him from behind in the Inverted Headlock, and goes for the Extreme Twist.

"Alex hits the twist!" Zack shouted.

"Let's see if he can hit the Swanton." Kenji said.

Alex starts climbing the top turnbuckle, shouts with a Hardy-attitude, and leaps off with the Swanton Bomb, but Krueger moves out of the way in time and Alex hits his spine on the mat! With this, Krueger gets him up and throws him over the ropes, and Alex still hangs on while his feet were on the apron. He knows the fire was still on the table as he looked, but this distraction is going to cost him as Jason runs to the opposite ropes, comes back and when Alex turned, Jason hits the Gore right at him, through the ropes and they hit the flaming table!

"OH, MY GOD!" Kenji and Zack shouted, Joey Styles-style.

The crowd chants, "Holy s%t! Holy s%t! Holy s%t!" as Alex felt the last of the flames burn his skin (nothing serious) and Krueger lies down with the still crimson mask. Jason had to crawl to Alex and he covers him; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner and the first ever ACW Hardcore Champion, Jason Krueger!***

"My God... Kenji, can you believe this? All this destruction, all this blood, all this hate between them and Krueger has came out the winner." Zack said, stunned.

"I can't believe either, Zack. I mean, there are two broken tables— one of them in flames, two bloody men, and there is nothing but weapons of destruction to the human body. There is so much a human being can take. Now that Krueger has won the Hardcore Title, he has become a Triple Crown Champion."

Jason was still shaking from hitting the flaming table as the ref passes the title to him. He takes it and has on his chest. He does his best to stand up as blood was already in his eye. For Alex, the EMTs were already there to help him. Jason at the ramps stands but stumbles a bit, looks back to the crowd and raises the belt high. The EMTs try to get Alex, but he says he didn't need any help as he starts walking by himself to the stage. The cameras change to the GM's office to show Jesse and Josh with stunned expressions on their faces. Even they couldn't believe what just happened there.

"Jesus Christ... that match was the most brutal one of all time." Jesse said.

"You got that right." Josh agreed, "Though, doesn't it remind you of something?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Hm. Well, looks like Connor's gonna be happy about this one."

"Are you kidding? He was obviously happy when Mason won the title. A UWE Superstar had won a ACW Belt. Along with Krueger winning the Hardcore Title."

"True. Anyway, one; congratulations on getting back at Kaiba with that Spear."

"Thanks, buddy."

"Another thing, are you friggin' insane?!"

"What? What did I do?"

"Jesse, you know had a major concussion from your attack at PCUW. What if you could have hurt head more?"

"Josh, the doctor said I was fine. My head is fine now and thanks to the talk with Zack Watkins on Twitter, on the final night of PCUW, he's letting me know first who the guy was so I can get back at him. And while I do that, Josh, I'm giving you the opportunity at the next ACW event to be in charge of the show."

The fans cheered when Jesse put him in charge, "What?"

"You heard me. I'm putting in charge for this Friday only."

"Um... O-O-Okay."

"Good. Now, I have some major news."

"Shoot."

"Well, remember the guy I talked to earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"He wants in on ACW."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously. And he's starting this Friday and it's your job to give him what he wants."

"Okay. Any other news."

"Well, I have two more and one of them is not good."

"Oh, crap. What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is, we're no longer going to be using the Awesome Dome anymore."

"Damn... We just got the thing."

"I know. But I have good news. Josh, how would you like to be in Corpus Christi at the American Bank Center?"

Josh was stunned as the fans cheered to Jesse's statement, "Corpus... Christi?"

"That's right, buddy. From now on, ACW will be traveling around the entire USA. And in about two-three years, the whole world."

"Dude... this is awesome! I can't wait for this."

"Yep. We sure are gonna miss the Awesome Dome though."

"Yeah... Then again, wasn't that building here the entire time?"

"Yep. Pulled a troll there."

Jesse chuckled as Josh shook his head. The cameras soon change to the locker room, showing the team of Stan, Carter, Hector, Erik, and David as they get ready for their match.

"All right, guys. This is it. Tonight is the night that the Shield and Alpha & Omega are taking down PCUW's Champion." Carter stated.

Stan speaks next, "I mean, it's obvious we're gonna win the match because our real competitors are just a team of a little midget, a highschool punk, a giant jackass from pathetic UWE, and two CM Punk ripoffs. They want to fight? We'll give them a fight. And we're gonna show them why Carter and I are the Alpha and the Omega. Why we're the beginning and the end. And why the Shield doesn't mess around."

"Now let's do this!"

With this, the Heels leave the locker room and the cameras switch to Eddy sitting on a bench with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, thinking of the match. Takashi appears next to him as the fans cheer more.

"You ready, man?" Takashi asked.

Eddy looks up, "Yep."

"Let's go tell them."

Eddy nods and the rest of his team shows up. Rogen comes in with a official San Antonio Rampage hockey jersey as Colt is wearing a HBK shirt.

"Okay, guys. Now, I know we all barely know each other, except for me and Phil and Colt, but Takashi, Rogen, and I have one thing in common. We want to take on Terra, Carter, Hector, Erik, and David for making our lives a living hell." Eddy stated, "The first time they did is when Terra and Young attacked me, Double D, and Ed from out of nowhere as the Shield helped them. The second time is when, you, Takashi, got taken out by Alpha & Omega and try to make you enemies with Mason, but you made a pact in the end." Takashi nods in agreement, "The third time is when Rogen got screwed over by the Shield and had Sasuke get the pinfall on him. And I know you want payback on him too." Rogen nods as well, "For me, they crossed the line when they took out Lumpy and Sock-head. So now, we're all here. As a team." everybody agreed with nods, "Now... let's go out there, and do this, not just for us, for Ed and Double D."

With that, Eddy, Rogen and Takashi take their leave as Phil and Colt followed, but Phil stopped his partner.

"Colt, are you wearing a HBK shirt?" Phil asked.

Colt checks the shirt, "Yeah! Do you like it? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Well, why are you wearing it, anyway?"

"Dude, we're in San Antonio!" he said, receiving cheers, "We are in the home of HBK! Mr. WrestleMania! The Showstopper! The Main Event! Mr. Hall of Famer! C'mon. Show some spirit in the city of the Alamo."

Phil gives a nod and a smirk, and decides to go along with it. Both teammates leave and the cameras change to the TitanTron, showing the Ten-Man Tag Team Match coming next.

"Coming up next, ladies and gentlemen, is the Ten-Man Tag Team Match! And this one will be a hell of a fight." Kenji stated.

"You are right, Kenji. These men are taking serious issues with each other and it all began within a month since the first episode of ACW." Zack stated.

(Promo)

Kenji's voice is overheard, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the very first episode of ACW right here live in the Awesome Dome."

You see the highlights of the first episode of ACW as fireworks play and the fans are cheering around the arena.

_"When you are the biggest star of one company..."_

You hear the announcer's voice overheard, "From Peach Creek, at a combined weight of 585 pounds, the team of Eddy McGee, Eddward Remington and Edward James, the Erupting Eds!"

You see the Eds making their debut in ACW as fans cheered for the Erupting Eds and shows highlights what he Eds did from other wrestling companies, including the famous PCUW, showing Ed winning the PCUW World Heavyweight Championship on the first episode, Edd winning the PCUW X-Division Title and Eddy winning the PCUW World Title at PCUW New Day. Then you see them fighting the Shield and finally the Eds hitting their team finisher to David Reigns.

_"...you know you will be targeted."_

" One down, two to—" Zack was interrupted when Terra and Carter attacked the Eds, "What the hell!"

"It's Young and Terra! What are they doing here?!"

After the beatings, the Shield finish Ed off with the Justice is Served. The Shield, Carter and Terra stand at the ramps as the Eds were left injured.

"Why in the world are there attacks going around everywhere?" Zack's voice echoed.

_"You will have to face the challenges..."_

"You know, from what went on last week, I say that was kind of lousy for a guy like Kaiba to have Terra and Young attack us in order for Jesse to give up the contracts to the jerks who started it all. For one thing, we've taken a lot of crap from our enemies back at PCUW, but this we will not stand for."

Edd speaks next, "We issue a challenge that, at Southern Hell, you— Terra, Young, and the Shield— fight against us, the Erupting Eds, and two people of our choices in a Ten-Man Tag Team Match."

"So be ready. You don't know what us Eds have up our sleeves."

_"...the consequences..."_

You see Ed knocked out with a bloody head, then changes to Edd knocked out as well.

"What happened?!" Eddy's voice was overheard.

_"...the fury..."_

You see Eddy hitting the Sucker Charge to Stan.

_"...and the Final Clash..."_

___(Hey!) __I keep on thinking that it's... (Hey!) all done and all over now... (Oh!)_

You see Eddy with Rogen, Takashi, and the Second City Saints attacking their opponents. Then you see all the highlights of Takashi being attacked by Alpha & Omega, the Shield screwing over Rogen with his match.

_You keep on thinking you can save me, save me_

You see the Erupting Eds standing together, then both Edd and Ed disappearing.

_(Hey!) My ship is sinking, but it's... (Hey!) all good and I can't go down... (Oh!)_

You see Rogen hitting the WCD to Hudson, Takashi hitting the Deadswitch to Mason, then Rogen hits the Double-handed Chokeslam to Terra and Carter.

_Still you believe that we can start all over_

You see Eddy's new team standing together.

_Lay down_

You see Eddy facing various opponents he made suffer to the Money Lock (Ankle Lock) and hitting the SuckerBreaker (Reverse STO), including Kevin, David Williams, Christian Hardy, and many more.

_Just stay down_

You hear Eddy's voice overheard throughout the rest of the promo as you see footage from PCUW Final Countdown, then to PCUW New Day, "I've made Ed tap out for the first time and I soon faced Shovel-chin Kevin for the World Title and I won! I made history!"

_Lay down  
Because the party's all over_

You see Eddy raising the belt over his head.

_Lay down  
Just stay down_

"And I will make history again by making you two tap out."

_Lay down  
Because I'm trying to get through_

The promo ends with Eddy's team glaring at Stan, Carter and the Shield.

(End Promo)

_*Country Song by Seether*_

The cameras were still at the TitanTron as it shows, "ACW would like to thank Seether for the use of their song, Country Song."

"Yes, we would like to thank the band Seether for giving us permission for use of their song, the _Country Song_ from the album _Holding Onto Strings Better Left to Fray_." Kenji announced.

"Damn good choice for Southern Hell." Zack commented.

The song soon fades and the bell rings before Maria makes the announcement.

***The following contest is a Ten-Man Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall!***

_*It's a New Day by Adelitas Way*_

The new theme song was different as the fans were confused and soon, Carter and Terra came out to the stage as they debut their new theme song and fans booed.

***Introducing first: from Orlando, Florida, at a combined weight of 469 pounds, the team of Carter Young and Stan Terra, Alpha & Omega!***

"These guys said earlier in the locker room, that they are beginning and the end. Wonder what that could mean?" Zack asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Kenji questioned.

_*Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.*_

_*Special Op by Jim Johnston*_

The cameras locked all around for them and it shows them walking down the arena steps. One of the crowd signs said, "ACW's Shield are wannabes!".

***And their partners: at a combined weight of 652 pounds, the team of Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, and David Reigns, the Shield!***

"Though we haven't seen much of the Shield in action, except for when they attacked Rogen, these three young kids are trying to prove something here." Zack commented.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kenji asked.

"I don't know... I think it's that pizza I ate off the floor earlier."

"What is wrong with you, man?"

The Shield, Carter and Stan stand in the ring as they wait for Eddy and his team to come out.

_*Money by I Fight Dragons*_

Eddy walks to the stage as he looks at the Heels with anger and his hands is wrapped around in white wrestling tape, only leaving the fingers and the wrists.

***Their opponent, introducing first: from Peach Creek, weighing in at 175 pounds, Eddy McGee!***

"Eddy McGee has a history in his company, PCUW. Let me list it for ya: he is a former PCUW TV Champion, the first guy to win the entire PCUW New Day Series, and is the current World Heavyweight Champion!" Kenji stated.

"He's really a great athlete as he has proven it in other companies." Zack added.

Eddy stands at the ramps and waits.

_*Time of Dying by Three Days Grace*_

Takashi walks to the stage on his way to the ramps with Eddy as the fans cheered for him.

***His partner: from Tokonosu City, Japan, weighing in at 128 pounds, Takashi Komuro!***

"Takashi may have only wrestled once, but he sure as hell impressed us on the debut match between his team, H.O.T.D. and the Hardcore Foundation." Kenji stated.

_*In the Black by Motörhead*_

Rogen enters the stage, but not on his motorcycle though as he walks down the ramps with Takashi and Eddy. He takes off his San Antonio Rampage hockey jersey and passes it to the fans.

***Next: from Burslem, Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire, England, standing in at 7 feet tall, weighing in at 301 pounds, Rogen Townsend!***

"We remember that Rogen made a surprise debut going against Kurt Hudson, then the following week came for him to qualify for the ACW Undisputed Championship, but the Shield screwed it up for him and now, he wants vengeance." Zack stated.

"You got that right. You can tell in his eyes." Kenji added.

_*This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage*_

Colt and Phil run out to the stage with high-energetic charisma and the San Antonians are cheering wildly for them. Most of them cheer for Colt though, since he's wearing a HBK shirt.

***And their partners: from Chicago, Illinois, at a combined weight of 340 pounds, Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson, the Second City Saints!***

"Phil and Colt are a pretty impressive tag team and the crowd are loving them." Kenji stated.

"Then again, they're cheering for Colt mostly 'cause he's wearing a Shawn Michaels shirt." Zack chuckled.

Finally, as the music fades and the team is together, Eddy and the rest charge inside the ring and both teams are going at each other in a all-out brawl! The bell is rung and the ref is trying to keep things in order. Phil and Colt fight Terra and Carter out of the ring as Takashi Clotheslines Erik out as well, but falls, Eddy Spears Hector out of the ring, and Rogen hits a Big Boot to David. Now both powerhouses were the only ones left in the ring as Rogen stand David up again and hits a hard Scoop Slam. After that, he jumps and hits a massive Leg Drop to him and hooks the leg; 1, 2... David kicks out at two. Rogen gets David up on his feet, drags his head to his corner, tags Takashi in, who was already back on the apron, he gets inside, both teammates Irish Whip David to the ropes, he comes back, and Takashi and Rogen throw him with a Double Hip Toss and finishes it with a Double Elbow Drop. Takashi Kips-up as Rogen leaves the ring and stands on the apron. Takashi runs to the ropes, comes back and hits a Knee Drop to the face of David and goes for a quick cover; 1... David kicks out at one and a half. Komuro stands him up, but David pushes him away to the ropes, Takashi comes back and David hits a Knee Attack to the gut. David has him on his feet, has him up in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack, and hits the massive Backbreaker Drop to him.

"Oh! That's gonna hurt for the kid." Zack commented.

David covers; 1, 2... Takashi kicks out at two and a half. David brings him up, then carries him horizontally, and hits the Fallaway Slam, sending Takashi far to the other side of the ring. Everybody was already back on the apron and David tags in Ambrose. David holds Takashi and Ambrose kicks him in the gut. As David walks out of the ring, Ambrose drags Takashi to the center while his arms were hooked to his, then he lifts him up and hits a Butterfly Backbreaker. Hector brings Takashi to his feet, hits a Pendulum Backbreaker to him, puts his right hand on the head and other on his knee, he now has Takashi in the Backbreaker Submission. From the looks of it, Takashi's injured spine was the only weak point in the match. As Ambrose keeps holding the submission, Takashi's teammates were rooting for him to not give up and the fans followed along too. The crowd chants, "Takashi! Takashi! Takashi!" before Ambrose shouts at them to shut up and he receives nothing but boos. The ref asks if Komuro wants to give up, but he screamed no. A minute has passed and Ambrose had enough of of this as he pushes off Takashi and goes to tag in Carter. Takashi tries to tag himself out, but Young drags him away and hits a sharp Elbow Drop to the injured spine.

"Looks like Carter's not letting Takashi tag himself out and hits the injured spine again." Kenji commented.

By then, Carter starts hitting Takashi's back with many knee shots. After the attacks, Young brings Komuro up on his feet, goes for a Pumphandle Backbreaker. Carter is on knees near Takashi and starts hammering with many fists to the head. The referee keeps telling him to stop this, but Carter quickly turns to him and shouts, "Shut up! Stay out of this!" and receives more boos from the crowd. He stands up, looks to Takashi's teammates and gives them the finger with a grin. Then, he grabs Takashi by the legs, drags him to an empty corner, and catapults him to it, but Takashi was able to stand on the ropes, stand on the top rope, and when Carter stood up, Takashi does a perfect 360 degree Corkscrew Moonsault/Clothesline combo from out of nowhere! No one could believe that just happened.

"My God, man! Did you see what just happened?!" Zack exclaimed.

"Takashi just came from out of nowhere with that move." Kenji said.

A replay of the shocking move is shown. Back in the ring, Takashi still crawls to his team's corner as Carter does the same to make a Hot Tag. Komuro makes it first by tagging in Phil Hardy as Carter tags in Erik Rollins. Both men rush inside, Erik goes for a Wheel Kick, but Phil ducks it, runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Springboard Tornado DDT. After hitting that DDT, Phil stands and waits for Erik to stand up. Rollins is on his feet, Hardy has him over the shoulders with the Fireman's Carry, but Rollins slips out of there in time and pushes him away. With quick thinking, Colt tags himself in and Rollins grabs Phil by the waist and hits a German Suplex Pin. The ref doesn't count as he told Erik that he wasn't in. With this distraction, Colt turns him around, kicks him in the gut, and hits the #Ownage (Stunner)! Colt then starts acting like "Stone Cold" Steve Austin as he lies over Rollins and talks trash to him and the fans go wild over him. By then, he drags Erik to an empty corner, climbs the top turnbuckle, and readies for the Colt 50. He jumps off and goes for it, but Rollins moves out of the way and Colt hits the canvas instead. Anderson is on his feet, Rollins grabs his head in the Three-quarter Facelock, jumps high and hits the Rollins Slam (Standing Shiranui).

"Damn it! Colt is out!" Zack said.

He covers; 1, 2... And Colt gets the shoulder up at two and a half!

"No! Not yet!" Kenji shouted.

Erik could not believe that Colt could be able to kick out after that finisher. Rollins brings Colt at his feet, but Anderson pushes him off and hits him with multiple furious elbows. He gets Erik at the ropes, pulls him with an Irish Whip, Rollins comes back, Terra tags himself in, and Colt hits a Flying Forearm Smasher followed by an original HBK Kip-up! The fans responded with massive cheers to him. However, Terra goes after him, goes for a Clothesline, but Colt sees him and ducks, grabs Stan and hits a Reverse Atomic Drop. After that move, he lifts Stan up and throws him down with a Scoop Slam. Colt looks up to the fans as they kept chanting his name, "Anderson! Anderson! Anderson!" and he shouts with charisma back to them. By then, he walks to his team's corner and climbs to the top turnbuckle. He stands high, jumps off and hits a Diving Elbow Drop; HBK-Style! Colt stands and still has that charisma in his heart as he roars with a passion and the fans respond with more cheers to him.

"It looks like Colt is stealing the show tonight!" Zack mused.

"Definitely. Anderson is showing tribute to the greatest legends of the WWE." Kenji stated.

Colt stands at the center of the ring and does a Shawn Michaels-pose to impress the crowd of San Antonio. Next, he stands at his team's corner, points to the fans, "This is for you, HBK!" and receives even more cheers from them and his teammates cheer on for him. Colt raises a knee, slaps it and start preparing the crowd for a little music. He stomps the mat once, then again, "...2!" the crowd shouts and he stomps again, "3!" and again as his team follows along, "4...! 5...! 6...! 7...! 8...! 9...!" Terra stands up, Colt goes and hits the Sweet Chin Music! He covers; 1, 2...! But the count was stopped in time by Ambrose! By then, the rest of the Shield and Carter go after Colt and Eddy, Phil, Takashi and Rogen go after them now as another brawl is on! Most of the Shield, and Alpha & Omega were already out of the ring as Rogen has David in a Powerbomb position. Eddy and Takashi grab David and the three slams Reigns with the Justice is Served, giving them a taste of their own medicine!

"And all three Superstars give real justice to Reigns!" Kenji shouted.

After hitting that move, Rogen brings Reigns up on his feet, has him in the Military Press hold and he throws him right at Hector and Erik! With this, Rogen nods to his teammates as he gets out of the ring and takes care of business with the Shield. While Eddy and Takashi looked on, Carter and Stan have had enough as they had steel chairs in their hands. Eddy and Takashi turn around, Young and Terra go for a chair shot, but Eddy and Takashi counter with a Van Daminator right to them! Luckily, the ref didn't see it as he was distracted with Rogen taking on the Shield. Eddy stands Carter up, Takashi stands Terra up, and Eddy hits the Sucker Charger as Takashi hits the Alternate Death (Half Nelson Bulldog). By then, Eddy gets Carter's foot and goes for the Money Lock as Takashi goes for the Crossface on Terra. Phil and Colt come back inside as Colt ask Eddy if he could do the Money Lock. Eddy gave a nod, Colt smiles and shouts, "Colt Lock, baby!" and does the "Colt" Lock to Terra as Phil goes to Carter and does the End Time (Cattle Mutilation)!

"Holy crap! Are you seeing this, man?! Everyone is putting a submission of their own!" Zack shouted.

"Eddy with the Money Lock, Takashi with the Crossface, Phil with the End Time, and Colt with his 'Colt' Lock! They have this!" Kenji proclaimed.

For Terra, as he feels a lot of pain in his ankle and neck, he raises his free arm and immediately taps out rapidly!

"Stan gives up! He's tapping out!" Zack exclaimed.

*Bell rings*

***The winners of the match by submission, Rogen Townsend, Takashi Komuro, the Second City Saints, Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson, and Eddy McGee!***

All four teammates let go of Terra and Young and they all celebrate with the win as the Saint's theme plays. Phil and Colt stand at the turnbuckles, pointing to the crowd as Eddy and Takashi did the same. By then, they all step down, Eddy stable theme plays, the lights go dim green and they all start standing together. They all raise their arms up and hit the traditional D-X Chop three times before hitting another one as green pryo shoot from the ring, making an X. However, Rogen is still at the stage with the Shield and they were all knocked down. Eddy calls him and tells him that he should join the celebration. Townsend didn't walk to the ring, though. However, he did give a small smirk, raised his arms up and did a D-X Chop and green pyro came at the stage with an X too. The fans cheered when Rogen did that. Eddy gives a thumbs up to him and he does the same. With that, Rogen leaves the ring and has his right arm raised up like the original American Bad-ass.

"What a way to celebrate. I believe this has got to be the match of the month." Zack mused.

As the team kept celebrating, the cameras soon switch to the locker room to show Yugi and Atem sitting on the benches, looking down at their belts with smiles on their faces.

"Can you believe this, Atem? We, together, for the first time, have our own tag team belts." Yugi mused.

"I know, Yugi. This _is_ my first time of the gold, but for you, though... It's been almost ten years since you had your chance at the gold." Atem said.

"Yeah... It's been awhile, huh?"

Then, Joey bursts into the room with a champagne bottle in his hands as Tristan and Téa followed.

"Hey, guys! Congrats on winning the belts and making Kaiba look like a big loser!" Joey said.

"Thanks for that, Joey." Yugi replied, but noticed the bottle in his hand, "Joey, where'd you get that champagne?"

"What? I bought myself if we needed to celebrate, Yuge!"

"No, Joey. We're not celebrating."

"Wha? Why not, Yugi?"

"We're not celebrating yet."

"What do you mean?" Téa asked.

"Téa, you're next to win the ACW Women's title."

"Oh, yeah. For one thing, I'm going to give Kendra a lesson of what happens when you mess with a girl like me."

"Good luck, Téa. We're all behind you."

Téa smiles to her friend and leaves the locker room. When she left, Joey whispers in Yugi's ear.

"When she wins, can we celebrate?"

Yugi sighs, "Yes, Joey."

"Yeah!"

"But no champagne!" Atem said.

"Aw..."

With that, the cameras switch to the interview setup, showing Kendra Daniels as the fans give boos and jeers to her. She stands next to Clarissa Rivera.

"Hello, everybody, Clarissa here and with me now is Kendra Daniels. Now, Ms. Daniels—"

Kendra rudely cuts her off, "Let me stop you here, Ms. Emo. If you're going to ask that if I might lose, you're dead wrong. Téa is nothing but a has-been. She only went on UCA and won the UCA Women's Championship once and never went after it again. And now, it's been ten years and she's going after the gold once more. If she thinks that she will win because of her jackass friends and her boyfriends are supporting her, then she's got another thing coming. She will not be the first girl to win the ACW Women's Title. From how I see it, ACW does not need a slut like her to be champion. What ACW really needs is a true classy, athletic, and sexy champion. And that's me. It's true. It's damn true."

With that, Kendra takes her leave as Clarissa was surprised.

"Wow... She really is a bitch." Clarissa said out of earshot.

The cameras change to the ring, showing Maria standing there as the bell rings.

***The following Divas contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the ACW Women's Championship!***

_*Looks That Kill" by Mötley Crüe*_

Kendra soon walks out to the stage with a grin on her face and walks down the ramp as the crowd boos.

***Introducing first: weighing in at 141 pounds, Kendra Daniels!***

"Well, for a skank like Kendra, she can put one hell of a promo." Kenji stated.

"I have to agree with you on that. She said what she wanted to say about Téa and that really effected everyone in the arena. And probably Téa's friends." Zack stated.

Kendra stands on the turnbuckle with a pose and soon steps down as her music fades.

_*With Legs Like That by Zebrahead*_

Téa enters the stage with a beautiful smile on her face as she blows a kiss throughout the entire arena but still had a serious look to Kendra.

***And her opponent: from Domino City, Japan, weighing in at 103 pounds, Téa Gardner!***

"Téa, as said from Kendra earlier, is a former UCA Women's Champion as of in 2002 at Universal Character Association. After that, she didn't go after it again." Zack stated.

"That's pretty true, but can Téa make history by winning the first ever ACW Women's Champion and becoming a Women's Champion after over ten years?" Kenji questioned.

Téa walks up the steel steps and enters the ring. She stays at her corner as Kendra is at hers too and both women were still glaring at each other. The ref checks if they're ready and he calls for the bell. After it is rung, Kendra and Téa immediately go steady of each other and quickly go into to a head and collar tie-up. Kendra switches it to a Waist Lock behind Téa and she tries to pick her up for a Side Slam, but Téa hits a elbow to her head and switches to a Front Headlock. With this, Téa starts hitting Kendra's back with multiple elbows. After that, she gets the arm over and hits a Snap Suplex. Téa goes for a quick cover; 1... Kendra kicks out at one. Téa brings Daniels to her feet, Irish Whips her to the ropes, Kendra bounces off, comes back, Téa captures her and hits a Snap Powerslam. He hooks the leg; 1... Daniels kicks out at one and a half. Téa sits Kendra up and puts her in a Headlock. However, Kendra quickly counters by getting herself out of the Headlock and turning it into a Armbar against her opponent. For Téa, she stands and hits Kendra's leg, she falls, Téa goes for a Senton, misses, now Daniels stands and goes for an Elbow Drop, but the brunette dodges her elbow, both women stand, Kendra runs and Téa grabs her with a Arm Drag. Kendra stands, runs at Téa, she counters with another Arm Drag. Daniels is down, Téa goes for an Elbow Drop, but Kendra moves.

"A series of dodges and Cruiserweight moves is happening here." Zack commented.

Both women stand again, Téa goes for a Hurricanrana Pin; 1, 2... Kendra counters with her own; 1, 2... Téa counters back; 1, 2... Then Kendra; 1, 2... Téa again; 1, 2... Kendra kicks out this time. They stand up again, Kendra kicks Téa in the gut and pulls her to the ropes, but Téa counters with her own Irish Whip, Kendra bounces off, Téa jumps for a leapfrog, but Kendra stops and when Téa stands on on her feet, Kendra slaps her right across the face! The crowd did not like that from her. As Téa felt that slap, Kendra shouts to her face, "How's does that feel? Guess it's not the first time you've been slapped before, slut!" With that insult, Kendra runs back to the ropes and when she came back, Téa hits a hard Clothesline from out of nowhere! Kendra stands again and Téa takes her and starts banging her head on the mat. Then it somehow starts turning a cat fight as both women start rolling around the ring, taking turns of being on top of another and the crowd is loving it. The official is doing his best to pull them away, but they wouldn't budge. Kendra pushes Téa off and she is at the turnbuckle, Kendra stands, sprints to her and Téa counters with a boot to the face. Daniels is hurt by the jaw, Téa stands on the second turnbuckle, she jumps off and hits a Diving Elbow Drop to the back of Kendra's head.

"What an Elbow Drop by Téa! She's still got it." Kenji mused.

Now Kendra is down and Téa starts climbing to the top rope. As she makes it to the top, she goes for a Split-legged Moonsault right on Kendra. She hooks the leg; 1, 2... Daniels gets the shoulder up at two and a half. Téa grabs her by the arm and to her feet, she goes for an Irish Whip, Kendra bounces off, Téa ducks under as Kendra jumped over, runs to the ropes and bounces off, Téa stands and leapfrogs over her. She bounces off again and Téa hits a Reverse Elbow. After that elbow, Téa runs to the ropes and goes for a Springboard Moonsault, Kendra moves out of the way in time and Téa is able to land on her feet. Kendra runs and hits Téa with a Calf Kick. She covers; 1, 2... Téa raises her shoulder up at two. By then, Kendra grabs Téa by the throat and starts choking her as fans boo more louder at her. The official literally had to pull her off to stop the torture. For Kendra, she shouts to Téa again, "Not the first time you've been choked either, slut!" and receives even more louder boos and the crowd even chants and points to Kendra, "You're the slut! You're the slut! You're the slut!" Daniels did not like that and flips them off. She goes back to Téa, who is at the ropes, she gets the brunette's neck over the first rope and starts choking her with it. The ref had to put a stop to it as he counted; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Daniels lets go of Téa as she coughs hard from that illegal hold and the ref is warning her not to do that again.

"Kendra is just showing no remorse and no respect to this young woman." Zack commented.

"Now you say something about that skank." Kenji said.

As Téa was still at the ropes, Kendra runs and hits the brunette with a Big Boot, sending her to the outside. By then, Kendra steps out of the ring, grabs Téa by the hair, and slams her head on the guardrail. After that, she grabs Téa's hair again and throws her into the ring. Kendra slides back inside and she covers; 1, 2... Téa kicks out at two. Kendra stands up again and looks up to the turnbuckle, thinking of something. As the ref checks on her, Kendra goes to the corner, but not to climb up, she starts untying the protective turnbuckle as the fans boo heavily. She takes it off and the ref didn't notice a thing. Kendra goes back to Téa and grabs her legs, getting ready to do a catapult at the exposed turnbuckle. She goes for it and Téa was able to stand on the second rope! Kendra stands and goes for an attack, but Téa gets her legs around Kendra's head, pushes off the ropes, and does a impressive Headscissors Takedown. Kendra stumbles to her feet, Téa bounces off the ropes and hits Kendra with a Shining Wizard. With the momentum, Téa brings Kendra by the head, but she pokes her right in the eye! With this, Kendra grabs the brunette's head, goes for the Daniels Driver (Headlock Driver), but Téa was able to push her off! Kendra goes for a Clothesline, but misses and Téa lifts her up with Fireman's Carry, turns to the crowd as they cheered on, and she hits the Apricot Dominance!

"Téa hits it! She's got her!" Zack shouts.

"Cover her!" Kenji shouted.

Téa hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3! The bell rings and the fans are cheering wildly to her.

***Here is your winner and the first ever ACW Women's Champion, Téa Gardner!***

"She did it, Kenji! She did it! Téa's the first ever Women's Champion and she finally has one after ten years!" Zack exclaimed.

"For Téa, she's gotta so good of winning that title. I mean, it surprised me how she was able to come back after that eye poke. Not a lot of people do that." Kenji stated.

Replays of Kendra's eye poking was shown along with the comeback Téa did and hits the finisher. Back in the ring, Téa is on her knees with the belt in her hands as she has tears of joy running from her eyes. She soon stands on her feet and raises the belt high as fans cheered more. In the locker room, Yugi, Atem, Joey and Tristan saw the match as Joey and Tristan hugged each other and jumped in celebration as Atem chuckled to their antics and Yugi smiled when Téa has the belt in her hands. The cameras then switch to another locker room, showing Naruto getting ready for his match as he ties his boots and the fans react with massive cheers and small boos.

"There he is, everybody. Naruto Uzumaki now getting ready for his match for the vacant ACW Undisputed Championship." Kenji stated.

"This guy has made a lot of history in his days. He first debut in the wrestling business at WWE Animated in 2002. Along with that, he began to go around." Zack added.

"That's right. He was once apart of Anime Wrestling Federation, then was on UCA, and is currently on NCW and ACW today. This guy's everywhere."

The camera switches to another locker room and shows Isaac shadow boxing and prepares himself with the fans reacting with cheers.

"And there, ladies and gentlemen, is the already fastest rising star in the wrestling business, Isaac Clarke." Zack stated.

"Though he hasn't been in the business too long, Clarke has really done an outstanding job in ACW." Kenji stated.

Then the camera splits to show both Naruto and Isaac. Naruto looks up to the ceiling and sighs as he knows this will be another chance at the main gold, but better. For Isaac, he is sitting on a bench, thinking of how the match will go.

"All right, now before we head to the match, let's take a look at the Tale of the Tape. This time it's updated." Zack said.

The camera then goes to the TitanTron and shows Naruto and Isaac next to each other and shows the status.

* * *

**ACW Undisputed Championship Tale of the Tape:**

Naruto Uzumaki

- Height: 5'4"  
- Weight: 112 lbs.  
- Home: Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves)  
- Finishing Move(s): Ninja's Way, Will of Fire  
- Career Highlights: Former and First AWF Champion; Former CWF World Champion; Current NCW World Heavyweight Champion; Former WWE Toon World Champion, 2003 Toon King of the Ring, 2008 Toon Royal Rumble Winner; 2009 UCA Royal Rumble Winner

Isaac Clarke

- Height: 6'0"  
- Weight: 226 lbs.  
- Home: Parts Unknown  
- Finishing Move(s): The Dementia, Walls of Clarke  
- Career Highlights: 3-0 Winning Streak, First Rookie to Pull an Upset Win on the First Day

* * *

"For the career highlights of Naruto, he was a former and the first ever AWF Shounen Champion, Former CWF Champion, Former WWE Toon Wold Champion, and many more as you can see it here." Kenji stated.

"For Isaac, not much for him, but the one he did pull off was on the first day, he defeated Naruto with an upset win. That's gotta be something." Zack stated.

The cameras return to the ring to and then...

_*We're building it up!*_

_*Burn it Down by Linkin Park*_

The fans cheered to the familiar sound of that song as Jesse walks out to the stage with a smirk on his face. Many of the ACW Universe in the building have crowd signs showing respect to him as this city was his home. Many of them said, "San Antonio's own Jesse Alvarez!", "San Antonio should be renamed San Alvarez", "Jesse is the man of Awesomeness", "Latino Kid of SA!", and finally, "SA Loves Jesse". Jesse stands in the ring with the microphone in his hand and his music fades. Before he tries to speak, the fans start chanting his name, "Jesse! Jesse! Jesse!" He started to laugh as they kept chanting. The crowd soon quiets down and he starts to speak.

"My goodness... This has been a true honor to be at my hometown. I seriously got to thank you all for being at the famous Awesome Dome for ACW and now we are here in the AT&T Center at Southern Hell. I mean, it's really surprising to me. In my hometown and soon, ACW will head to bigger places. Do not worry, guys. The Awesome Dome will not be taken down. It still has its uses. Maybe for the Development Territory of ECW. Not Extreme Champion Wrestling, but... _Epic_... Championship Wrestling. Not sure that name would go well, but why not. Anyways, I'm gonna make this quick by saying thank you all again for being the awesomemest fans in the world. We will miss you all, but we will come back one day. I promise you, that I do."

With that, Jesse's theme plays and he leaves the ring as the crowd begins chanting his name again along with chanting, "ACW! ACW! ACW!"

"Freaking awesome as usual by our general manager." Zack said.

"Yep. All right, guys, coming up next..." Kenji announces as the TitanTron then shows Naruto and Isaac but with the Undisputed Championship between them, "...is the match we've all been waiting for. This is the second time Naruto and Isaac will go head to head for the ACW Undisputed Championship."

"Will Isaac make another upset win and be the first Undisputed Champion or will Naruto make up for his mistake and defeat Clarke and become the fist champ?"

"We're gonna find out soon enough."

(Promo)

You see Isaac sitting in an interview. Mike's voice is overheard as he interviews Clarke.

"Isaac, I have to say, for your age, you've impressed us all when you won against Naruto on your first day. Right now, you're already the fastest rising star in ACW. What do you think when you won your first match?"

Isaac replies, "Well, I'm gonna admit that I thought I might lose to him, but when I surprised him with the Possum Pin and got the win, I couldn't believe it. Naruto couldn't believe it. Even the fans couldn't believe it."

"Did you think if he was upset?"

"I did think he was, but the kid's got a good heart for competition. He became a good sport and our friendship went on from there. For an old guy like me, I'm still at my prime."

"Another question: Do you believe you will win the ACW Championship?"

"I'm gonna answer with this... We're gonna find out soon..."

Then changes to Naruto with Mike interview him now. During the interview, you see some highlights of him with other companies.

"Naruto, for a big Superstar, you did lose to Isaac, but did you think that you could have won the match?" Mike asked

"I did, yes, but when Clarke had the comeback and got me, I was disappointed. However, Isaac showed sportsmanship and respect when he shook my hand. I wasn't going to be jerk to him like I am in NCW. To me, Clarke's got a shot at the title and I do too. We talked and we said that we will not hesitate to give all we got. I wish him the best of luck as he did the same for me. Here's another thing between us, since we're fighting at Southern Hell... We are on the highway to hell..."

Then it fades black...

_*Highway to Hell by AC/DC*_

You see Naruto at his debut in WWE Animated, then fades black. You see him again, but grown up in ACW and then shows Isaac at the turnbuckle corner. You see the highlights Naruto's pasts matches with various people from various wrestling companies and with Isaac's past few matches in ACW. After that, you see footsteps of Naruto and Isaac as they walk down the abandoned streets, but separate and opposite directions.

_Living easy, living free  
__Season ticket on a one-way ride_

You see Naruto raising the AWF Championship, then shows him raising various titles from different companies. You see him making various finishers to other superstars.

_Asking nothing, leave me be_  
_Taking everything in my stride_

You see Isaac making his entrance and soon walks down the ramps. You see him making various moves and finishers to his opponents from week one to week three.

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_  
_Ain't nothing I'd rather do_

You see then see Naruto walking down his way. A long way through the streets of Hell as flames rose up.

_Going down, party time_  
_My friends are gonna be there too, yeah_

You see Isaac is at the other side, walking his way through the streets of Hell as well.

_I'm on the highway to hell  
__(Highway to hell)_

You see Naruto hitting the Ninja's way to Clarke, Carter, Terra, and many more along with the Will of Fire to Young and Ichigo.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

You see Isaac hit the Dementia to Naruto then the Walls of Clarke to Sasuke.

_Highway to hell_

Then you see Isaac and Naruto glaring at each other from week four.

_Ohhhh_  
_Don't stop me_  
_Yeah, yeah, owwww_

During the solo, you see Naruto and Clarke still walking down the streets of Hell and things just get more intense as demons started rising and the fire started becoming bigger. They pass through everything like it was nothing.

_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_On the highway to hell_

As Naruto and Isaac kept walking, you see a wrestling ring surrounded by fire and you see they are on their way to it.

_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_On the highway to... HELL_  
_Highway to hell_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_

Isaac passes through the flames and slides inside the ring.

_(Highway to hell)_  
_Highway to hell_  
_(Highway to hell)_

You see Naruto passing through the demons of Hell as fire passes by him to. He passes through the flames of hell and slides in the ring.

_Mamma, highway to..._  
_Highway to hell_

Naruto and Isaac stand from each other in the wrestling ring of fire

_And Im going down, all the way down_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_

It ends with Isaac and Naruto glaring at each other and the flames rose to cover everything.

(End Promo)

The cameras return to the ring as fans cheered to the promo and many are holding up crowd signs with Naruto and Isaac on it. The bell rings and Maria makes the announcement.

***The following main event is scheduled for one fall and it is for the ACW Undisputed Championship!***

_*I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin*_

_*Fall!*_

Yellow pyro came from the stage and soon Naruto walks out to receive massive cheers from the fans. As he has a serious and focused look on his face, he does his usual stage salute to the fans and runs to the ring.

***Introducing first: from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 112 pounds, "The Orange Spark" Naruto Uzumaki!***

Naruto slides in the ring and points to the fans as they cheered for him. He takes off his jacket and passes it to the staff along with his necklace. Then, the lights turned dark and the sounds of whispers comes throughout the arena and at the TitanTron, symbols appear on the screen, then a voice saying, "make us whole," and the symbols bursts away to show light...

_*Caaaaaaage!*_

_*Bullet with Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins*_

When the theme hits, fireworks play at the at the stage like Jericho's and the camera zooms in on the TitanTron. The camera fades to show Isaac standing a the stage in a Chris Jericho position and turns around to see the fans cheering for him. He, too, was focused. Clarke walks his way to the ring.

***And his opponent: weighing in at 226 pounds, Isaac Clarke!***

Isaac walks up to the steps and enters the ring. His music soon fades as both men continue to glare at each other. For the crowd, they start chanting their names, "Isaac! Naruto! Isaac! Naruto! Isaac! Naruto!" and both Superstars look to the crowd and slowly looked back at each other.

"Look at these two... They are absolutely serious this time." Zack commented.

Both raise a hand and gave a handshake. After that, both men walk back to their corners and the ref calls for the bell. Both Superstars go to the center and go into a tie-up. It lasts for about a few seconds before Isaac changes it to a Side Headlock. Naruto then gets himself out and changes it to a Waist Lock, but Clarke was able to counter and throw Naruto over with a Snapmare. Naruto stands, Clarke bounces off the ropes and goes for hard Shoulder Block, but Naruto moves and pushes Clarke away to the ropes. Isaac comes back and Naruto comes back with a Hip Toss. Then, he stands, jumps, and hits a massive Elbow Drop. He hooks the leg; 1... Clarke kicks out. Naruto then brings Isaac up by the head, sets him up for a Suplex, but Isaac stood still, knees Naruto in the gut and hits his own Suplex. He stands, brings Naruto up, Irish Whips him to the ropes, Naruto bounces off and Isaac gets him with a Snap Powerslam. He hooks the leg; 1... Naruto gets the shoulder up at one. He sits Naruto up, runs to the ropes, bounces off and attacks Naruto with a Running Knee. Naruto soon brings himself after that devastating knee shot, Isaac grabs him again and hits a hard European Uppercut. With this, he pushes Naruto to the corner and unleashes a fury amount of fists to him.

"Man, look at Isaac go. You know he's on fire. Again, no pun intended." Zack said.

After he was done, he looks the other way and shouts to the San Antonians with a passion. When he was done, he looks back and Naruto hits a huge Clothesline! Naruto then stands up and drags Isaac to the center of the ring. With this, he bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Drop to the head. He covers him again; 1... Clarke kicks out at one and a half. Naruto stands Clark up and sets him in the Snapmare & Necklock submission hold. Isaac's neck falls in the pain of Naruto's hands as he still holds the submission tight. The ref checks if Isaac wants to give up and he waved no. A minute has passed and Naruto still has Isaac in the Necklock. The blonde sees that Isaac's not gonna give up now. So, he throws him with a Snapmare and hits a Dropkick to the head and Isaac rolls out of the ring. Naruto follows him out of the ring, Clarke struggles to stand and Naruto grabs him from behind and hits a Back Suplex to the floor. As Isaac felt the damage in his spine, Naruto stood up and rested on the guardrail. Clarke soon stands up, Naruto goes for a Irish Whip to the steps, but Isaac counters with his own and Naruto collides with the stairs leg-first!

"Oh! Naruto's leg hits the steps with authority!" Kenji winced.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning." Zack added.

The official was already at the counter of seven and Isaac quickly goes to Naruto, brings him up and throws him back into the ring. He slides back in and the ref stops at eight. Naruto stumbles as he stands up and Isaac comes from behind with a Chop Block, sending the blonde to the mat. By then, Isaac grabs Naruto's injured leg, looks to the crowd as they cheered, and he sets Naruto with the legendary Figure Four Leg Lock. The fans are cheering as wildly as they can and most of them gave "Wooos" when Isaac was doing the move. Naruto was screaming in absolute pain as he holds his head from the Figure Four. Isaac still puts pressure into the legs with the leg lock and Naruto is doing everything he can to stay through the painful submission. Naruto has his shoulders down; 1, 2... He gets it up before three. Many fans have been giving support to Naruto during the lock as he struggles to get out. Almost a minute has passed into the match and Naruto raises his right hand out. Many think he was gonna tap out, but something went different. Naruto uses all of his strength and yells as he rolls on his stomach and reverses the Figure Four! The pain is now applied to Clarke and he is screaming in pain.

"Naruto reverses the Figure Four! Now Isaac is in deep trouble!" Zack shouted.

Isaac looks up to see the ropes in front of him and starts crawling his way to it. Already halfway there, Isaac reaches out for the ropes, only a fingertip away. But Naruto does let that happen as he legs go, drags Isaac back to the center, and locks in the Will of Fire! Now Isaac has nowhere to go and now half of the fans are cheering for Isaac and half are telling him give up. That didn't stop him, however, as he begins crawling to the ropes again. With every bit of strength in this man, he keeps clawing and scratching his way to the escape. Naruto still holds the pressure in Isaac's neck and leg. Isaac was already another fingertip away as his arm was extended out. He pushes himself forward and grabs the ropes! Nonetheless, Naruto still holds the submission as the ref begin to count; 1, 2, 3...! He lets go and he stands at the center of the ring as he waits for Isaac to get up. Clarke starts using the ropes to help himself up. Isaac finally stands, he turns around, Naruto sets him up with the Fireman's Carry, faces the crowd with a smirk, goes for the Ninja's way... but Clarke was able to land on his feet! (Think when Jericho reversed Cena's F-U at Armageddon 2008) Naruto goes for an attack, but Isaac grabs his legs in time and turns him over with the Walls of Clarke!

"The Walls of Clarke! Isaac's got the Walls locked in!" Kenji exclaimed, "There's no way Naruto can get out of this."

Naruto screams in pain again as Isaac has the submission in. Naruto is on his hands while trying to go for the ropes. Isaac still hangs on to the submission, but for Naruto, he had another idea. With great strength, Naruto was able to turn himself and Clarke around and reversing the Walls of Clarke. Naruto then grabs Isaac's left leg, trips him and tries to go for another Will of Fire, but Isaac turns around and pushes him away. Both are down, then they soon stand, run right to each other and collide with a Double Clothesline! Now both Superstars were down and neither of them were getting up. Pretty soon, the ref checks both of them and then starts the count; 1...! 2...! 3...! 4...! 5...! Naruto slowly sits himself up as Isaac uses the corner to bring himself to his feet. 6...! 7...! Naruto is on one foot and Isaac is close to standing up. 8...! 9...! Naruto finally stands with the ropes supporting him and as Isaac is up on his feet too. The official stops at nine and Naruto sees Isaac at the turnbuckle corner. He knows his left leg was still injured, but he had to take a risk. He takes a deep breath, shouts out all the fury he has within him, runs to Clarke and hits a Shining Wizard! After that, he gets off Isaac, he stumbles to the center while Naruto bounces off the ropes and hits the Konoha Strike (Shining Wizard followed by a One-handed Bulldog)!

"Looks like Naruto's back into the game." Zack mused.

"Damn straight!" Kenji said.

Now Naruto waits for Isaac to stand and looks to do the Ninja's Way again. Isaac already on one foot and he gets himself up. He turns around and Naruto lifts him up with the Fireman's Carry, but Isaac slips out of the move, turns him around, kicks him in the gut, and has him in the Standing Headscissors. He lifts him up vertically and hits the Dementia! He rolls him over and hooks the leg.

"Naruto's done. It's over!" Zack claimed.

1...!

...

2...!

...

Naruto kicks out at two and a half! The crowd is on their feet and cheered wildly when he kicked out. Isaac couldn't believe it at all though as he gaped in shock.

"My God! Naruto's not giving up! He actually has the Will of Fire inside him!" Kenji shouted.

A replay of Isaac's finisher is played and shows Naruto has kicked out of the move. Back in the ring, Isaac is still on his knees while Naruto has his head in pain. Soon, Isaac stands on his feet and now waits for Naruto to get up. A few seconds has passed and Naruto starts using the ropes to help himself up. He finally stands, turns around to face Clarke, Isaac lifts him up with Fireman's Carry and people already know what he was going to do.

"Isaac's going to steal Naruto's finisher!" Zack said.

Isaac faces the crowd, and goes for the Ninja's Way, but Naruto was able to jump off and land on his feet like Isaac did! Naruto turns back, Isaac goes for a Clothesline, but misses, and Naruto lifts him up and immediately hits the Ninja's Way! He hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

"He did it!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner and the first ever ACW Undisputed Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!***

Naruto lays in the ring as the referee hands him the belt. He sits up while holding the title in his hands. He soon stands up on his feet and raises the title and the ref raises his arm. For Isaac, he is sitting at the corner while looking at Naruto with the belt. He may have lost, but he gave it his best shot as he smirked of Naruto's success. He stands up and walks to Naruto. Both wrestlers looked to each other and gave a handshake followed by a hug of respect.

"They've had this respect before on the first day and they still have it right now." Kenji stated.

After their hug, Isaac raises Naruto's arm up while he still holds the title. Many of the ACW Universe gave cheers and claps for them.

"What a way to end things. Thank you, everybody, for watching Southern Hell! We'll see you this Friday on ACW— live at Corpus Christi in the American Bank Center. Good night." Zack closed the show.

Isaac and Naruto still stand in the ring as the fans chant their names and the show ends...

* * *

**_Results:_**

**ACW Women's Tag Team Championship:** Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart def. H.O.T.D. (Saeko Busujima and Rei Miyamoto) (First Champs!)

**ACW U.S. Championship, Stipulations Match:** Dante def. Kurt Hudson (Dante does not need to leave ACW - First Champ!)

**ACW Intercontinental Championship, Ladder Match:** Mason Stone def. Sasuke Uchiha (First Champ!)**  
**

**ACW Tag Team Championships:** Altered Egos (Yugi and Atem) w/Jesse def. The Gods of Darkness (Bakura and Marik) w/Kaiba (First Champs!)

**ACW Hardcore Championship, Extreme Rules Match:** Jason Krueger def. Alex Loredo (First Champ!)

**Ten-Man Tag Team Match:** Eddy, Rogen, Takashi, and Second City Saints def. Alpha & Omega, and The Shield (Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns) **[By Submission]**

**ACW Women's Championship:** Téa Gardner def. Kendra Daniels (First Champ!)

**ACW Undisputed Championship:** Naruto Uzumaki def. Isaac Clarke (First Champ!)

* * *

**Yes! We're done with Southern Hell and we are on our way to the next PPV coming in May called... Spring Breakdown! More importantly, we finally have champions in ACW! We just need one more and that's the Trio Tag Team Championships. Who will be the first Trio Champs? What is the aftermath of Southern Hell? Find out on ACW! Also, after a month of awesomeness, what was your favorite moment in ACW? Who's your favorite Superstar, or Diva/Knockout, or Tag Team? What do you think of ACW? Put up your comments in the Reviews.**

**Along with this, thank you guys for voting of who you think will be the first champion(s) in ACW. Some of you were right and some of you were wrong. And thank you all so much who have been supporting Awesome Championship Wrestling. Also, you got any suggestions for the future of ACW? If so, put up a comment AKA Review. :D**

**Guess that's all I have to say. Until then, later! :D**

**Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW to get into the awesomeness of Awesome Championship Wrestling!**


	6. May 3rd, Week 1

**Hey, A-Army! A1 here to spread some news. First, congrats to all the first champs! :D Very happy about that. Also, thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate it. It's what keeps me going.**

**Anyways, if case you haven't wondered, who was the GM referring to as HE? Who is ****_he_****? We're gonna find out tonight. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used and/or mentioned in this story. Any wrestling company mentioned here is owned by that respectful creator. The characters used and/or mentioned here are owned by the respective creators and the other OCs belong to other people. I only own Jesse Alvarez, Joshua Garza, Stan Terra, Carter Young, Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, David Reigns, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Clarissa Rivera, and Maria Lopez.**

* * *

_**May 3rd, Week 1**_

**TV-14**

_LAST SUNDAY:_

"Welcome, everybody, to Southern Hell, live at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas!" Kenji's voice is overheard.

You see the fireworks exploding at the Southern Hell stage. then you see the various clips of the matches with Hinata and Samantha winning the belts, then Dante after he was attacked by Hattori and he comes back with a win, Mason holding the title, then Yugi and Atem, it even shows Jesse attacking Kaiba, then Jason attacking Alex and both men going right through the flaming table, then shows the Ten-Man Tag Team Match, then Téa winning the Women's Championship and soon shows Naruto and Isaac looking to the fans before looking back at each other.

***The following main event is scheduled for one fall and it is for the ACW Undisputed Championship!***

You see clips of the match, including with Isaac's Figure Four, then Naruto reversing and holding the Will of Fire. The next thing you saw is Naruto going for the Ninja's Way to Isaac, but he counter with an amazing move that no person his size could do by landing on his feet and puts Naruto through the Walls of Clarke.

"The Walls of Clarke! Isaac's got the Walls locked in!" Kenji exclaimed.

You see Naruto escaping the Walls, then Isaac hitting the Dementia and covering him.

"Naruto's done. It's over!" Zack claimed.

1...!

...

2...!

...

Naruto kicks out at two and a half! The crowd is on their feet and cheered wildly when he kicked out. Isaac couldn't believe it at all though as he gaped in shock. Soon, Naruto starts using the ropes to help himself up. He finally stands, turns around to face Clarke, Isaac lifts him up with Fireman's Carry and people already know what he was going to do.

"Isaac's going to steal Naruto's finisher!" Zack said.

Isaac faces the crowd, and goes for the Ninja's Way, but Naruto was able to jump off and land on his feet like Isaac did! Naruto turns back, Isaac goes for a Clothesline, but misses, and Naruto lifts him up and immediately hits the Ninja's Way! He hooks the leg...

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"He did it!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

***Here is your winner and the first ever ACW Undisputed Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!***

You see Naruto raising the belt high as Isaac showed a smirk. Both Superstars hug out of respect and Isaac raises Naruto's arm with the belt as it fades in black...

* * *

_Now get the guns, the drugs_

You see a full moon in the night sky, the chains swinging around, then you see Atem behind the chains.

_For my generation, I'll take the..._

Then you see Kaiba grinning as the lights flicker. Then you see lights streaking throughout a city then into an arena.

_Come on, come on, come on_

You see Eddy hitting the Sucker Charge to Terra, then Samantha with Dark Dive, and then Sasuke stomping the mat and with the eyes of the viper.

_Let's get it on_

As the music plays and the lyrics repeat, you see the members of the band playing along with the lesbians, almost every wrestler in pain, various wrestlers hitting different moves, various Divas with sexy poses, and various superstars behind the swinging chains and flickering lights. Then you see Rogen hitting the Double handed-Chokeslam...

_The lies, the money_

You see Jesse Spearing Kaiba, the H.O.T.D. Divas flying over the ropes, then you see Kurt rubbing his fingers in symbolism of money.

_We're in this together and through it all_

You see Jason hitting the Gore on Alex right to the flaming table, Takashi with the Crossface on Mason, Mason hitting the Frog Splash from the ladder to Sasuke, then Naruto hitting the Ninja's Way on Clarke.

_They said that nothing's forever_

You see Dante with his entrance and fire bursting from the stage, Isaac screaming as he holds the Walls of Clarke, then you see Marik and Bakura grinning evilly behind the swinging chains.

_And they refuse to see the change in me_

You see Isaac hitting the Dementia on Naruto, the Eds hitting the Edquake at David Reigns, Téa with the Apricot Dominance to Kendra, Yugi and Atem on the turnbuckle posing, and then the fans cheering in excitement.

_Why won't they wake up?!_

You see Naruto in the ring as he raises the ACW Undisputed Championship high and then the logo of ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling appears with impact.

_*Across the Nation by The Union Underground*_

After the end of the intro, cameras change to the stage as fireworks played all around it. When it was done, the cameras go all around the arena to show the fans of ACW inside the American Bank Center of Corpus Christi.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Awesome Championship Wrestling live at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi! I'm Kenji Matsuo with my partner and half-brother, Zack Carver." Kenji welcomed.

"Hey, that kind of rhymed there. Well, on other news, we had one 'hell' of a freaking Pay-per-view with Southern Hell just last Sunday." Zack stated, "We have new Superstars and Divas winning their first titles, a brutal Extreme Rules match that met the shades of Edge and Mick Foley, Yugi and Téa winning the belts after ten years, and Naruto becoming the Undisputed Champion!"

"That was definitely... Awesome."

Zack chuckled as Maria soon makes an announcement.

***Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the ACW Undisputed Champion, "The Orange Spark" Naruto Uzumaki!***

_*Fall!*_

_*I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin*_

Naruto walks out to the stage with the belt over his shoulders as he walks down the ramps and runs his way into the ring and raises the belt high with pride.

"That's right, everybody. Five days ago, Naruto made history again by becoming the first ever ACW Undisputed Champion." Kenji stated.

"That match between Isaac and Naruto was definitely a Match of the Year." Zack added.

Naruto stands in the ring with the mic in his hands and the crowd chants his name. Soon, it fades and Naruto begins to speak.

"Damn, I can't believe I'm champion again!" Naruto exclaimed and the fans react with cheers, "I mean... After such a while, I am champion once more, and this time, I can be a better one here. I want to say first, congratulations to my pals, Yugi, Atem, Téa, Dante, and Mason for winning the belts. Congrats to Krueger too! A Triple Crown Champion in the RR, UWE, UCA, and now ACW. I also congratulate Eddy, Takashi, Rogen, and the Saints, Phil and Colt, who by the way, for Colt, he definitely stole the show." he receives more cheers from the fans, "As well, I also want to congratulate... my beautiful Hinata Hyuga for winning the ACW Women's Tag Team Championships. Along with Samantha Hart. I hope they can get along though. For the guys that did their best and lost: Saeko, Rei, Alex, and Isaac... You all did a wonderful job. For the rest that were assholes and bitches, they can suck it. Including you, Sasuke!" he receives laughs and cheers from the crowd, "Well, looks like I've wasted enough time here. Enjoy the rest of the show, everybody!"

The fans respond with cheers as Naruto goes to leave the ring, but something went different...

_*Who's Next? by Jim Johnston*_

Naruto stops at his tracks as he sees the lights change and hears the sound of that unfamiliar theme. He gets back into the ring and waits for the person to come out. Half a minute has passed and coming out to the stage was a man, but not just any man... This man was the epic hero, Beowulf. The fans gave massive cheers to him.

"Oh... my... God!" Kenji and Zack loudly gasped.

"Kenji, are you seeing this?!" Zack asked.

"I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it!"

"It's Goldberg!"

Kenji sweatdrops, "No, you idiot! That's Beowulf!"

"Oh... Like there's a difference."

Kenji face palms himself. As Beowulf walked up to the steps, Naruto was in absolute shock of him in ACW. Beowulf enters the ring and looks face to face with Naruto himself. He was actually taller then Isaac Clarke! As both men continue to glare, the fans started chanting Beowulf's name, "Beowulf! Beowulf! Beowulf! Beowulf!" With the chants, Naruto has his hand out as welcome and smirks. Beowulf accepts it and the fans start going crazy over this. However, before Naruto could leave... Beowulf kicks Naruto in the gut, sets him up with the Suplex, lifts him and hits the Wolf's Hammer (Jackhammer) to the Champion! No one could believe what just happened.

"Holy s%t!" Kenji and Zack exclaimed.

By then, Beowulf looks down to Naruto with his head tilted and crouches near him. He grabs the mic and before he could speak, half of the people in the arena gave boos and the other were cheers. He turns back to the downed Naruto and he speaks.

"Naruto Uzumaki... Tonight... You're the first."

With that, he drops the mic, stands up, and his music plays and he already leaves the ring as Naruto is still down from that move.

"My goodness! Did you see that impact with what Beowulf did to Naruto?" Kenji asked.

"I am absolutely shocked, man." Zack mused.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to show Josh in full panic as he paces back and forth from what he just saw earlier.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Jesse's so gonna get pissed if he saw this. How can I be so stupid?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Josh stops when Naruto comes into the office, "Oh, no... Naruto, whatever it is you're thinking, don't kill me. Jesse and I had no idea Beowulf would do this to you."

Naruto replies, "Josh, calm down, man. I'm not gonna kill you. What do you mean by that anyway?"

"Well... last Sunday, we discussed a contract with Beowulf and he said that he wanted in on ACW. He even said something about making an impact on the world champ."

"And by that, he means me."

"Exactly, but I had no idea he was going to do that. If you're pissed at me for this, you have the right to—"

"Hang on, Josh. I'm not pissed."

"You're not?"

"No. Actually, this gives me an idea. Tonight's main event... will be featuring the Undisputed Champion against... The Wolf."

The crowd responds with cheers to that and Josh says, "Naruto versus Beowulf... That's just as big with you and Isaac. All right, then. You got your match."

The fans cheer again and Naruto leaves the office. Josh lays back on his chair and sighs in relief. Then, a knock on the door came. Josh stood up and checks who it is.

Josh opens the door, "Yes, can I help you...?" he stops there as the camera pans to show... WWE: Animated's own Ash Ketchum and Misty standing and the fans are going crazy with this.

"How's it going, Josh? Is Jesse here?" Ash asked.

Josh didn't answer as he is still gaping from seeing the two veterans from WWE: Animated and he faints and crashes to the floor. Ash and Misty raised a brow to this.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" Ash questioned.

The fans laughed to that as the cameras soon switches to the ring and the bell is rung.

***The following contest is scheduled for one fall!***

_*Oh, yeah!*_

_*Living for the Moment by Monster Magnet*_

_*Woo!*_

Entering the stage was Stan Terra and following him was his friend, Carter Young, as Terra had a scowl on his face and fans boo at him.

***Making his way to the ring first: accompanied by Carter Young, from Orlando, Florida, weighing in at 225 pounds, "The Omega" Stan Terra!***

"As of last Sunday, folks, Stan, Carter and the Shield have lost against Eddy, Rogen, Takashi, Phil, and Colt." Zack stated, "Funny thing is, both of them were locked in submission holds by their opponents and Stan was forced to tap out."

"To me, great way to end a match." Kenji commented.

Stan stands in the ring and waits for his opponent to come out.

_*Colt of Personality by Colt Anderson*_

Colt comes out to the stage CM Punk-style, but goofier and has the Internet Title over his shoulders. He stands on one knee, checks watch, and shouts, "Colt of Personality, baby!" and he raises the belt high for the fans cheer.

***And his opponent: accompanied by Phil Hardy, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 160 pounds, "The Internet Champion" Colt Anderson!***

"Hey, it's the Second City Saints! Those guys sure impressed us last Sunday at Southern Hell with their win in the Tag Team Match." Zack stated.

"Yes, but the guy that really took it all the way was Colt Anderson when he showed tribute to HBK by becoming the Showstopper." Kenji stated, "He really stole the whole show there."

"I'm gonna say this, I really like the guy."

"Yeah, 'cause he reminds me of you. But thing is, he's just as stupid as you. Ha-ha!"

"Shut up, Kenji."

Colt stands on the top turnbuckle like CM Punk with Phil in front of him. Stan glares at him as Colt steps down from the turnbuckle. The ref calls for the bell and Colt starts going steady with Stan. Both men go into a tie-up and Terra pushes Colt off, grabs his head and hits his head with his knee. Colt falls from the shot and Terra covers, but Colt kicks out before the ref could count. Terra grabs Colt's head, throws him with a Snapmare, runs to the ropes, bounces off, goes for a Big Boot, but Colt quickly lies on his back and Terra misses. Then Colt Kips-up, Stan goes after him again, and Colt counters with a Back Elbow. Stan falls on his back and Colt hits him with an Elbow Drop. He hooks the leg; 1... Terra kicks out aggressively. Both wrestlers are on their feet, Colt charges at Stan, but he attacks with a massive Lariat. It almost looked like he beheaded him as Phil and fans winced to that. Stan stands up again, bounces off the ropes and hits a Double Ax Handle to Colt and covers; 1, 2... Colt gets the shoulder up. Terra stands Colt again, pulls him to the ropes, Colt bounces off, Terra grabs him and hits a Pendulum Backbreaker. Colt's spine felt massive pain from that Backbreaker. He covers again; 1, 2... Anderson gets the shoulder up. Terra brings Colt by the head and throws him to the turnbuckle. By then, he starts hammering Colt with multiple punches.

"Terra is not showing any mercy to this young Superstar." Zack commented.

The ref had to pull Terra away from Colt and Stan backs off. Stan walks back to Colt, but he hits with a Big Boot to the face. With this, Colt climbs to the second rope, Terra looks back, and Anderson jumps off and hits a Front Dropkick. Colt stands on his feet, runs to the ropes, bounces off, Terra stands, and Colt hits him with a Running Elbow. Terra stands again, goes for a Clothesline and Colt counters with a Reverse Atomic Drop. Then, Colt gets him in the Standing Headscissors, hooks the arms, lifts him up and hits a Butterfly Backbreaker. Then Colt stands up and shouts to the fans as they react with cheers. Colt looks back to Terra who is running at him with a Clothesline, but Colt counters with a Back Body Drop, throwing Stan over the top ropes and sending him to the outside! Stan starts to get up, Colt runs to the ropes, bounces off, runs forward, and hits Terra with a Rolling Senton! The crowd is loving Anderson as they keep cheering on for him. Colt stands, brings Terra up by the head and brings him inside the ring. He slides back in the ring, gets Red up to his feet, but he rakes his eyes. With this, Stan grabs the head and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker. He hook the leg; 1, 2... Colt gets the shoulder up. Stan gets Colt up again, grabs him by the waist from behind and throws him to the center with a German Suplex.

"Nice Suplex by Stan." Kenji mused.

After hitting the Suplex, Terra stands up, runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits the Springboard Moonsault. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Anderson kicks out at two and a half! Stan sees that he's not going down that easily. Phil keeps on cheering for his buddy. Terra forces Colt to his feet, grabs him by the head with the Three-quarter Facelock, runs to the corner for the Last Day (Shiranui), but Colt was able to counter it by pushing him off and Terra hits his groin at the second turnbuckle! Phil, Carter, Colt, Kenji, Zack, the ref and the fans winced from seeing that. Terra falls back to the mat and Colt drags him to the center of the ring, sets the legs up, and goes for the Figure 6 Leg Lock (Figure 4 but puts the legs in the shape of a 6)!

"Look at this! Colt's got the Figure Six locked in!" Zack exclaimed.

"Stan's gotta tap out here due to the ankle injury from Southern Hell." Kenji mused.

Terra does his best to hold on, but he couldn't take it anymore and taps out.

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner by submission, "The Internet Champion" Colt Anderson!***

"Yes! Nice job, Colt!" Zack said.

Colt lets go of the lock and he stands up with his fists raised and Phil comes into the ring to raise his arm. But from behind, Carter has a steel chair and he attacks both Phil and Colt!

"What the hell, Carter?!" Kenji exclaimed.

Soon, Stan stands and tells him to give him the chair and he does so. Terra then starts unleashing his anger on Colt with multiple chair shots to him. After the chair shots, he puts the chair on the canvas, sets Colt up on his knees, and his in the Front Headlock.

"Oh, no! Stan, please don't do this, man!" Zack begged.

He was about to go for a DDT to the chair, but Carter tells him that Eddy was coming to the ring with a steel chair of his own!

"Look! It's the PCUW World Heavyweight Champion, Eddy, coming into the ring!" Kenji shouted.

"And he's got a weapon!" Zack said.

Terra lets go and both teammates run out of the ring as Eddy is already in the ring and shouts at them to get inside the ring.

"Good Eddy came just in time." Zack commented.

"You're right about that, Zack. Colt was already attacked by Johnny Cage this past Wednesday on PCUW, obviously trying to send a message to him. Bastard." Kenji said, "But with Terra and Carter, it's much worse for both Hardy and Anderson."

Eddy is by Phil and Colt as the officials check on him.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to backstage to show both Phil and Colt being helped by two EMTs walk to the training room.

"You guys gonna be okay?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Colt answered.

"Oh, come on, Colt. You know what just happened out there, man. Terra and Carter annihilated us." Phil said.

"No kidding. You know, if they have something to say, they might as well say it to our faces. 'Cause to me, they're nothing but a bunch of cowards!"

Phil was surprised that Colt somehow got serious this time as the fans did to with their cheers to the young man. Hardy cracked a smirk on his face as he was proud of his buddy.

"Hm. We'll get them, man." Phil said.

As the EMTs still helped them walk, Ms. Shizuka Marikawa came in to see them as the fans cheered and all of the men around the arena gave wolf-whistles.

"Are you guys okay?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes, we'll be fine, ma'am." Phil answered.

"Guys, let me get Colt to the training room. He was more damaged than Phil."

"Yes, Dr. Marikawa." the EMT answered as he passes Colt to Shizuka.

"Dr. Marikawa?" Phil and Colt questioned.

"Yeah, didn't you know? She's the head nurse of ACW."

"Head nurse?!"

"Don't be surprised, boys. I have an education in health and nursery." Shizuka said, "Let's get these boys to the infirmary. Come on, Colt."

Colt then groans in pain, "Ah...! Okay." then he looks to the camera and winks as they walked to the training room.

The fans were laughing and many have cheered on Colt as Phil and the other EMT raised a brow at him. Phil just shook his head and looks at the EMT.

"What are ya gonna do?" Phil said and the EMT replied with a shrug.

The camera soon changes to the arena and the bell rings.

***The following Mixed Tag Team Contest is scheduled for one fall!***

_*I Come From Money by S-Preme*_

Hudson comes out to the ring with Alyssa and he still wasn't happy as of last Sunday. But following him was also the same person who attacked Dante, Hattori Hanzo.

***Introducing first: accompanied by Hattori Hanzo, from Los Angeles, California, at a combined weight of 345 pounds, Kurt Hudson and Alyssa Parker, the Billion Dollar Monarchs!***

"Oh, come on! That's a terrible tag team name!" Kenji said.

"Well, at least it's better than Team Hell No. I think that was just a bad combination of WWE Superstar Daniel Bryan and Kane. I mean, Kane was a monster back then, now he's just a laughingstock." Zack stated.

"Well, one: not sure what that has to do with anything. Two: do you want to get your ass fired, man? And three: are you crazy?! Do you want Kane to kill you?!"

"Hey, I'm just stating facts. Besides that, we see new ACW Superstar Hattori Hanzo with Kurt and Alyssa. And I think we'd already remember how the ACW Universe met him."

"I most certainly do. Hanzo attacked Dante in orders of Kurt Hudson, but against all odds, Dante became the first ever U.S. Champion."

Hudson stands in the ring with Alyssa's arm around his and Hattori is at ringside behind them as they wait for their opponents.

_*With Legs Like That by Zebrahead*_

Téa comes to the stage with a bright smile on her face as she has the Women's Title around her waist. She does her usual intro to the fans and walks her way to the ring.

***And their opponent: from Domino City, Japan, weighing in at 103 pounds, she is the ACW Women's Champion, Téa Gardner!***

"Téa Gardner made history last Sunday, ladies and gentlemen. She be came the first Diva to win the ACW Women's Championship and she hasn't won one in ten years until now." Kenji reminded, "To her, it's probably worth having to beat the crap out of Kendra."

"You are right, Kenji. Téa truly has outdone herself. Ten years since she wrestled and she still got it." Zack implied.

Téa waits at ringside for her partner.

_*Just Close Your Eyes by Bedlam's Gate*_

_*Go!*_

Yellow pryo shoots from the stage and Yugi comes out to the stage while having One-half of the ACW World Tag Team Championships in his hands. He stands at the stage proudly and raises the belt high and the fans cheer on for Yugi.

"Téa's not the only one who made history. Yugi Mutou is also the first to win the ACW World Tag Team Championships with his best friend/twin, Atem. Altered Egos have made history." Kenji stated.

Yugi was about to walk his way to the ring, but stops halfway and gives a smirk. He points to Hudson and then points to the stage as his music fades.

_*Shout at the Devil!*_

_*Shout at the Devil by Mötley Crüe*_

Fire then bursts from the stage and Dante appears after the flames die down as he stands with the U.S. Championship over his shoulder.

***And her partner: accompanied by the ACW United States Champion, Dante, from Domino City, Japan, weighing in at 92 pounds, he is one half of the ACW World Tag Team Champions, Yugi Mutou!***

"Oh, man. Now Dante's just adding an insult to Kurt by managing Yugi and Téa in this match. This is just funny to me though. Heh-heh." Zack chuckled.

Yugi and Téa enter the ring as Dante stands at ringside. The bell rings and Téa and Alyssa were the first to start it off. Both girls go into a tie-up and Téa holds Alyssa with an Wrist Wrench. She twists the arm again and hits an elbow to it. By then, Alyssa is at the ropes, Téa pulls her to the opposite ropes, Alyssa bounces off and Téa hits a Back Elbow. She goes for an Elbow Drop, but Alyssa moves out of the way. Alyssa then goes for a Leg Drop, but Téa moves away and Alyssa hits the mat with her rear end. Téa stands and hits her with a Dropkick. She hooks the leg; 1, 2... Alyssa kicks out at two. Téa stands her up, but Alyssa counters with a Jawbreaker, sending her back. With this, Parker runs and hits the brunette with a Clothesline. Téa tries to get herself up, but Alyssa hits her with a sharp elbow to the head. Alyssa then grabs her by the hair, pulls her up, and throws her down with disrespect as the fans booed heavily at her. By then, she had enough and tags in Hudson. The ref tells Téa to tag out and she does so with tagging in Yugi. Hudson rushes to attack Yugi, but Yugi counters by tripping him on the ropes. After that, he runs to the ropes, bounces off, comes back, and hits a Rope Attack on Hudson.

"Nice one, Yugi." Zack commented.

After hitting that attack, Yugi gets Hudson and has him in the Rana Pin; 1, 2... Kurt kicks out at two. Kurt stands, bounces off the ropes, but only to be greeted by a Wheel Kick from Yugi. Kurt stands up and Yugi hits a Dropkick to the knee. Kurt falls to the mat face-first, Yugi runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Low Dropkick to Hudson's head. He covers again; 1, 2... Kurt kicks out at two and a half. Yugi stands Hudson up, but Kurt pokes him right in the eye! With this, Kurt throws Yugi to an empty corner, walks back a bit, looks to Dante, flips him off, runs to Yugi, and hits a Swinging Corner Clothesline. He pushes him off the corner, gets off the ropes and starts climbing to the top turnbuckle. Yugi soon stands up, Kurt prepares himself, Yugi turns around, and Hudson leaps off with a Diving Crossbody and hits it. He hooks the legs; 1, 2... Yugi kicks out at two. Kurt brings Yugi to his feet, Irish Whips him to the ropes, he comes back, and Kurt hits a Shoulder Block. Then he stands him up again, sets him up and hits a Snap Suplex. He covers again; 1... Yugi kicks out at one and a half. By then, Kurt stands Yugi up and tags in Alyssa. He holds Yugi as Alyssa talks trash to Yugi and slaps him right across the face! Téa has had enough of this and rushes into the ring and attacks Alyssa.

"Oh, boy! I think this match just went straight to hell." Zack implied.

Now everything was in chaos as both Téa and Alyssa are going at it and the ref is distracted with the two as he tries to break it up. Alyssa was going a strike to Téa, but her elbow accidently hits the referee!

"Aw, crap! That's the second time that's happened today!" Kenji exclaimed.

As the ref was knocked out, Hudson orders for Hattori to come into the ring and help him beat Yugi up. He comes in and Dante comes inside and Spears him and starts hammering him with multiple fists. Kurt pushes Yugi away and goes after Dante. He pushes Dante off Hanzo and he starts unleashing his anger on him with multiple punches. Dante then dodges the next one and hits him with a Knife Edged Chop to the chest. He gets out of the corner, sets him up with the Argentine Backbreaker rack hold, and goes for the Rebellion to him! Then when Dante turned around, Hanzo attacked him with the Soul Harvester (RKO); the same move he used on him last Sunday. Yugi stands on top of the turnbuckle with a steel chair in his hand. Hanzo turns back, Yugi jumps, has the chair ready, and hits the chair with a Missile Dropkick right to Hattori's face! The crowd cheers to Yugi's extreme move. Alyssa comes back into the ring, looking for an attack. Yugi turns, Alyssa runs, but gets tripped by Téa and she falls face-first. Téa rolls back into the ring, stands Alyssa up, sets her with Fireman's Carry and hits the Apricot Dominance!

"Téa hits it!" Zack shouted.

She hooks the leg and a new ref comes in; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here are you winners, Téa Gardner and Yugi Mutou!***

Yugi and Téa celebrate the win by raising their belts high as Dante looked on and had a smirk on his face. The cameras soon change to an interview setup showing Mike with Takashi and Kohta.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, Mike 'The Mic' Martin here and with me are H.O.T.D's own Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano." Mike introduced them as the crowd cheers, "Now, first, I want to say, Takashi, congratulations on your winnings last Sunday and you did a fantastic job out there."

"Thank you very much, Mike." Takashi replied.

"Okay, now, later on tonight, you two will be facing both Marik and Bakura for the #1 Contendership for the ACW World Tag Team Championships that are currently being held by Yugi and Atem. Any thoughts of how you think the match will go?"

"Well, we did learn a lot of things about Marik and Bakura from the past month. It's that they can't be trusted, they can't play by the rules, and they most certainly can't stop acting like cowards. For one thing, Kohta and I just got here, and we believe that we earn a shot at the World Tag Titles at Spring Breakdown. And if Bakura and Marik want to attack us or anyone on the roster from behind, they might as well go do it in our faces. Then again, they don't have the balls to do so."

The crowd cheers to Takashi's statement as he and Kohta leave the interview. The camera changes to show Ryo and Marik in their locker room and they just watched Takashi's interview. To their point of view, they were not happy at all.

"Smart-ass little bastard." Bakura said, "He thinks we're cowards just because of all those bloody attacks. For one thing, we're going to teach him a lesson."

"How so?" Marik asked.

"Well, I have an idea. It's going to show what happens when you talk badly about the Gods."

The crowd boos heavily to them as the camera switch to the backstage with Kurt, Alyssa and Hattori. For Kurt, he was not happy at all.

"I can't believe you, Alyssa! How can you let yourself get tripped by Téa when you had Yugi at your sights?!" Kurt shouted.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I had no idea she was behind me! I didn't see her." Alyssa said.

"You didn't see—? Because of you, I lost the match!"

"Hey, that's enough, Hudson!" Hanzo shouted, somehow receiving cheers from the fans, "Don't blame Alyssa in all this!"

"You stay out of this, Hanzo! This does not concern you."

"Oh, I believe it does. Since I am your mercenary, I have to get involved in everything you do. Even this. The only reason you and Alyssa lost is because you got attacked by Dante with the Rebellion."

"Yeah, but then you got attacked by a punk ass kid with a chair to the face."

"That has nothing to do with anything. Kid got lucky. What matters is how you're treating Alyssa right now."

"You know what? I don't need any bulls%t from you, Hanzo. You're my mercenary and that's it! Remember the right price that I'm paying for you. You forget that... you're done."

With that, Hudson leaves Hanzo and Alyssa to themselves. Alyssa, however, had small tears from her eyes.

"Don't know why I agreed to this..." Hanzo turns to Alyssa, "You okay?"

She wiped away the small tears, "Uh... Y-Yeah."

"Good. How the hell do you deal with this guy? He doesn't seem like the kind of person for you."

"Actually, this is the first time he's yelled at me. But ever since he debuted on the second week, he's been having a losing streak. It's really starting to get to him."

"Hm. Sounds like to me if this keeps up, he's gonna lose it."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Well, I'm gonna make sure he'll win his matches." before he can leave, "By the way, you didn't deserve what Kurt said to you. You're a smart and beautiful woman. I know it wasn't your fault. See ya."

Hanzo leaves Alyssa to herself as she was stunned and had a bit of red hue across her face. The cameras soon change to the ring and Maria makes the announcement.

***Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the newest members of the ACW Roster from the famous WWE Animated, "The Cerulean City Gym Leader" Misty and "The Very Best" Ash Ketchum!***

_*Me Against the World by Simple Plan*_

Ash and Misty enter the stage with smiles on their faces as fans greeted them with massive cheers.

"Oh, my God! I don't believe this! Ash and Misty are apart of ACW!" Kenji shouted.

"So that's explains why they were here earlier!" Zack mused.

Ash and Misty are now in the ring as fans continue their cheers to them. Ash has the microphone in his hand and starts to speak into it.

"Good evening, ACW Universe! How are ya tonight!" Ash shouted, receiving cheers from the exciting crowd. Ash smiled and continues, "Wow. Amazing how you guys would react. I'm gonna say this, Misty and I are very proud to be apart of the ACW Roster and I say this, we will not let you all down. We will fight and do our very best to keep you guys at the edge of your seats and on your feet when we make ACW the biggest and best wrestling company since WWE Animated itself. I also would like to announce something else too. Everybody, I like to introduce to you the very first Head of the Divas/Knockouts Division..." he points to... "...Misty!"

Everyone cheered in shock from the announcement of Misty being the Head Division of Divas/Knockouts.

"No way! Misty's the boss of all the Divas/Knockouts! Now we'll finally get some order in that division." Kenji implied.

Ash passes to the mic to Misty and she speaks.

"This goes to all of the women in the division of Divas and Knockouts. I promise to do my best and precide over the women with fairness, dignity, and class and if need be to any woman that tries to mess with me... I will whup ass." Misty stated and the fans cheered to that.

She passes the mic back to Ash, "Pretty sure you'll do well, Misty. This is all time I have for now, guys. I hope to see you soon—"

_*I Come From Money by S-Preme*_

Ash and Misty turn to the stage to see Hudson at the stage and is walking his way to the ring.

"What's Hudson doing here?" Zack asked.

"I have no idea, but he sure got some rude manners to come out here and ruin this moment for Ash and Misty." Kenji stated.

Kurt walks on the steps and into the ring with a mic in his hands as Ash glares at him.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the famous Ash Ketchum from WWE Animated... and his little hot-tempered mistress." Kurt insulted Misty as Ash had his hand on her shoulder, "To let you know, kid, I don't really care if you're from WWE Animated or not. There's another thing you should know, remember that this is my ring. This is _my_ kingdom. You and your lady are just peasants."

The fans hiss at Kurt's statement as Ash wasn't really effected by it.

He smirked, "You sure? 'Cause I just saw your match against Yugi and Téa and you got your ass kicked by Dante." the fans cheered as Kurt had a scowl on his face, "And do you really think that this is your kingdom? This isn't a kingdom, Hudson. This is the Awesome People's land!" he receives more cheers from the crowd, "Here's one thing _you_ should know, Hudson. I can't stand people who are arrogant, selfish, abuse their power to do what they want— thank God Jesse doesn't do that! And... I can't stand people that disrespect me, the people I care for, and the ACW Universe."

The fans of Corpus cheered and rooted for Ketchum standing tall for them. Hudson was still not happy from that.

"Kid... you have no idea what you've just done. You've just dug your own grave." Kurt warned.

Fans booed again before Ash soon speaks, "First of all, Hudson, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm all grown up now. And second: I don't want any irrational things to be happening here in the ring." he turns to the crowd, "Here's an example..."

Ash hits Hudson with a Superkick from out of nowhere! The crowd shouts with cheers as Misty was surprised and almost laughed.

"Holy s%t! Ash just hit Kurt with the Superkick!" Kenji shouted.

Ash stands over Kurt with a smirk and says, "You know... I think I'm gonna like it here already." he turns to Kurt, "See ya next week, Hudson. Hope you're ready by then."

With that, he passes the mic back to Misty, kisses her on the cheek, and leaves the ring as his music plays. He high-fives the fans along the way to the stage. Misty soon follows him out.

"Well, this has been a fantastic debut for Ash." Kenji implied.

"You got that right. Hey, I think we just got a match already for Ketchum next week. Ha!" Zack laughed.

The cameras slowly zooms on the knocked out Hudson and then later changes to the TitanTron showing Samantha Hart and Joan Rivera in a match card.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Coming up next is the Divas Match with Samantha Hart as she will be going against newcomer from NGW, Joan Rivera." Kenji announced.

"I can't wait to see how ACW's Samantha will go at NGW's Joan Rivera. Don't change the channel, people! We'll be right back!" Zack announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the show and Maria stands in the ring and makes the announcement.

***Ladies and gentlemen, now please welcome the guest commentator, she is one half of the ACW Women's Tag Team Champion, Hinata Hyuga!***

_*Radioactive by Kings of Leon*_

Hinata enters the stage with one of the Women's Tag Belt around her waist as she walks her way down to the ring. She even has a violet diamond necklace around her neck.

"Yes, everybody, Hinata and her 'partner' Samantha Hart were the first to win the ACW Women's Tag Titles at Southern Hell. Everything almost went bad, but it worked out when they one the titles." Zack stated.

Hinata soon sits down at the announce table and puts the headsets on, "Hello, Kenji. Hello, Zack."

"Good evening, Hinata. How are you doing tonight?" Kenji asked.

"I'm good, Kenji. Thank you."

"Hey, Hinata, I noticed something different about you. I see the diamond around your neck. It's very beautiful." Zack commented.

"Thank you. Naruto got it for me."

"Really? Didn't think Naruto would be the kind of guy to do that."

"Hey, come on, Zack! Hinata's very lucky to have a guy Naruto." Kenji said, "Show some respect."

*Bell rings*

***The following Divas contest is scheduled for one fall!***

_*Going Under by Evanescence*_

Samantha stands at the stage and looks up to the crowd to be greeted by boos and cheers.

***Introducing first: from San Diego, California, weighing in at 167 pounds, she is one half of the ACW Women's Tag Team Champions, Samantha Hart!***

"Samantha made a fantastic win at Southern Hell with you, Hinata, when you both won the Women's belts. How did you feel about the win?" Zack asked.

"Well, I felt great about it, but after we won, Sam told me herself that if I screw her over or do anything to make us lose the belts, she will have no hesitation to annihilate me." Hinata answered, "I really don't see why she hates me so much."

"I'm not sure either. She's bound to tell you sometime." Kenji stated.

Samantha stands on the second rope while raising the belt high and she glares right at Hinata with hatred. She slowly steps down while still glaring as Hinata was still concerned.

_*You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring*_

Entering the stage was young teen with green eyes, pixie cut red hair, and fair skin as fans greet her with cheers and boos. She then walks her way to the ring with a smile on her face.

***And her opponent: making her debut at ACW, from El Paso, Texas, weighing in at 124 pounds, "The Gamer Champ" Joan Rivera!***

"Ms. Joan Rivera, at age 15 from the known company, NGW, is making her first day at ACW as she goes against Samantha Hart." Zack stated.

"Let's just see how impressive she is in ACW then she was in NGW." Kenji implied.

"I wish the both of them luck." Hinata commented.

Joan and Sam stand in the ring as the ref called for the bell. With that, both Divas walk to each other and go into a collar and elbow tie-up. Samantha then changes it to a Side Headlock before putting Joan on the mat with a Headlock Takedown. Shoulders are down; 1... Joan gets her shoulders up and puts Samantha in the Headscissors with her legs. Sam gets out of it, grabs the legs, but Joan pushes her off. Sam bounces off the ropes, comes back, and Joan captures her with a Monkey Flip. Sam hits her back and Joan drags her to the center of the ring and hits a Elbow Drop. She covers her; 1, 2... Samantha kicks out at two. Rivera stands her up, hooks the arms up, looking for a move, but Sam escapes and throws Joan over with a Back Body Drop.

"Very impressive counter by Samantha." Kenji commented.

"That was pretty good." Hinata commented.

With this, Samantha runs and bounces off the ropes, and hits a Leg Drop. She covers again, but Joan gets the shoulder up before the ref could count. Sam has Joan on her stomach and hits her knee to the ribs. Soon, she starts hitting the ribs multiple times to cause damage to the body. She finishes it with a elbow the spine. Then, she stands up, brings Joan to her feet, Irish Whips her to the ropes, Rivera comes back, and Samantha catches her with a Belly to Belly Suplex. Joan stands up, Sam grabs her from behind by the waist, and hits a German Suplex while having Joan's shoulders down; 1, 2... Rivera kicks out at two and a half. Sam stands Rivera up again and puts her at the turnbuckle and starts hitting her with multiple elbows and soon stops as she glares back at Hinata with hatred.

"Uh-oh. Kenji, are you seeing this?" Zack asked.

"Yes, I am. She's staring at Hinata with absolute hate. You can even see it in her eyes." Kenji stated.

Hinata did not say a word as she was still concerned why Sam hates her. The goth turns back to Joan and Irish Whips her to the opposite turnbuckle. Joan runs, Sam follows, Joan's back hits it, and Samantha hits a Corner Clothesline. Then, Samantha lifts her up to the top turnbuckle and starts climbing to the top rope. She soon makes it, sets her up, tries to go for it, but Joan wouldn't allow that as she punches Sam by the ribs. As she continues, Samantha starts letting go and Joan pushes her off the turnbuckle. Now she has the advantage in the match as she crouches on the top rope and waits for Samantha to get up. Sam shook her head from falling the turnbuckle and soon starts to get up. Joan prepares herself, Sam stands up, Joan leaps off the turnbuckle and hits Samantha with a Gamer Leap (Diving DDT)! After hitting that DDT, Rivera stands and waits at the corner for her finisher. Sam soon stands up, Joan goes for the Gamer Kick (Superkick), but Samantha quickly ducks, kicks her in the gut, hits the Dark DDT from out of nowhere! The fans did not see that coming.

"Holy crap!" Zack and Kenji shouted.

"She hit that DDT from out of nowhere!" Zack exclaimed.

"Oh, my!" Hinata gasped.

After hitting that signature, Samantha drags Joan to the center of the ring and goes to the corner. She climbs to the top, glares at Hinata one more time, looks back at Joan, jumps off and hits the Dark Dive. She hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Samantha Hart!***

Samantha still has the leg hooked as she continues to glare at Hinata. She soon lets go, takes her belt back and leaves the ring.

"Well, that was a pretty impressive and quick win by Samantha." Kenji implied.

"I don't think she even have to break a sweat." Zack said.

"Guess not." Hinata said, "Well, I'm gonna go. Thank you for your time, guys."

"No problem, Hinata. It was great having you here." Kenji replied.

With that, Hinata takes off her headsets and leaves the announce table. The cameras soon change the interview setup to show Clarissa Rivera with a mic.

"Hello, everybody. Ms. Rivera here and with me tonight is... Sasuke Uchiha." the camera pans to Sasuke as fans boo heavily, "Sasuke, I want to say this, when you started in ACW, you've been doing nothing but starting problems with any Superstar in the backstage and in the ring. For example: attacking Duke Devlin and hitting him through that TV from last week, insulting Dax Din's family, mocking Mason Stone in the Fatal 4 Way match by throwing him over the ropes like he was garbage, and especially attacking Naruto from behind. I mean, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sasuke replies, "Do you really want to know, Clarissa? The only reason I've been doing that is because I'm trying to prove a point out there in the wrestling business that I am not one to be underestimated. I am the one to show I am more dominate than any one the entire roster, even Naruto Uzumaki. I am the best superstar in the world. Unlike CM Punk or Chris Jericho or even Bret 'The Hitman' Hart, I show why I am the best. I was the best in UCA, WWE Animated and I main evented WrestleMania 24 when I took on both Ash and Naruto. I have the right to say what I want, when I want. Because that's all that damn well matters now. Now, later on, I'm gonna have to face another complete nobody that's willing to fight me. Hmph, he should remember not to underestimate me when I threw Duke's pretty little face right through that TV and since Wheeler cost me my match against Dax... I'm gonna make him regret attacking me from behind. One thing people should know: never sneak behind the Viper."

With that, Sasuke leaves the interview as boo and cameras return to the arena and the bell rings.

***The following Tag Team contest is set for one fall and it is for the #1 Contendership for the ACW World Tag Team Championships!***

At the TitanTron, the sounds of a woman screaming plays until...

_*Hey, kid!*_

_*Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold*_

Takashi and Kohta enter the stage as fans greet them with cheers, more likely for Takashi since of what happened at Southern Hell.

***Introducing first: from Tokonosu City, Japan, at a combined weight of 323 pounds, the team of Kohta Hirano and Takashi Komuro, Highschool of the Dead!***

"As you can hear the crowd, ladies and gentlemen, everybody is loving Takashi Komuro tonight after what went on at Southern Hell." Zack stated.

"You got that right, Zack. Komuro had just fought five days ago against Alpha & Omega, and the best thing he did in that match was countering with a perfect 360 degree Corkscrew Moonsault/Clothesline combo right from the top turnbuckle." Kenji stated.

"Definitely a awesome moment, man."

Takashi and Kohta stand in the ring as they wait for Ryo and Marik to come out.

_*Riot by Three Days Grace*_

When it played, fans around the arena booed as they still wait for them to come out. However, a few seconds passed and they haven't showed up.

"Where are they?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." Kenji replied.

As Takashi and Kohta still wait, coming from behind and inside the ring was their opponents with steel chairs!

"Oh, no! Guys, behind you!" Zack shouted.

Ryo and Marik attacked them both with a chair shot to the back! With this, both of them start assaulting them with the chairs and continue as the fans boo heavily. The referee tries to tell them to stop. He even tried to grab the chair from Marik to stop them, but Marik turns around, grabs the ref by the collar, and shouts "Stay out of this!" before pushing him off. Both stop the chair shots, bring Kohta up, and throw him out of the ring. Marik then goes to Takashi, brings him to his feet, grabs the head, and hits the Darkness Falls right onto the chair.

"My God!" Zack exclaimed.

After hitting that finisher, Marik shouts at the ref to ring the bell. He had no choice and calls for it. The bell rings, Marik wanted to go for a cover, but Bakura halts him as he wanted to finish Takashi off himself. Ishtar grinned and allows him to go ahead. With this, Bakura grabs the arm and goes for the Yami's Gate (Hell's Gate). Takashi tries to hold on, but unfortunately, with the damage he has taken, he had no choice but to tap out.

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Ryo Bakura and Marik Ishtar, the Gods of Darkness!***

"You have got to be fricking kidding me! Those bastards stole the win from Takashi and Kohta! F%king son of a f%k!" Kenji shouted.

"Ow. That really hurt my ears, man." Zack said.

"I don't care! Those bastards cheated to get what they wanted! Goddamn it..."

Bakura and Marik stand at the ramps with grins, looking back at their destruction against Komuro and Hirano as the EMTs help them.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return the show and the TitanTron shows the attack that happened earlier as it was on pause.

"Welcome back to ACW, ladies and gentlemen, as we show you the assault of Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano by Bakura and Marik earlier before the commercial break." Kenji stated as the clip played.

"Those guys have taken it too far in that match and now, they're gonna face Yugi and Atem again for tag team gold." Zack commented.

"That's correct and as if now, Takashi and Kohta are in the infirmary getting their injuries checked out and we'll let you know their updates later on tonight."

The cameras change back to the locker rooms showing Marik, Bakura, and Kaiba as fans react with boos.

"Got to tell you, guys, that was either really stupid or really smart taking out the competition." Kaiba stated.

"All we know is this, Yugi and Atem are going to be facing us again, and as for Komuro and Hirano, they know not to mock a God." Bakura stated as fans boo heavily, "If they want to insult a God's power and reign, they're gonna have to pay the price."

Marik chuckled, "Exactly, Ryo. Now everyone will why we're called the Gods of Darkness."

With that, the cameras switch to the training room with Takashi and Kohta sitting on separate beds as the EMTs checked on them. Soon, the girls from H.O.T.D. came in the room.

"Takashi, are you okay?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rei. The bastards hurt us bad and my spine is worse than it already was at Southern Hell." Takashi replied.

"We came as soon as we heard the attacks." Saeko said.

"You too, huh?" a voice said.

The teens heard that voice from out of nowhere, turn around and they see Colt and Phil being patched up by Shizuka.

"Hey, guys." Phil greeted.

"Phil and Colt. I already saw you guys got attacked by Carter and Stan." Takashi said.

"Yeah, we know. What happened to you and Kohta?"

"We got attacked from behind by Marik and Bakura. Damn bastards screwed us over. Everything went out of control there."

"So, now those guys are gonna face Altered Egos again, huh?"

"That it appears so."

Shizuka finishes up Phil's injuries, "All right, we're done."

"Thanks again, Dr. Marikawa." Phil said.

"It's no problem, Phil. It's the least I can do."

"So you're not, uh... you know. From what happened last week?"

Shizuka blushed it bit, "Oh, dear, no. I know it was an accident."

For Colt, he still remembers the feeling of Shizuka's large bust as he was on Cloud 9 again and had a nosebleed. Phil notices this and had a deadpan look on his face.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you, Colt?" Phil asked.

"Uh-huh..." Colt answered.

"Okay, I'm gonna get us out of here before it's gonna get worse." Phil gets Colt and starts dragging him from the room, "Thank you again, Dr. Marikawa."

"Phil! What are you doing, man?! Don't do this to me! My love! Noooooooo!" Colt shouted for Shizuka.

Phil closes the door, leaving H.O.T.D. in confusion and raised brows.

"That kid is not right in the head." Saya said.

"Then again, we've met crazier people before." Takashi implied.

They all agreed and the cameras change to another locker room to show Yugi and Atem with concerned looks on their faces as they think of what happened in the other match along with Joey and Tristan.

"This is not good. Marik and Bakura have done their way again with this attack." Yugi said.

"Which means we have to watch out for anything that they can throw at us. These two are even more dangerous along with Kaiba teaming with them." Atem stated.

"We have just got to make sure to not fall into any of their traps. Whatever they could plan, it could put anyone we know in danger. Even our friends."

"Yuge, man, you don't need to worry about me and Tristan. We can take care of ourselves with those guys." Joey said.

"He's got a point, Joey. With Bakura and Marik winning the match that way, who knows what else they got along with Seto Kaiba up their sleeves." Tristan said.

"But it's not just you two that could be in danger." Atem implied.

"Then who, Atem?"

Atem took a moment to answer, "...Téa."

Everyone's eyes widen that the brunette was in danger as well.

"Téa?" Yugi inquired.

"Yes. She's obviously the main target for the three to go after in case they wanted something of a stipulation for the titles."

Yugi stands up, "I have to warn her."

He runs off and Atem shouts, "Yugi! Wait!"

Then he runs after him to find Téa.

Joey stands up, "Well... I'm gotta get going; I have a match against someone I owe last week."

"Be careful, Joey. Sasuke today is another dangerous person in the wrestling business." Tristan stated.

"Dude, I'm good. There's no need to worry about me. Besides, I've seen guys worse than him, so I already know how to deal with them."

With that, Joey leaves the room and the bell rings before Maria makes the announcement.

***The following contest is set for one fall!***

_*Sin with a Grin by Shinedown*_

Uchiha walks out to the stage with a scowl on his face as fans boo at him.

***Making his way to the first: weighing in at 115 pounds, Sasuke Uchiha!***

"Right now, everybody, Sasuke Uchiha will be facing Joey Wheeler because of his interference from last week against the new ACW member from the Din family, Dax Din." Zack reminded.

"Joey called the match via Twitter after Sasuke would face Mason Stone and from the look of his face, he's not happy about losing the match." Kenji implied.

"Well, I don't think he cares about the Intercontinental belt, Kenji. What Sasuke really cared about was going for the main gold; the Undisputed Championship."

Sasuke stands on the turnbuckle with a Orton-pose as fans boo even louder. He only gave a cocky smirk and steps down from it.

_*What It's All About by Sum 41*_

Joey walks out to the stage, digging the beat of his theme, as fans cheered on to him.

***And his opponent: from Domino City, Japan, weighing in at 136 pounds, Joey Wheeler!***

"This young superstar hasn't been in the ring since UCA and is now apart of the CAWF and ACW roster. For one thing, he showed what he can do from his attack last week." Zack commented.

"In fact, let's show you the clip." Kenji said.

The TitanTron plays the match between Sasuke and Dax as Joey enters the ring and attacks Sasuke from behind. The cameras return to the ring as Joey smirked at the replay and Sasuke still had that scowl upon his face. The bell rings and already, Sasuke attacks Joey from behind and starts hammering and stomping him. Sasuke brings him up to his feet and still keeps punching in the face. He grabs the arm, pulls him to to the opposite turnbuckle with an Irish Whip, and Joey stops himself at it. Sasuke sprints forward, Joey counters with a Back Elbow, climbs to the second rope, jumps off and hits a Diving European Uppercut. He brings Sasuke up, only to be countered with a kick to the gut, and throws him over with a Suplex. He goes for a quick cover; 1... Joey kicks out and Uchiha stand him up and hits him with another fist before hitting the chest with a Knife Edged Chop. He keeps hitting the chest with the chops until he goes for an Irish Whip, but Joey reverses to a Wrist Wrench and kicks Sasuke right at the chest. Then, he hits a sharp elbow to the back temple before hitting another to the face. He then starts beginning make the cycle of elbows to the back and the front of the head. Then he grabs him by the waist and throws him over with a Gutwrench Suplex.

"Nice Suplex by Wheeler." Zack commented.

"Not bad." Kenji agreed.

Joey stands and goes for an Elbow Drop and Sasuke moves. Now he goes for a Knee Drop, but Joey dodges it. He runs to the ropes quickly, bounces off and hits a Low Elbow to the face of Sasuke. He covers; 1... Sasuke gets the shoulder up. Joey brings him up, lifts him from behind and hits a Back Suplex. Uchiha rolls out of the ring while aiding his neck and Joey follows him out. From behind, Joey grabs Sasuke by the head and goes for an attack at the security guardrail, but he stops himself, elbows Joey in the gut, and slams his head on the guardrail. As Wheeler backs away in pain, Sasuke runs to him, Irish Whips him to the corner guardrail, and Joey falls over to the crowd! Sasuke grinned at seeing the wreckage from that. Soon, Joey starts to get up by using the guardrail to help him and Sasuke grabs his head, brings him over, has his feet hanged at the guardrail, and hits a Viper's DDT on the floor!

"My God, has this man have no heart?!" Zack questioned.

"I don't think he'd ever did, Zack." Kenji replied.

After hitting the DDT, Sasuke gets up, drags Wheeler back to the ring, pushes him in, slides back inside, turns him over and covers; 1, 2... And Joey kicks out at two and a half. Sasuke had a bit of frustration as he covered his face. Uchiha stands up, drags Joey to the center of the ring, bounces off the ropes, and hits the Knee Drop. He sits him up and puts him through the Dragon Sleeper. Joey's free arm is all out as he is trying to find a way to reverse it or get out of it. A minute has passed into the match and Joey is still in the grasps of Uchiha. Joey's hand grabs Sasuke by the hair, pulls his head forward and hits him with his knee. By then, he starts continuing it until Sasuke could let go. He releases him and as he gripped his head in pain, Joey runs to the ropes, bounces off, comes back for an attack, but Sasuke grabs him with a Snap Powerslam. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Joey kicks out at two and a half. Sasuke runs his fingers through his hair as he was getting even more frustrated.

"Looks like Sasuke's getting pissed off already." Zack implied.

Still frustrated, Sasuke grabs Joey by the throat and starts choking him as he shouts to him, "This is what happens when you mess with me, Wheeler!" He continues as the ref already counted; 1, 2, 3, 4...! He lets go and stands up, looks to the turnbuckle and already has an idea. As the ref checks on Joey, Sasuke goes to the corner and unties the turnbuckle cover, exposing the steel ring. He throws it away and he goes back to Joey. He brings him up by the head, but Joey pushes him off and hits the Lady Luck (Superkick)! The fans cheer from surprise of seeing that Superkick. With the advantage, Joey stands and waits for Sasuke to stand up on his feet. He uses the ropes to help himself up while near the exposed turnbuckle. He is on his feet, Joey runs to him for an attack, but Sasuke lifts him up with a Flapjack, and Joey hits face first to the steel ring, knocking him out. Then, Sasuke drags him back to the center, stands him up, and finishes him off the Venom, making it look like he broke Joey's neck. He hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Sasuke Uchiha!***

"Great! Another match stolen by another bastard." Kenji groaned.

"I really thought Joey had Sasuke on that one." Zack said.

Sasuke walks backwards to the stage with a grin on his face as he looks at his dirty deeds with Joey lying on the mat, grabbing his head in pain. The cameras switch to the TitanTron to show Naruto with the belt over his shoulder and a smirk and next to him was Beowulf as he stands with his arms crossed and has a serious look on his face.

"All right, guys, up next is the main event of ACW between the Undisputed Champ Naruto Uzumaki and the Legendary Beowulf." Zack announced, "This will definitely be a match worth watching."

"You are right, brother. Don't click on that remote, folks! We are almost there to the main event." Kenji said.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

You see a man in the shadows walking his way to the camera in slow motion. As you see this, you hear a voice being overheard through the promo.

"They say people won't make it into the world of wrestling..."

You see the same man in the wrestling ring, resting at the turnbuckle.

"They also say people won't even make it into the world of mixed martial arts..."

You see him again as he is kickboxing a punching bag. Then this time, you see the man in the shadows as he walks into the light, revealing his identity as a Caucasian man with a slight bit of tan, a brown buzz-cut hair, brown eyes, and a buff and muscled body.

He speaks to the camera, "Well... I proved both of them wrong..."

You see him kickboxing in the ring, wrestling an anonymous competitor, shadowboxing, and making a boxing punch to the camera and it goes black. It fades back to show him again.

"You think I'm wrong for correcting two theories? Hmph. Trying saying that to the M16 in your face... when I head to the ring and take... you... down."

Then he punches the camera, making the glass lens crack and the words "The Machine Gun is coming to ACW" before fading black.

(End Promo)

The cameras return to the event and shows Kenji and Zack at the announce table.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen to ACW, live at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi. We say to you that this month in May, ACW will be in Miami, Florida to present Spring Breakdown!" Kenji announced.

"And already we have a match for it, and that's the Tag Team Match of Yugi Mutou and Atem against Bakura and Marik for the World Tag Team Championships. It appears that these guys will stop at nothing to take them down and win the belts." Zack stated.

Kenji agreed with a nod when the cameras switch to the backstage as Yugi already entered panting. He looked everywhere for her, but she wasn't there at all. Tristan already entered with him.

"Yugi! You find her?" Atem asked.

"No. I can't find Téa anywhere! They couldn't have got to her already." Yugi claimed.

"Yugi, I think we're too late on that. They must have already got to her before we went to find her."

"No, it can't be too late, Atem. We still have to find her. I'll do what it takes to find her."

"Find who?" a female voice said from behind.

Yugi and Atem looked back to see Téa was standing with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, thank God you're all right, Téa." Yugi said, relieved.

"What do you mean, Yugi? What's going on?"

"Téa, you know how Bakura and Marik won their match, right?" Atemu asked.

"Y-Yeah? What about it?"

"Téa, with what they just did to Takashi and Kohta, we believe they could do the same to Joey, Tristan, and you."

"So that's why we need everybody to stay together as a team before it's—"

Then a woman's scream is heard coming from the locker room and the three run to it. The cameras switch to show Clarissa paralyzed with fear and Yugi, Atem, and Téa enter the room to see the unconscious body of Tristan with blood from the forehead.

"Tristan!" Yugi shouted as he is near him, "Clarissa, what happened?!"

"I-I-I don't know! I heard some noises around here, and when I went inside, this was what I found!" Clarissa said.

"It's pretty obvious who did this..." Atem implied before looked to him and nodded.

The cameras change to the ring and the bell is rung before Maria makes the announcement.

***The following main event is scheduled for one fall!***

_*I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin*_

_*Fall!*_

Naruto runs out to the stage with the Undisputed Championship in his right hand as many fans cheered at the sight of him giving the charisma. He stands at the middle of the stage near the ramps, has the belt over his shoulders, salutes to the fans, and runs down to the ring.

***Introducing first: from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 112 pounds, he is the ACW Undisputed Champion, "The Orange Spark" Naruto Uzumaki!***

"This guy's really done a lot of history by taking another main gold to add to his list of championship winnings. From TW's own words himself, from all the major titles Naruto's won, he's a Hall-of-Famer!" Zack stated.

"He is definitely worthy of becoming apart of a Hall of Fame." Kenji agreed.

Naruto raises the belt high as fans cheered in reaction. His music dies down, he passes the jacket, the necklace and his belt to the staff, and he soon waits in the ring. A few seconds have passed through the arena until...

_*Who's Next? by Jim Johnston*_

When the music played, everybody was on their feet as they wait for Beowulf to come out to the stage. For Naruto, he paces at a normal rate as he patiently waits for Beowulf. A minute has passed and Beowulf walks out to the stage and fans react with cheers and boos. He stands at the stage with his head down, eyes closed and fireworks play like Goldberg as it sprays at him. The fireworks stop and he looks up to see Naruto with determination.

***And his opponent: from the Land of Geats, weighing in at 275 pounds, The Legendary Beowulf!***

"As of earlier, everybody, Beowulf surely made an impact on the champion with an Jackhammer, or as Beowulf calls it, the 'Wulfhammer'." Zack stated.

Beowulf walks up to the steel stairs and steps insides the ring. Naruto gave a glare of seriousness to Beowulf as he did the same. The music dies, both wrestlers stand at the corner, and then the ref calls for the bell. By then, Naruto and Beowulf walk to each other and go into a tie-up. With Beowulf's brute strength, he throws over Naruto over to the other side and he falls out of the ring! Naruto was stunned from being thrown just like that from Beowulf's strength like as if he was a rag doll. For Beowulf, he only stood there with a smirk on his face. Naruto then stands up and slides back into the ring. Slowly, Naruto goes steady around Beowulf and both go into another tie-up. Then Beowulf switches it to a Belly to Belly Suplex. Feeling pain in his back, Naruto stands up, only to receive a Clothesline from Beowulf, a whiplash from out of nowhere. He forces him up to his feet, gets him over his shoulders, and hits a Oklahoma Slam. He hooks the leg; 1... Naruto kicks out at one and a half. Beowulf brings him to his feet and pushes him to the turnbuckle. Then, he gives Naruto a series of punches and back elbows before the ref could start counting. He stops and backs away from him. As soon as he stops, he quickly runs towards the blonde and hits a Big Boot to the face.

"My God, Beowulf hits the boot right to the face!" Zack said.

"He's just not showing any mercy on this guy." Kenji implied.

Naruto falls from the corner and Beowulf drags him to the center. Beowulf then hits a Double Ax Handle Elbow Drop to Naruto before covering; 1, 2... Naruto kicks out at two. Beowulf stands up, sits up Naruto, runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits Naruto with another Big Boot to the face. He brings Naruto up to his feet, has him int he Front Headlock, lifts him up, holds the Suplex for about a few seconds, and hits it. Beowulf stands tall over Naruto and raises a right fist, receiving boos and cheers from the fans. He looks back to Naruto, grabs his head, but he counters with a kick to Beowulf's head and he backs away. Naruto kips-up and goes for a fury of right fists to Beowulf as they head to the ropes. Then, he pulls him to the opposite ropes, Beowulf bounces off, Naruto jumps over with a leapfrog, Beowulf goes under, hits the other ropes and bounces off, Naruto turns back and captures him with a Hurricanrana Pin; 1, 2... Beowulf kicks out at two and half, but he grabs Naruto's left leg and turns him over with the One-legged Boston Crab.

"Uh-oh! Naruto's leg was still injured from Southern Hell and Beowulf has the Half Boston Crab locked in!" Zack said.

"There might not be a chance for Naruto to get out of this." Kenji stated.

Naruto screams in pain as he still has the same injury from five days ago and Beowulf grips the leg tight to put hold more pressure to him. Naruto, however, wouldn't let this go on forever as he quickly turns himself around with Beowulf and he pushes him off. Naruto stands, Beowulf runs for a Clothesline, but Naruto ducks it, he looks back, and Naruto hits a Superkick, sending Beowulf to the outside! As he tries to stand up being a bit dizzy from that kick, Naruto grabs the rope, sets himself up, Beowulf looks, and Naruto slingshots himself for a Corkscrew Body Press and lands it. Naruto stands and shouts to the crowd with a passion as they cheer in reaction. Naruto looks back to Beowulf, grabs him by the head, stands him up, brings him to the announce table, and slams his head on the table.

"Oh, come on, man!" Kenji shouted.

Then, Naruto throws Beowulf back into the ring and slides back in. Beowulf stands up, Naruto bounces of the ropes, runs to Beowulf, but only to be countered with a Back Body Drop. The blonde stands up, Beowulf grabs him in the Front Headlock, lifts him up for a Suplex, but Naruto was able to slip out of there, turn him around, kick him in the gut, and hits a DDT. After hitting that desperate move, Naruto goes for a cover; 1, 2... Beowulf kicks out at two and half! Naruto sighs in frustration, looks to the corner, and goes to the turnbuckle to climb. Already making to the top, Beowulf already makes it to his feet, runs to the top of the turnbuckle, and hits Naruto with a Belly to Belly Superplex! The fans are going wild from seeing that phenomenal maneuver. Naruto is already up as Beowulf has the ropes to help himself stand. Both men are at separate corners, then they run to each other, and simultaneously hit each other with a Clothesline. Both are down, then they stand up again, run opposite corners, both come back to the center, and Beowulf hits a Shoulder Block to Naruto. He runs back to the ropes, Naruto rolls on his stomach, Beowulf jumps over, Naruto stands, Beowulf comes back, Naruto goes for a Front Dropkick, but Beowulf catches his legs in time, sets him up, and slingshots him at the turnbuckle, but Naruto lands on there in time. He makes it to the top, Beowulf sees him, and Naruto leaps off the turnbuckle with a Diving Moonsault!

"Holy crap!" Kenji and Zack exclaimed.

Naruto hooks the leg; 1, 2... Beowulf kicks out at two and a half! Naruto stands up, runs to the ropes, Beowulf is up, Naruto bounces off, come back, and Beowulf hits a Wolf's Spear (Goldberg's Spear) from out of nowhere! Then he stands up in a instant as he roars to the crowd and they react with cheers and boos. By then, Beowulf stands with his hands on his knees and waits for Naruto to get up. Despite being in pain from the Spear, he still had to fight. Naruto stands up to his feet, turns around to face Beowulf, he gets kicked in the gut and Beowulf lifts him up with a Suplex, holds it and hits the Wolf's Hammer. He hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

***Here is your winner, Beowulf!***

"Well, looks like he's certainly done it, everybody. Beowulf has made an impact to the champion and the wrestling world." Zack stated.

"You really got to give credit to Naruto for trying." Kenji said.

Beowulf walks back at the ramps with both fists in the air while Naruto sat in the ring and had a bit of disappointment on his face. He knows he did his best, but he couldn't believe he lost to Beowulf. His only reaction was sighing and standing up to take his belt back and leave the ring. But...

_*Sin with a Grin by Shinedown*_

Naruto stops at the apron to hear that familiar theme. A scowl appeared on his face as he walks back into the ring and waits for his longtime enemy to enter the ring. However, Sasuke still hasn't shown up yet.

"Where's he at?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be... Oh, no!" Kenji said as Sasuke slides in the ring behind Naruto, "He's behind you! Naruto!"

It was too late, Sasuke hits Naruto with a low blow from behind! Naruto falls to his knees while having his groin in pain and Sasuke grabs him by the hair and waist and he throws him right to the turnbuckle steel post, making him hit it shoulder first. Naruto felt a large amount of pain in his arm and steps out of the corner, only to be caught by Sasuke with the vicious Venom. the ACW Universe boos heavily at Sasuke for his dirty work against Naruto. He stands over Naruto with the same sinister grin on his face as he looks to the Undisputed title. He picks it up and raises it high to tell him he will be the next champion.

"This just makes me sick." Kenji said.

By then, Sasuke puts the belt down, picks Naruto up in the Inverted Headlock, looking for a DDT on the belt, but running down to the ramps was Rogen Townsend as fans cheer when he showed up and Sasuke already hightails it out of there.

"Like a snake, Sasuke runs out of the ring, wanting nothing to do with Rogen Townsend." Kenji said.

"It's pretty obvious that Rogen's still pissed for what Sasuke did to him two weeks ago." Zack reminded.

Sasuke is inside the crowd as he shouts to him and Rogen points to him that it is not over between them.

"Well, everybody, thank you all for joining tonight in Corpus Christi. We'll see you next week at New Orleans, Louisiana! Good night!" Zack said.

Sasuke scowls at Rogen as he did the same and Naruto holds his head in pain and sees Rogen saved him as the show ends...

* * *

_**Results:**_

**Normal Match:** Colt Anderson w/Phil Hardy def. Stan Terra w/Carter Young **[Via Submission]**

**Mix Tag Team Match:** Yugi Mutou and Téa Gardner w/Dante def. Kurt Hudson and Alyssa Parker w/Hattori Hanzo

**Divas Match:** Samantha Hart def. Joan Rivera

**#1 Contenders Match for the ACW World Tag Team Championships:** The Gods of Darkness (Marik and Bakura) def. H.O.T.D. (Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano) **[Via Submission]**

**Normal Match:** Sasuke Uchiha def. Joey Wheeler

**Main Event:** Beowulf def. Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

_**Card for Spring Breakdown:**_

**ACW World Tag Team Championships:** Altered Egos (Yugi Mutou and Atem) (c) vs. The Gods of Darkness (Ryo Bakura and Marik Ishtar)

* * *

**Well, so far, this has been— as my friend, WWE-PG-HATER, usually says— pretty freakin' sweet. XD New people have joined ACW and especially WWE Animated's own Ash Ketchum and Misty! The best part, Misty is the new and first Head Divas/Knockout Division! Another is that the legendary Beowulf is here! No one has ever thought of having him here but me, huh? Who else I could add next? Hint, hint. XD**

**All that aside, this has been the best for me so far. I want to thank you all again for supporting ACW since the beginning. (Even thought it hasn't got around much the first time. Then again, I might be paranoid. XP) I appreciate your reviews and your support. One thing though, what should be the official theme song for ACW Spring Breakdown? I already have my own, but I want to see what other songs you guys suggest for Spring Breakdown. You can tell me via Review. ****If I choose the best ones, I'll put it up in a poll for you guys to vote as Spring Breakdown's official theme song.**

**So, until then, guys, later! ****:D**

**Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW to get more of the Awesomeness in Awesome Championship Wrestling!**


	7. May 10th, Week 2

**A1 here, guys! And I have to say, we're only halfway there to Spring Breakdown and it has been going good. From last week's main event, it seems that Sasuke wants a shot at Naruto's belt. Can he get it through his dirty deeds? Find out right now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used and/or mentioned in this story. Any wrestling company mentioned here is owned by that respectful creator. The characters used and/or mentioned here are owned by the respective creators and the other OCs belong to other people. I only own Jesse Alvarez, Joshua Garza, Stan Terra, Carter Young, Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, David Reigns, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Clarissa Rivera, and Maria Lopez.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _"Promo Speech"_  
• ***Announcer***  
• _*Music/Lyrics*_

* * *

_**May 10th, Week 2**_

**TV-14**

_Now get the guns, the drugs_

_(You see a full moon in the night sky, the chains swinging around, then you see Atem behind the chains.)_

_For my generation, I'll take the... _

_(Then you see Kaiba grinning as the lights flicker. Then you see lights streaking throughout a city then into an arena.)_

_Come on (Eddy hits the Sucker Charge to Terra)  
Come on (Samantha hits the Dark Dive to Saeko)  
Come on (Beowulf roars to the crowd, Goldberg-style)_

_Let's get it on_

_(Sasuke stomp on the mat and he looks up with the eyes of the viper and the sinister grin)_

_(As the music plays and the lyrics repeat, you see the members of the band playing along with the lesbians, almost every wrestler in pain, various wrestlers hitting different moves, various Divas with sexy poses, and various superstars behind the swinging chains and flickering lights)_

_(Rogen hits the Double handed-Chokeslam to Terra and Carter) __The lies (Jesse Spearing Kaiba, the H.O.T.D. Divas flying over the ropes)_

_The money (Kurt rubs his fingers in symbolism of money)_

_We're in this together (Jason hits the Gore on Alex right to the flaming table, and Takashi with the Crossface on Mason)_

_And through it all (Mason hits the Frog Splash from the ladder to Sasuke, and Naruto hitting the Ninja's Way on Clarke)_

_They said (Dante with his entrance and fire bursting from the stage, and Isaac screams as he holds the Walls of Clarke)_

_That nothing's forever (Marik and Bakura grin evilly behind the swinging chains)_

_And they refuse (Isaac hitting the Dementia on Naruto, the Eds hitting the Edquake at David Reigns)_

_To see (Téa with the Apricot Dominance to Kendra)_

_The change in me (Yugi and Atem on the turnbuckle posing with the Tag Belts, and the fans cheering in excitement)_

_Why won't they wake up?!_

_(Naruto stands in the ring as he raises the ACW Undisputed Championship high and then the logo of ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling appears with impact.)_

_*Across the Nation by The Union Underground*_

After the end of the intro, cameras change to the stage as fireworks played all around it. When it was done, the cameras go all around the arena to show the fans of ACW inside the Lakefront Arena at New Orleans.

"Welcome, everybody to Awesome Championship Wrestling broadcasting live from the USA Network at the Lakefront Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana! Kenji Matsuo with Zack Carver right over here at the announce table!" Kenji announced.

"Tonight's show is going to be the best of all time, Kenji! I'm so excited because later on tonight, we have a new tag team debuting in a match against Altered Egos, the Trio Tag Team Championships are on the line, and the main event will be with ACW Undisputed Champion, Naruto Uzumaki against Ryo Bakura!" Zack announced.

"But that's just not it, as of last week, Sasuke Uchiha attacked Naruto from behind after his loss against Beowulf— adding insult to injury."

"That's right. And here's what else, our General Manager, Jesse Alvarez, has an announcement tonight between both Sasuke and Naruto and we will hear it after tonight's main event."

"Now enough talk, brother! It's time to get down in the awesomeness!"

*Bell rings*

***The following contest is scheduled for one fall!***

_*I Come From Money by S-Preme*_

Hudson walks out to the stage with Alyssa at his side, but yet, she still has the same concerned look as Kurt has the cocky smirk on his face.

***Introducing first: accompanied by Alyssa Parker, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 236 pounds, "The Billion Dollar King" Kurt Hudson!***

"Hudson having another tonight, and this one is against the new member from last week, Ash Ketchum. I gotta say, Hudson seems pretty pissed." Zack stated.

"No kidding. With the Superkick that Ash gave him, Kurt definitely wants some payback." Kenji stated.

Kurt waits in the ring as Alyssa was at ringside.

_*Me Against the World by Simple Plan*_

Ash walks to the stage to receive massive cheers from the fans of ACW and he gives a smirk at them.

***And his opponent: from Pallet Town, Kanto Region, weighing in at 140 pounds, "The Very Best" Ash Ketchum!***

"Ketchum certainly made a hell of a appearance last week when he hit Hudson with that surprising Superkick. Best damn moment I've ever seen in my life." Kenji chuckled.

"I can agree with you on that, man." Zack

Ash stands in the ring, opposite from Hudson, he passes his hat to the staff, and his music dies down. The bell is called and both men immediately go into a collar and elbow lock up. Hudson then knees Ash in the gut and strikes him in the face. He throws him with an Irish Whip, Ash bounces off, and Kurt hits a Reverse Elbow. With Ash down, Hudson starts hammering him with multiple fists before getting him to his feet. He brings his head to the ropes, puts him in the Necklock on the ropes and the ref already starts counting; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Then Hudson pushes Ash off the ropes and does his usual money taunt as fans boo at him. As Ash is on one knee and coughing from that hold, Hudson hits a fist to the spine of his opponent. Then he brings him up by the head and hits Ash with a Knife Edged Chop. Ash rests at the ropes with the burning pain on his chest from that chop. Kurt Irish Whips him to the ropes, Ash bounces off, Hudson grabs him for a Tilt-a-Whirl, but Ketchum counters with a Hurricanrana!

"Hell of a counter by Ketchum!" Kenji exclaimed.

Hudson stands dizzy from that Hurricanrana and Ash runs to the ropes, bounces off, comes back and hits a Front Dropkick to Hudson, sending him to the outside. Alyssa goes to Hudson as Ash runs to the ropes, bounces off, and when he was about to go for a move, Hudson quickly pushes Alyssa away and Ketchum hits Hudson with a Slingshot Crossbody.

"Whoa! That was close!" Zack implied.

"At least Kurt made it up for Alyssa from last week with that save." Kenji stated.

Ash stands Hudson up, slams his head on the apron, and throws him back into the ring. Sliding inside, Ketchum sits Kurt up, then runs to the ropes behind him, bounces off, and hits Kurt with a Running Neck Snap. He covers; 1... Hudson kicks out at one. Ash then stands Kurt up again as he goes for an Irish Whip, but Hudson counters with his own and Ash runs to the ropes, bounces off, and Hudson catches him with a Back Body Drop. Feeling pain from his spine, Ketchum stands up only be hit by a Running Knee Lift by Kurt. He covers; 1, 2... Ash kicks out at two. Then Kurt starts hitting him with mounted punches before standing up. Kurt stands on the second rope, looks at his downed opponent, and hits Ketchum with a Diving Double Foot Stomp to the chest. Ash felt as his windpipe has been busted from that diving attack as he tried to catch his breath. Hudson stands over him with grin as he does the money taunt again. For Alyssa, she seems happy that Kurt has control of the match. Hudson turns Ketchum over to his back as he back off a bit, then walks to him for a Money Drop to the head. After hitting that fist, Hudson brings Ketchum to his feet and pushes him to the corner. By then, he starts choking him with his foot and the ref orders him to let go; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Hudson releases the illegal hold and Ash is coughing from it. Hudson walks backwards to the opposite corner, readies himself, sprints to Ash, and hits a Swinging Corner Clothesline.

"And Kurt hits that Clothesline to Ash!" Zack exclaimed.

"This is not going well for Ketchum now." Kenji commented.

Then, Hudson throws Ash off the corner, gets off the ropes, and starts to stand on the top turnbuckle. While Ash starts getting up, Kurt already sets himself up for a diving assault. He looks back, Hudson leaps off for a Diving Crossbody, but Ash counters with a Dropkick and Kurt hits the floor! Alyssa covered her face from seeing that as she thinks he might lose again. Ash brings Hudson to his feet, Irish Whips him to the ropes, Hudson bounces off, Ash jumps for a leapfrog, but Hudson stops in the middle of the ring as Ash lands on his feet and Hudson slaps him across the face! With this, Hudson runs to the ropes and bounces off for an attack, but Ash comes back with a Leg Lariat. Hudson stands, Ash runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits Kurt with a Flying Shoulder Block. Kurt stand again, and Ash does the same move again. Hudson stands on last time, goes for a Clothesline to Ash, but he dodges it, grabs him from behind and hits the Spin-Out Powerbomb and stands over Hudson as many fans cheered for what's gonna happen next.

"Oh, boy! You know what's gonna happen next, everybody!" Zack claimed.

Ash looks from left to right at the ACW Universe with a smirk on his face. So he gave a shrug, raises his open right hand, bends down over him and says along with the fans...

"You can't see me!"

"That's right! You can't see me!" Kenji exclaimed.

Then Ash runs to the ropes, bounces off, stops near Hudson, dusts off his shoulder, and hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle! Now Ash puts his hands on his knees as he waits for Hudson to stand up. Soon, Kurt is on his feet and Ash lifts him up with Fireman's Carry, but Hudson slips out of there and pushes him to the ref, but Ash stops before he could bump in to him. Then, Kurt runs for the Big Boot, Ash turns around, ducks it, and Kurt hits the referee instead! With that mistake, Hudson looks back to Ketchum, only be hit by the Superkick! Hudson is still on his feet, but dizzy, and Ash lifts him up with the Fireman's Carry again, and finally hits the Attitude Adjustment! He would go for the cover, but he knows the referee is out. So, he tries to wake him up in order to get pinfall, but life is full of surprises as Hanzo runs inside the ring and waits for Ketchum to turn around. Ash sees the official's not waking up and decides to go back on Hudson, but only to be attacked by Hanzo's Soul Harvester from out of nowhere!

"What the hell?! Where did he come from?!" Kenji exclaimed.

"I don't know, but already, this guy's pissing me off!" Zack snarled.

Hattori then drags Ash to the center of the mat, wakes Hudson up and tells him Ketchum is down. With this, Hanzo gets out of the ring and runs out to the ramps. He looks back to the ring as Hudson crawls to Ash for a pinfall and covers him.

"No! Not like this, dammit! Kick out, Ash!" Zack shouted.

The official slowly wakes up and sees the pinfall; 1... 2... 3!

"Son of a bitch!" Kenji exclaimed.

***Here is your winner, Kurt Hudson!***

"Un-f%king-believable! That greedy son of a bitch stole the win because of Hanzo!" Kenji shouted.

"Now that the bastard's losing streak is over, Hudson's career could skyrocket because of this upset win with Ash." Zack stated.

Hudson sits up with his fist in the air of victory as Alyssa cheers in celebration, and unknown to Hanzo as he grins, Dante comes from behind and attacks him!

"Hey, it's Dante!" Zack exclaimed, "It looks like he wants some payback from Southern Hell!"

Dante is hammering on Hanzo as Hudson already rushes out of the ring and attacks Dante. Hattori stands up and helps Hudson beat down Dante. By then, Hanzo drags Dante to the ring and throws him inside. While Hanzo gets inside the ring, Hudson takes a chair out from under the ring.

"Oh, God. Somebody stop this madness!" Kenji begged.

Hanzo gets Dante to his knees and holds him up while Hudson sets the chair ready to hit Dante and the fans boo heavily in the arena. Hudson has the chair ready, and the crowds boos then started to turn into cheers as we see... Vergil running down the ramps with a Singapore stick and sliding inside the ring to attack Hanzo and Kurt!

"Oh, my God! That's Vergil! Vergil's here and he's beating the hell out of Hudson and Hanzo!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Ha-ha! Get them, Vergil! Get those sons of bitches!" Zack cheered happily.

Vergil keeps hitting the Singapore stick to both men before they roll out of the ring and retreat to the stage. Vergil still glares at them as he still grips the weapon in his hand. For Dante, even he is confused of why his twin brother saved him. Vergil looked back to Dante and extends his hand out to help him up. Unsure of it, Dante didn't know whether to accept it or decline it. He extends his hand out to Vergil and his brother helped him up as many fans cheered, but some were still confused.

"Okay, though I'm kind of glad Vergil showed up to help, but I'm still confused. Why would Vergil help out the guy he despises so much from Hudson and Hanzo?" Kenji asked.

"Isn't it obvious, brother? Remember what Vergil and Dante said to each other? When Dante was done with Hudson, he'd settle the score with his brother, but now with Hanzo in the way, Vergil wanted to come out here, take care of the problem, and then deal with his brother later." Zack explained.

Dante and Vergil stand in the ring as they looked to Hudson and Hanzo, then looked back to each other. Vergil extends his hand of a truce between them until Hanzo and Dante are dealt with. Dante raised a brow, but he accepts it anyway as many fans cheered from this.

"It looks like both brothers are calling this sibling rivalry to a halt until Hanzo and Kurt are finished." Kenji proclaimed.

"Man, what a way to begin a temporarily truce." Zack implied.

Both twin brothers looked back to their enemies with a glare and vise versa.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the event and shows the interview setup with Mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mike 'The Mic' Martin here and with me at this time is the same person that won against the Undisputed Champion as of last week, please welcome Beowulf." Mike introduced as the camera pans to show Beowulf, "Now, first of all, Beowulf, welcome to ACW and congratulations on the win."

"Thank you very much." Beowulf replied.

"Now everyone wants to know, since you've defeated Naruto Uzumaki in a non-title match, do you already have your eyes set on the belt?"

"Well, the truth is... no. I have no intentions of going after the Undisputed Championship." Beowulf answered, and some fans react with boos, "At least, not yet. I said that I wanted to make an impact on the world champ and I did. And now that I've done that, I can focus on my other goals of becoming the biggest and dominating Superstar throughout all the roster. But if I must do that, I'd have to prove it first. So tonight, I have a special announcement that is so damn important, they can't refuse it."

With that, Beowulf leaves the interview and the cameras switch to the ring.

*Bell rings*

***The following Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall!***

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi and Atem's voice is heard at the TitanTron before...

_*In the Middle of It Now by Disciple*_

Yugi and Atem walk out to the stage with the belts around their waists and had concerned looks on their faces from what happened last week.

***Introducing first: from Domino City, Japan, at a combined weight of 210 pounds, the ACW World Tag Team Champions, Yugi Mutou and Atem, Altered Egos!***

"If you can see the expression on their faces, everybody, that shows they're still concerned from when Tristan was attacked." Zack stated.

"You are right about that, Zack. Tristan was brutally assaulted by both Marik and Bakura when ACW interviewer Clarissa Rivera found him lying on the ground with blood coming from his forehead." Kenji stated.

"I just hope that guy can make it back here."

Both teammates wait in the ring for the newcomers to show up.

_*Lose My Mind by DMX*_

Entering near the stage was a 1965 Impala with Hydraulics consisting of two men in the car. The car soon stops and coming out first was a young man with short, nappy hair, caramel colored skin, small body type (Close to Daniel Bryan) but with a little muscle, wearing white shorts and black boots. The second coming out was a tall and well-built man with a short Afro, not big and puffy, but short and manageable, caramel colored skin, wearing a white tank top with black boots and long, loose, black pants. Both men walk their way to the ring as one of them had a cocky smirk and the other was quiet, but showed he looked viscous.

***And their opponents, making their debut at ACW: from Washington D.C., at a combined weight of 514 pounds, the team of "Hot Flash" Tony Blake and "A" Adrian Blake, the Blake Brothers!***

"Hey, wait a minute, I know those guys! They were former tag team champions in WDW." Zack realized.

"Not just that, Zack. They are also apart of the famous Blake Family and nephews of UWE Legend, Terry Blake Sr. It's unbelievable! We already have Dax from the famous Din Family and now we have both Adrian and Tony Blake from the Blake Family!" Kenji stated.

"I'll admit, this is already gotten awesome."

Adrian and Tony stand in the ring at the corner as their music fades. The bell rings and Tony and Yugi are the first to start off as they go into a tie-up. Tony quickly changes it to a Side Headlock and puts Yugi on the mat with a Headlock Takedown. Shoulders are down; 1... Yugi kicks out, but Tony still holds the Headlock. Then, Yugi starts hitting Tony's head with multiple knee shots until he lets go. Tony releases Yugi while aiding his head and he stands up. Then, Yugi runs to the ropes, bounces off, Tony is at the ropes and he sees Yugi coming and counters by lifting him over the ropes. Yugi is able to land on his feet on the apron. Tony sees him, goes for a Clothesline, but Yugi ducks it, grabs him by the head, and hits the Hotshot on the ropes. Then, Yugi gets attacked by a Flying Clothesline by Adrian from the apron. Atem saw it, steps down from the apron, runs to Yugi's spot, and as Adrian was busy with Yugi, Atem comes from behind with a Dropkick. After that, Atem grabs Adrian by the head and slams him on the steel steps. Atem helps Yugi back up and helps him into the ring. As his partner gets back inside, Atem looks back and Adrian already hits him with a huge Lariat. In the ring, Tony is already beating down Yugi with mounted punches. He stops and gets off of Yugi as Adrian throws Atem into the ring.

"Uh-oh. This isn't good." Zack proclaimed.

Both brothers nod to each other and pick Yugi and Atem up with the Standing Headscissors. Then, they lift them up, looking for a Powerbomb, run to the ropes for it, but Yugi and Atem counter with a Hurricanrana over the ropes, sending them to the outside! Both twins hold onto the ropes and pull themselves back in. As the Blake Brothers were dizzy from that counter, Yugi and Atem nod to each other and then Atem goes on his knees and hands, Yugi runs to the ropes, bounces off, steps on Atem's back, and hits the brothers with a Poetry in Motion from over the top rope!

"Holy crap!" Kenji and Zack exclaimed.

"That was freaking awesome!" Kenji shouted.

Yugi stands up and shouts to the fans as they cheered in reaction.

"Looks like these two have total control in the match." Zack claimed.

"Can they keep it up? Find out when we return live on the USA Network!" Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

"Welcome back, everybody, to ACW and Altered Egos still have control of the match." Kenji announced as Yugi hits Adrian with a Spinning Wheel Kick.

"Before the break, you already saw the phenomenal high-flying move by Yugi Mutou with the help of Atem. But there was more than that when we were on the break. Take a look." Zack said.

_DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK:_

Tony is on the top rope, attempting to make a high-flying move. Yugi looks to him, Tony jumps off for a Diving Clothesline, but Yugi counters with a Dropkick and Tony hits the mat. Another shows Adrian holding Yugi's leg from when he tried to kick. Before Adrian could go for a counter, Yugi hits him with an Enzuigiri, sending him down to his knees. Yet, it wasn't enough. Yugi then runs to the ropes behind him, bounces off, and hits a Shinning Wizard.

_BACK LIVE IN THE RING:_

Yugi then runs to the ropes, bounces off, goes for the Ra's Lionsault, but Adrian counters by lifting his knee up, and Yugi's chest hits them. Adrian covers; 1, 2... Yugi kicks out at two. Adrian drags Yugi to the center and hits a quick Elbow Drop to him. Then Adrian drags Yugi by the leg to his corner, tags in Tony, and Adrian brings Yugi to his feet. He hits Yugi with a Pendulum Backbreaker but holds him as Tony climbs the second rope, readies himself, and hits a Diving Leg Drop to Yugi. Adrian steps on the apron as Tony covers; 1, 2... Yugi gets the shoulder up at two. Tony then starts messing with Yugi by slapping him around the head as fans boo. "C'mon, boy! You're supposed to be Yugi Mutou! You're not him; you're just a pathetic little punk!" Tony says to him before hitting a Knee Drop to the chest. Then he sits him up and holds the Chin Lock with his knee on the upper spine. As Tony holds the pressure, Yugi screams in pain from having his neck being held by the lock. A minute has passed and Yugi still hangs on as Atem is telling everyone to root for Yugi. Tony holds the Chin Lock tighter as Yugi still has his arms extended out. Many people of New Orleans started chanting his name for support. He hears the fans giving the support for him.

"Hear that, ladies and gentlemen? That is the many of New Orleans chanting for Yugi Mutou to hang on." Kenji stated.

"Come on, Yugi! Let's go, buddy!" Zack rooted.

Yugi then pulls himself forward to get out of the lock by pulling Tony's hands off his chin and is able to slowly stand up. But Tony then pushes Yugi away with his foot. As he starts to stand, Tony runs to the ropes behind him, bounces off, Yugi looks back and counters with a Extreme Flying Forearm! Both stand, Yugi runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits the forearm again. Tony stands, goes for a kick to the gut, but Yugi grabs it in time and grabs the other, making Tony fall to his back, and Yugi hits the Extreme Leg Drop near the groin. As Tony sits up in pain, Yugi hits the ropes one more time, bounces off, and hits Tony with a Running Dropkick. After doing so, Yugi runs to the ropes and goes for the Ra's Lionsault, but Tony moves out of the way and Yugi lands on his feet. Tony stands up, Yugi and Tony run to each other and simultaneously hit each other with a Clothesline. Now both Superstars are down and Adrian and Atem are wanting for a tag. Yugi and Tony already started crawling to their corners for a Hot Tag. Soon, Tony tags out to Adrian and Yugi tags in Atem. Adrian and Atem rush into the ring, Adrian goes for a strike, but Atem ducks it, runs to the ropes, bounces off, and goes for a Springboard Crossbody. Adrian, however, catches him in time, turns to the crowd, lifts him over, but Atem slips out, grabs him in the Inverted Facelock, and hits the Reverse DDT.

"Atem hits that DDT to Adrian!" Zack exclaimed, "They're back into the match!"

Then, Tony already runs in to attack Atem, but he sees him coming, lifts him up and hits Flapjack right on Adrian! Tony rolls out of the ring as Atem runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits the Springboard Moonsault/Double Knee Drop combo to Adrian. He stands in pain from the chest, then Atem has him in the Front Headlock and hits the Pharaoh's Endgame. He looks back to his corner and tags in Yugi. Then he climbs high to the top turnbuckle, jumps off, and hits the Slifer Splash to Adrian! He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Then the referee was dragged out by Tony Blake! Atem has had enough as he grabs the ropes and slingshots himself onto Tony with a Vaulting Body Press.

"Looks like Atem has had enough of this bull crap from Tony and Adrian." Zack claimed.

"No lie there." Kenji agreed as the crowd notices something.

Coming inside the ring were Altered Egos' opponents for Spring Breakdown along with Seto Kaiba.

"Oh, no! Not them! Not this again!" Zack begged.

Yugi turns around to receive a Clothesline/Spear combo by Marik and Bakura. Then Kaiba orders them to bring Yugi to him. They do so and Kaiba sets Yugi up, and hits the Kaiba Slam (Angle Slam). They already leave the ring and Adrian sees the opportunity to finish the match. He makes Yugi stand up again, sets him up and hits the Blake Drop (Side Slam, Similar to Booker T's Book End). He hooks the leg and the ref comes back into the ring.

"No! Kick out, Yugi! Kick out!" Zack shouted.

1, 2, 3!

"Goddamn it!" Kenji cursed.

***Here are your winners, "A" Adrian and "Hot Flash" Tony, the Blake Brothers!***

"I can't believe this! Another win is stolen tonight! And this time, it's all thanks to Kaiba and his 'Gods'!" Kenji groaned.

"Honestly, this is not going well for tonight." Zack commented.

Atem already sees his friend is down as he checks on while Adrian helps Tony to the stage. They look back and had the cocky smirks on their faces of their first win against the World Tag Champions. The cameras switch to the GM's office to show Jesse is back in control and he has just saw what just happened.

"I'm gone for a week and this is what happens." Jesse grumbles to himself.

"This is bad, man." Josh implied.

"Yeah, I know. I can tell already it's not over now. Josh, call in Seto Kaiba and his assholes. I want to talk to them."

"All right."

Joshua stands up from his seat and leaves the office while Jesse is still frustrated.

He sighs, "God, it's the first episode all over again..."

The cameras switch to back stage to show Colt wearing a tie and a suit for some odd reason along with a rose in his hand. Phil comes with a confused face.

"Colt, what the hell are you doing, man?" Phil asked.

"Oh, you know. Just getting ready for my special day." Colt answered while fixing his tie.

"And by that, you mean going into the training room and asking Dr. Shizuka out?"

"Yes, thank you for noticing that."

"Dude, the lady's 27 years old! There is no way she is gonna go out with you."

"Hmph. So naive of you, Phil. It's not just Dr. Shizuka... it's all the hottest and sexiest Divas in ACW. By the way, there's a thing called 'faith and destiny'. I know you'll understand that one day on my marriage."

Then Colt leaves as fans were laughing from his antics and Phil is left confused.

"What?! That-That doesn't even make any sense, man!" Phil said as he follows.

The cameras then switch to the TitanTron to show Marcus King with two new people and on the other side are the Shield and between them are the ACW Trio Tag Team Belts.

"All right, everybody, coming up next, is the Six-Man Tag Team Match for the ACW Trio Tag Team Championships! Featuring the Shield and Hardcore Foundation's own Marcus King along with newcomers Tyson Stone and Nolan Gates!" Kenji announced.

"It's about time this match goes into place. Don't go anywhere, ladies and gentlemen! We'll be right back!" Zack announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the ring while the bell is rung and Maria soon makes the call.

***The following Six-Man Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the vacant ACW Trio Tag Team Championships!***

_*Where'd you go?*_

_*Where's your home?*_

_*How'd you end up all alone?*_

_*Can you hear me now?*_

_*Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead*_

Marcus, Tyson and Nolan walk out to the stage with smirks on their faces as they walk their way to the ring while fans give a mixed reaction.

***Introducing first: at a combined weight of 681 pounds, the team of Marcus King, "The Angel of Death" Tyson Stone, and Nolan Gates, the Hardcore Foundation!***

"Hardcore Foundation members King, Tyson, and Gates are the first to get the shot at the Trio Tag Team Titles as their leader, Mason Stone, is the first Intercontinental Champion." Zack stated.

"You're right about that. Mason Stone fought hard at Southern Hell against Sasuke in that brutal Ladder Match for the title." reminded Kenji, "And against all odds, Stone came out the winner and is the first Intercontinental Champ."

"Let's see if these guys could add three titles into their stable."

The men stand in the ring as they wait for their opponents.

_*Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.*_

_*Special Op by Jim Johnston*_

The cameras look all around the arena for the team, and one has found them walking down the arena steps.

***And their opponents: at a combined weight of 652 pounds, the team of Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, and David Reigns, the Shield!***

"The Shield have been also having a losing streak since they arrived here. I have a feeling that like Hudson, they could break it tonight." Zack proclaimed.

"Even so, I don't think they will, Zack. Unlike the Shield in the WWE, the Shield here haven't exactly been the best, except for when they do to represent 'justice.' Not gonna be a chance for them to win." Kenji said.

The Shield stand at the opposite corner from the Hardcore Foundation. The bell rings with Rollins and Nolan starting it off. Both men go into a tie-up, then Rollins quickly changes it by going behind him and holding the Waist Lock. Then, Nolan switches it to a Front Headlock, gets the arm over, and hits a Snap Suplex. Erik stands while Nolan runs to the ropes, bounces off and goes for a Clothesline, but Rollins counters it with a Arm Trap Neckbreaker. Rollins runs to the ropes, bounces off, and goes for a Leg Drop, but Gates dodges it in time. With Rollins sitting up, Nolan hits a Roundhouse Kick to the face. He covers; 1... Erik kicks out at one. Nolan stands Erik up to his feet and hits a Knife Edge Chop to him. Erik then hits Nolan with his own. Nolan hits his to Erik again, then Erik hits his again, then Nolan kicks Erik in the gut, hooks the arms, looking for a maneuver, but Erik gets out of it, and throws Nolan over with a Back Body Drop. Nolan stands up and Erik goes for a Dropkick, but Gates sidesteps it and hits a Elbow Drop to the spine.

"Nice way to capitalize, Nolan." Kenji commented.

After Nolan hit the back, Erik rolls out of the ring. Nolan quickly follows as he turns him around and hits him with a right fist before hitting a Knife Edged Chop to the chest. Then he grabs him by the head and throws him back in the ring. Erik stands and quickly runs for the ropes as Nolan slides back in. Erik goes for a Running Dropkick, but Nolan sidesteps and goes for a Elbow Drop, but Erik moves away. Then Erik goes for his own and Nolan moves away from that one too. Both men stand up, Nolan goes for a Clothesline, and Erik grabs it in time with a Wrist Wrench. He twists the arm and Nolan quickly rolls forward, Kips-up, goes for a right fist to Erik and he dodges the fist, sets him up for an STO, but Nolan elbows his head. Erik lets go as Nolan runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a Corkscrew Neckbreaker. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Erik kicks out at two. Now, Gates drags Erik to his corner and tags in Tyson. Both stand Erik up, set him for a Double Suplex, and executes the maneuver. Tyson sits Erik up and hits a sharp knee to the spine. Erik rolls out of the ring again in pain. Tyson follows him. With Erik's back turned on his opponent, Tyson stalks him and when Erik looks back, Tyson sprints for an attack, but Rollins counters with a Back Body Drop and Tyson hits spine-first onto the arena floor, shouting in pain. He stands Tyson up and throws him back in the ring. Getting back in the ring, Erik drags Tyson to his corner and tags in Hector. Erik has Tyson up in the Front Headlock, Hector stands on the second rope, then jumps off and hits a Diving Double Ax Handle to the back of Tyson.

"And Ambrose hits that Ax Handle to Tyson." Zack observed.

Rollins stand on the apron as Ambrose works with Tyson by hitting a knee to the face. Then he goes for a right fist to Tyson's face again and sets him up for a Swinging Neckbreaker. Fortunately, Stone gets out of it by countering it to a Northern Lights Suplex Pin; 1, 2... Hector gets his shoulder up at two and a half and uses his strength to stand up and reverse it to a Backslide Pin; 1, 2... Tyson kicks out. Hector then sprints to the ropes, bounces off and Tyson catches him with a Belly to Belly Suplex! Ambrose stands up again and Tyson kicks him the gut, has him in the Front Headlock, goes to the corner, climbs to the second turnbuckle, and jumps off for a Tornado DDT, but Hector pushes him off. Hector then goes for a Clothesline, but Tyson ducks it, he turns around, Tyson grabs Ambrose's head, and hits Death's Scythe (Cutter). He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Hector kicks out at two and a half! Tyson looked a little frustrated from this. Stone stands on his feet as he waits for Hector to get up. Ambrose soon stands up, Tyson sets him up for Death's Scythe again, but Hector counters with a Inverted Facelock and he hits the Inverted Snap DDT. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... And Tyson kicks out at two! Hector couldn't believe it as he held his head in frustration. Hector aggressively forces Tyson to his feet, then he runs back to the ropes, bounces off, and Tyson hits a Flying Forearm from out of nowhere! After hitting that surprising attack, both men crawl to their corners to tag out.

"Now both men are crawling to their corners for a tag." Kenji observed, "Marcus and Reigns are desperate to want in."

Then Hector tags in David and before he could get to Tyson, he tags in Marcus and he comes rushing into the ring, tackles David down, and starts slugging him! David pushes him off, King runs back to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a Big Boot to Reigns. He stands him up, pushes him to the ropes, David bounces off, and Marcus gets him with a powerful Scoop Slam followed by a Leg Drop. He covers, but Reigns kicks out before the ref could count. Marcus stands him up, has him over his shoulders, and David slips out and pushes him away. Marcus then goes for a strike, but David counters, lifts him up with the Fireman's Carry and hits the Samoan Drop! He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Marcus kicks out at two. Reigns grabs Marcus' arm and gets him up. Then, still hanging on to the arm, Reigns hits a Clothesline to Marcus. He brings him up again and hits another Clothesline. David stands King up one last time and hits a massive Clothesline. Tyson and Nolan rush into the ring to help Marcus, and David goes for a Double Clothesline, but they duck it, he turns around, they kick him in the gut, set him up, and hits a Double DDT. Ambrose and Rollins rush into the ring and attack their opponents. With this, a fight is happening between them as David and Marcus were down.

"Now the Ambrose and Rollins are going after Stone and Gates." Zack mused loudly.

Rollins and Ambrose then Irish Whip Tyson and Nolan to the ropes, they bounce off, and both Shield members go for a Clothesline, but both Nolan and Tyson duck it, hit the ropes, bounces off, and both men hit a Springboard Dropkick to Rollins and Ambrose! Both Shield members then rolled out of the ring as Tyson goes after Erik while Nolan goes after Hector. Back at the ring, Reigns stands and forces King to his feet and has him at the corner. He strikes Marcus with a right fist to the head and then hits left elbow. He grabs the arm next, Irish Whips him to the opposite turnbuckle, and Marcus stops himself. David already sprints to him, but Marcus ducks his attack, runs to the ropes, comes back and hits a Running Big Boot to Reigns, nearly knocking his head off! After hitting the boot, King forces him to his feet, sets him up for the Inverted Headlock, and shouts to the crowd as a signal for the Final Impact.

"Here it comes, everyone! The Final Impact!" Zack excitingly shouted.

Marcus goes for it... but the referee hits a low blow to Marcus!

"What the hell?!" Kenji shouted.

David releases himself from Marcus, kicks him in the gut, lifts him up, and hits the Powerbomb. He hooks the leg and the ref counts fast; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

"What the f%k was that?! What in God's name was that?!" Kenji angrily exclaimed, "Why did our ACW referee just attack Marcus from behind?!"

"I-I have no idea, Kenji. I don't know what's going on!" Zack stuttered.

Even Maria was shocked as she couldn't announced the Shield as the winners. All three of the Hardcore Foundation members were down as the ref goes to Maria and orders her to bring the belts to him and make the announcement. She passes them to him and he passes them to the Shield members.

***H-Here are your winners and the first ever ACW T-Trio Tag Team Champions, Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, and David Reigns, the Shield.***

"Okay, can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" Kenji demanded.

Then the ref takes the mic from Maria and he and the Shield get inside the ring.

"At least they'll probably give us some answers." Zack mused.

He gives the mic to Ambrose and he speaks into it.

"Well, look at that. The Shield are the first Trio Tag Team to ever win the ACW Trio Belts. And it's all thanks..." then he pats the ref on the back, "...to the first and newest official member of the Shield."

"What?!" Zack and Kenji shouted.

"That's right, everyone," Ambrose continued. "The Shield would like for all of you to welcome the newest member of our team, Luke Smith!"

The fans then booed loudly in the arena as Luke took off his referee shirt and revealed he had a black vest on him, just like one of the Shield members. All of the Shield members stand lined up, facing the crowd as Hector, Erik, and David raised their belts up high and Luke has his right fist up.

"By the way, ACW, Justice... has been quadrupled." Ambrose stated.

Then their music plays, and the Shield still have their right arms up as they embrace the hate from the fans. The cameras switch to Jesse's office as he just saw what happened.

"My God... I hired that guy and this is how he pays me back? Son of a bitch..." Jesse said to himself before a knock came, "Come in."

Opening the door was Josh, "Jesse, they're here."

"Good. Bring them in."

Josh nods and holds the door open for Kaiba, Bakura and Marik as they walked in and many fans of the arena boo at them.

"What is it that you want from us, Jesse? Is it about what we did earlier?" Kaiba inquired.

"Of course it's about what you bastards did earlier! I don't know what type of message you or your assholes are trying to send, but it's not going to work for me nor Altered Egos." Jesse stated.

Bakura interferes, "Well, let me tell what the message is. We are showing that we are not one that will be taken down that easily after our loss at Southern Hell."

"And since we're talking about this," Kaiba said, "I have a suggestion for the match at Spring Breakdown between Gods of Darkness and Altered Egos."

"What?"

"I had an idea of putting both tag teams in one match that nearly ends careers: a Tornado Tag Team Ladder Match."

"Okay, I'll agree to that, but let me change something about it."

"What?"

"Instead, it will be a Six-Man Tornado Tag Team Match featuring Altered Egos with a partner of their choice against the Gods of Darkness, Marik and Bakura, and... you."

"What?!"

"You heard me, Seto. You've always wanted to take these guys down since the beginning. Well, how about it? This is your chance."

A few seconds passed before Kaiba could answer, "Fine. I'll agree to it. For one thing, Alvarez, you better hope that your little team will have a partner soon. It's going to be hell for them."

"Oh, believe me, Kaiba, if I know Yugi and Atem, they'll do the same thing to Bakura and Marik from Southern Hell: beat the s%t out of those sons of bitches. And that will include you."

"We'll see about that."

Then Kaiba leaves Jesse's office, and Marik and Bakura followed him out as Josh closes the door. Jesse stands with a smirk on his face. The cameras then change to show and the cameras switch to show Yugi and Atem as they just watched their boss confronting Kaiba and had smiles on their faces.

"Man, Jesse won't back down from anything, won't he?" Yugi implied.

"That he most certainly won't. Makes me glad we got to work with him." Atem stated.

"Same here." then Yugi's phone rang and he picks it up, "Hello? ...Oh, hey, Téa. What's up? ...What? ...Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. What happened? ...Oh, my God. ...We'll be right there!"

"What is it?"

"It's Joey! He's been attacked."

"What?!"

"C'mon!"

Then Yugi runs out of the room as Atem followed. The cameras switch to show Téa with her hands over her mouth in shock. Yugi and Atem soon arrive in the room as they see Joey unconscious on the floor as EMTs are taking care of him.

"Téa, how'd this happened?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I just heard were crashing noises and when I came in the room, I found Joey lying on the ground unconscious." Téa explained, anxious.

"From the looks of this," Atem implied, "it appears to me that Joey was attacked the same way Tristan was attacked last week."

"Do you think Bakura and Marik did this again?"

"No, it wasn't them. We just saw them talking to Jesse earlier. There's no way they could have attacked Joey while at his office." Yugi stated.

"Maybe that's the thing, Yugi..." Atem mused, "...they probably have someone else on their side to do their dirty work for them."

Yugi and Téa looked to each other concerning of who could it be as the cameras switch to Hinata with the belt around her waist and is walking her way to the stage as ACW's theme plays.

"Now coming up next is the Divas Match with Hinata Hyuga and Sara Verser!" Zack announced.

"Can't wait to see it!" Kenji implied.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to show Terra and Young at an interview setup as they looked right at the camera and the fans boo at them.

Stan speaks first, "Heh. Good ol' Phil and Colt. The team that is apparently known as the CM Punk ripoffs."

"Well, actually, Stan, truth is, Phil is the CM Punk ripoff." Carter told him, "Colt, well... He's nothing but a complete dumbass that actually thinks he's the 'awesomemest wrestler' around here. When really, his win at Southern Hell was nothing but a fluke!"

"You are most certainly right about, Carter. All Colt did was steal moves from a actual wrestler himself named Shawn Michaels. What Colt also did was taint the name of HBK, and that what's disgusts us. Unlike you, Second City Saints, we actually make a name for ourselves."

"But not by stealing moves or names. Oh, no, we don't do so by 'entertaining the fans' as well. We do it by proving and showing that we are better and more better and greater than you two, or anyone in this damn company!"

"You don't believe us? Then why don't we show you at this upcoming Pay-Per-View known as Spring Breakdown. Second City Saints verses Alpha & Omega in a Tag Team Match to finish what we started."

"And believe us, we will end it with a vengeance."

With that, Stan and Carter looked to the camera with arrogant smirks on their faces as the cameras soon switch to show Colt walking his way to the women's locker room. He stops as he is near door to it.

"Time to make my appearance." Colt said to himself as he adjusted his tie.

Then he walks right into the door as Phil soon caught up, but couldn't find Colt at all.

"Great, I missed him. Where'd he go?" Phil asked himself.

"Evening, ladies!" Colt shouted from inside the locker room before the Divas screamed.

"Ah! Colt, get out of here, you pervert!" screamed Sakura.

Phil heard the shouts coming from the locker room, "Found him."

"Oh, come on, gals. You know you want some of Colt Anderson! Wait, what are you...? Uh-oh."

Then a racket starts going on in the room as shouts of pain are made by Colt as he is getting beat up by the Divas in the room. Phil only winced to every sound of punches and groans of pain in there. Soon, Colt gets thrown out by Sakura as she has a towel wrapped around herself and is very, very angry.

"Come in here again, and I'll kill you with my bare hands, Colt!" Sakura shouted before she slammed the door.

Phil looks to the injured Colt as he had comedic bruises, a patch over his head, his suit was ruined, and the rose wasn't a rose anymore.

"So... how'd it go?" Phil asked.

"Well... I went in there, and pretty much the girls just beat me up for going into the shower." Colt answered, "Then Sakura threw me out."

"Huh. Well, it could have end worse."

"That's true. But I don't see how this could get any worse."

"Actually, that's the thing, I just saw Carter and Stan's video earlier, and they issued us a challenge at Spring Breakdown in a Tag Team Match to settle it once and for all."

"Really?" Colt asked and Phil nodded, "Well, then, that actually made me feel better."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. After all, we're gonna get some payback anyway for what those jerks did to us last week. And even better... it'll probably give me the edge I need to beat down Johnny Cage at Last Stand."

"Hmph. And I know you'll do well, my friend." Phil pats him on the back, "Now, let's go get you patched up."

"No thanks, man. I can handle myself going to the Training Room."

"Okay. See ya then."

With that, Colt nodded and starts walking his way to the room. Phil had a smile on his face of his friend taking better care of himself. However, he starts realizing something.

"Wait..." then he finally got it as he knows Colt's going to see Shizuka, "Son of a bitch...! Colt, you clever bastard."

Phil chuckled as he follows and the cameras switch to the ring to show Maria with the mic in her hand.

***Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your guest color commentator for this match, she is one half the Women's Tag Team Championships, Samantha Hart!***

_*Going Under by Evanescence*_

The crowd bursts with a mixed, mostly cheering reaction as Samantha walks out to the stage with a smile on her face and has the Women's Tag Title over her shoulder. She high-fives the fans along her way to the announce table.

"And here she comes to the announce table, one half of the ACW Women's Tag Team Champions, Samantha Hart." Zack implied, "Last week, it was Hinata that came here on the announce table during Samantha's match against NGW's Joan Rivera. And now, it's Sam's turn."

"I'm gotta tell ya, this young woman has been very impressive Knockout through these past few weeks since her debut, and she's already on a roll in ACW... Uh-oh." Kenji stopped as Samantha stops to see a fan holding sign that consisted Hinata Hyuga.

Sam had a scowl on her face as the fan still cheers and has the sign, saying, "Hinata is the best Diva of all time!". Sam didn't like that at all as she swipes the sign away from the fan and starts tearing it up as some started booing at her though. She throws the sign back at the crowd and heads to the announce table. She sits down near Kenji and Zack and puts on her headsets as she still had the scowl on her face.

"Kenji. Zack." Samantha greeted, a bit pissed off.

"Uh, good evening, Samantha. How are you tonight?" Kenji asked, a bit nervous.

"Oh, I'm good, thank you very much."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you just ripped up that fan's sign for no reason." Zack pointed out.

"Hey, I got my reasons, Zack. So why don't you keep your mouth shut, okay?"

"Okay, easy, Sam. Easy, easy. We don't want any trouble. Okay? Just keep calm, okay?" Kenji mused to help calm Sam down.

She sighs, "Okay, I'm a bit better now."

"All right, then. That's good. Now let's just get the match started before things get any worse."

Zack says to himself, "Like that's not happened before."

"Shut up!"

*Bell rings*

***The following Divas Match is scheduled for one fall!***

_*My Last Breath by Evanescence*_

The fans reacts with cheers and boos as Sara Verser walks out to the stage, smiles to the fans and makes her way to the ring.

***Introducing first: from San Diego, California, weighing in at 124 pounds, she is a member of the Hardcore Foundation, Sara Verser!***

"Though we haven't seen much of this young woman in the ring by far much, but at least we get to see it here tonight." Zack implied.

"This young woman we've seen a lot in UWE and CXWE, and she has already been an impressive athlete in those companies. Let's see if she can make against Hinata tonight." Kenji stated.

"Hmph. Please." Sam scoffed, "Hinata is the one that has no chance against Sara Verser."

"Now how can you say that about your own partner, Sam?" Zack inquired.

"I can speak my mind whenever I want, Zack. We are in a free country."

Sara poses on the second rope before standing down and waiting for her opponent.

_*Radioactive by Kings of Leon*_

Hinata walks out to the stage with a smile on her face as many fans burst with cheers from the sight of her. She walks her way to the ring as she high-fives the fans.

***And her opponent: from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 99 pounds, one half of the ACW Women's Tag Team Champions, Hinata Hyuga!***

"Hinata as of now is a current Women's Tag Champ with you, Samantha. And along with that, she is also a one-time Women's Champion in UCA! This young women still has a lot to go in her wrestling career." Kenji stated.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Unlikely. I will admit, when we won the belts, she earned a little bit of my respect. A little. The rest, she couldn't even impress me at all."

"You know what? I'm just gonna ask. Samantha, why do you despise Hinata so much?" Zack asked.

"You don't deserve an answer from me, Carver."

Hinata stands on the second rope and raises her belt high as she still has the smile on her face. She steps down, passes her belt to the ref, and he passes it to the staff as Hinata notices the glare coming from her "partner". However, she couldn't focus on that as she turns her attention to Sara and the ref calls for the bell.

*Bell rings*

Hinata and Sara circle around the ring and stay steady of each other before going into a tie-up. A few seconds passed before Sara changes it to a Wrist Wrench with Hinata's left arm. Sara twists the arm, then Hinata flips herself forward, and now she twists Sara's arm. With this, Hinata hits a Shoulder Thrust into Sara and flips her down to the mat. She goes for a Leg Drop, but Verser moves out of the way and Hinata misses. As Hinata stands, Verser runs to the ropes, bounces off, looking for an attack, but Hinata counters with a Kitchen Sink. With Sara sitting up, Hinata quickly hits a Dropkick to the back of the temple. Sara rolls away from Hinata in pain as she uses the corner to help herself up. Verser stands at the corner, Hinata sprints forward, but Verser ducks it and Hinata hits the turnbuckle instead. She backs away from the corner and Verser grabs her head from behind, and hits a Neckbreaker. Verser goes for a quick cover; 1... Hinata gets the shoulder up. Sara picks Hinata up and pushes her to the ropes, Hinata hits the ropes, bounces off, Sara goes for a Clothesline, but Hinata ducks it, grabs her head from behind, and hits her with her own Neckbreaker! Now Hinata hooks the leg; 1, 2... Verser kicks out at two. Hinata stands her up and hits a Knife Edged Chop to the chest. Sara falls back to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Knife Edged Chop of her own to Hinata. Then Hinata hits a knee to the midsection, has her at the ropes, and pulls her to the opposite. Sara hits it, comes back to Hinata, she grabs her with a Tilt-a-Whirl, but Sara quickly counters with a Headscissors Takedown!

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" Zack exclaimed.

"Very impressive by Sara Verser." Kenji said.

"Hmph. Glad to see she's taking control of the match instead of Hinata." Sam smiled.

Hinata stands dizzy after that Takedown as Sara grabs her from behind, throws her with a Snapmare, runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a Running Knee to the face of Hinata. Verser covers; 1, 2... Hinata kicks out at two. Sara grabs Hinata's arms, hooks them up, and throws Hinata over with a Butterfly Suplex. Hinata shot out from the mat as she is at the ropes. Sara then hits Knife Edged Chop to Hinata's chest before pulling her to the opposite ropes. Hinata hits it, comes back to Verser, and she hits a hard Clothesline. Sara jumps high in the air and lands her knee across the face of Hinata. She sits her opponent up and puts her in the Headlock. Hinata quickly stands up to her feet, gets behind Sara, and lands a unbelievable Back Suplex! Verser rolls out of the ring and tries to catch her breath. Hinata waits in the ring as the ref orders her to get back into the ring. 1...! 2...! Sara already then rolls back inside the ring and stays steady of Hinata as she did the same. Hinata goes at her, but Verser ducks, has her by the waist behind, and takes her down on the mat with a Double Leg Takedown before putting a Front Headlock to her. Hinata, however, wouldn't let that happen as she quickly starts get to her feet, spin around out of the hold and pulls Sara forward and hits a Japanese Arm Drag!

"Nice counter by Hinata." Kenji stated.

"Yawn. I've seen better counters than that." Sam implied.

Sara stands, turns to Hinata, but only to be thrown again with an Arm Drag. Sara stands again and Hinata pulls her forward and hits a Kitchen Sink. As Sara is on her hands and knees, Hinata grabs her by the head, brings her up, and puts her at the corner. She then hits an elbow to Sara and Irish Whips her to the opposite corner, but she counters with her own and Hinata runs towards it. But Hinata stops herself, sees Sara coming towards, and she leaps over the ropes and lands on the apron as Sara also stopped at the turnbuckle. Verser goes for a left strike, but Hinata rams Sara's abdomen, and she bends down in pain as Hinata slingshots herself over, and rolls Verser up with the Sunset Flip Pin; 1, 2...! Verser grabs the ropes in time at two and a half! Hinata pushes away Sara before going to the top turnbuckle. High on top, she waits for Verser to stand up for an high diving maneuver. Hinata looks to her right to see Samantha still glare at her with hatred. She didn't say anything, but her expression told Samantha "Why?" Hinata looks back to Verser, but only to be hit with a Enzuigiri from out of nowhere! Hinata falls from the turnbuckle as Sam watched and grinned at the sight of that mistake.

"Oh, damn, I did not see that coming at all!" Zack exclaimed, "Sara saw Hinata's distraction and seized the opportunity with that Enzuigiri."

"Now _that's_ what I call a fall from grace." Samantha smirked.

With Hinata down on the mat, Sara turns her horizontal from the turnbuckle and she climbs high. On the top rope, Sara looks down to Hinata, stands high, flips forward and hits a Diving Somersault Leg Drop! She hooks the leg; 1, 2... Hinata kicks out at two and half! Sara couldn't believe as she gripped her head in disbelief and the fans bursts with shocked cheers around the arena. Sara then drags Hinata to the center of the ring, picks her up by the head, has her on her feet, grabs her arms, puts them around Hinata's head, and turns her around, setting Hinata up for the Verser Breaker (Straight Jacket Neckbreaker). But Hinata quickly turns herself around, kick Sara in the midsection, sets up the Overdrive position, and hits Verser with the Blind Spot (Jumping Overdrive)! She hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

"Yes!" Kenji and Zack exclaimed.

***Here is your winner, Hinata Hyuga!***

"My God, I don't believe that just happened!" Zack exclaimed, "I mean, Hinata was able to counter from that Verser Breaker and land the Blind Spot."

"Despite of her distraction and nearly losing the match, Hinata was able to come back with that finisher." Kenji stated, "This match was pretty freakin' awesome."

"Do you two hear yourselves?" Samantha questioned, "You guys are absolutely crazy for thinking that Hinata deserves the popularity she gets from these idiotic fans."

"Well, that's our opinions, Sam. You might as well get used to it." Zack stated.

"Yeah, well, I've had respect for the both of you. But now, you've lost it. See you losers later."

With that, Sam takes her headsets off, takes her belt and leaves the announce table with a angry frown across her face. Hinata sees her "partner" leave as she was still concerned of why Sam loathes her so much. Sara even notices while she looks by Samantha at the ramps and Hinata standing near the ropes with apprehension. Samantha stops at the ramps, looks back to Hinata, and shook her head to her and mouths "Pathetic." She turns her back on Hinata and walks back up to the stage. The cameras switch to Jesse's office as he, Josh, and Misty looked on to what just happened.

"Okay, Jesse, this has got to stop." Josh said, "You know it. I know it. Everyone on the staff, and roster knows this has got to stop."

"Your friend is right, Jesse. You know this is gonna get worse for both Samantha and Hinata." Misty stated.

"Don't you two think I know that? I can already tell their partnership was falling apart." Jesse stated.

"You mean you noticed that just now?" Josh questioned, "Dude, if this keeps up, Samantha and Hinata could one day lose the titles and Samantha will tear Hinata apart."

"I told you I freaking know that already!" Jesse nearly exclaimed. "But that's not my job to handle it. That's Misty's job to handle it. Misty, what ideas you have for this?"

"Wish I could tell you, Jesse. I'm certain that we can't put Hinata and Samantha in a match to settle their differences. Even if we do that, it's not going to be pretty."

"Crap." Jesse cursed, "Well.. think you can try and talk to one of them?"

"I'll see what I can do, Jesse."

With that, Misty leaves Jesse's office as both boys were still worried of what might happen. The cameras change to the TitanTron to show Beowulf and it says, "Beowulf's Special Announcement".

"Now everybody, we are on our way to Beowulf's special announcement. We all had one question on our minds: 'What is Beowulf thinking now?' And we're gonna find out next!" Kenji proclaimed.

"If you're thinking of change the channels during commercial, don't even do it. You're gonna miss a lot when we come back." Zack proclaimed.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the ring as the fans are still anxious for Beowulf to come.

_*Who's Next? by Jim Johnston*_

Already, everyone around the arena immediately erupts with massive cheers and small boos as the music played and the lights turn light gold. Almost a minute has passed and Beowulf walks out to the stage with his head down and looked focused. Then yellow pyro sparks showering at Beowulf from left and right, and he didn't seemed to mind. They soon stopped and Beowulf looks to the ring before he walks his way to it.

***Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Beowulf!***

"As of earlier, Beowulf declared a 'special announcement' tonight on ACW during an interview with Mike, and we're still wondering: What could it be?" Kenji questioned.

"Whatever it is, coming from Beowulf, it's gonna be 'epic'. Heh-heh-heh." Zack chuckled, "But in seriousness, Beowulf has done what he did last week on his debut."

"And that was 'making an impact' on the champ. But shockingly, Beowulf himself said that he had no intentions of wanting the Undisputed Championship! At least, not yet, though."

"Looks like we'll just have to wait and see."

Beowulf stands in the ring before roaring to the crowd and they react with cheers. Beowulf takes a mic from the staff and he soon speaks into it.

"Well, it appears to me that most of you are excited to see me." Beowulf implied, and fans respond with cheers. Beowulf chuckled and soon spoke again, "Hm. Looks like I got my answer. Now as I said before, I declared an important announcement today and I also said that this is so damn important, there's no way that any ACW Superstar on the roster could refuse it. Here's what it is. This is a match, made by me, called 'Beowulf's Challenge'. Here's how it goes. At anytime I come out to the ring, any Superstar from the locker room can come out here and face me to a match. It's simple, really. All you have to do is wait for me to come out here, and, if you have the guts, you come out to the ring and fight the Wolf himself. So... who wants to be the first ACW Superstar to walk that stage, walk on the ramps, enter the ring, and face the Wolf? I'll be waiting."

Beowulf drops the mic and waits for his first opponent to show up and the people of New Orleans stand up in the arena to see who will be the first. Half a minute has passed in the show and then...

_*No More Words by EndeverafterR*_

The ACW Universe instantly showered the arena with cheers as they recognized that song from anywhere and the lights turned orange.

"Oh, my God...!" Kenji and Zack gasped.

"Kenji, is that who I think it is?" Zack asked.

"I think it..." Kenji trailed off.

Then entering the stage was the one, the only... Crash freakin' Bandicoot!

"It is! It's him! Crash freaking Bandicoot is here on ACW! Oh, my God! I can't believe it!" Kenji exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either, Kenji!" Zack exclaimed, "Crash Bandicoot is here! My God! Crash has done so much in the wrestling business! He's won many titles in WWE Animated, UWE, and UCA! Even becoming the 2003 UWE Rumble Royale winner!"

"Not just that, Crash Bandicoot is also one of the most hardcore and craziest competitors around the entire fiction wrestling world."

Following him was his sister Coco Bandicoot as she also had a smile on her face, "And look who's with him! Crash's own sister, Coco!"

"Well, without her, Crash would probably go a bit crazy here on ACW. Heh-heh-heh."

***Ladies and gentlemen, accepting Beowulf's Challenge and making his debut on ACW, accompanied by Coco Bandicoot, welcome from Wumpa Island, Australia, weighing in at 213 pounds, "The Radical Enigma" Crash Bandicoot!***

Crash came out onto the stage in a wild frenzy, throwing his arms in all sorts of directions as he ran all over the stage before standing in the center of the ring and suddenly began spinning in place like an orange twister for a few moments before jumping up into the air and landed emphatically on the ground, orange machine gun pyro going upon his landing. Crash, along his way to the ring, high-fives the fans at the ramps with the same signature smile on his face. But he doesn't enter the ring yet as he goes around ringside and high-fives the fans there too. He even high-fives the color commentators too!

"Ha! Crash just high-five'd us! This is freaking awesome, man!" Zack exclaimed.

"That it most certainly is, Zack. That it most certainly is." Kenji smiled.

After Crash was finished high-fiving the fans, he slides in the ring before climbing up the turnbuckle and bobbing his head to the beat of the music midst the cheers and stands at his corner as Beowulf raised a brow, but had a small smirk on his face of his first challenger being Crash Bandicoot himself. Crash's music and lights dies down and the ref calls for the bell. Coco stands at ringside while Crash and Beowulf go into a lock-up with each other. Beowulf easily gets Crash into the corner and pushes him forward as the ref is ordering him to let go. Both Superstars release each other as they have their arms up to show the ref they've stopped. He backs away and Crash and Beowulf go into another tie-up. Crash quickly changes the lock-up to a Side Headlock, then Beowulf pushes him off to the ropes, he bounces and Beowulf grabs him by the waist and hits a Sidewalk Slam. Beowulf brings Crash to his feet, gets him over his shoulders, but the bandicoot slips out of it, pushes Beowulf away, and when he turned back, Crash leaps up and hits a huge Dropkick! Beowulf stands near the ropes, Crash goes to him and hits a Knife Edged Chop to the chest before Beowulf hits Crash with his own. Then, it became a battle of Knife Edged Chops as they kept going back and forth, back and forth, and Beowulf strikes Crash down with a hard slap to the chest. He goes for an Elbow Drop, but Crash moves away and Beowulf hits the mat instead. Crash then goes for a Discus Leg Drop and Beowulf dodges that. Crash Kips-up, Beowulf goes for a Clothesline, but Crash ducks that one, grabs him around the waist, and hits a unbelievable German Suplex. He hooks the leg; 1... Beowulf kicks out at one a half. Bandicoot stands on his feet, runs to the ropes, bounces off, then Beowulf turns to his stomach as Crash notices and jumps over. He hits the ropes, Beowulf stands bends forward for a Back Body Drop, but Crash already saw that coming and kicks him at the chest. With Beowulf wincing from the kick, Crash runs back to the ropes, bounces off for an attack and Beowulf catches him with a Snap Powerslam!

"Ho, damn! This is already getting intense." Zack implied.

"I can tell." Kenji said.

Beowulf stands after hitting the Powerslam and hits Crash with an Elbow Drop. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Crash kicks out at two. Beowulf brings Crash to his feet, Irish Whips him to the ropes, Crash bounces off, and Beowulf catches him and hits a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker. The bandicoot shot out in pain from that Backbreaker as Beowulf puts his shoulders down and covers; 1, 2... Crash kicks out at two. Beowulf picks up Crash by the head, and sets him up in a Suplex.

"Uh-oh. Do you think Beowulf's going for the Wolf's Hammer already?" Zack asked.

"Looks like it." Kenji implied.

Beowulf lifts Crash up, but he goes over, grabs the head in a Sleeper Hold, and hits a Flashback! Coco clapped and cheered for her brother.

"Nope! Crash counters with that Flashback!" Zack stated.

After hitting the Neckbreaker, Crash runs to the ropes, jumps on the second ropes, bounces off and lands a Springboard High-Angle Moonsault to Beowulf. Then Crash faces the crowd and shouts with the charisma as fans react with massive cheers to the bandicoot. Crash looks back to Beowulf, sits him up, walks back a bit, sprints, and gets Beowulf with a Running Neck Snap. Beowulf uses the ropes to help himself up, then Crash goes to him, pulls him to the opposite, Beowulf hits the ropes and comes back, and Crash catches him with a Hurricanrana followed by a Rana Pin; 1, 2... Beowulf reverses it; 1, 2... Crash counters back; 1, 2... Beowulf counters and pushes him off as Crash stands and hits a Front Dropkick to Beowulf. Crash runs to the ropes again, bounces off and hits a Leg Drop across Beowulf's head. He then looks up the turnbuckle and cracked the signature crazy smile on his face.

"Oh, boy. You know where Crash's going with this." Kenji stated.

Crash stands up and jumps to the top turnbuckle. He stands high on top, hears the many of the ACW Universe cheering for the crazy bandicoot, looks back at Beowulf, dives off the top rope, going for a Crash Landing (Swanton Bomb)! ...Only for Beowulf to lift up his knees and Crash his spine-first into it! Crash actually cries in pain from hitting the knees as Coco winced from seeing her brother in pain. Now she gets more worried as Beowulf stands up, positions himself with his hands on knees, looking for the Wolf's Spear. Coco tells her brother to look out for Beowulf. Crash helps himself up with the corner and finally stands up. When Crash stands up, Beowulf instantly sprints right at Crash and Coco covers her eyes from seeing the Spear happening... However, Crash actually jumps over Beowulf and he hits shoulder-first into the steel post! Coco uncovers her eyes to see her brother roll forward and Beowulf has hit the post instead. Crash looks back as Beowulf gets out of the corner, and Crash kicks him in the abdomen, has him in the Front Headlock, and nails the Wumpa Twist (Twist of Fate)! Crash instantly stands up to his feet and climbs to the top rope. Standing high, he waists no time, dives off and finally lands the Crash Landing! The leg is hooked!

1!

2!

Beowulf kicks out at nearly three! The fans are in absolute shock with cheers of surprise. Crash, Coco, and even the ref were stunned from seeing Beowulf kicking out of that move.

"My God! I actually can't believe Beowulf kicked out of that Crash Landing!" Kenji exclaimed, "Never have I thought that anyone would get the shoulder up after that finisher."

Crash was still astounded as he ran his hands through his orange fur. Crash thought trying the same moves again just to finish him off. He drags Beowulf to the center of the ring, stands him up, puts him in the Front Headlock, shouts to the crowd, "Whoa!", and spins for the Wumpa Twist. But Beowulf spins out of the Wumpa Twist, kicks Crash in the midsection, sets him up in the Suplex, and hits the Wolf's Hammer! He hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

"What the hell?!" Kenji and Zack exclaimed, surprised.

***Here is your winner, Beowulf!***

"Holy crap, what did we just see?" Zack asked his half-brother.

"Zack, I am not sure, man. All I know is, we just saw Crash lose on his debut to Beowulf himself." Kenji answered.

Beowulf stands near the ropes with his fists in the air as many fans give massive cheers and somewhat boos to him. For Crash, he is aided by his sister as he is sitting up and looked a bit disappointed. The music dies down and Beowulf looks back to his opponent and stands near him. Crash looks to him and Beowulf slowly extended his hand out. Many were surprised by Beowulf being this way. Crash graciously accepts it and jumps back to his feet with happiness as fans quickly react with cheers of seeing the good ol' Crash Bandicoot. His theme song plays as he goes around the ring like as if he won the match. Coco only looked on at her brother and shook her head with a small smile.

"Crash may have lost, but that doesn't mean it should keep him down!" Kenji stated, "That guy is one crazy son of a gun."

"You are most certainly right about that, Kenji." Zack chuckled, "Just like the many in ACW, Crash has a chance of becoming a future Hardcore Champion or even a future Undisputed Champion."

Crash stands on the top turnbuckle and bobs his head to the beat of his theme. The cameras soon switch to the locker rooms to show Naruto ready for his match and had a smile on his face as he just saw the match.

"Man, that guy is crazy. Damn glad Jesse hired him." Naruto chuckled before he stood up with the belt over his shoulders and leaves the room.

The cameras then change to the TitanTron to show Naruto with the Undisputed championship on his left shoulder and had a smirk while Bakura on the opposite had a evil look on his face along with Marik by his side also with an evil look.

"Coming up next, is the main event, ladies and gentlemen! Ryo Bakura versus Undisputed Champ Naruto Uzumaki tonight! Don't miss it when we return to ACW live on the USA Network!" Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras come back from commercial and shows Sasuke Uchiha laid back against the wall with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and the fans already jeer heavily at him. He slowly opens his eyes and looks to the camera facing him.

"A lot of things that our Undisputed Champion did in the past few years in the Fictional World of Wrestling. He was the guy that actually pinned Brock Lesnar himself and his career skyrocketed from there. He also became the 2003 Toon King of the Ring and 2008 Toon Royal Rumble winner. Along with that, he was also a world champion of many companies: WWE Animated, CWF, the first-ever AWF Champion, current NCW World Heavyweight Champion, and as well, the current ACW Undisputed Champion. There's one flaw in all of those: he only became world champion once in all those companies and never came back for it. In ACW, he's gonna do the same thing all over. This time, at Spring Breakdown, it's gonna be me that will be the next Undisputed Champion. Not Beowulf. Not Isaac Clarke. Not Mason Stone. And especially not Rogen Townsend. Since I came to ACW, I have proven time and again why I am the most dominating predator in the business." Sasuke stated as fans boo more louder at him, "I did so by throwing Mason Stone out of the ring like the garbage he is, pinning Rogen Townsend after sending a Punt Kick straight into his skull, throwing Duke Devlin's pretty little face right through a television screen and sending him to the hospital, and as well from my match last week, I killed that pathetic and worthless Joey Wheeler with the Venom. Soon, at Spring Breakdown, in Naruto's theme, 'I Will Not Bow'... He will bow before the next ACW Undisputed Champion. He along with all the ACW Universe and Roster will bow before... the Viper."

Sasuke looked right to the camera with the sinister grin on his face as fans boo loudly to his statement. The cameras then change to the ring and the bell is rung before Maria makes the announcement.

***The following main event scheduled for one fall!***

_*Sinner by Drowning Pool*_

The crowd immediately stands up with boos and jeers as the lights went dim purple and Ryo Bakura walks up the stage, followed by Marik Ishtar behind him. Both men walk on the ramps to the ring.

***Making his way to the ring first: accompanied by Marik Ishtar, from Domino City, Japan, weighing in at 114 pounds, "The Spirit of Darkness" Ryo Bakura!***

"This guy I truly can't stand at the most." Zack said, "He's been nothing but trouble in this company since he attacked Yugi Mutou and Atem from behind. And now, again he and Marik have done the same thing tonight!"

"I can agree with you on that. Both Marik and Bakura had done a lot of things to get their way to the Tag Titles, including what happened last week." Kenji stated.

"Not just that though, what about Tristan and Joey's attacks? Those guys have done that too."

"Well, Tristan's attack could be true, but Joey is too questionable. How is it that they were able to do that while talk to Jesse? They obviously have another person under their sleeves that's being paid by Kaiba."

"Obviously. I hope by Spring Breakdown, Yugi and Atem will do the same thing to those guys from Southern Hell."

The music soon dies down, Ryo stands in the ring as he crossed his arms and waits for his opponent.

_*I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin*_

_*Fall!*_

Yellow and orange pyro explode from the stage before Naruto runs out to be cheered by the many fans of ACW while having the belt in his hand. He stands at the right side of the stage and raises his belt high with pride as many fans cheered. He goes to the left side and it repeats its self. Naruto stands at the center of the stage, brings the belt over his shoulders, salutes to the crowd, and runs his way to the ring.

***And his opponent: from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing at 112 pounds, he is the ACW Undisputed Champion, "The Orange Spark" Naruto Uzumaki!***

"Naruto, with that smile on his face, not only shows he's proud to be here as a champion, he's also showing determination in this following match. He's also showing after what Sasuke has done to him and said about him, he's not back down." Kenji stated.

"Damn straight, brotha! Naruto has done all things as Sasuke stated, even his flaws, but there is no way Naruto will bow to the likes of that sick bastard." Zack stated.

Naruto stands in the ring and raises his belt for the fans to cheer more. His music dies down as he passes the belt to the ringside crew along with his jacket and his necklace after he kissed it for good luck. Both teens stand at their respective corners while Marik stands at ringside near Bakura and the ref calls for the bell. Ryo and Naruto go into a tie-up and keeps the hold until Bakura knees Naruto at the midsection. With Naruto bending forward in pain, Ryo easily takes advantage by putting him in the Front Headlock, and hits a Snap DDT. Naruto's head bounces off the mat as Ryo goes for a quick cover; 1... Naruto gets the shoulder up, then Ryo picks him up, pushes him to the ropes, Naruto comes back and ducks the Clothesline Bakura was about to deliver, runs to the ropes, jumps on the second ring rope, bounces off and hits Bakura with a unbelievable Springboard Roundhouse Kick right to the skull! Ryo rolls away from Naruto as he stood up at the corner and Naruto sees the advantage by running right at him, but only to be counter with a foot to the jaw. Naruto staggers back a bit, Ryo stands on the second rope, Naruto looks back, Bakura jumps off the ropes, and lands a Diving Clothesline. Bakura jumps to his feet, then leaps high, and hits a vicious Knee Drop across the face of his opponent. Naruto shot up in pain from that Knee Drop as Bakura runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a Low Dropkick to the back of the head, sending Naruto rolling outside the ring in pain. Ryo tries to follow Naruto, but the ref protested as he told him to stay in the ring. While distraction happened, Marik goes to Naruto and attacks him with a Clothesline, making his head bounce of the mat in a nasty way.

"What the hell, man?! People like him do not know when to stop this bull crap!" Kenji snarled.

"You can say that again." Zack agreed.

The ref notices only that Marik is near the downed Naruto and orders him to back away as Marik has his hands up like he's done nothing along with cocky grin on his face and the fans boo to him. Naruto slowly stands up on his knees as Bakura rolls out of the ring, brings Naruto to his feet, slams his head on the apron, and throws him into the ring. Naruto gets on his knees and Ryo hits a hard kick to the chest. With the pain Naruto felt at his chest, Ryo picks him up by the head, turns him around, and lands a Neckbreaker Slam. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Naruto gets the shoulder up. Ryo then rolls Naruto over on his stomach, stands up, and hits a knee to the back of his neck, causing more injury to it. Bakura then starts damaging the neck more with multiple elbows and fists to the injured neck. He brings Naruto to his feet, grabs the head, and holds in the Snapmare & Necklock submission move. With the submission hold locked in, Naruto struggles to breathe and tries to get out of the hold. Unfortunately, Ryo only keeps the lock tighter to put more pressure into the neck. Cameras switch to show Sasuke looking on to Naruto's match as he had a vile grin on his face.

"And there's the smug bastard looking on at the match." Kenji stated.

"And you look at his face, he's obviously happy this of seeing Naruto put in pain." Zack added.

Back in the ring, only a minute has passed and Naruto is already on his knees and looks to be fading. His arm is slowly goes down while Ryo kept the lock even tighter and had the sick grin from this. Naruto's arm is down and the ref taps to see if he's down and out. He raises it up to check and it falls; 1! He raises it for a second time and it falls; 2! A third rise and fall; 3! Another rise, then a fall; 4! Fans keep cheering for Naruto to get up as the official raises the arm one last time and... it stops in midair! The crowd is absolutely going wild over this! His open palm turns into a tight fist as he is able to deliver shots to the midsection of Bakura until he can release the lock. Then Naruto gives one more punch to the gut and Bakura releases the lock as he grips his stomach in pain. Naruto then kicks him in the gut, sets up the Suplex, hooks the leg, lifts him up, and lands a Fisherman's Suplex! Bakura shot up in pain from that Suplex and has the ropes to hold him up. Naruto, however, runs right at him, but Bakura throws him over with a Back Body Drop and he lies at the center. But Ryo has no idea that Naruto lands on the apron. Bakura turns around, Naruto jumps on the top rope, and he lands a Springboard Clothesline! With Bakura down on the mat, Naruto looks up to the turnbuckle and starts climbing on it. Crouching on the top turnbuckle, Naruto stands steady on the turnbuckle and looks to his feet, trying to keep balance. But Bakura sees this and uses foot to push the ref into the ropes, making Naruto fumble and fall groin-first to the turnbuckle! The crowd winces from that as Naruto could feel a large amount of pain in the lower regions. Bakura stands up and the ref is telling him not to do that again. He ignored the official and climbs to the top. As he makes it to the turnbuckle, he readies Naruto for a Superplex.

"Oh, no. Not good! Not good!" Zack stated.

Bakura gets the arm over and goes for it, but Naruto stops him with a shot to the ribs. With this, he keeps hitting the sides at a fast rate until Ryo lets go. He loosens a bit and Naruto pushes him off, making him fall back-first on to the mat! Naruto stands high on the top turnbuckle, jumps off, and hits the Konoha Drop (HBK Elbow Drop)! Bakura rolls away from the blonde in pain as Naruto jumps on his feet and shouts to the crowd with charisma. Marik has had enough as he slides in the ring and attacks Naruto, but he sees him coming and lifts him up in the Fireman's Carry and hits the Ninja's Way! While Marik rolls out of the ring, Bakura goes at him and Naruto sees him coming to and catches him with a Drop Toehold, followed by the Will of Fire! Bakura screams in absolute pain from the hold as he tries to reach for the ropes, but couldn't make it. Already, he couldn't handle it anymore and taps out!

*Bell rings*

Naruto stands up while holding his injured neck and the ref raises his left arm in victory as fans cheered.

***Here is your winner by Submission, the Undisputed Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!***

"Ha-ha! Way to go, Naruto!" Kenji exclaimed, "Man, what a way to show you still got it."

"You are right! Naruto has definitely got Sasuke this time with this win, showing he won't back down that easily." Zack stated.

Unfortunately, the celebration came to a quick end as Seto Kaiba comes from behind Naruto and assaults him with a steel chair!

"What the f%k!? What's that son of a bitch doing here?!" Kenji exclaimed, "He's got nothing to do with this!"

"Isn't it obvious, Kenji?" Zack asked, "Kaiba is trying to show what he can do at Spring Breakdown against Altered Egos."

Kaiba continuously hits Naruto with the chair and soon stops as Bakura and Marik come into the ring and hammer down on the champ. Kaiba lies the chair in the middle of the ring, Bakura and Marik have Naruto on his knees, and Kaiba readies him in the DDT. then the crowd's boos turn into cheers as Yugi and Atem rush into the ring to attack their opponents!

"Altered Egos are here! And their beating the hell out of their opponents for Spring Breakdown!" Kenji exclaimed.

Atem is at Bakura and Yugi as Marik while Kaiba was out of the ring along with Naruto. Yugi then throws Marik right out the ring as Atem brings Bakura to the center of the ring in the Front Headlock and nails the Pharaoh's Endgame! Now with Bakura down on his back, Yugi climbs to the top turnbuckle, readies himself as fans cheered on. However, Kaiba comes in and pushes Yugi off the turnbuckle, making him hit the padded floor. Atem runs to Kaiba, but he jumps off the apron before he could do so. With Atem shouting to Kaiba, Bakura sneaks from behind and hits a low blow! Then he takes him in the Inverted Facelock while walking to center, hits a Backbreaker and finish him off with the Neckbreaker to the chair! Bakura stands over the downed Atem as Kaiba and Marik return to the ring with arrogant grins on their faces.

"My God, this madness will not stop until they actually end Yugi and Atem." Kenji stated, "Are Altered Egos at a loss now?"

"I don't know, but... Wait a minute!" Zack exclaimed.

Running inside the ring was none other than... the General Manager. Jesse Alvarez, as fans cheered in surprise and shock! He slides inside the ring and nails a right fist at all three of the bastards! No one could believe it as he keeps going and going!

"That's Jesse Alvarez! Our boss is beating the living hell out of the bastards that ruined his show in the first episode!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Get 'em, Boss! Kick their ass!" Zack cheered on.

Marik runs towards, but only to be thrown out of the ring by Jesse. Bakura comes in next and Jesse throws him over with a Back Body Drop right on Marik! Kaiba goes for a chair shot, but Jesse ducks it, Kaiba turns around, and Jesse lands a Spinning Side Kick to the midsection! Kaiba drops the chair and Jesse throws him right out of the ring on Marik and Bakura with authority and vengeance! He shouts to the crowd of New Orleans as they cheered back in amazement! Jesse then takes his suit-jacket off and throws it high in the air. Atem, Yugi, and Naruto return to the ring and Yugi has a mic in his hand.

"Yo, Kaiba. Looks like you got your ass kicked by the boss!" Yugi smirked and the fans responded with cheers, "You know, since Jesse gave us the nice opportunity to find a partner for our match, we've already found him. Atem?"

Yugi passes it to him and Atem announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Altered Ego's partner for Spring Breakdown, 'The Latino Kid' Jesse Alvarez!"

"What!?" Kenji and Zack exclaimed as the fans cheered louder than it was when the show started.

Kaiba and his team couldn't believe it as they had wide eyes in fear and disbelief. Jesse looked on to them with a smirk that the "Latino Kid" has returned to action on his own show. Kaiba then repeatedly shouts, "No, no, no, no!" as he didn't want this to happen. But it's gonna happen any way.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the ring as it shows Jesse standing in the middle of the ring with a smirk on his face of what just happened. He got his suit back in order and the ring is set for the contract signing with Naruto standing by near the chair with a table and another chair on the opposite side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the contract signing for Spring Breakdown." Jesse greeted, "Now, as of last week from what I saw, Naruto was assaulted by Sasuke Uchiha himself." then boos came at the mention of Sasuke, "And... I would like to make it official tonight. So, may Sasuke Uchiha come out to the ring, please?"

Jesse and Naruto looked to the stage while they wait for the Uchiha.

_*Sin With a Grin by Shinedown*_

Lights turn dim as fans showered the arena with jeers and Sasuke walks out to the stage with a very dark expression, glaring right at his old enemy and Naruto glares back. Uchiha walks his way down the ramps and walks up the stops, into the ring. The lights turned normal and Sasuke's music dies down as both Superstars scowl at each other with every ounce of hatred they have for each other. Jesse steps in between them to stop what might happen next.

"Gentlemen, please sit down to your seats." Jesse told them.

Naruto did so as Sasuke took a glare at him and sat down as well.

"Good. Now, in this contract, it will make your match official at Spring Breakdown. And since I can tell how much hatred you shared with each other, the match of my choosing is a Non-Sanctioned Match!" Jesse announced, receiving cheers from the fans as Naruto and Sasuke had no problem with the smirks on their faces, "But here's an adding to that... It will also be... a Special Guest Referee Match!" the fans cheered even more louder from hearing the call, "Heh, good to hear some cheers from y'all. Now... Naruto... Sasuke... Would you two please sign the contract? And after that, you may speak your mind of your match."

The contract is passed in the center and Naruto signs it first. After he was done, he slides it to Sasuke and he signs it. He finishes it and passes it to Jesse while still giving the dirty look to his enemy. Jesse checks the contract is signed and passes the mic to Naruto.

Naruto takes a moment before speaking into it, "You know, Sasuke... Our rivalry has been going on since during the Road to WrestleMania at WWE Animated. You know how it all started. You know who was the person we both wanted without each other. That person was Sakura Haruno. I'll admit, when I saw her, I've always liked her. However, she never felt the same for me as she had such a childish crush on you. But yet, you never showed it. However, in January, Sakura left us to ourselves and we argued over who was the person that drove her off. Soon, you started to develop feelings for her and you wanted her back... _without_ me. ...And guess what? I thought the same thing. Pretty soon, she came back and our bloody rivalry had started into a war over one girl. It all came to a close at WrestleMania 22, where it was the 'Big Time'. That match is said to this day is on of the Top Ten Mania Matches. We fought our every hatred, sweat, and tear to get what we both wanted. In the end, both of us were down and Sakura came in the ring between us. You remember what happened that day, Sasuke? As soon as she turned to me... she slapped me right across the f%king face." Naruto said, receiving boos from the crowd of hearing that of Sakura, "Along with that, she turned to you... and kissed you passionately." boos grew even louder in the arena.

"My God, I had no idea." Kenji said in shock.

Naruto continues, "And yet, that cost you the match as you turned around and got hit with a Superkick by me. Then, one... two... three. I won the match and got the rights to Sakura and guess what? It was all actually a plot against you."

The fans cheered again to hear the good of Sakura.

"But hey, since I'm telling you a history lesson, why don't I tell more about our tag team dominance. Both of us were two-time WWE Toon Tag Team Champions and a one-time UCA Tag Team Champions. Along with that, our rivalry continued in UCA where we fought a lot of matches and you also apart of the Rival Empire by the time being. Soon, it all came to an end with a Loser Leaves Town Steel Cage Match, where I won against you and you went bye-bye. Now today, here we are at ACW. Our rivalry is reborn. You want a shot at this title, Sasuke Uchiha? Then you're gonna have to pry it from my cold dead hands! But that ain't gonna happen when I release every single ounce of hate I have against you in this Non-Sanctioned Match! I will make you suffer! I will burn you down!"

Many of the fans cheered from hearing Naruto's statement. Naruto puts the mic down on the table and Sasuke takes it. He looks to the booing crowd with a smirk before looking back to the blonde.

"Man, how pathetic can you get, Naruto? Talking all about our history from WWE Animated... I don't really care for that, dobe. All the history between us and Sakura, I could care less for that. You want to know what really matters to me in this business today? It's what's on your shoulders, Naruto. It's the primary title that should've belong to me since the very beginning of this show. The ACW Undisputed Championship. From the point I started here at ACW, I have shown why I am better than anyone else around here in the roster. I have proven time and again why I am the dominate predator in all of ACW. I did so by showing everyone not to underestimate me, but it looks like everyone never understood what I said and they payed the price. For you, Naruto, you've already understand the whole deal with me when I took you out during your match just a few weeks ago and last week when you lost to Beowulf himself. Glad to say, I'm not surprised. Soon, at ACW Spring Breakdown, I will do to you what I did every Superstar that fell before the Viper. I will stand as the next ACW Champion. And neither you, Clarke, Mason, Rogen, Jesse, or even anyone else on the roster is gonna stand in my way! I'll be damn sure kill you with the Venom. Here's another thing, since Jesse mentioned that there's a special guest referee in our match, I don't care who it is. I will still do what I said I do. Because I am the true best in the world. The true apex predator."

"You should care, Sasuke!" a voice said from out of nowhere.

Sasuke, Naruto and Jesse looked to the stage as they see Rogen Townsend coming to the stage with a microphone in his hand as the crowd cheers for him finally speaking in ACW.

"Because here's the thing, Uchiha... I'm the special guest referee!" Rogen stated.

The fans of ACW cannot believe it as they are going crazy of hearing that Rogen is the special guest referee.

"Holy crap, Kenji! Did you hear that?!" Zack exclaimed.

"I heard right, Zack!" Kenji replied, "UWE's own Rogen Townsend is the special guest referee for Naruto and Sasuke's match at Spring Breakdown!"

Sasuke had a expression of disbelief as he just heard Rogen said he is the guest referee for their match. That expression turned into anger as he runs his hair in frustration. Unknown to him, though, Naruto stands ready behind him. Sasuke turns back and Naruto lifts him up and hits the Ninja's Way to Sasuke right through the table! Naruto jumps to his feet and roars to the ACW Universe and they respond with very loud and massive cheers in the arena as his theme plays. Naruto takes his belt in his hands, looks to Rogen, and the giant counts with his fingers, "1... 2... 3.", and Naruto raises the belt high with both arms as fans continued to cheer.

"This has certainly ended in a night of awesomeness." Zack stated.

"Damn straight, Zack. All right, folks, we are out time as of now. We'll see you next week at the Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Complex in Birmingham, Alabama! Good night!" Kenji announced.

The show ends with Naruto's theme still playing, him raising his belt high, and Rogen with a smirk and his arms crossed.

* * *

_**Results:**_

**Normal Match:** Kurt Hudson w/Alyssa Parker def. Ash Ketchum

**Tag Team Match:** The Blake Brothers (Tony and Adrian Blake) def. Altered Egos (Yugi/Atem)

**ACW Trio Tag Team Championships:** The Shield (Hector, Erik, and David) def. The Hardcore Foundation (Marcus, Tyson, and Nolan) (First Champs!)

**Divas Match:** Hinata Hyuga def. Sara Verser

**Beowulf's Challenge:** Beowulf def. Crash Bandicoot w/Coco Bandicoot

**Main Event:** Naruto Uzumaki def. Ryo Bakura w/Marik Ishtar **[Via Submission]**

* * *

_**Card for Spring Breakdown:**_

**ACW World Tag Team Championships, Six-Man Tornado Tag Team Ladder Match:** Altered Egos (Yugi Mutou/Atem) and Jesse Alvarez vs. The Gods of Darkness (Ryo Bakura/Marik Ishtar) and Seto Kaiba

**Tag Team Match:** Second City Saints (Phil Hardy/Colt Anderson) vs. Alpha & Omega (Carter Young/Stan Terra)

**ACW Undisputed Championship, Non-Sanctioned Match:** Naruto Uzumaki (c) vs. Sasuke Uchiha (w/Rogen Townsend as Special Guest Referee)

* * *

**Woo! Finally got this thing done. Looks like things are getting more intense than it ever was. What will happen on the third week? Find out on the next episode of ACW!**

**Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW to get more of the Awesomeness in Awesome Championship Wrestling!**

**So until then, A-Army... later! :D**


	8. May 17th, Week 3

**A1 here, motherf%kers! XD Now, last week has been awesome with The Shield having a fourth member, Jesse showing he ain't taking this s%t no more against Kaiba, Marik and Bakura, the official contract signing, and Naruto hitting Sasuke right through the table! Huzzah! Even better, the match between them is a Non-Sanctioned Match with Rogen Townsend as the special guest referee! Ya! Now onward to week three!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used and/or mentioned in this story. Any wrestling company mentioned here is owned by that respectful creator. The characters used and/or mentioned here are owned by the respective creators and the other OCs belong to other people. I only own Jesse Alvarez, Joshua Garza, Stan Terra, Carter Young, Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, David Reigns, Luke Smith, Kurt Hudson, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Clarissa Rivera, Alyssa Parker, and Maria Lopez.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _"Promo Speech"_  
• _*Music/Lyrics*_

* * *

_**May 17th, Week 3  
**_

**TV-14**

**_Now get the guns, the drugs_**

_(A full moon in the night sky is shown, then chains swinging around, then you see Atem behind the chains.)_

**_For my generation, I'll take the..._**

_(Kaiba grins as the lights flicker. Then lights streak throughout a city then into an arena.)_

_(Ash hits a Superkick to Hudson) **Come on** (Ed roars with a passion)_  
_(Samantha hits the Dark Dive to Saeko) __**Come on** (Alex Loredo in pain)_  
_(Sasuke hits the Venom) **Come on** (Beowulf roars to the crowd, Goldberg-style)_

**_Let's get it on_**

_(Sasuke stomps on the mat and he looks up with the eyes of the viper and a sinister grin)_

_(As the music plays and the lyrics repeat, you see the members of the band playing along with the lesbians, almost every wrestler in pain, various wrestlers hitting different moves, various Divas with sexy poses, and various superstars behind the swinging chains and flickering lights)_

_(Rogen hits the Double-handed Chokeslam to Terra and Carter) **The lies** (Jesse Spearing Kaiba, the H.O.T.D. Divas flying over the ropes)_

_**The money** (Kurt rubs his fingers in symbolism of money)_

_**We're in this together** (Jason hits the Gore on Alex right to the flaming table, and Takashi with the Crossface on Mason)_

_**And through it all** (Mason hits the Frog Splash from the ladder to Sasuke, and Naruto hitting the Ninja's Way on Clarke)_

_**They said** (Dante with his entrance and fire bursting from the stage, and Isaac screams as he holds the Walls of Clarke)_

_**That nothing's forever** (Marik and Bakura grin evilly behind the swinging chains)_

_**And they refuse** (Isaac hitting the Dementia on Naruto, the Eds hitting the Edquake at David Reigns)_

_**To see** (Téa with the Apricot Dominance to Kendra)_

_**The change in me** (Yugi and Atem on the turnbuckle posing with the Tag Belts, and the fans cheering in excitement)_

**_Why won't they wake up?!_**

_(Naruto stands in the ring as he raises the ACW Undisputed Championship high and then the logo of ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling appears with impact.)_

_*Across the Nation by The Union Underground*_

After the intro, red, blue, and purple pyro shoots out all over the stage before exploding on the sides of the TitanTron, and then just going left and right on the stage shooting out like a machine gun for a few seconds before one final blast out of multicolored pyro shot out of the stage. The lights came on immediately in the arena, and the crowd immediately roared ferociously in fervor, absolutely thrilled as cameras go all around to the crowd. The cameras switch to show Kenji and Zack at the announce table.

"Welcome, everybody, to Awesome Championship Wrestling live at the BJCC Arena in Birmingham, Alabama with 17,000 fans standing proud in the arena! Right now, we are just nine days away from ACW's second Pay-Per-View, Spring Breakdown! I'm Kenji freakin' Matsuo with half-brother, Zack freakin' Carver!" Kenji welcomed.

"Kenji, I am so excited for tonight's episode! And I still am after what happened last week," Zack said.

"That's right, last week, the contract signing was official between Naruto and Sasuke in this Non-Sanctioned Match, but that's not just it. Along with that match, we have Rogen Townsend as the guest referee!"

"And here's what else, that guy for once in ACW finally spoke his first words! But you know what else is more exciting? Our boss, Jesse Alvarez, is the chosen partner for Yugi and Atem's match against Kaiba, Marik and Bakura at Spring Breakdown!"

"That's right, man! After weeks of being in the hospital since his attack at PCUW, Jesse is back in action and he starts it off at Spring Breakdown! Here's what we got for tonight: from last week's Diva Match, Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart will have to defend their titles against the Hardcore Foundation's own Sara Verser and Roxanne Stone. But in order to do so, they have to prove their partnership tonight in a first-ever Divas Gauntlet Tag Team Match with the tag titles on the line."

"That's gonna be tough for both girls. And now, our main event tonight is a Eight-Man Tag Team Match featuring Altered Egos, Townsend, and Naruto against The Gods of Darkness and a debuting tag team."

"Well, now since that's out of the way, let's get this party started!"

"Damn straight!"

_*You think you know me...?*_

_*Metalingus by Alter Bridge*_

The fans instantly cheered as the strobe lights flash red, white and black all over the arena on and off as the guitars pick up and blast over the TitanTron, a thick grey fog begins to form on the stage.

_*On this day, I see clearly everything has come to life_

_A bitter place and a broken dream_

_And we'll leave it all behind*_

During the lyrics, Ichigo enters through the fog and goes from left to right at the stage pointing at the fans with energetic charisma, but still feel a little injured tonight.

_*On this day, it's so real to me._

_Everything has come to life_

_Another chance to chase a dream_

_Another chance to feel_

_Chance to feel alive!*_

During the lyrics, Ichigo walks on the ramps, but stops at the middle and lowers his head. He makes a stance and does a Edge-pose as fireworks shoot like a machine gun from the stage with the colors of red, white and black.

*Bell rings*

"The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first: from Karakura Town, Japan, weighing in at 145 pounds, "The Rated R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki!" Maria announced.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, known better as the 'Rated R Reaper' from UWE. This guy has done a lot in that company: 4-time Omega Champion, 3-time Galaxy Champion, 2-time and still current X-Treme Champion, 2012 Brass Ring Winner, and 2009 Rumble Royale Winner," Kenji stated.

"This guy debuted here on ACW about almost a month ago against Naruto and Vergil in a Triple Threat Match and he, by far, was impressive. Now, given a second match right now, he'll probably kick off ACW with a bang," Zack stated. "I gotta tell, I hope Ichigo is ready to go since his match at UWE Barely Legal."

"No kidding. After his match against Sweet Tooth, I don't think Ichigo was ever the same."

Ichigo stands on the second rope and does another Edge-pose with a smirk before pointing to the crowd and stepping down and his theme soon fades.

_*Rain Maker by New Japan Pro Wrestling*_

Entering the stage was a young Japanese man with blue eyes, short blond spiky hair, and a goatee while wearing a red and gold long sleeve coat with a gold collar, gold necklaces and chains, short red wrestling tights with gold tribal design, red knee pads, red wrestling boots with gold tribal design.

"And his opponent: making his debut on ACW, from Shinjuku, Japan, weighing in at 229 pounds, "Rainmaker" Ryuunosaki Okato!"

"Hey, I've heard of this guy! Ryuunosaki Okato, trained under the very best of New Japan Pro Wrestling. This guy is know for his sense of honor, loyalty, and respect," Kenji stated.

"Not just that, this guy is the only person to donate some of his money to charities as well as making money rain from the rafters to the fans," Zack stated. "Oh, hang on!"

As Okato stands at the middle of the stage, he spreads his arms out and money falls from the rafters. Many of the fans see the money falling and even Ichigo as he looks at the money fall upon them.

"Holy crap, man! Are you seeing this?" Zack asked.

"It's raining money, man! Make it rain, Okato!" Kenji laughed.

Okato walks down the ramp and opens his coat to reveal gold chains and necklaces. He slides in the ring, stands on the second ring rope on a ringpost and spreads his arms out. As soon as the music and lights die down, Ryuunosaki steps down and he takes off his coat. Both Ichigo and Okato stand their respective corners and the ref calls for the bell.

*Bell rings*

Okato and Ichigo go into to the center and before they go into a lock-up, Okato bows in respect to Ichigo. Ichigo did the same and both guys go to a tie-up. The lock-up goes for a little while until Ichigo changes it to a Side Headlock. Okato then pushes him off to the ropes and Ichigo hits it and takes Okato down with a Shoulder Block. Kurosaki runs back to the ropes while Okato kips-up, and when Ichigo came back, Ryuunosaki grabs with a Hip Toss, but Ichigo stays on his feet and throws Okato with his own Hip Toss. Okato stands at the corner as Ichigo hits a Shoulder Thrust to the midsection. Then he grabs the arm, Irish Whips him to the opposite corner, Okato runs all the way to the top as Ichigo followed, and Okato jumps off with a Diving Moonsault! Ichigo, however, stops at the corner and Okato lands on his feet. Kurosaki turns around to receive a huge Dropkick from Okato! Okato covers; 1... Ichigo kicks out at one. Okato picks Ichigo, puts him at the corner, and hits a Knife Edged Chop to the chest, receiving "Woos!" from the crowd. Then Okato puts Ichigo at the ropes and Irish Whips him to the opposite. Kurosaki hits it, Ryuunosaki bends forward for a Back Body Drop while Ichigo came back, only for him to counter with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Ichigo hooks the leg; 1... Okato gets the shoulder up. Ichigo grabs Ryuunosaki by the head, sets him in the Front Headlock, walks back to the corner, climbs on the second rope, jump off and hits a Tornado DDT. He hooks the leg again; 1, 2... Ryuunosaki kicks out again at two. By then, Ichigo is on his feet and hits a Jumping Elbow Drop across Okato's chest. He picks him up again, hooks the arms, and throws Okato over with a Butterfly Suplex.

"Ichigo taking complete control of the match," Kenji stated. "Pretty good so far. Wonder when Ryuunosaki can make a comeback."

Ryuunosaki lies on the second ropes. Bad idea as Ichigo notices, runs to the ropes, bounces off, goes to Okato, and hits a Rope Attack to him. Kurosaki drags Okato back to the center of the ring before hitting a Double Ax Handle Elbow Drop and putting the shoulders down; 1, 2... The Rainmaker kicks out at a near-fall. Ichigo picks him again, pushes him to the ropes, and Okato stops right there. Ichigo runs for a Clothesline, but Okato ducks it and throws him over the top ropes, making Ichigo hit the padded floor! As he shook his head, Okato runs to the ropes, bounces off, and when he returned, he leaps over the ropes, and hits Ichigo with a Over-the-Top-Rope Rolling Senton! Both men are down and the crowd is loving the match so far with thunderous cheers.

"My goodness, what a dive by this young superstar!" Kenji exclaimed, "Freaking amazing, man!"

"That's definitely the Ryuunosaki Okato we know," Zack stated.

Okato is the first to stand up as Ichigo is resting on the steel steps. The Rainmaker sees this and walks to him. He grabs him by the head from behind and slams his skull on the steps before throwing him inside the ring. Ichigo is standing on his knees while Okato runs to the ropes, leaps on the second ropes, and bounces off with a Springboard Dropkick and nails right Ichigo's chest. He goes for the cover; 1, 2... Ichigo gets the foot on the rope and the ref sees it! Okato got a little irritated after that rope break and brings Ichigo to his feet again. Putting him on the ropes, Ryuunosaki slaps the chest with a Knife Edge Chop as fans "Woo!" from hearing the smack. With Ichigo feeling the pain, Okato pulls him to the opposite ring ropes, only for Ichigo to counter and throws him to the ropes. Ryuunosaki then jumps on the second ropes and bounces off for another Springboard Dropkick, but Ichigo sidesteps it and Okato hits the mat right on his chest. Ichigo picks him up by the head and looks for a DDT, but Okato spins out of it kicks him in the midsection and sets his head up for the Reverse Neckbreaker. Then Ichigo turns it around when he gets out of it and hits the Shallow Head (Edge-O-Matic)! He grabs the leg; 1, 2... Okato kicks out! With this, Ichigo quickly goes to the opposite corner, crouches, and readies himself for the Shinigami Strike as fans start chanting "Spear! Spear! Spear!".

"Look at Ichigo's face. He's ready to put Ryuunosaki away," Zack stated. "You can even hear the fans chant 'Spear' for Ichigo."

Ryuunosaki stands using the corner to help him up, Ichigo still stalks him, Okato turns away from the corner and Ichigo sprints right at him... only to be sidestepped and he hits head-first to the second turnbuckle instead! Okato then gets him out of the turnbuckle and goes for the Belly to Back Suplex and nails it! He covers, shoulders are down; 1, 2... Kurosaki's able to get the shoulder up at two and a half! Okato can't believe this as he shook his head in irritation. He looks back to his opponent and brings him to his feet by the head. But only to be pushed off, kicked in the midsection and have Ichigo hit him with the Slaying Moon (Lifting DDT transitioned to a Sitout Facebuster)! After Ryuunosaki being hit by that and sitting up, Ichigo goes to the corner and waits for another chance at the Shinigami Strike. Okato stands up and when he turns back, Ichigo immediately runs right at him and finally hits the Spear!

"Ichigo finally hits it!" Zack exclaimed. "Cover!"

He hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

"He wins!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Here is your winner, "The Rated R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"I gotta say, that was an instant Match of Awesomeness," Kenji stated. "Too bad the newcomer didn't win, but this has got to be some great experience for him against the Rated R Reaper."

"You are right about that, Kenji," Zack agreed. "This is one night that kid will never forget."

As Ichigo stands with with both fists in the air, proud to be the winner, Okato stands near the corner, looking on at Ichigo with his win. Both Superstars look to each other and Okato bows to him in respect. Ichigo smirked and bows back to him, earning cheers from the fans. Soon, Okato leaves the ring and Ichigo stands at the turnbuckle with a Edge-pose. The cameras then change to show Vergil at an interview setup with Clarissa Rivera, whom seemed to look a bit nervous as she had a small pink hue across her face.

"H-Hi, everybody. Clarissa Rivera here with the XCF Hall-of-Famer, V-Vergil," Clarissa introduced anxiously. "Okay. Now, Vergil, everyone last week saw what happened out there between you and your brother Dante. You went out there to help your brother, which you've despised since the very beginning. Why is it that you did that?"

"It's simple, Rivera. Dante and I specifically said that after his match at Southern Hell, we'd settle the score here are ACW after so long," Vergil answered. "Unfortunately, there's been a bump on the road with Hattori Hanzo being the paid mercenary of Kurt Hudson to attack Dante and ruin his matches. The only person that handles Dante is me. The only one that should fight Dante is me. So when I came out to the ring and assaulted Hudson and Hanzo with that Singapore stick, I wasn't doing Dante a favor. I was just reminding him that we still have our deal. That's all that matters to me now. And after all this is over, not only am I going after Dante... I'm going after the United States Championship. That's all I can say to you."

He stops there as the cameras pan to show Dante with the U.S. Title over his shoulders and had a smirk on his face and fans cheered at the sight of him.

"Well, isn't that sweet of you, Vergil?" Dante sarcastically said. "Being there for your brother when he was in trouble the most, but that's not the case here, isn't it? I already know about our deal, Vergil; I haven't forgotten about it. Even I want to face you. After this whole 'truce' is done along with those smug bastards, I'm not gonna hesitate to take you down. That's for damn sure. And if you want my United States Title... come and get it."

Vergil only smirked, "Hmph. Such a simple fool as usual, brother."

With that, Vergil leaves the interview as Dante watches him leave.

"Man, that guy can be such a..." Dante drifts off to see Clarissa blushing and still looking at the direction Vergil left. "Clarissa? Clarissa." he waves in front of her face, "Hey!"

Clarissa returned to reality and sees Dante with a raised brow, "What, what is it?"

Dante could see the blush on her face, "...Well, this is awkward. I'm just gonna leave."

Now Dante leaves the interview setup and Clarissa turns to the direction Vergil took and still blushes. The cameras change to the backstage to show Hanzo on the phone.

"What do you mean, you're taking the night off" Hanzo asked. "...Hudson, what the hell am I supposed to do? ...What?! ...You want me to take care of Alyssa? ...I'm not your f%king babysitter! I'm a f%king mercenary! ...Look, you know we have to deal with Dante and Vergil at Spring Breakdown. ...All right, all right. I got it. ...I'll do whatever I can to keep her occupied."

Hanzo hangs up on his phone and sees Alyssa was behind him with her arms crossed and had a raised eyebrow at him.

"What?" Hanzo questioned.

"Well, I can tell you're very excited of taking care of me while Kurt is gone," Alyssa sarcastically answered.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's nothing personal. It's just that I was hired by Hudson to be a mercenary, not someone's babysitter."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I can take care of myself."

However, when Alyssa took a step and her high-heel shoe broke as she was about to fall, but Hanzo catches her by the arm and brings her to him at a very close distance. Both Alyssa and Hattori blushed when they were close as fans woo over this. Hanzo then backs away a bit as Alyssa leaned on the wall.

"Uh... you okay?" Hanzo asked.

"Y-Yeah. I think I hurt my ankle," Alyssa answered.

"Come on, let's get you to the Trainer's Room to get that checked out."

"Um... okay."

With that, Hanzo helps Alyssa walk their way to the Trainer's Room.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the arena with Maria Lopez standing in the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_*Chillin' by Wale*_

The crowd immediately turns to boos and some cheers when the lights turn yellow and blue and the music played. At the left side of the stage, the same 1965 Impala with Hydraulics comes out with Tony and Adrian in it. The car stops and both brothers step out of the vehicle.

"Introducing first: accompanied by Tony—"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it there, sexy!" Tony interrupted, receiving boos from the crowd. "Don't waste your breath introducing my boy here. I'll do it for ya." both brothers slowly walk their way to the ring, "Now, as of last week, me and my bro, 'A' Adrian, debut against the World Tag Team Champs and you know what happened? We won! We won against the tag champs and our careers skyrocketed since then! We've have been the most talked about tag team after our win. We're bigger than Altered Egos. We're bigger than the Hardcore Foundation. We're bigger than H.O.T.D. Hell, we're even bigger than any other tag team throughout the entire world, baby! And now since my boy, Adrian, is in his first singles competition, he's gonna prove again why we're the greatest tag team ever to spread the 'awesomeness' of the Blake Family." both brothers stand in the ring, "So let me introduce to y'all accompanied by yours truly, "Hot Flash" Tony Blake, from Washington D.C., weighing in at 289 pounds, he is "A" Adrian Blake!"

The crowd boos at Adrian as he raises both fists in the air.

"So... who's gonna be the first sucka to step in the ring and be annihilated by A here? Unless you're too much of a wuss to actually to do so. C'mon out here, buddy. Don't worry, Adrian's not gonna hurt ya. He's just gonna annihilate you to oblivion until he makes you—"

Then the lights completely went out in the arena.

"What the hell? What happened to the lights?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but at least we don't have to hear that smug bastard," Kenji said.

Then at the stage, the sounds of whispers comes throughout the arena and fans already knew who was back as they cheered in excitement. At the TitanTron, symbols appear on the screen, then a voice saying, "Make us whole..." And the symbols bursts away to show light.

_*Caaaaaaage!*_

_*Bullet with Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins*_

The lights come back on with Isaac standing at stage in a Y2J-pose before turning to the fans with a smirk and had a mic in his hand.

"And his opponent: from The American Republic of Earth, weighing in at 226 pounds, Isaac Clarke!" Maria announced.

"Hey, it's Isaac Clarke! He's back!" Zack exclaimed. "What a surprise after three weeks!"

"After three weeks since his match at Southern Hell, Isaac Clarke has returned tonight and he's here to shut those bastards mouths!" Kenji claimed.

While the ref tells Tony to stand outside of the ring, Isaac stands at the middle of the ramps as his music dies down and he starts to speak into the mic.

"Did I hear that just right?" Isaac chuckled with a scoff. "You guys? The 'greatest tag team ever'? You got to be kidding me, man. What really happened at your match was simple: you guys were so close to losing, but then three assholes came out to the ring, beat the crap out of Yugi and then you, 'A' Adrian, seized the opportunity to finish him off with the Blake Drop and got the win. That's it. You only had help from a simple rich bitch and his self-proclaimed gods. Here's another thing, since you, Tony, love to talk so much, the fans and I have a special message for you: Would you please SHUT... THE HELL... UP!" Isaac receives cheers from the crowd as Tony and Adrian looked pissed. "Oh, wait! I have another message! But it's not from me or the fans; it's from MTV! They said, 'Johnny Knoxville needs two more people to put in his next movie of _Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa_.' But hang on, where could he find those two people to fit as jackasses? Oh, wait! We can see the both of them at the ring right now!" the crowd started laugh from Isaac's jokes as Tony and Adrian did not like that at all. "Hope you liked those messages, boys. Because there's a lot more where that came from, 'sucka' and tonight, on ACW's special episode of Jackass, I'm gonna kick the living hell out of yours, 'A' Junior."

The crowd cheers again as Isaac drops the mic and runs his way into the ring and starts hitting Adrian with multiple right fists. The ref calls for the bell as Isaac keeps going. However, it didn't last long when Adrian blocks his next punch, and, with brute strength, pushes Isaac across the ring near the corner. As Isaac stands, Adrian sprints right at him, but Clarke ducks it and Adrian hits the turnbuckle chest-first. With this, Isaac jumps and hits a Dropkick behind Adrian, making him hit the turnbuckle again before catching him with a Schoolboy Pin; 1... Blake kick out at one. Adrian is on his knees as Isaac ran to the ropes and bounces off, but only for Adrian to hit a Big Boot right at the skull. Tony rooted for his brother as he picks up Isaac with both hands and throws him at the corner. With Isaac there, Adrian starts hammering him with multiple punches to the skull before the ref starts breaking it up. Adrian backs away and the official moves. Then A runs right Isaac, going for a vicious Clothesline, but Clarke lifts his foot up and hits the jaw! With A staggering back, Isaac climbs on the second rope for a diving maneuver. Adrian looks to Isaac and he jumps off with a Diving Double Ax Handle to Adrian's head. Yet, Adrian still stands and is dizzy from that Ax Handle. Clarke then runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits Adrian's knee with a Dropkick, putting him on one foot. Isaac stands and hits a Knee Lift to Adrian, finally sending him down. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Blake kicks out at two as Tony thought it was over from there.

"Isaac hit many shots to Adrian, he was still standing until that Knee Lift the skull," Kenji stated. "Isaac must be thinking, 'What's it gonna take to keep this guy down?' That's what's racing through his mind right now in this match."

As Adrian starts to get up, Isaac quickly sprints to the ropes, bounces off, and nails him with a One-handed Bulldog from behind, making his head bounce off the mat. Then Clarke stands tall and shouts to the crowd, "I'm back, baby!" and he receives cheers from them. Clarke goes to the near corner and climbs to the top rope. While he waits, Adrian starts to get up on his feet. When he stands and turns, Isaac leaps off the top turnbuckle for Diving Crossbody. But Adrian catches him in midair! With this, Adrian sets Isaac ready, crouches, and throws him across the ring with a Fallaway Slam! Tony smirked at the sight of seeing his brother finally taking control of the match and rooted for his brother. As Isaac felt his back in pain from that slam, Adrian readies a Clothesline for him as he swings his right arm around. Isaac stands up, Adrian charges right at Clarke, going for the Clothesline and Isaac hits a Low Dropkick to the knee and Adrian hits face-first to the turnbuckle! As Adrian rests at the turnbuckle, Isaac hits the spine with a forearm before lifting him up to the top. Isaac steps on the second ropes and hits Adrian on the back one more time before stepping to the top. He gets the arm over, sets him up, and hits the Super Back Suplex right from the turnbuckle! Both men are down and Isaac crawls to him for a cover; 1, 2... Adrian kicks out at two and a half! Isaac, however, is not surprised as he knew it wouldn't work, but he knows it weakens him a little bit. As Adrian starts to get up, Isaac grabs him by the head and puts him between his legs, looking for the Dementia. However, Adrian counters by throwing Isaac over him with a Back Body Drop and Isaac goes over the top ropes and lands on the padded floor hard!

"Oh, damn! That's a unbelievable counter by Adrian!" Zack exclaimed. "Isaac was about to finish this off with the Dementia, but Adrian was able to counter with that Back Body Drop."

While Isaac felt the pain in his back, Adrian already steps out of the ring and has him standing by the guardrail as the ref counts; 1...! Then A lifts him up in a Military Press Slam and throws him down chest-first on the barricade, making Isaac fall on the padded floor again; 2...! 3...! Adrian grabs Clarke by the legs and drags him near the ringpost; 4...! 5...! He has him set up in slingshot and nails it with Isaac hitting the post right at the skull! Isaac still stands and staggers near the apron and Adrian grabs him from behind and throws him back inside; 6...! Adrian gets back inside the ring and the ref stops at six. Blake grabs him by the head and slams him down on the mat with a powerful Spinebuster. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Clarke kicks out a two. Adrian kept that scowl on his face when Isaac kicked out. Adrian stands up along with Isaac as he picked him up by the arm, sets him up in a STO position, looking for the Blake Drop. He goes for it and Isaac jumps out of it! Adrian turns around and Isaac hits him with the Markerbreaker (Codebreaker)!

"Holy crap! That was new!" exclaimed Kenji.

"I've never seen that from him before!" Zack exclaimed.

He hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

"Here is your winner, Isaac Clarke!"

"Freaking awesome way to end a match with a brand new finisher by Isaac Clarke," Kenji stated. "Gotta tell ya, it is great to see— What the hell!"

Kenji stopped at mid-sentence when Isaac's celebration was interrupted by Tony's chair shot from behind as fans boo heavily.

"Oh, come on, Tony! Do you have to be a sore loser?" Zack questioned.

Tony kept beating Clarke down with the chair as Adrian gets up and sees his brother beating the hell out of Isaac. Tony gives the chair to his brother and now he starts hitting Isaac with the chair and it is close to being bent. Adrian throws the chair out of the ring and shouts to the fans while showing off his muscles and they boo loudly. Adrian angrily picks up Isaac and sets him up for the Blake Drop. Tony follows, and both Blakes nod to each other and hit the Double Blake Drop to Isaac. Both Adrian stand tall over Isaac as Tony orders for a mic. The crew passes one to him and Tony starts speaking into it.

"Yo, Isaac! Looks like you're the perfect guy to fit as a Jackass member. Because you just got _your_ ass kicked by the Blakes themselves! At Spring Breakdown, what do you say me and my boy, Adrian, take you on and a partner of your choice in a Tag Team Match? Wait, you're silence of pain means yes. You would love to get your ass kicked again by the Blake Brothers! Be ready, Dead Space Devil, because we're gonna beat the living hell out of you, punk!"

Tony then throws the mic on Isaac and both brothers soon leave the ring as fans still boo at them.

"This was absolutely disgusting! Both Tony and Adrian were coward enough to attack Isaac from behind after his win," Kenji snarled.

"Well, for one thing, I hope Isaac finds a partner soon for Spring Breakdown, if not, then the Blake Bros won't shut the hell up," Zack stated.

Tony and Adrian stand at the stage with cocky smirks on their faces while Isaac aided his head and gritted his teeth at them. The cameras change to TitanTron to show Jason with the Hardcore Title and a sinister smirk on his face along with the words saying below him, "Next: Jason Krueger returns to ACW".

"All right, guys, coming up next is the return of the Hardcore Champion, the member of the Rookie Revolution, Jason Krueger along with the debuting RC Bane as the Virus Rebellion. Don't miss it!" Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras come back from commercial to show Isaac walking backstage with his hand aiding his head from the attack.

"Ah, my head," Isaac groaned.

"Isaac!" shouted a male voice.

Isaac turns to see Mike catching up to him and he stops near him.

"Isaac, I just saw what happened out there in the aftermath of your match. What do you have to say about the Blakes' challenge?" Mike asked.

"Well, as Tony proclaimed of me accepting it, I did. And for one thing, they have no idea what they've just unleashed," Isaac stated. "They have no idea what Isaac Clarke has up in his sleeve. And as for my partner of choice, I've already made up my mind. And here's a hint: he's an old friend of mine from a certain company."

With that, Isaac leaves out of the camera's sight. It then changes to show Téa sitting on a bench with the Women's belt by her side, looking worried as Yugi tying up his wrestling boots.

"Yugi, you don't have to do this. I can take care of myself," Téa said.

"Yes, I do, Téa. I understand you can take of yourself, but I can't take that chance with Bakura and Marik lurking around here to get to you," Yugi stated.

"Yugi, I appreciate you having me in your locker room and your concerns for me, but I can handle myself."

"Look, Joey and Tristan were already attacked. I can't the same fate that happened to them happen to you," Yugi then takes her hand and bends on one knee without noticing as the crowd starts wooing over this. "Please, trust me. I need you to be safe."

Téa, however, already noticed her hand in Yugi's as she blushed.

"Um, Yugi? You're holding my hand."

Yugi looks down to see his hand and he quickly took his back while blushing.

"Oh! I, uh... S-Sorry. That was rude of me..."

"It's okay, Yugi," Téa brushed her hair back and giggled. "I'm not mad at you for doing that."

"Um... Okay, then..." Yugi stands up, still with a blush on his face. "Um... I'll, I'll just go. I'm gonna go check on Atem, to see how he's doing."

Yugi leaves out of the camera's sight as Téa looked on, still with the smile on her face and feels the hand Yugi has touched. The cameras change to show Kenji and Zack at the announce table.

"Well, from what we can tell here, Yugi is very concerned about this. If I were in his shoes, I would've done the same thing for anyone I cared for," Kenji stated.

"Yeah? Well, how about with what Yugi just did with Téa? That shows something more than being concerned," Zack stated

"Well, you'll never know what happens."

"True. Moving on, still on the subject, if we remember, these past two weeks, Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler were assaulted. Still questioning on Tristan's attack as well as Joey's! If it couldn't be either Bakura, Marik, or Kaiba, then who the hell could it be?"

"I don't know, but I hope to find out sooner than later."

*Bell rings*

"The following Tag Team contest is set for one fall!"

_*Young by Hollywood Undead*_

The crowd boos loudly as the Hardcore Champion walks out to the stage with the belt on his shoulders along with RC Bane. Both teammates stand at the middle of the stage as they look around the arena of Birmingham and fans continue to boo.

"Introducing first: at a combined weight of 413 pounds, they are members of the Rookie Revolution, the team of RC Bane and the ACW Hardcore Champion, "The Gore Machine" Jason Krueger!" Maria announced.

"After three weeks since his match against Alex Loredo and becoming the first Hardcore Champ, Jason Krueger returns tonight on ACW," Zack stated.

"I gotta tell ya, man. That match throughout all of Fictional Wrestling history is one of the most brutal and bloodiest matches anyone's ever seen. Southern Hell was pretty successful because of that match," Kenji stated.

Jason and Bane already stand in the ring as Jason prepares to speak into the mic in his hands and their music dies down.

"About three weeks ago at ACW's first-ever Pay-Per-View, Southern Hell, I made history that day. I became the first-ever ACW Hardcore Champion!" Jason stated as fans booed. "And from that point on, Alex was finished from there. Our rivalry ended right there, and I'll admit, that kid definitely earned the right to be called the Extreme Warrior," the crowd cheers from that. "But that doesn't matter as of tonight. Because tonight, not only Jason Krueger has returned, he's also debuting a tag team on ACW called the Virus Rebellion with his best friend, RC Bane," Bane smirked as the crowd still boos. "And as for our opponents, Marcus King and ACW Intercontinental Champ, Mason Stone, they have no chance in hell against the Virus Rebellion because they don't deserve the name of Hardcore..."

Jason stops as a bell is sounded at the TitanTron and the lights turn dim as the fans started cheering for what happens next.

_*For Whom the Bell Tolls by Metallica*_

After the bell was done, guitars picked up the first time and lights burst before going dim. It does again the second time before going dim. A third one happens as Mason and Marcus have already shown up. The lights come back on and Marcus and Mason stand at the stage with focused looks on their faces.

"And their opponents: at a combined weight of 485 pounds, they are members of the Hardcore Foundation, the team of Marcus King and the ACW Intercontinental Champion, "The Dark Saint" Mason Stone, the Hardcore Dynasty!"

"Mason Stone and Marcus King, both men are the best of friends and as well members of the stable the Hardcore Foundation," Kenji stated. "However, Marcus King already has a problem with the SHIELD with their win last week because of a crooked ref named Luke Smith."

"Definitely one we didn't see coming at all. As of last week, quoted by the leader, Hector Ambrose, 'Justice has been quadrupled'," Zack stated.

Mason and Marcus nod to each other and rush inside the ring, wasting little time and going after Jason and Bane. The bell is rung and it's an all-out war between both tag teams. Marcus is at Bane while Mason is on Jason as they go back and forth with the punches. King kicks Bane in the gut before hitting him with a Clothesline over the top rope. Marcus steps out as Mason pulls Jason out of the ropes with an Irish Whip to the opposite, but Jason reverses it and hits a Shoulder Block to Stone and then hits him with a Elbow Drop to the chest. Krueger brings him up by the head and hits a right haymaker to him. Mason stands at the corner as Krueger starts hitting him with multiple Shoulder Thrusts as the ref tells him to get out and give Stone some room. Jason gives one last thrust before backing away. Krueger then charges right at Stone for a Corner Clothesline, but Mason moves out of the way and Krueger hits the turnbuckle instead. With this, Stone hits Krueger with a Dropkick to the back and he hits the turnbuckle again before grabbing him from behind and nailing the German Suplex with a pin; 1, 2... Jason gets the shoulder up before three. As Jason is on his knees, Stone brings him up by the head, sets him up in a Suplex, and nails it. He covers again; 1, 2... Kick out by Krueger. Mason brings him up again, but he pushes him to the ropes, Stone bounces off and Jason attacks him with a Clothesline. Then Jason starts stomping on Stone with a hell-hath-no-fury attitude. Krueger stops, runs to the ropes, bounces off, and lands a Leg Drop across the face.

"Man, Jason's showing he's the same person from Southern Hell," Zack stated. "He's brutal as usual."

At the corner, Bane stands ready for a tag and Jason drags Stone to his corner and tags out. Bane steps inside, Krueger sets Stone up, and Bane hits an elbow to the ribs. Jason steps out of the ring while Bane puts Mason in a Front Headlock, and hits him with the DDT. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Stone kicks out at two and Bane starts hitting him with Mounted Punches across the face. Bane gets as he brings Stone to his feet, lifts him up and slams him down with a brutal Spinebuster! Bane looks to the ropes, runs to it, jumps on the second ropes, bounces off and lands the Lionsault! He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Mason kicks out at two and half! Bane looked a little furious since he can't get that fall. By then, he grabs him by the waist, sets him up, and looks for the Virus Impact (Gutwrench Powerbomb). However, as he tries to, Marcus already rushes into the ring and hits a Running Big Boot right to the face! Krueger rushes in the ring and starts hitting King with multiple fists of fury at the skull. He then runs to the ropes, bounces off, and gets caught by Marcus at the throat! Jason shook his head, telling Marcus not to do it, but King only smirked, shouts to the crowd and goes for the Chokeslam, but Krueger catches him by the head and lands a DDT on the mat! Marcus rolls out of the ring as Krueger talks trash to him on his way out. However, Krueger doesn't know that Mason is already behind him. Krueger turns around and Mason nails Breaking the Light to him! Krueger rolls out of the ring and Marcus already stands up and goes to work on Jason. The ref gets distracted as well as Mason, but sneaking from behind, Bane has a steel chair ready to attack.

"Oh, no. Bane has the chair! Bane has the illegal weapon in his hands, ready for Mason," Zack stated.

Mason turns around and gets hit in the midsection by the chair! Bane sets the chair down flat, sets Mason up again, and finally hits the Virus Impact on the chair! Bane takes the chair out and throws it out before shouting to the ref. He hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

"Damn it! Those sons of bitches stole the match!" Kenji snarled.

"Here are your winners, RC Bane and the ACW Hardcore Champion, Jason Krueger, the Virus Rebellion!" Maria announced.

"You have got to be kidding me, man! Bane and Krueger stole the win with that chair shot!" Kenji continued.

"Kenji, you're not the only one who's pissed at this happening. Bane seized the opportunity of that distraction and was able to finally hit that Virus Impact, but on the steel chair," Zack clarified.

Bane and Krueger stands at the stage with the grins on their faces as Jason raises his belt high with both arms. Mason is on his knees as Marcus is by him and they can't believe this happened to them. However, it's gonna take a far turn for the worse.

_*Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD*_

_*Special Ops by Jim Johnston*_

"Oh, no... Not them! Why now, dammit!" Kenji groaned.

When the song played, Marcus and Mason quickly looked all around the arena to find where could the SHIELD could be at. They see them coming from each corner of the arena steps; one by one. All SHIELD members go over the barricade and stalk Marcus and Mason as they stand ready to fight. All SHIELD members looked to each other, Ambrose nods and they step into the ring and go to attack Mason and Marcus, but they fight back. Mason is at Ambrose and Luke while Marcus is at Reigns and Rollins. However, Luke kicks the Mason's knee and he's down while with Marcus, he gets hit in the gut by Erik and David hits him right at the face. Both Erik and David are stomping King down as Luke and Hector are doing the same to Stone and fans are still booing heavily. They stop with the stomps and David has Mason ready for a Powerbomb. Before he and the rest could do so, the boos turn into cheers as three members, Tyson Stone, Nolan Gates, and Brent Harrison of the Hardcore Foundation run at the ramps. They run inside ring and start taking down the SHIELD members along with Mason who is up already.

"Look at this here, it's an all-out war between the Hardcore Foundation and the SHIELD!" Zack exclaimed. "War has happened here, man!"

Already the SHIELD run out of the ring, wanting nothing to do with the Hardcore Foundation members. They stand at the ramps as the rest of the Hardcore Foundation members stand in the ring. Tyson grabs a mic and speaks into it.

"All right, SHIELD, we have had just about enough of this bullcrap you guys are pulling! The Hardcore Foundation is sick and tried of you assholes bringing 'justice' into this company!" Tyson shouted. "Because at Spring Breakdown, as Jesse declared on Twitter last week, there's going to be a Eight-Man Tag Team Match for your Trio Tag Titles, and you know what else? The guy that's helping us at Spring Breakdown to kick your asses along with Luke Smith's is "The Hardcore Maniac" Brent freakin' Harrison!"

The crowd cheers as Brent shouts with his fists in the air. The HF members' theme song plays as the SHIELD shouts to them.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the show and inside the GM's office, Jesse has some paperwork doing while at the same time is eating a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Man, nothing to help me more than some good ol' pizza," Jesse smiled.

Before he could eat it, a knock on the door came and interrupted his meal.

"Dang it... Come in."

Jesse sees the door open and immediately stands up in surprise and had a smile on his face.

"Well, well, well..." Jesse said as the camera pans to show Crash Bandicoot along with his sister. "Crash freakin' Bandicoot. Good to see you, man! And you too, Coco. How can I help you two?"

Coco answers, "Well, Mr. Alvarez, my brother, Crash, and I were talking earlier about what just happened out there with Jason Krueger, and my brother says, he wants a shot at his title at Spring Breakdown. I've tried to explain to him that he can't just get a shot like that, but..."

"Hang on, hang on, Miss Coco. I understand what you're trying to say. I know Crash would want a shot at the Hardcore Title," Jesse stated. "You're right, though. He has to earn it, and he impressed me with his match against Beowulf."

"That's understandable."

"But, I do have an idea for Crash to _actually_ earn it. Next week, Crash Bandicoot will face off against Jason Krueger's partner, RC Bane. And if you win, my friend, you'll earn the shot at the belt at Spring Breakdown in a..." Jesse took a moment to answer, "...Extreme Rules Match."

"Yay!" Crash cheered as he jumped high and hits his head through the ceiling comically.

The fans laughed at Crash with his antics as Coco shook her head in embarrassment.

"Crash... that ceiling's coming out of your paycheck, man," Jesse said.

"Aw..." Crash whined.

The audience laughs again as the camera switches back to the ring. The bell is rung before Maria makes the announcement.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_*Me Against the World by Simple Plan*_

Ash Ketchum walks out to the stage as he nods his head to the intro of his song.

"Introducing first: from Pallet Town, Kanto Region, weighing in at 140 pounds, "The Very Best" Ash Ketchum!" Maria announced.

"This guy, Ash Ketchum, made a tremendous wrestling debut last week against Kurt Hudson. Unfortunately for him, with the help of Hattori Hanzo, Hudson was able to get the win," Zack stated.

"But I don't think Ash is worrying about what happened last week. He knows he got screwed over, but he doesn't need to worried about it now," Kenji stated. "All he's focusing on right now is his match tonight. As well as being the very best in ACW."

Ash stands on the turnbuckle still with the smirk on his face and mouths the lyrics, "Me against the world!" while pointing to the crowd with both arms spread out. Ash steps down as he takes off his vest and hat and passes them to the staff. He now waits for his opponent to come out.

_*Bully by Shinedown*_

_*Hey!*_

Entering the stage was young man at nineteen with normal looking black hair and red eyes and is wearing red wrestling shorts and black wrestling boots. However, he looked a little fat, but he looked like he had a mean attitude as fans already boo at him.

"And his opponent: making his debut at ACW, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 225 pounds, James Griffin!"

"James Griffin, not sure if I know this guy by much. But from the look of his face, he's gotta be a big bully. And damn, he looks nasty!" Zack stated.

"You got that right. Along with that, he doesn't look like the type person to be worked with," Kenji stated.

James stands in the ring at his respective corner, still with the scowl on his face. The ref calls for the bell and Ash goes to the center as James already charges at him with a Clothesline, but Ketchum ducks it and he starts delivering right fists to Griffin. James is at the ropes and Ash pulls him to the opposite, but James counters by stopping himself and Ash before kneeing him in the midsection. James then hits a elbow to the spine of Ketchum and another to the back of the head. He brings him to his feet, sets him up in a Pumphandle Slam, gets him up, but Ash slips out of there and when James turns around, Ash nails the Superkick!

"Holy crap! Ash nails the kick already!" Zack exclaimed.

James falls and Ash hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

"Wow, that was fast," Kenji said.

"Here is your winner, "The Very Best" Ash Ketchum!"

"Oh, man, that was the quickest match I've ever seen in my life. How long was that, Kenji?" Zack asked.

"I believe that was near twenty seconds. Thought it could've beat the record of Sheamus vs. Daniel Bryan at WrestleMania XXVIII," Kenji stated. "Gotta tell ya, not a good way start your debut at ACW for James Griffin—"

Kenji stopped when Ash was attacked from behind by James Griffin. James, with ruthless aggression, starts hammering and beating down on Ketchum. As fans continue to boo, James puts Ash in the Standing Headscissors, lifts him up, and hits Grounded (Batista Bomb) on Ash right on the mat! James stands over him and roars with fury as the crowd jeers heavily.

"What a sore loser this guy is! All because he lost in just a matter of a few seconds," Kenji said.

"What did I tell ya? James, already I knew, is a bully," Zack stated.

James glares down at Ash before raising his fists in the air. The cameras change to show Jason Krueger walking down the hall and he looked angry. He stops near the door of the GM's office. He goes for a knock, but Jesse interrupts him.

"Jason, I know you're out there. And I also know what you want," Jesse said.

"What the...?" Jason said.

However, he ignored and opened the door to inside. Jason stands near Jesse's desk as he puts the belt down on it. Jesse, however, kept a nonchalant look while looking at Krueger's angry expression.

"Well, Jason? Isn't there something you wanted to say?" Jesse asked.

"Well, for one thing, how in the hell could you give Crash a shot at my title?" Jason inquired.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on, Krueger. I never said about giving Crash a shot at your title. To correct you, I said, 'Crash has to actually earn a shot.' And by doing so, I put him in a match against your partner RC Bane. And if he does win, he has the right to face you in a Extreme Rules Match at Spring Breakdown."

"I see. Well... I don't see why I need to complain about it. If Crash does win his match next week, then all I need to do to him at Spring Breakdown is one simple thing..." then Jason gets into Jesse's face, "Gore... Gore... Gore...!"

With that, Jason takes his belt from Jesse's desk and leaves the office. When he left, Jesse fans the air away from his nose.

"That's not the only thing you need, Jason. Woo!"

The crowd laughs as the cameras switch to the TitanTron to show Samantha Hart and Hinata Hyuga with the Women's Tag Titles over their shoulders and the words below them say, "Next: Divas Gauntlet Tag Team Match".

"Now up next, everybody, is the first-ever Divas Gauntlet Tag Team Match with Samantha Hart and Hinata Hyuga to build up their partnership at Spring Breakdown, but here's the thing. The ACW Women's Tag Team Championships are on the line," Kenji stated. "If they can make it through this, they will face Sara Verser and Roxanne Stone at Spring Breakdown for the titles as well."

"Let's just hope they can make it through this. I'm not sure how long this team will last," Zack said.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras come back from commercial and in the sights of the camera was Jesse walking around with his iPhone while texting. He stops as his door was knocked.

"Come in," Jesse allowed.

The door opens and Ash Ketchum walks through with the door with his hand aiding his head, the crowd cheers in reaction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ash! What are you doing here? Why aren't the EMTs with you?" Jesse asked.

"Sorry, but I had to come in here," Ash replied. "Look, I understand you're busy, but do you think there is any chance of me facing James Griffin at Spring Breakdown?"

The crowd cheers as Jesse thinks about it.

"Hm. Not sure if I can put you in a singles match against him, but... I can add you. At Spring Breakdown, it will be James Griffin teaming up with Alpha & Omega against you teaming up with the Second City Saints. What do you think of that?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. Besides, it'd be good to as well take down Alpha & Omega. I mean, those guys are nothing but a bunch of tools. They couldn't even beat the Saints and they're sure as hell can't beat me."

With that, Ash leaves the office and the cameras switch to show Terra and Carter in their locker rooms with disapproving expressions.

"What a cheap shot by that son of a bitch," Terra stated. "You know what we have to do to him now, right?"

"Definitely. He's gonna regret saying those words about us. Especially with Griffin by our side," Carter stated.

"You know what? I got an idea to show Ketchum why you shouldn't f%k with Alpha & Omega."

"Do tell."

Terra and Carter turn away from the camera and both whisper of the plan as the cameras switch to show Rogen Townsend at the interview with Mike 'The Mic' Martin.

"Rogen Townsend, you, last week, said your very first words in ACW and those words were that you are the Special Guest Referee for Naruto and Sasuke's Non-Sanctioned Match at Spring Breakdown," Mike stated. "Is there a reason why you're the referee in the first place?"

Rogen took a moment to reply as he took his sunglasses off, "...There's a reason why, Mike... About exactly a month ago, a week after my debut, _I_ was in the Fatal-4-Way Qualifying Match for the ACW Undisputed Championship. Soon, after Uchiha eliminated Stone, I had him in my grasp. But that's when the SHIELD— the wannabes— attacked me by serving 'justice'. Then, that's when they helped Uchiha screw me over out of my chance of going for the top gold. So at Southern Hell, I did what I did to them. My vengeance with them was done, but I still had more with Sasuke Uchiha. So, that's when I asked Jesse himself to put me as the guest referee. And now, with this chance, I can get back at Uchiha for what he did to me a month ago. If he wants to screw me over, I'll screw _him_ over."

Rogen puts his shades back on and leaves the interview. The cameras change to show Hinata Hyuga getting ready for her match as she stretches her right leg. Samantha soon stands near her with the Women's Tag Title around her waist. Hinata stops and faces her.

"So... you ready to do this?" Samantha asked.

"Yes..." Hinata answered.

Misty then walks in between both champions.

"All right, you two. Remember our conversation. Samantha, for once tonight, just once, please let go your hatred for Hinata," Misty stated. "Don't think about it throughout your match. Keep focused on your titles and your match. And whenever Hinata needs help, help her. Okay?"

Samantha only still glared at Hinata and had no choice but to swallow her pride and sighed.

"Fine... I'll... I'll do whatever I can to defend the titles," Samantha said.

Misty smiled, "Good. Once you two survive this, I'll be proud of you both. Now go out there, and give every ounce of momentum and ounce of fire inside you two. I know you two can do it."

Hinata and Samantha smiled and nodded at her statement, and they make their way to the stage as the cameras pans to Misty with a smile on her face. The cameras change to the announcers table.

"This night is very important for both women tonight, because it just needs to prove how trustful Samantha is with Hinata," Zack stated.

"Let's hope so. All right, let's state the idea of this match: In this one, two Diva Tag Teams will begin the match and are replaced whenever one is eliminated by pinfall or submission. After a predetermined number of Divas have competed in the match, the last Divas Tag Team standing will be declared the winner and as well, the ACW Women's Tag Team Champions," Kenji explained.

"Let's get to it, man."

*Bell rings*

"The following contest is a first-ever Divas Gauntlet Tag Team Match, and it is for the ACW Women's Tag Team Championships!"

_*Going Under by Evanescence*_

Soon, Samantha walks out to the stage with the belt around her waist while wearing the same traditional black robe. Along the way on the ramps, she takes her robe off and passes it to woman in the crowd.

"Introducing first: from San Diego, California, weighing in at 167 pounds, she is one-half of the ACW Women's Tag Team Champions, Samantha Hart!"

"As of tonight, Kenji, Samantha's gonna prove that she can be an actual tag team partner to Hinata, despite of her hate to her," Zack stated.

"I agree with you. From tonight, this young woman said earlier she'll do whatever she can to win this match," Kenji stated. "And I hope that she meant those words."

Samantha stands on the second turnbuckle while raising the title high as fans react with cheers and some boos. She steps down from the corner and drapes the belt over shoulder as her music dies down.

_*Radioactive by Kings of Leon*_

Fans instantly cheer for Hinata as she walks out to the stage with the belt around her waist. She high-fives the fans along the way to the ring.

"And her partner: from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 99 pounds, she is one-half ACW Women's Tag Team Champions, Hinata Hyuga!"

"For weeks since her title win at Southern Hell with Samantha, Hinata has been putting everything into her team along with friendship, but Samantha is so stubborn that she pushes her partner away," Zack stated.

"Now all Hinata has to do is believe that Samantha's words are true," Kenji implied.

Hinata points to the crowd before looking to Samantha as she barely glares at her partner, but turns away to stop. The music dies down and both partners wait for their opponents. The lights dim as a woman screams from the TitanTron.

_*Hey, kid!*_

_*Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold*_

Entering the stage were Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto as the audience gave cheers along their way to the ring.

"And their opponents: at a combined weight of 225 pounds, they are members of the H.O.T.D., Rei Miyamoto and Saya Takagi!"

"Looks like we'll be seeing these two in action tonight as of now against both Hinata and Sam. Wonder what those two young women might have against them," Zack commented.

Both Saya and Rei stand at their corner as their music turn down. Soon, the ref calls for the bell and Samantha and Takagi are the first to start it off as they get into a elbow and collar lock-up. Samantha switches the tie-up into a Side Headlock before Takagi quickly runs back to the ropes and pushes Sam off her. With Sam hitting ropes and bouncing off, Takagi hits her with a Forearm Smash. Hart stands and Saya gets from behind with a Bulldog. She goes for a quick cover; 1... Sam kicks out. Saya brings Sam by the head and holds her in a Front Headlock, but she spins her self out of the hold as she holds the arm, kicks Takagi in the midsection, gets behind her, and slams here down with a Russian Leg Sweep. Now Sam covers; 1... Takagi gets the shoulder up. Sam grabs Saya by the leg to head to her corner, but Takagi was able to bring Samantha towards her kicks her off to the ropes. Saya stands up, Sam bounces off the ropes, and Takagi rolls her up in a Cradle Pin; 1, 2... Hart kicks out at two. Before Sam could stand and attack, Takagi grabs her head from behind and slams her down with a Flashback. With this, Saya drags Samantha to her corner and Rei tags in. Both teens set Sam up in a Double Back Suplex, lift her up and hits the maneuver. Saya steps onto the apron as Rei covers; 1, 2... Hinata stops the pinfall in time before rolling out of the ring and heading back to her corner. Miyamoto sees Hinata head back to her corner and as she turned back, Sam hits an Enzuigiri! Hart hooks the leg; 1, 2... Rei kicks out at two and a half.

"With that distraction, Rei payed the price with that Enzuigiri," Zack commented. "Luckily, she kicked out of it."

Hart brings Rei up by the head and brings her to her corner. She looks to Hinata for a while and then she extends her hand out as fans started cheering though. Hinata smiles and nods, and tags in. Samantha starts setting Miyamoto up in a Suplex as Hinata stands on the top rope, then Hinata jumps off with a Diving Crossbody, hits Rei, and Samantha nails the Suplex! As Sam rolls out, Hinata hooks the leg; 1, 2... Miyamoto kicks out. Hinata sits Rei up before running back to the ropes, bouncing off, and gets Rei with a Running Neck Snap. Rei rolls out of the ring as she tries to recover herself. Hinata waits patiently in the ring before Rei was done and slides back in the ring. Rei goes to her and Hinata throws a right fist, but Rei ducks it and when Hinata turns, Rei rams her to an empty corner and starts hitting her with multiple Shoulder Thrusts before doing a back-flip and hitting one last Shoulder Thrust. With Hinata resting at the corner, Rei backs away a few feet. She readies herself, sprints at Hinata, and hits a Shining Wizard before grabbing the head and nailing a Bulldog. Rei hooks the leg; 1, 2... Hinata kicks out at two and half! Rei, now getting a bit irritated, stands up and she brings Hinata up by the arm. She twists the arm with an Wrist Wrench and then starts climbing to the top rope while hanging onto the arm.

"Uh-oh. I think I know what Rei is doing here," Zack implied. "She's taking a page out of the Undertaker's book!"

Rei walks and keeps her balance on the ring rope while still holding the arm. She dives off and hits the Old School! Hinata's down and Rei turns her over and hooks the leg; 1, 2... And Samantha stops the count! Saya quickly rushes into the ring and attacks Sam with a Clothesline, sending her out of the ring. Saya steps out to take care of Samantha as Rei has Hinata ready in a Bulldog. She runs to the nearest turnbuckle, bounces off, and goes for the Brain Dead (Springboard Bulldog), but Hinata was able to get out of it! Rei lands on her back and Hinata stands ready. Rei stands and when she turns around, Hinata hits the Shining Sun! She hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

"Yes! They got the first one!" Kenji exclaimed.

Takagi realizes too late that they lost this one as Samantha panted and was in disbelief. Rei rolls out of the ring as she walks her way to the ramps and Saya follows.

_*Where'd you go?_

_Where's your home?_

_How'd you end up all alone?_

_Can you hear me now?*_

_*Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead*_

With boos and cheers, Jessica Montoya and Carla Ramirez run their way to the ring.

"And here comes both Carla and Jessica from the Hardcore Foundation!" Zack said.

Carla is the first to run inside and both Hinata and Carla go right at each other with battle of strikes. Hinata blocks the next one by Carla before kneeing her in the abdomen, puts her between her legs, hooks the arms, and nails a Tigerbomb. Samantha stands back at her corner and calls Hinata for a tag. Hinata drags Carla to her corner and tags out to Samantha. Both Hinata and Sam pull Ramirez to the opposite ropes and when she hits it, Jessica tags herself in and Carla was able to stop herself and roll out of the ring. Jessica rushes into the ring and both Hinata and Samantha go for a Double Clothesline, but Montoya ducks it, runs to the ropes, jumps on the second ring ropes, bounces off and hits Hinata and Sam with a Springboard Crossbody! Jessica stands and raises her right fist in the air as fans cheer and boo from her taking control.

"Now Jessica has complete momentum in the match. Will she keep it up? Find out when we return live on ACW!" Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

The show returns as Jessica holds Samantha in the Snapmare & Necklock submission.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to ACW live at the BJCC Arena in Birmingham, and Jessica, as we proclaimed, has full control of the match," Kenji stated.

"From what we can see here, Kenji, it doesn't look like Samantha's gonna make it out of this," Zack proclaimed.

Samantha still hangs on from the submission Jessica holds in as the goth is on her knees and is trying to reach out to the ropes. However, Jessica starts holding the lock tight as Sam looked like she was already fading. A minute has passed and Sam still hangs on. Sam then starts dragging herself with her knees while trying to reach for the ropes. Despite of lock, she was only a finger tip away from the rope and is able to grab them! The official already starts counting; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Jessica lets go and backs away from Samantha as she uses the ropes to help herself up. She rests at the ropes, Jessica charges at her, and Samantha lowers the ropes, causing Jessica to go over the top ropes and fall to the outside! As Montoya starts getting up, Samantha grabs the ropes and when Jessica gets to her feet, Sam slingshots herself over the top rope and hits Jessica with a Vaulting Body Press! Soon, Samantha gets to her feet, brings Montoya up, and throws her back into the ring. Hart stands over her opponent, then brings her up by the head, has her in the Front Headlock, lifts her up in a Suplex, and hits Montoya with a Gordbuster. She turns her over and covers; 1, 2... Carla stops the count in time. However, before Carla could step out of the ring, Samantha grabs her by the hair and forces her up. With this, knees her in the gut, hits her with a Knife Edged Chop, and Irish Whips her to the ropes. Carla bounces off and Samantha hits a Spear. Samantha turns around and gets hit by Jessica with The Angel's Farewell Gift (Reverse Roundhouse Kick)! She hooks the leg; 1, 2... Hinata stops the count!

"Oh, man! Hinata stops the pinfall from happening just in time!" Kenji exclaimed.

As Hinata rolls out of the ring, Jessica gets distracted as Samantha rolls away from her. Montoya turns back to Samantha, grabs her by the head to bring her up, and Samantha pushes her off and nails the Superkick! Sam quickly goes to the corner for a high maneuver. Carla tries to stop her, but Hinata grabs her by the leg, pulls her off, and Ramirez hits face-first onto the apron! Thanks to this, Samantha stands high, leaps off, and hits the Dark Dive across the chest! She covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Nice! They've got this one again!" Zack exclaimed.

"Now let's see who's the next one to face Hinata and Samantha," Kenji said.

Carla and Jessica limp on their way back to the locker rooms as Samantha stand in the ring, looking exhausted and Hinata rolls back in.

_*Looks That Kill by Mötley Crüe*_

The crowd instantly boos as Kendra Daniels walks out to the stage with an arrogant smirk and her hands on her hips.

"Oh, boy. Look who's back," Kenji said.

"Oh, yeah..." Zack drooled over her.

"Okay, seriously, what is wrong with you?!"

"Dude, c'mon! She's hot! How can you hate a hot chick like that?"

"Jeez... Anyway, Kendra makes her return tonight and it looks like she's by herself."

"Don't doubt her yet, Kenji. She's got something."

Kendra stops at near ringside before turning to the stage as her music lowers down.

_*I Like That by Luciana P*_

The crowd boos louder as a young woman with curly shoulder-length blonde hair, brown eyes, and is lean muscular build, and is wearing white sleeveless tank top with a black lion design on it, black tights with a white stripe on each leg, black socks, black fingerless gloves.

"Oh, wait a minute. I know this girl! That's Allison Wilson! Cousin of Jessica and Jesse Wilson. Looks like she's making her debut in the ACW ring," Zack stated.

"Only problem is, it's with Kendra. This is going to be a tough challenge for them," Kenji proclaimed.

Allison and Kendra stand by each other, they nod and Wilson gets in the ring as Kendra goes to stand at the apron by the ringpost. Already Allison tackles Samantha down and starts hitting with swift right hands. Then Samantha turns it around and now she hits her with swift right fists. Allison pushes her off and Sam hits the ropes and stops herself. With this, Kendra kicks Samantha right at the back, Allison stands up and knees Hart in the gut. Then Wilson pulls her to the opposite ropes, Sam bounces off and catches her with the Lou Thesz Press followed by a fury of swift right punches. After getting up, she runs to Hinata and punches her off the apron. Allison goes back to Samantha and puts her between her legs. With this, she puts her arms underneath Sam's arms and grabs her legs by the knees, looking for the Package Piledriver. She tries to stand, but Samantha had the strength to get out of it and throw Allison over with a Back Body Drop! Allison stands and Sam hits her with a vicious Clothesline. Allison gets to her feet and Sam hits her again with the same move. Allison stands one more time before going for her own Clothesline, but Sam catches the arm and nails her with a Swinging Neckbreaker. She goes for the cover; 1, 2... Allison gets the shoulder up at two as Hinata stands back on the apron. Samantha drags Allison to her corner and tags out to Hinata. Both girls Irish Whip Wilson to the ropes, she bounces off, but Kendra tags herself in, and when Wilson came back, Sam and Hinata hit her with a Double Flapjack!

"Nice teamwork by those two! I guess Samantha did mean what she said," Zack implied.

With Allison rolling out of the ring, Hinata and Sam were distracted as Kendra stalks and attacks them from behind. Daniels sends Hart of the ring before hammering on Hinata. Kendra forces Hinata to her feet and pushes her to the corner. With this, Daniels starts hitting Hinata with fast left hands along with forearms to the head. Kendra then pulls her to the opposite corner and Hinata hits back-first to it. Daniels runs at her and hits a Stinger Splash. Then Kendra stands on the second ropes and hammers Hinata with the Ten-Punches; 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9...! Then Kendra makes a arrogant pose as fans boo heavily at her. Unfortunately for her, that's gonna cost her the control of the match as Hinata grabs the legs and throws Kendra down with a desperate Powerbomb! Hinata, exhausted, starts climbing to the top rope as Kendra tries to get to her feet. Hinata makes it to the top, Kendra is on her feet, and Hinata jumps off with a Diving Clothesline to her, but Kendra uses the ref as a shield and Hinata hits him instead! With the ref knocked out, Allison steps off the apron and looks under for a weapon. Kendra and Hinata were now down for the count as Wilson takes out a chair and slides it to Kendra. Samantha rushes into the ring to stop her, but Daniels sees her coming and hits her in the midsection with the foreign weapon before hitting another shot to the spine. Samantha gets dragged out by Allison as Daniels stands ready with the chair behind Hinata. However, she only puts the chair down on the center of the ring. Hinata stands and Kendra kicks her in the abdomen before setting her up for the Daniels Driver.

"Oh, my God! Kendra can't be thinking this!" Kenji implied. "She could end with this cheat right here!"

Kendra goes for it, but Hinata spins out of it, kicks Kendra in the midsection and hits a Sitout Facebuster! Hinata takes the chair out of the ring while Allison has a chair of her own. She goes for a chair shot, but Sam was at ringside and trips Wilson, making her hit face-first to the chair. Sam drags her out as Hinata waits for Kendra to stand. Kendra soon gets to her feet, Hinata lifts her up with a Fireman's Carry and hits the Hyuga's Way (F-U)!

"Hinata hits the Hyuga's Way! And... hold on," Zack said.

Samantha stands at her corner and Hinata sees her. She looks to the downed Kendra then looks back to her partner. She shrugs and tags out to her. With this, fans start cheering loud as Samantha climbs the top turnbuckle. She stands high, jumps off, and nails the Dark Dive! She hooks the leg; 1 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

"They did it! They've retained the titles!" Zack exclaimed.

"By God, it's a miracle!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Here are your winners and still the ACW Women's Tag Team Champions, Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart!"

Samantha sits up as the ref passes one of the belts back to her and the other to Hinata. Samantha couldn't believe they've retained the titles as she looked to it with disbelief. She had the same expression she had when she and Hinata won the belts at Southern Hell. Sam stands up as Hinata looks to her face to face. No one would know what would happen next. Then, Hinata extends her hand out as fans cheered. Samantha couldn't believe this as well. She looked like she didn't want to shake her hand... but she did. Sam didn't smile nor show signs of hate. She only shook Hinata's hand and left the ring with the title over her shoulder.

"It may not be much from Samantha, but at least she was finally able push her hatred to Hinata aside and retain the belts," Zack commented.

"That's true. Let's just hope that they can keep this up at Spring Breakdown," Kenji pleaded.

Hinata leans at the ropes with the belt around her waist as Samantha stands at the stage with her hands on her hips. The cameras change to show Yugi and Atem getting ready as fans cheered louder for them.

"You ready, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Yeah. Listen, are you sure Téa will be fine here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi. She will be safe. Jesse put the best security here to guard the room on the outside."

"Okay, then."

"Good luck, you guys," Téa said.

"Thanks. Let's go, Atem," Yugi told him.

Atem nodded and they leave the room as Téa looks on. The cameras then change to the TitanTron to show the main event is up next.

"All right! We are on our way to the final match of the night. The Eight-Man Tag Team Match is up next on ACW!" Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

Coming back from the break, the cameras show Maria making the announcement as the bell rang.

*Bell rings*

"The following Eight-Man Tag Team Contest is set for one fall!"

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi and Atem's voices are overheard at the TitanTron before...

_*In the Middle of it Now by Disciple*_

The lights turn dark blue as fans shout with thunderous cheers for Yugi and Atem walk out to the stage with energetic charisma.

"Introducing first: from Domino City, Japan, at a combined weight of 210 pounds, they are the ACW World Tag Team Champions, Yugi Mutou and Atem, Altered Egos!"

"Fantastic fan-favorite tag team and all, but that yet, Bakura and Marik have been getting into their heads these past few two weeks. Now Yugi's been fearing that they might get to Téa," Zack stated.

"But at least that he knows that she will be safe. Yugi has got to focus on what's happening now," Kenji stated. "For one thing, he has no idea what tricks those smug sons of bitches, Marika and Bakura, have up their sleeves."

Yugi and Atem stand at the turnbuckles while raising the belts high. They step down and wait for their following partners.

_*In the Black by Motörhead*_

Fans continue to cheer as Rogen comes out to the stage while riding his motorcycle while wearing the Birmingham Bulls hockey jersey. He starts it up and rides his way to the ring. He circles around the ring three times before stopping at the ringside.

"Next, their partner: from Burslem, Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire, England, weighing in at 301 pounds, Rogen Townsend!"

"Townsend, as we know, is the Special Guest Referee for Sasuke and Naruto's match at Spring Breakdown, and it most certainly will be hell for them," Zack stated.

"I gotta say, with Sasuke and Naruto in the mix of Non-Sanctioned Match... it's not gonna end well," Kenji stated.

Rogen stands by Altered Egos as they wait for their final partner.

_*I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin*_

_*Fall!*_

Yellow and orange pyro explode from the stage before Naruto runs out to be cheered by the many fans of ACW while having the belt in his hand. He stands at the center of the stage, brings the belt over his shoulders, salutes to the crowd, and runs his way to the ring.

"And their partner: from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 112 pounds, he is the ACW Undisputed Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Gotta tell ya, Naruto looks focused after what happened last week against Sasuke Uchiha with the contract signing," Kenji stated.

"Along with that, the Viper knows as well not to mess with the Orange Spark when he threw him through a table," Zack stated.

The cameras change to show footage of Naruto throwing Sasuke through a table with the Ninja's Way. Back in the ring, Naruto only chuckled from seeing that video as well as Rogen, Yugi and Atem.

_*Riot by Three Days Grace*_

Lights throughout the arena turn dark violet and fans jeer at Bakura and Marik entering the stage.

"And their opponents: at combined weight of 235 pounds, the team of Ryo Bakura and Marik Ishtar, The Gods of Darkness!"

"In just about nine days, we will see The Gods of Darkness along with Kaiba go against Altered Egos and GM Jesse Alvarez," Zack stated.

"At Spring Breakdown, when the Ladder Match starts, all hell will break loose between both tag teams," Kenji proclaimed.

Marik and Bakura stand near at ringside as their music dies down and wait for their debuting partners.

_*The End of a Heartache by Killswitch Engage*_

Entering the stage were two men: one had short black hair that's close to a fade, dark brown eyes and a medium brown complexion as his body build is similar to Randy Orton and he has a big and thick beard. He as well wears black wrestling briefs "JC" written in gold on the left side, black wrist tapes and knee pads with silver wrestling boots. The other is lightly tanned and has a black buzz cut and brown eyes. He has a build like Brock Lesnar and has five o' clock shadow. He wears black and gold singlet with dark blue trim, black knee pads and black boots while also wearing a dark blue shirt with "The Submission Messiah" written in gold letters. However, following them was a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes, hair reaches to mid back, often wears it in a pony tail or hair down and her build is a mixture of curves and athletic tone and she wears a white button down blouse, black mini skirt, and black flats.

"And their partners: accompanied by Trish Warrington, making their debut at ACW, from St. Louis, Missouri, at a combined weight of 510 pounds, "The Submission Messiah" Benjamin Strong III and "The Corporate Icon" Jimmy Carmichael, New Devastation!"

"Okay, I'm a bit imitated by these guys. These two young men look like they could just destroy the ring already," Zack said. "Wonder what these guys can do."

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

The Heels stand at their respective corners as well as the Faces. Marik, Ryo, and Jimmy stand out to the apron as Benjamin stays behind with a sneer on his face and takes his shirt off and for Trish, she stands at ringside near them. Rogen wanted a piece of him, but Yugi objected and suggested he wants in. Townsend wanted to know if he was sure, but Yugi insisted. With no arguments, the rest of the team steps out and the ref calls for the bell.

*Bell rings*

Yugi and Strong stand face to face with each other as Benjamin was taller then Yugi. By then, both Superstars backed away and they go into a lock-up. But that only lasted for a few seconds when Strong viciously kneed Yugi in the midsection. Then he grabs Yugi by the throat with both hands and throws him over across the ring with brute strength! Yugi shot up in pain and Carmichael punches him down. The ref saw him and tells him not to do that again as Benjamin brings Yugi by the head and mercilessly starts hammering him down right to the spine. As Yugi lies on the mat, Benjamin just starts stomping him and the ref is ordering him to get off. Strong backs away and waits for Yugi as he struggles to get up. Yugi is on his knees and Benjamin forces him up in a Front Headlock. Still hanging on to Yugi's head, he hits a knee to the chest three times before getting the arm over, lifting him up, and hitting him with the Suplex. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Yugi kicks out at two. Benjamin brings him up by the arm and gets him down with a brutal European Uppercut. Then he grabs him by the hair and brings him to his corner and tags out to Carmichael. Benjamin sets him up and Carmichael kicks him at the ribs. Strong steps out and Jimmy starts working on Yugi with knees to the ribs. He has him at the ropes and pulls him to the opposite. Yugi bounces off and Carmichael grabs him with a Snap Powerslam. Then Jimmy jumps high and hits a Knee Drop across the face. Yugi sits up covering his face in pain as Carmichael stalks behind him and kicks him straight to the spine. Now Yugi just lies in pain as Jimmy stands over him with his arms out and a smirk while the fans gave boos throughout the arena. Carmichael grabs the ropes, uses it to make him jump high and hits a high Knee Drop to Yugi's spine. With Yugi shot up in pain Jimmy grabs him by the head again, gets the arm over, lifts him up, and hits a Vertical Suplex.

"Already in the beginning of the match, I think that Yugi starting things off was a bad idea," Zack stated.

Carmichael covers him; 1, 2... Yugi gets the shoulder up, then Jimmy sits him up and has him in the Sleeper Hold and Yugi immediately stands up while flailing his arms around for a tag or a rope break, but Jimmy still locks the hold tight. A half minute has passed and Yugi looked to be passing out within the minute. Then Yugi grabs Jimmy by the head and hits a Sitout Jawbreaker to get out of the Sleeper Hold! Carmichael staggers back and Yugi stands up with the ropes helping him. Jimmy runs right at him, but Yugi catches him with a Hurricanrana, making him fall on the second ropes. Now with the advantage, Yugi runs back to the ropes, bounces off, comes back, and hits Jimmy with a Rope Attack! Carmichael staggers back, Yugi stalks him, Jimmy goes for a Clothesline, but Yugi ducks it and grabs his legs and gets him down. The he follows this with a Extreme Leg Drop right near the lower regions of Jimmy! Trish had a disapproving look on her face. He sits up in pain from that drop and Yugi hits a Low Front Dropkick to the face. Yugi then grabs Jimmy by the head and goes to his corner. Yugi, making his decision, tags out to Atem. Then Yugi gets the legs and gets Jimmy down again as Atem climbs high to the top rope. Atem stands high, shouts out, jumps off with a Diving Extreme Leg Drop as Yugi hits another Extreme Leg Drop and both twins hit the combo! Yugi rolls out as Atem covers; 1, 2... Jimmy kicks out. Atem drags Carmichael near the ropes, goes to the opposite, bounces off, and nails the Rolling Thunder. Carmichael, in pain, rolls out of the ring and tries to get away as Atem follows. Jimmy runs fast and Atem was about to get to him, Benjamin assaults him with a brutal Clothesline, making Atem's skull bounce off the padded floor! Jimmy was already back in the ring while Benjamin lifts Atem up with a Military Press Drop and throws him over the top ropes into the ring.

"Holy crap, can you believe the strength of that man?" Kenji asked. "He's a monster!"

With Atem in the ring, struggling to get up, Jimmy gritted his teeth at him and messes with him by disrespectfully kicking him at the head. Carmichael brings Atem up and hits a vicious European Uppercut before pushing him to the corner of his team. He tags out to Bakura and both Heels start kicking down Atem as the ref orders them to stop. Carmichael steps out of the apron while Bakura puts Atem at the ropes and starts choking him with his knee. The ref shouts to him to get off; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Bakura backs off as the ref is warning him and with this distraction, Trish goes to Atem and slaps him right across the face and the fans react with thunderous boos. As Atem feels the stinging pain on his cheek, Bakura grabs him by the head and forces him to his feet and hits a Knife Edged Chop to the chest before Irish Whipping him to the opposite, but Atem reverses it. Bakura bounces off the ropes and Atem catches him with a Reverse Elbow. Ryo stands and now Atem starts delivering three Knife Edged Chops right to the chest before pulling him to the opposite. Then Ryo reverses it, Atem runs and hits the ropes, but stops. With this, Atem only smirks and flips Bakura off, receiving surprising cheers and a few laughs from the crowd. Ryo got pissed off and charged right at him, only for Atem to pull down the ropes and Bakura falls over to the outside! With this, Atem goes to his corner and tags out to Rogen. Rogen goes over the top rope and Marik rushes into the ring, but runs right into a Big Boot by Townsend! Jimmy and Benjamin rushes in, but Rogen catches them with a Double Clothesline. During then, as Bakura stands up, Atem grabs the ropes, slingshots himself to the outside and hits Ryo with a Slingshot Rolling Senton! Marik is up again and Rogen throws him up and he falls with a Free Fall. Jimmy goes at him and Townsend catches him with a Spinebuster. Rogen sees Benjamin and catches him by the throat, looking for a Chokeslam. However, he couldn't do it as Benjamin grabs Rogen's throat and, with powerful strength, gets Rogen's hand off his throat and lifts him up in the Fireman's Carry.

"Oh, my God! How is this man carrying this much weight?! That's three-hundred pounds, man!" Zack exclaimed.

Benjamin faces the crowd and hits Rogen with the Coronation 2K1 (F5)! Strong stands and roars with fury. But what he doesn't know is that Yugi and Naruto stand at different top ropes and when Strong turns around, Naruto and Yugi dive off the top ropes and nails a Double Missile Dropkick to the brute! Benjamin rolls outside as Naruto and Yugi stand dominate in the ring and the crowd screams with massive cheers. However, before the match could continue, Sasuke appears on the TitanTron and fans react with boos.

"Hey, Naruto! Yo, Champ!" Sasuke called.

Naruto looks to the giant screen as he is suspicious of what's going on. Yugi and Atem looks on as well.

"I see you and your buddies are dominating the match already. Congratulations, dobe," Sasuke grinned as fans continue to boo. "Let me ask you a simple question: What is that most important to you as of now? Your match or your beloved Hinata Hyuga?"

"What?!" Kenji exclaimed.

The fans gave thunderous boos as Naruto was confused.

Sasuke continued, "Hmph. Typical. You're grown up, Naruto, but you're still the same idiot as usual. In case you can't get that, why don't I just show you?"

Then Sasuke turns to his left as the camera pans to show Hinata tied up and mouth shut with tape over it along with tears running from her eyes.

"Oh, my God! That's Hinata!" Zack exclaimed. "Sasuke's got Hinata tied up!"

"That sick son of a bitch!" Kenji exclaimed.

Naruto was in disbelief that Sasuke has Hinata kidnapped and tied up. Not even Yugi and Atem could believe it as the audience shouts with thunderous boos. The camera pans back to Sasuke.

"So, Naruto? You gonna risk losing your match to find your princess, or will you stay and be a selfish bastard to leave Hinata by herself? But hey, if you stay, don't worry about Hinata, she'll be perfectly fine with me around."

With that, Sasuke started laughing evilly as Naruto was angry and showed the signs of vengeance. Naruto tells Yugi and Atem to stay behind while he goes after Sasuke. Naruto runs out of the ring and goes to the backstage.

"Now Naruto's going to the backstage to find Hinata and get Sasuke," Kenji said.

"Go, Naruto! Get that sick bastard!" Zack shouted.

Back in the ring, Yugi and Atem looked back, but only to be assaulted by Marik and Carmichael. After the beat down, Jimmy has Atem up ready for a STO as Marik has Yugi in the Front Headlock. But Simultaneously, Atem knees Carmichael in the midsection as Yugi spins out of the hold and kicks him in the gut. Atem holds Jimmy in the Front Headlock, shouts to the crowd, and hits the Pharaoh's Endgame while Yugi lifts Marik up and hits his Endgame! However, Atem gets dragged out of the ring by Benjamin with his brute strength. Yugi sees him and he grabs the ropes, slingshots himself to the outside with a Vaulting Body Press, but Strong catches him like nothing! With this, Benjamin hits a Backbreaker to Yugi and he finishes it with a Fallaway Slam right at the ramps! Benjamin then slides back into the ring as he knows that Rogen is back in the ring. He grabs him by the arm and lifts him up, looking for the 2K1 again. But Rogen elbows him in the face and slips out of there. With Benjamin staggering, Townsend runs to the ropes, bounces off, and nails Strong with the World Coming Down! With Rogen standing tall in the match, Ryo stalks him from the top rope. Townsend turns around and Bakura dives off with a Diving Double Ax Handle, but he catches him at the throat! Looking for the Chokeslam to end the match, but Trish stands on the apron and distracts the ref with her shouts. Thanks to this distraction, Bakura kicks Rogen with a low blow and as he bends down in pain, Bakura runs at him and hits the Death Penalty!

"No! You got to be kidding me!" Kenji exclaimed.

He hooks the leg, Trish steps down, the ref sees the cover and counts; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

"Damn it! Those bastards stole the match!" Zack shouted.

"The winners of this match: New Devastation and The Gods of Darkness!"

"Unbelievable! Thanks to Trish's distraction, Bakura's cheap shot to Rogen helped stole the match right under their noses!" Kenji exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Kenji. They've done a lot to piss me off, and this is another one of them," Zack stated.

The Heels stand at the stage with arrogant grins on their faces looking like winners as Rogen lied in the ring and gritted his teeth at them, still feeling pain in his crotch. With Yugi and Atem, they weren't happy either. The cameras then changed to show Naruto still going around backstage looking for Hinata and Sasuke.

"Hinata! Hinata, where are you?" Naruto called.

During the search, he goes through door to door to find where they are at. Each and every door he looks through, he finds nothing. Minutes went by and Naruto just passed by another door and hopes this is the one. He opens it and hears muffled cries for help. He runs inside the dark room and soon finds Hinata still tied up.

"Hinata! There you are. Are you okay?" Naruto inquired as he slowly takes the tape off her mouth.

When the tape was off, Hinata shouted, "Naruto, get out of here! It's a trap!"

"What?!"

It was already too late as Sasuke attacked Naruto from behind with a steel chair. With this, Sasuke viciously starts beating Naruto down with the chair. He drops the chair, brings Naruto up by the head and slams his skull at the wall. Now Naruto is on his knees, looking to get up, Sasuke stalks him, and hits the Punt Kick right at the skull! Now Naruto was completely out of it as Uchiha had the sick satisfied grin on his face. He gets near him as he looked like a vicious predator.

"See what just happened, Naruto? That was a preview of what I'm going to you in just nine days...! You put me through the table? Well, I strike you from behind and punt your f%king skull off! You're lucky I haven't finished you off right now, because I wouldn't want you to be so injured before Spring Breakdown. Because when that bell rings and when our match starts... _you_ will be the one that's burned down to the ground. And for me... I will stand as the new Undisputed Champion...!"

With that, Sasuke stands and leaves the injured Naruto along with Hinata still tied up and is concerned for him. Soon, Isaac, Yugi, Atem and Rogen enter to help Naruto and Hinata. As Atem helps untying Hinata, Rogen and Yugi aid Naruto. Then Isaac tells Yugi to go find an EMT. He does so and runs out of the room. The show ends with this unbelievable attack and kidnapping...

* * *

_**Results:**_

**Normal Match:** Ichigo Kurosaki def. Ryuunosaki Okato

**Normal Match:** Isaac Clarke def. Adrian Blake w/Tony Blake

**Tag Team Match:** The Virus Rebellion (Jason and Bane) def. The Hardcore Dynasty (Mason Stone and Marcus King)

**Normal Match:** Ash Ketchum def. James Griffin

**Divas Gauntlet Tag Team Match:** Samantha Hart and Hinata Hyuga win the match via Pinfall

**Main Event:** The Gods of Darkness (Bakura/Marik) and New Devastation (Carmichael/Strong) def. Altered Egos (Yugi/Atem), Rogen Townsend, and Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

**_Card for Spring Breakdown:_**

**PRE-SHOW, ACW Trio Tag Team Championships:** The Hardcore Foundation (Marcus/Tyson/Nolan/Brent) vs. The SHIELD (Ambrose/Rollins/Reigns/Smith) (c)

**ACW World Tag Team Championships, Six-Man Tornado Tag Team Ladder Match:** Altered Egos (Yugi Mutou/Atem) (c) and Jesse Alvarez vs. The Gods of Darkness (Ryo Bakura/Marik Ishtar) and Seto Kaiba

**ACW Undisputed Championship, Non-Sanctioned Match:** Naruto Uzumaki (c) vs. Sasuke Uchiha (w/Rogen Townsend as Special Guest Referee)

**Tag Team Match:** Dante and Vergil vs. Kurt Hudson and Hattori Hanzo w/Alyssa Parker

**Tag Team Match:** Isaac Clarke and ? vs. The Blake Brothers (Tony/Adrian)

**Six-Man Tag Team Match:** Second City Saints (Phil Hardy/Colt Anderson) and Ash Ketchum vs. Alpha & Omega (Carter Young/Stan Terra) and James Griffin

**ACW Women's Tag Team Championships:** Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart (c) vs. The Hardcore Foundation (Sara/Roxanne)


	9. May 24th, Week 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used and/or mentioned in this story. Any wrestling company mentioned here is owned by that respectful creator. The characters used and/or mentioned here are owned by the respective creators and the other OCs belong to the other respective people. I only own Jesse Alvarez, Joshua Garza, Stan Terra, Carter Young, Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, David Reigns, Luke Smith, Kurt Hudson, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Clarissa Rivera, Alyssa Parker, and Maria Lopez.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _"Promo Speech"_  
• _*Theme/Lyrics*_

* * *

_**May 24th, Week 4  
**_

**TV-14**

_LAST WEEK:_

You see clips of the following main event and at the near end of the match, you see Sasuke appear on the TitanTron as everything turned violet.

"Hey, Naruto! Yo, Champ!" Sasuke called as Naruto looks to the giant screen as he is suspicious of what's going on. "Let me ask you a simple question: What is that most important to you as of now? Your match or your beloved Hinata Hyuga?"

"What?!" Kenji exclaimed.

Then Sasuke turns to his left as the camera pans to show Hinata tied up and mouth shut with tape over it along with tears running from her eyes.

"Oh, my God! That's Hinata!" Zack exclaimed. "Sasuke's got Hinata tied up!"

"That sick son of a bitch!" Kenji exclaimed.

Naruto was in disbelief that Sasuke has Hinata kidnapped and tied up as the audience shouts with thunderous boos.

"So, Naruto? You gonna risk losing your match to find your princess, or will you stay and be a selfish bastard to leave Hinata by herself? But hey, if you stay, don't worry about Hinata, she'll be perfectly fine with me around."

With that, Sasuke started laughing evilly as Naruto was angry and showed the signs of vengeance. Naruto tells Yugi and Atem to stay behind while he goes after Sasuke. Naruto runs out of the ring and goes to the backstage. You see Naruto still going around backstage looking for Hinata and Sasuke.

"Hinata! Hinata, where are you?" Naruto called.

Naruto just passed by another door and hopes this is the one. He opens it and hears muffled cries for help. He runs inside the dark room and soon finds Hinata still tied up.

"Hinata! There you are. Are you okay?" Naruto inquired as he slowly takes the tape off her mouth.

When the tape was off, Hinata shouted, "Naruto, get out of here! It's a trap!"

"What?!"

It was already too late as Sasuke attacked Naruto from behind with a steel chair. With this, Sasuke viciously starts beating Naruto down with the chair. He drops the chair, brings Naruto up by the head and slams his skull at the wall. Now Naruto is on his knees, looking to get up, Sasuke stalks him, and hits the Punt Kick right at the skull! Now Naruto was completely out of it as Uchiha had the sick satisfied grin on his face. He gets near him as he looked like a vicious predator.

"See what just happened, Naruto? That was a preview of what I'm going to you in just nine days...! I strike you from behind and punt your f%king skull off! You're lucky I haven't finished you off right now, because I wouldn't want you to be so injured before Spring Breakdown. Because when that bell rings and when our match starts... _you_ will be the one that's burned down to the ground. And for me... I will stand as the new Undisputed Champion...!"

You see a shot of Sasuke holding the ACW Championship as his eyes faded to the viper's eyes, then it soon fades to show the actual viper as it hisses...

* * *

**_Now get the guns, the drugs_**

_(A full moon in the night sky is shown, then chains are swinging around, then you see Atem behind the chains.)_

**_For my generation, I'll take the..._**

_(Kaiba grins as the lights flicker. Then lights streak throughout a city then into an arena.)_

_(Ash hits a Superkick to Hudson) __**Come on**__ (Eddy hits a DX Chop)_  
_(Samantha hits the Dark Dive to Saeko) __**Come on**__ (Alex Loredo screams in pain)_  
_(Benjamin hits the Coronation 2K1 to Rogen) __**Come on**__ (Beowulf roars to the crowd, Goldberg-style)_

**_Let's get it on..._**

_(Sasuke stalks behind his opponent and he looks up with the eyes of the viper and a sinister grin)_

**_Get it on... Get it on..._**

_(The members of the band keep playing the theme along with shots of the lesbians, almost every wrestler in pain, various wrestlers hitting different moves, various Divas with sexy poses, and various superstars behind the swinging chains and flickering lights)_

_(Rogen hits the Double-handed Chokeslam to Terra and Carter) __**The lies**__ (Ichigo Spears Okato, then H.O.T.D. Divas fly over the ropes)_

_**The money**__ (Kurt rubs his fingers in symbolism of money)_

_**We're in this together**__ (Jason hits the Gore to Alex right through the flaming table, then Takashi has the Crippler Crossface to Mason)_

_**And through it all**__ (Mason hits the Frog Splash from the ladder to Sasuke, then Hinata hitting the Blind Spot to Sara)_

_**They said**__ (Dante with his entrance and fire bursting from the stage)_

_**That nothing's forever**__ (__Isaac screams as he holds the Walls of Clarke, then __Marik and Bakura grin evilly behind the swinging chains)_

_**And they refuse**__ (Crash hits the Crash Landing to Beowulf, then Eds hits the Edquake at David Reigns)_

_**To see**__ (Téa hits the Apricot Dominance to Kendra)_

_**The change in me**__ (Yugi and Atem on the turnbuckle posing with the Tag Belts, and the fans cheering in excitement)_

**_Why won't they wake up?!_**

_(Naruto stands in the ring as he raises the ACW Undisputed Championship high and then the logo of ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling appears with impact.)_

_*Across the Nation by The Union Underground*_

After the intro, red, blue, and purple pyro shoots out all over the stage before exploding on the sides of the TitanTron, and then just going left and right on the stage shooting out like a machine gun for a few seconds before one final blast out of multicolored pyro shot out of the stage. The lights came on immediately in the arena, and the crowd immediately roared ferociously in fervor, absolutely thrilled as cameras go all around to the crowd and they chant, "A-C-DUB! A-C-DUB! A-C-DUB!"

"We are live at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia, the home of the WWE WrestleMania XXVII! 18,238 stand proud for Awesome Championship Wrestling! Evening, everybody! I'm Kenji Matsuo with my awesome, yet somewhat dumb half-brother, Zack Carver!" Kenji announced.

"Well, I'm gonna pretend that last part was a somewhat of a complement, but we are now just two days away from our event of Spring Breakdown! I mean, look at the match card; it's a freakin' tag team night!" Zack stated.

"Ha! That's true! But on serious business, as of last week, Sasuke Uchiha has done the lowest thing that any human being could do."

"From last week, Sasuke has put his hands on Hinata Hyuga, kidnapped her and tied her up. And during the main event, Sasuke appeared on the TitanTron screen and told Naruto to make a decision of finding Hinata or stay in the ring."

"He made the right decision of going to find Hinata, but the cost was devastating. Sasuke attacked Naruto from behind with a chair shot when he was close to saving Hinata, then he slammed his head at the wall and nearly punted his skull off his shoulders."

"I just hope Naruto can make a comeback at that sick man."

_*Fall!*_

_*I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin*_

The fans bursts to cheers as Naruto walked out to the stage with an angry expression upon his face and walks his way to the ring and he has a lead pipe in his hand.

"Well, speak of the devil! Naruto's here tonight," Zack said.

"And from the looks of his expression, he's pretty pissed off, and he has the right to do so," Kenji stated.

"Well, we can see that as he's got a lead pipe in his hands."

Naruto stands in the ring with the pipe ready and a mic in his other hand. His music fades and he starts speaking into the mic.

"You all know why I'm here tonight in this ring, so, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Sasuke Uchiha! Get your f%king ass out here! We're gonna settle this tonight for what you did last week! C'mon, I know you can hear me from the locker room, you sick son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted as he hits the mat with the pipe.

"Wow, Naruto is pissed," Zack commented.

"What did you expect? Of course he's pissed off, Sasuke kidnapped Hinata, held her hostage, and when Naruto came to save her, Sasuke acted like a cowardly snake and assaulted him from behind!" Kenji stated.

Naruto paces around the ring as he still waits for Sasuke to come out. A few seconds have passed and Naruto couldn't wait anymore.

"Okay, fine! If you don't want to come to the ring, I'm coming to you!"

The fans cheered as Naruto steps out of the ring and walks his way to the stage, but...

_*We're building it up!*_

_*Burn it Down by Linkin Park*_

Naruto stops at the ramps as the GM, Jesse, walks out to the stage with a mic in his hand as well. His music fades and he starts to speak.

"Naruto, I can understand that you're very angry right, but—"

Naruto interrupts him, "Well, since you understand that, then get the hell out of my way, Jesse. This is none of your business!"

"No, this is my business, Naruto. Because not only am I the GM, I am as well the same person that made the match between you and Sasuke. Now, I don't want you going around the entire backstage looking for him and getting yourself injured again."

"Who says I'm getting injured? Uchiha's the one getting injured by the Orange Spark himself tonight," Naruto stated as fans cheered in reaction.

"Naruto, just please think about what you're gonna do next..."

Naruto looks to his pipe and looks back to Jesse before talking again.

"I already did. I'm finding that sick son of a bitch for what he did to me, and more importantly, for what happened to Hinata. He's gonna pay. He's gonna burn."

"Naruto, you won't be able to do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he's not here."

Fans boo when they heard Sasuke is not in the building and Naruto was more pissed then ever. Naruto had no more words to say as he drops the mic and just leaves on his way back to the stage and Jesse soon follows.

"Well, that didn't end well for Naruto," Zack implied.

"No s%t, Sherlock. When did you figured that out?" Kenji said.

Soon, the camera switches to show Luke Smith of the SHIELD with Mike Martin.

"Luke Smith, two weeks ago, you defected from the ACW as your job as the referee to help the SHIELD win the ACW Trio Tag Team Championships against the Hardcore Foundation. Why? Why in the world would you do that?" Mike asked.

Luke scoffs, "You want to know why what I did two weeks ago? It's because I didn't want to job as a stupid official. When I started in ACW, I found out I wasn't good enough to be a wrestler, but Jesse did find a proposition with me. You know what it was? It's a f%king job as the referee! I didn't want that! But no, Jesse insisted that I be a stupid referee. So when the Six-Man Tag Match with the Trio Titles on the line was about to start, I made a deal with The SHIELD that if I help them win the belts, I would not only be a full-time wrestler, I would also be a member of The SHIELD. And you know how the whole story ends from there since two weeks ago. So come this Sunday, Justice will be served to those hardcore psychopaths."

With that, Luke leaves the interview and the cameras switch back to the ring.

_*Another Me by Peroxwhy?gen*_

The crowd bursts in cheers when they see the return of Alex Loredo as he walks out to the stage and fireworks shoot from stage. After the fireworks, Alex walks his way to the ring while high-fiving the fans before sliding inside the ring. During then, the bell rings and Maria makes the announcement.

*Bell rings*

"The following opening contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first: from Nampa, Idaho, weighting in at 214, "The Extreme Warrior" Alex Loredo!" Maria announced.

"Loredo makes a return after his devastating and intense match at Southern Hell tonight on the final night of ACW," Kenji stated.

"Glad to see the extremist back on here," Zack stated.

Alex stands on the second turnbuckle with a smirk on his face before stepping down.

_*I Come from Money by S-Preme*_

The arena gets filled with boos as the lights turned green and Kurt Hudson enters the stage with Alyssa by his side as they make their way to the ring.

"And his opponent: accompanied by Alyssa Parker, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 236 pounds, "The Billion Dollar King" Kurt Hudson!"

"Well, this is ironic. Hudson facing Loredo again on the final night of ACW right before Spring Breakdown," Kenji stated. "It appears to me that Hudson probably wanted another chance to beat Alex tonight."

"Since you said that, that makes sense," Zack said.

The music dies down, Hudson and Alex stand at their respective corners, and the ref calls for the bell. Both men walk to the center of the ring and go into the collar-and-elbow tie-up, but only for Hudson to rake Loredo's eyes out. Loredo staggers back and Hudson knees him in the midsection before hitting a Knee Lift across the face. Loredo's down and Hudson goes for a quick cover; 1... Alex gets the right shoulder up. Kurt grabs him by the head and brings him up and hits a right fist at the skull. Then he grabs the head and slams it on the turnbuckle. With Loredo at the corner, Hudson hits the chest with a hard and loud Knife Edged Chop. He hits it again the next two times before pulling him to the opposite corner and Loredo hits the turnbuckle back-first. Hudson charges at him and Loredo lifts the left foot up to hit the jaw! As Hudson staggers, Loredo runs to the ropes, jumps on the second ropes, bounces off, and when Kurt turns around, Loredo hits a Springboard Crossbody and hooks the legs; 1, 2... Hudson pushes Loredo off him at two. Both men stand up, Hudson swings a Clothesline and Alex ducks it, gets around the waist, and throws Hudson over with a German Suplex. Kurt rolls out of the ring before Alex could cover him. Loredo follows him out, grabs his head from behind, and slams it on the apron. He throws him inside, but has him lying on the edge of the apron. Then Loredo steps on the apron and nails Hudson with an Elbow Drop right across the face. Hudson sits up in pain as Loredo slides back inside. Alex brings Hudson up to his feet and hits a forearm to the head before Irish Whipping him to the ropes. Hudson bounces off, Loredo bends forward for a Back Body Drop, and Hudson was able to slide right under him and roll him up in a School Boy Pin; 1, 2... Alex kicks out at two. Already, Hudson is hammering down on Alex and then he gets him up, puts him in the Front Headlock, gets the arm over, and nails a Snap Suplex and covers him; 1, 2... Loredo gets the shoulder up at two. Hudson then had an idea of climbing to the top rope.

"After desperation of trying to pin Loredo, Kurt is gonna climb high," Zack stated. "Question is, can he make it count?"

Hudson crouches on the top rope as he still tries to keep his balance. Loredo stands, Kurt jumps off and hits a Diving Elbow Drop at the skull, sending him down on the mat. In complete control of the match, Hudson backs up to the ropes, bounces off, and hits another elbow at the head. Then he sits Alex up and puts him in the Cobra Clutch submission hold. Loredo with his free arm out, struggles to get out of the hold as Alyssa claps for Hudson. Before Hudson could try to hit the Hudson Street, Loredo counters by throwing him over with a Snapmare. Kurt stands up and Loredo catches him with a Float Over DDT. Hudson staggers to his feet and Loredo hits a Dropkick from behind, making him hit the second ropes. Loredo then grabs the ropes, slingshots himself over, and hits a Leg Drop on Hudson's head! Now Hudson lies on the mat near the corner and Alex starts climbing high to the top rope. Before he could do it, Alyssa stands on the apron and starts distracting the ref.

"What that hell, man? Get off the apron, Alyssa! This has nothing to do with you!" Zack shouted.

But as Alex was distracted too, Hanzo comes in and pushes Alex off the turnbuckle and lands hard on the mat as Hudson already moved out of the way.

"Son of a bitch! Hanzo has done it again!" Kenji exclaimed.

Kurt stands, gets Alex to his feet, sets him up, and nails the Money Slam. He hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

"Another win stolen by Kurt Hudson with the help of Hattori Hanzo. This is just pathetic," Kenji stated. "Hudson can't even win a match without Hanzo interfering."

Hudson stands with his right fist up in the air as Alyssa claps for him, Hanzo stands at the ramps with a smirk, and fans jeer at him. However, the jeers turn to cheers as Dante stalks behind Hudson.

"Uh-oh! Hudson, I wouldn't turn around if I were you," Kenji warned.

Alyssa tells him that Dante's behind him. Hudson turns around and Dante starts going at him with a series of right hands! Hanzo rushes into the ring, but Dante sees him coming and he tackles him down and starts slugging him! Hudson then stops Dante with an attack from behind. Now Dante is down and both Hanzo and Hudson are just stomping and hammering on him.

"Dammit! Now both Kurt and Hattori are just beating Dante down," Zack stated.

"Hang on! Here comes Vergil!" Kenji said.

However, Vergil runs from the crowd and into the ring, turns Hanzo around and hits a right hand! Hudson sees him, goes for a Clothesline and Vergil ducks it, and hits a Step-up Enzuigiri right at the side of skull! Hudson rolls out of the ring as Vergil turns around and Hanzo hits the Soul Harvester! But Dante lifts Hanzo in a Argentine Backbreaker and hits the Rebellion! Now Hanzo rolls out of the ring as Dante stands tall and his music plays. Hudson, Hanzo, and Alyssa stand at ramps with glares at Dante.

"Looks like this is what we'll probably see at Spring Breakdown with this unbelievable tag team match," Kenji stated. "One thing I know, Dante and Vergil are gonna kick their asses."

Vergil stands by his brother and fans continue to cheer for the both of them.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to show Naruto in his locker room as he is still angry and is nearly destroying everything in the room.

"Son of a bitch! How can that bastard not be here!?" Naruto shouted.

Coming in the room was Isaac Clarke as he was concerned of the damage in the room.

"Holy crap! Naruto, what the hell did you do to your locker room?" Isaac inquired.

"Clarke, get out of here right now, man. I am not the mood!"

"Look, Naruto, you can't focus on this. All right? You don't need to release your anger on this. You need to keep all of that anger inside of you until Spring Breakdown against that sick son of bitch for what he did to you and Hinata. You got it?"

Naruto thought about it and made his decision, "...You're right. I'm getting angry for nothing. I'll keep all of the anger I have inside me until Spring Breakdown, but when it all comes down to the match... I'm letting it ALL out."

Fans cheered as Clarke smirked, "Good. Now, while I'm gone, you need to take the rest of the night off. Just relax here. Keep your mind off the bastard."

With that, Isaac leaves the locker room and Naruto looks on. The camera switches to show Allison Wilson in the backstage getting ready before Kendra Daniels steps in the camera's sights.

"Can I help you, Kendra?" Allison raised a brow.

"Look, from last week's match, I just want you to know that we cannot make the same mistake again tonight. Especially you," Kendra stated.

"Me?! What the hell did I do?"

"You let yourself get tripped by Samantha and your face hit the chair when you were about to get Hinata. You should've seen that coming. Then again, you're just another blonde."

"Hey, just because my hair is blond, it doesn't mean I'm one of those stereotypical, dumbass bimbos! Look, we shouldn't focus on what happened last week. We need to focus on our match right now. And you already know who they are."

"Hm. Yes, you're right. That nobody, Joan Rivera and... Sakura Haruno. That bitch humiliated me over a month ago, and now, tonight, I'm gonna get my win for what she did to me."

"That's the spirit, Kendra. You know, despite our differences, I'm glad I choose the right partner to work with."

"Likewise. Now... how about us, both actual women, take down a childish girl and the she-beast she calls herself a woman?"

"Hmph. Let's do it."

Kendra and Allison leave to make their way to the ring as the cameras change back to the arena.

*Bell rings*

"The following Divas Tag Team Match is scheduled for one fall!"

_*You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring*_

Joan Rivera enters the stage while pointing to the crowd as they cheered and booed.

"Introducing first: from El Paso, Texas, weighing in at 124 pounds, "Gamer Champ" Joan Rivera!"

"Ms. Rivera, if we can remember, debuted three weeks ago and what a fantastic young teen is this one," Zack stated.

"Yep. As of tonight, she makes a tag team match with Sakura Haruno against Kendra Daniels and Allison Wilson," Kenji stated.

Joan stands in the ring before Sakura's theme plays.

_*Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin*_

The lights turn light-red and the crowd bursts in cheers as Sakura Haruno walks out to the stage. She then walks her way to the ring as well as high-fiving the fans.

"And her partner: from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, weighing in at 100 pounds, Sakura Haruno!"

"We haven't seen Sakura as much since her last match from a month ago in that Triple Threat Match," Kenji stated. "She's, by far, the most dominating Knockout in the division."

"You kidding? With her uncontrollable strength, she's just as dominating as Chyna and Beth Phoenix from WWE!" Zack implied.

Sakura stands by Joan as they wait for their opponents.

_*Looks That Kill by Mötley Crüe*_

The fans instantly boo as the lights turn light-blue, and Kendra and Allison walk out to the stage with smirks and their hands on their hips. They make their way to the ring as fans continue to boo.

"And their opponents: at a combined weight of 266 pounds, the team of Kendra Daniels and "The Anaconda" Allison Wilson!"

"Two fine female athletes in the ACW, I'll admit. But the one thing that makes me sick is that they'll do anything they can to get the win in their own selfish way," Kenji stated.

Allison and Kendra stand in their respective corners as well as Sakura and Joan. The ref calls for the bell and Joan and Kendra are the first to start it off with the common collar-and-elbow tie-up. Joan turns the lock-up around to an Wrist Wrench to Kendra and the brunette spins herself out of the wrench, kicks Joan in the stomach, sets up a Suplex, and nails the maneuver. Then Daniels picks Joan up to her feet, lifts her up in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack, then when she falls, she hits a Falling Neckbreaker on the mat. With Joan sitting up feeling her head in pain, Kendra stands up, drags her to the corner, and Allison tags in. Kendra sits Joan up while holding her head as Wilson readies herself and hits a Big Boot right in her face. Daniels steps out on the apron as Wilson covers; 1... Rivera gets the left shoulder up. Allison stands her up and Irish Whips her to the ropes, Joan bounces off, Allison leaps, but Joan catches her and hits a Powerbomb on the mat. She hooks the leg; 1... Allison kicks out at one and a half. Rivera grabs her by the head, puts her in the Inverted Headlock, looking for a maneuver, but Allison gets out of it, kicks Rivera in the midsection, and plants Joan with a Snap DDT. Allison stands, looks to Sakura, and shouts to her, "F%k... you!" and Sakura, with rage, wants to get in the ring, but the ref wouldn't allow it. With this distraction, Wilson goes to Joan and starts choking her with her bare hands at the throat as fans continue to boo.

"Come on, ref! How can you not see this?!" Kenji shouted.

"It's pretty obvious Allison planned that one," Zack stated.

Allison stops and as the ref looks back, she covers Joan; 1, 2... Rivera kicks out. Allison picks Joan up to her feet, sets her up in a Suplex, goes for it, but Joan slips out of it, grabs the head from behind and hits a Neckbreaker Slam! Now with the advantage, Joan goes to her corner and tags out to Sakura. She gets in the ring, and then Kendra rushes in the ring to after her and Sakura takes her down with a Clothesline! As Kendra rolls away and out of the ring, Sakura looks back to Allison as she ran right her and Sakura catches her with a Spinebuster! Haruno stands and shouts to the crowd, "Cha!" as they react with thunderous cheers. Sakura turns back to Allison and stalks her. Allison stands up, Sakura kicks her in the gut, puts her between her legs, and lifts her up. With this, Sakura goes for the Cherry Bomb, but Allison jumps out of it, runs to the ring ropes, jumps on the second rope, bounces off, and hits a Springboard Clothesline! Allison hooks the leg; 1, 2... Joan stops the count. Rivera quickly rolls out of the ring before Allison could go after her. Before Allison could get out of the ring, the official stops her and an argument is made. With this distraction, Sakura gets herself up to her feet, but Kendra sneaks from behind, grabs Sakura in a Side Headlock, and hits the Daniels Driver! Now Sakura is knocked out, Daniels gets out of the ring, and Allison stops arguing with the ref, goes to the downed Sakura and covers her; 1, 2... Sakura gets her foot on the rope and the ref sees it! Allison couldn't believe it as she grabbed her hair in frustration. Wilson then drags Sakura to her corner and tags in Kendra. The brunette grabs Sakura by the hair, drags her to the center of the ring, puts her between her legs, and lifts her up vertically, looking for a Piledriver. However, Sakura gets back on her feet and lifts Kendra over with a Back Body Drop! Kendra stands up and receives a Spinning Heel Kick from out of nowhere by Sakura! Daniels stands and staggers to the ropes, then Sakura pulls her to the opposite, Kendra runs to it and rebounds, and Sakura catches her with a Free Fall and Kendra hits body-first onto the mat!

"Holy crap! Kendra just flew in the sky and came back down!" Zack exclaimed.

With Kendra feeling pain in the midsection, Sakura puts her between her legs, hooks the arms up, and just as she was about to go for it, Allison assaults her from behind! Then Joan gets in the ring and tackles Allison down and starts slugging her. Both girls continue brawling as they roll out of the ring. As the referee is distracted, Sakura gets back to Kendra, picks her up by the head and Kendra thumbs Sakura's left eye! Thanks to that cheap shot, Kendra puts her in the Side Headlock and hits the Daniels Driver again! She turns her over, the ref looks back and Kendra hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

"Here are your winners, Kendra Daniels and Allison Wilson!"

"See?! That's exactly what I'm talking about earlier!" Kenji exclaimed. "They'd do anything they can to win and they just did so with that cheap shot to the eye."

"With Kendra's cheat, they were able to do so," Zack stated.

Kendra and Allison back up to the stage as they celebrate their win while Sakura covered her injured eye and glared at them and Joan is in disbelief of they lost the match. The cameras switch to show Beowulf in his locker room and getting ready for a match.

"Moving on, ladies and gentlemen, coming up next is Beowulf's Challenge. Who will be the second man to confront the beast himself?" Zack questioned. "We'll find out tonight."

(Commercial Break)

The cameras come back and Naruto is seen in his locker room as he is frustrated with his hands running through his hair constantly. Then a knock on the door came and Naruto instantly stands up with the pipe in hand.

"Who's is it?" Naruto called.

A female voice responded from the other side, "Naruto, it's me."

Naruto recognized that voice and puts the pipe down. He walks to the door and opens it. On the other side was Hinata Hyuga with a worried look on her face.

"Hinata? What, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I came to see if you were okay. I saw what happened in the beginning of the show. You... you weren't yourself, Naruto," Hinata replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You... you acted like a different person. Apparently, you were more angry then you were with the Kyubi."

"Hinata, you know what Sasuke did last week to you. He put his hands on you, and I will not forgive him for that."

Hinata takes his hands, "Naruto... You can't let this get to you. I am fine; the only thing that Sasuke did was tie me up. That's it, he didn't hurt me. This could be what Sasuke wants. He wants you to find him just so you can lose your focus on what's really important."

"What would that be?"

"That would be... going to Spring Breakdown, taking out all your anger on Sasuke, and just beating the s%t out of that sick, twisted son of a bitch."

The fans cheered loudly as Naruto was a bit surprised by Hinata's way of words.

"Wow... Hinata, I'm surprised. I don't think I've heard you speak like that before."

"Hey, I may be me, but that doesn't mean I get to be a ticking time bomb."

"Damn straight," Naruto smiled. "You know... I am a lucky guy to have you."

"Well, then I'm the lucky girl to have you."

With that, Naruto cups Hinata's cheeks and their lips met. Fans in the arena rooted and wooed over the scene before the kiss is released.

Naruto smirked, "Honestly, I'm glad you showed you're all right. And I am going to do what you said I will do."

"I know you will," Hinata nodded. "I should leave. You, uh... might want to clean up your locker room for awhile."

"...Uh, good point. Well... see ya."

"Bye."

With that, Hinata leaves the room and Naruto closes the door behind her and lays back on it. He sighs deeply before getting off the door and getting out of the camera's sight. The cameras then changes to show the ring.

_*Who's Next? by Jim Johnston*_

Fans stand up to their feet with massive cheers and small boos as the lights turn gold. Nearly a minute has passed and Beowulf enters the stage with his head lowered down. He stands in the middle of the stage as yellow pryo sparks shower at Beowulf from left and right. The fireworks soon stops and Beowulf slowly looks up to the ring.

*Bell rings*

"Beowulf's Challenge is set for one fall! Introducing first: from the Land of Geats, weighing in at 275 pounds, Beowulf!"

"Already, this guy is the fastest rising star in ACW ever since his win against ACW Undisputed Champion, Naruto Uzumaki," Zack stated. "As well, Beowulf makes his third match here on ACW and this is the second challenge of Beowulf."

"Indeed. First challenger of Beowulf's special match was the debuting Crash Bandicoot! That match as an instant classic between Crash and Beowulf," Kenji stated. "The bandicoot may have lost, but it didn't keep him down."

Beowulf goes to the ropes and roars to the crowd and they respond with cheers. Beowulf walks near to his respective corner and waits patiently.

"Now, who will be the next to taste the wrath of the Wolf?" Zack questioned.

A minute has passed and Beowulf still waits as he now paces around the ring. All was silent until...

_*Lose My Mind by DMX*_

"Oh, God, no! Not them..." Kenji moaned.

Fans instantly boo heavily as the same 1965 Impala with Hydraulics enters from the left side of the stage. It stops and both Tony and Adrian come out of the car. Tony acts like he's a fan-favorite to the fans as Adrian was silent. Fans continue to boo while Tony carries a microphone in his hand.

"Alright, alright. Hold your cheers, y'all," Tony said.

"What?! They're not cheers, they're boos, you stupid jackass!" Kenji exclaimed.

"He's delusional," Zack added.

Tony continued as he and Adrian walk on the ramps to make their way to the ring, "Now, for the sexy Maria Lopez, don't waste your breath again for us, babe. We'll take care of the rest of the announcement."

Fans continue to boo as Maria raised a brow at Tony.

"God, will this guy ever shut up?" Kenji inquired, annoyed.

"I don't think so," Zack answered.

Tony continues again, "Now, as y'all know, we are from the nation's capital, Washington D.C. Both of us weigh exactly at 514 pounds, therefore, we weigh 514 pounds of awesomeness. I am the one, truly, "Hot Flash" Tony Blake! And right beside me," Tony and Adrian enter the ring, "is my boy named "A" Adrian Blake! And we are the nephews of UWE Legend Terry Blake! We are the Blake Brothers, baby! As y'all saw last week, we showed Big Baby Bitch, Isaac Clarke, why we are the most dominating tag team in history. So this Sunday, we are going to prove again why we are awesome by beating the crap out of Big Baby Bitch and his so-called partner. I mean, like anyone around here would wanna team up with him. But as of tonight, y'all, we're gonna show we can beat the challenge of this so-called 'Legendary' Beowulf."

"He does not know when to shut up, man," Kenji said, more annoyed.

"Truth is, after this match, Beowulf won't be so 'legendary' after the beat down by me and my boy."

Tony drops the mic and the ref calls for the bell. Adrian is the first to charge at Beowulf and Beowulf puts him down quickly with a powerful Clothesline! With Beowulf standing over him, Tony already jumps on him and puts in the Sleeper Hold. However, Beowulf isn't effected by it at all as he grabs Tony by the head and pulls him over with a Snapmare. Tony feels pain in his spine as Beowulf picks him up, lifts him over his shoulders and hits a Oklahoma Slam. Tony rolls out of the ring and with this, Adrian turns Beowulf around and knees him in the midsection before pulling him to the ropes. Beowulf bounces off the ropes, Adrian goes for a Clothesline, but Beowulf ducks it and runs to the opposite ropes. He hits it, but Tony grabs him by the foot and stops him. With Beowulf distracted, Adrian charges at him and hits a Big Boot right to the face and Beowulf is sent to the outside over-the-top-rope. Tony then starts stomping on Beowulf mercilessly while shouting, "You ain't better than me, man! You ain't better than me!" Then he grabs him by the head, slams his skull on the barricade and throws him inside the ring before telling Adrian, "Get his ass, A! Get his ass!" Adrian drags Beowulf to the center of the ring, brings him to his feet, pushes him to the ropes, Beowulf bounces off, and Adrian grabs him at the waist and hits a Sidewalk Slam! He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Beowulf kicks out at two. Tony rolls inside the ring and Adrian holds Beowulf up for Tony. The loudmouth Blake talks trash to Beowulf before slapping him across the face. By then, he starts kicking him in the stomach and punches to the face. Adrian releases him and Tony kicks him over and places his foot on him for a pin; 1, 2... Beowulf gets the right shoulder up. Tony gets him up at his feet, sets him in a Suplex and Adrian follows. Both men lift him up and they plant him with a Double Suplex.

"Tony and Adrian working together against Beowulf by not giving him a chance to fight back," Zack commented.

Both brothers stand up, Tony sits Beowulf up while holding his head and Adrian already runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Big Boot right in the face. By then, Tony shouts to his brother, "Finish him, A!" Adrian gets Beowulf to his feet, sets him up for the Blake and when he does so, Beowulf catches him with a DDT! Beowulf stands, Tony charges at him and Beowulf catches him with a Powerslam! Adrian gets to his feet, Beowulf puts him at the ropes and pulls him to the opposite, Adrian bounces off, and Beowulf catches him by lifting him up high in the air with a Military Press Drop. No one could believe it as they see Beowulf carrying 289 pounds of man with his bare hands! Then Beowulf transits the Military Press Drop to a modified Spear down on the mat with authority! Beowulf springs up to his feet and roars to the crowd as they react with thunderous cheers. Now Beowulf stands at a corner while waiting for Tony to get up and finish him off with the the Wolf's Spear. Tony is on his feet, Beowulf charges at him, and Tony sidesteps it and Beowulf hits face-first into the turnbuckle! Tony grabs him from behind and rolls him over with a pin while putting his feet on the second ropes; 1, 2... The ref stops as he sees Tony's feet on the ropes. Tony gets off of Beowulf and starts arguing with the the official. With this distraction, Beowulf stands up and receives a chair shot to the head from Adrian! Adrian throws the chair out and sets Beowulf up again for the Blake Drop as Tony stops arguing with the ref.

"My God! No! Not this way! It can't end this way!" Kenji exclaimed.

Before Adrian can hit Beowulf with the Blake Drop, the lights completely went out in the arena.

"What the hell?! What happened to the lights?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but at least this stopped the Blake Bastards from winning the match," Kenji stated.

Soon, the lights turn back on and Isaac Clarke is standing right in the middle of the ring with his arms crossed! Tony and Adrian see him and went at him, but the lights went out again. The lights come back on and Tony and Adrian looked in pain from their faces. Along with that, Isaac stands at the ramps with the same pose.

"What the!? How'd he get over there?" Zack questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm I'm loving this!" Kenji laughed.

Tony and Adrian look to Isaac at the ramps and they shout at him while Beowulf stalks behind them. Both brothers turn around, Beowulf sprints at them, and hits the Wolf's Spear right at them! Beowulf springs to his feet and roars to the crowd again before turn to Adrian. By then, he grabs him by the head, puts him in the Front Headlock, sets up the Suplex, and hits the Wolf's Hammer! He hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

"Here is your winner, Beowulf!"

"Ha! So much for those two getting the win thanks to Isaac," Kenji said.

"Looks like Isaac got some payback from the Blakes' attack last week," Zack commented. "And man, is he loving this."

Beowulf raises both fists in the air before leaving the ring. Isaac still stands at the ramps with a smirk on his face that the Blake Brothers have lost the match. The camera's switch to show Samantha Hart at an interview setup with Clarissa Rivera.

"Hey, everybody. Clarissa Rivera here and with me is one-half of the ACW Women's Tag Team Champions, Samantha Hart," Clarissa introduced. "Now Samantha, from last week since your title defense against all three of those tag teams in the Divas Gauntlet Tag Team Match, and survived it along with Hinata. It was just such a surprise that you were able to put your hatred for Hinata and decided to work together as an actual team. I mean, have you decided that you wanted to work with Hinata now?"

"Clarissa, I didn't do this for Hinata. I didn't do this because of my talk with Misty. I did for the gold. I did it because I worked hard to protect this gold. Hinata did her part, I did mine," Samantha stated. "Now all we need to worry about is defending these titles again at Spring Breakdown. I'm gonna give my best, but if we lose the belts... then I guess the truce between me and Hinata is dead, and I can finally be free from being teamed up with the likes of her."

Samantha leaves the interview as Clarissa was in disbelief. The cameras changes to show Jesse sitting in his office as Josh and Misty watched on from that interview.

"Well, it looks like this tag team has been _really_ successful, man," Josh said with sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up, dude. I know that Samantha still hates Hinata, but at least for once she's able to work together with her," Jesse replied.

"Good point."

"Wonder how will it all end anyway," Misty implied.

"Don't know, but I hope it doesn't end ugly," Jesse answered.

Then bursting through the door were Kurt Hudson, Hanzo, and Alyssa. Jesse calmly stands up from his seat.

"Anything I can help you with anything, Hudson?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, you can. I am sick and tired of Dante and Vergil always interfering with me!" Hudson nearly shouted. "I am tired of those two getting in my way."

"Well, now you know how it feels when you nearly screwed over Dante at Southern Hell. And you know what? Since you're tired of the Sons of Sparda, how about you stop bitching and whining about it when you and Hanzo face them in a Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag Team Match. No disqualifications nor count-outs. Anything goes. How's that?"

"That sounds perfect to me. When Hanzo and I are finished with those two, you're gonna regret that you put them through hell."

"Actually, you're gonna regret that you even accepted this match. So, who's the loser now?"

Jesse smirked as Hudson snarled at him.

"You know what? I hope Kaiba and his team take you down this Sunday."

"Yeah, well, it ain't gonna happen. And once I'm finished with those two... I'll get right back into business, and you better stay out of my way. I remember what you said about bring my company down, and I will not let you do that."

"Tch. Actually, I've gotten over that. I've got bigger things to worry about than you."

Hudson then left the office along with Alyssa and Hanzo following him. Jesse and the rest only watched them walk away.

"Okay, dude, how is that you hired that guy?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. I really didn't care for their personality. Just how they wrestled."

Josh only shrugged as Jesse sat back down and the cameras soon changes to show Ichigo Kurosaki getting a soda from the vending machine. Apparently, he was having problems with it.

"C'mon, you son of a bitch. Work with me here!" Ichigo said shaking the machine.

"It ain't gonna work, you know," said a voice from behind.

Ichigo turns around as the camera pans to Dax Din as fans cheered to see him again.

"Holy crap. Dax Din. How you doing, man?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it's been a month since I came to ACW. So, thought I dropped on by and I just found out that I have a match against another fellow debuting superstar from last week," Dax answered. "That guy, if I could remember, is James Griffin."

"Oh, man, that guy is a total douche bag the minute I saw him."

"Not to mention that he beat the crap out of Ash after he lost in nearly twenty seconds. I'll admit, that's pretty embarrassing for him."

"Yeah, it was."

"Hey, I saw you on your debut against Sasuke. You kicked ass, man."

"Well, wait till you see what I can do against Griffin tonight. See ya."

"Later."

"Oh, and, uh... Knock on the machine three times. Trust me, it'll work."

Dax leaves the backstage as Ichigo gets back to the vending machine. He thought about what Dax said and just went with it. He knocked on it three times and his soda came out.

"Oh." Ichigo picks up the soda from the machine, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Ichigo leaves out of the camera's sight while opening the can and taking a sip from it.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the show as Maria makes the announcement in the ring.

"The following contest is set for one fall!"

_*Isolation by Alter Bridge*_

The fans showered the arena with enormous cheers as Dax Din walks out to the stage. After standing at the middle of the stage, Dax walks his way to the ring.

"Making his way to the ring first: from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds, "The People's Soldier" Dax Di—"

Maria was interrupted when James Griffin attacks Din from behind at ringside.

"What the hell! What's with James?!" Kenji questioned.

"He's only attacking Dax because of what he said about him earlier," Zack answered.

James keeps hammering down on Dax before taking his opponent's vest off and throwing him inside the ring. James slides inside and the ref calls for the bell. James already continues to stomp and beat down Dax as he couldn't give him a chance to fight back. Griffin brings him to his feet, throws him at the turnbuckle and continues to stomp him until Dax fell to his rear end. Dax falls and James starts to choke him out with his foot and the official started to count; 1, 2, 3, 4...! James gets his foot off his throat and backs away from him. Then James charges right at Dax and hits a Big Boot right at his face! Griffin drags Dax by his feet to the center of the mat and covers; 1, 2... Dax kicks out at two. Griffin brings him up to his feet before throwing him down with a Scoop Slam and hitting an Elbow Drop across the chest. Then Griffin gets on him and starts hitting him with Mounted Punches. He gets off him as he waits for Dax to get to his feet. The People's Soldier stands up and James kicks him in the stomach, sets him up in a Suplex, hooks the leg, lifts him up with a spin and hits a Spinning Fisherman Suplex with a pin; 1, 2... Dax kicks out of the pinfall. Dax gets up again by using the ropes and James hits an forearm to the spine. By then, Griffin turns him around, Irish Whips him to the opposite ropes, Dax hits it and bounces back, James goes for a Clothesline and Dax ducks that Lariat as he gets behind him and takes him down with a Snap Russian Leg Sweep. James gets himself up before Dax kicks him in the midsection. Then he brings his head up for a European Uppercut and pulls him to the ropes. James bounces off and Dax throws him with a Hip Toss, but James counters with is own and Dax lands on his feet! Before Dax could get him, James knees him in the abdomen. Then he sets him up for a Pumphandle maneuver, gets him over the shoulders, and hits the Pumphandle Slam.

"James is showing absolute strength into this match. He ain't showing mercy tonight," Zack stated.

"Not since his debut last week," Kenji added. "He's just taking his anger out on young Dax."

James then covers him; 1, 2... Din kicks out at two. James grabs Dax's hair and forces him up while hitting a left hand across the face. James hits another left fist to the face before hitting a right forearm to the head. Then Griffin gets him in the corner and hits Knife Edged Chop right to the chest. He hits the chop to the chest two more times before pulling him to the opposite corner. Dax stops at his corner as James was already running at him and Dax stops him with an elbow to the face. With James staggering back, Dax goes to the ropes, bounces off, and gets James with a Throwback from behind, face-first to the mat. Dax gets up and goes to the top turnbuckle. Dax crouches on the top rope, Griffin gets to his feet, and Dax dives off and hits a Diving Clothesline! He covers him; 1, 2... Griffin gets the left shoulder up. Dax gets him up by the arm and twists it with a Wrist Wrench. Then Dax hits a Shoulder Thrust to James, twists the arm again, hits an elbow to it, and Dax hits a Shoulder Block, sending him down. Dax backs up to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Double Ax Handle Elbow Drop across the face. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Griffin kicks out at two. Dax gets James to his feet and Griffin kicks him in the stomach before running back to the ropes, bouncing off, and hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker. James stands up, sneers at Dax, places his foot on Dax's face and stomps on it, receiving boos from the crowd. Dax sits up in pain right from that stomp to the face, James then hits a sharp knee to the spine before getting him down on the mat and hitting a Leg Drop across the head. He covers him again; 1, 2... Din kicks out at two. By then, he grabs Dax's throat and starts choking him. The official shouts to him to get off as he counts; 1, 2, 3, 4...! James gets off and he starts arguing with the ref as Dax aids his throat. James has had enough, brings Dax to his feet, kicks him in the gut, and puts him in the Standing Headscissors, looking for the Grounded.

"Now James is gonna finish Dax off here," Zack proclaimed.

Before he could do so...

_*Me Against the World by Simple Plan*_

James snaps his head to the stage and pushes Dax off as Ash Ketchum walks out to the stage and stands there.

"Hey, that's Ash! What's he doing out here?" Zack asked.

"Remember last week? Ash was attacked from behind by James after his embarrassing loss," Kenji reminded. "And Ash wants payback as he stands at the stage."

The music dies down as Ash crosses his arms with a nonchalant expression and James leans onto the ropes and shouts at Ash. Unfortunately for him, it's going to cost him the match as Dax stands behind him. Griffin turns around and Dax hits the Last Call (Superkick)! James staggers back to the ropes and Dax lifts him up in a Fireman's Carry and hits the End of Days!

"End of Days! End of Days! James' days are over!" Zack exclaimed.

He hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

*Bell rings*

"Here is your winner, "The People's Soldier" Dax Din!"

"Thanks to Ash's distraction, Dax was able to pick up the win against James," Kenji stated. "And I believe that Ash got a little of redemption tonight."

Dax pasts by Ash and walks to the backstage as Ash stills stands at the stage. James continues to shout at Ash with anger of him losing the match. However, Ash decided to walk down to the ring while taking his vest and hat off.

"Oh, boy! Ash is gonna get it on here in the ring tonight!" Zack exclaimed.

Before Ash could get in, Stan Terra and Carter Young attack him from behind! Both men start beating down Ash as James got out of the ring.

"What the hell! That's Young and Terra! Those are the guys that's gonna face Ash and the Saints this Sunday!" Zack exclaimed.

"Unbelievable! What cowards are they with a two-on-one assault!" Kenji snarled.

As Terra and Young continue to beat Ash down, James shouts to them that he wants Ketchum alone. So they back off and James gets Ash up and throws him inside the ring. Terra and Carter follow and they watch James getting Ash in a Standing Headscissors as fans continues to boo.

"And James is going to finish off Ketchum with this Powerbomb, just like he did last week," Zack stated. "Hey, wait a minute!"

The fans started cheering when Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson were running down the ramps and into the ring and starts taking on Alpha & Omega!

"The Second City Saints! They're taking on Alpha & Omega!" Kenji exclaimed.

Phil and Carter are throwing fists at each other while Colt is doing the same with Stan. James comes in to Stan's aid and tackles Colt down! Now both Terra and James are beating the living hell out of Colt with multiple stomps. However, Ash comes in turns around Stan and hits a right hand him! Griffin turns around and throws a Clothesline, but Ketchum ducks it, gets him up at the shoulders and hits the Attitude Adjustment! Phil already throws Carter out and James rolls out of the ring in pain.

"And the team of Ash Ketchum and the Saints stand tall over A&O and Griffin!" Kenji proclaimed. "What a night this has been so far!"

"We are most certainly getting closer to anarchy at Spring Breakdown!" Zack added.

All three Heels back up to the stage as Ash and the Saints stand in the ring and Ash raises both Colt and Phil's arms in the air as his theme music plays. The cameras soon change to show Jimmy Carmichael finishing up tying up his silver wrestling boots and starts wrapping his wrists with black tape. Then Mike 'The Mic' Martin walks in the locker room with a mic at hand and Jimmy stands up.

"Excuse me, Jimmy, later on tonight, you, your tag team partner, Benjamin Strong III, and Trish Warrington, will be facing the same two people you fought last week: the ACW World Tag Team Champions, Yugi Mutou and Atem of Altered Egos along with ACW Women's Champion, Téa Gardner. Now tell me, what are your thoughts of what's going to happen tonight?" Mike asked.

"To answer, Mike... it's gonna be the same thing as of last week. Benjamin, Trish, and I will walk down that ring, take down those three, and we win. Easy as one... two... three. And pretty soon, we will beat them again and Benjamin and I will be the next ACW World Tag Team Champions. And there is nothing that anyone can do to stop us..."

Jimmy drifted off as the cameras pan to Ryo Bakura with an unpleasant look on his face and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Is that so, Carmichael? After our teamwork from last week, this is how you pay me and Marik back?" Bakura questioned. "With this backstabbing plan? You know what? Truth is, you are gonna win the tag belts. It's just after the Gods win the titles from Yugi and Atem. Then again, you winning the belts from us... it's most likely that it won't happen."

Jimmy and Bakura then started to glare at each other as the cameras zoom out to show Benjamin Strong III standing behind him. Ryo looks back and wasn't fazed by Benjamin glaring at him either. He only scoffed and left the room as Carmichael and Strong continue to stare at him with hate. The cameras change to show RC Bane walking in down the hall as Jason Krueger follows with the Hardcore Title over his right shoulder.

"Coming up next, it's gonna be Crash's chance to get a shot at Jason Krueger's Hardcore Title at Spring Breakdown as he faces RC Bane!" Kenji announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras come back and the bell is rung before Maria makes the announcement.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_*Black or White by Bleeding In Stereo*_

Fans instantly booed as Bane walks out to the stage before raising a right fist. Jason stands by his side and both men walk their way to the ring.

"Making his way to the ring first: accompanied by ACW Hardcore Champion, Jason Krueger, from Canada, weighing in at 180 pounds, "The Virus" RC Bane!"

"Bane is making his singles debut in ACW after his tag team match with Krueger against Hardcore Dynasty's Mason Stone and Marcus King," Zack stated. "They did impressive, but they had to steal the win with a chair shot.

Bane stands at the second ropes and spreads both arms out before stepping down from the turnbuckle.

_*No More Words by EndeverafteR*_

The crowd stood up with extremely loud cheers as the lights turned orange and when the music picked up. Crash came out onto the stage in a wild frenzy, throwing his arms in all sorts of directions as he ran all over the stage before standing in the center of the ring and suddenly began spinning in place like an orange twister for a few moments before jumping up into the air and landed emphatically on the ground, orange machine gun pyro going upon his landing. Coco came out beside her brother and smiled as Crash ran down the ramp and slid into the ring before climbing up the turnbuckle and bobbing his head to the beat of the music midst the cheers.

"And his opponent: accompanied by Coco Bandicoot, from Wumpa Island, Australia, weighing in at 213 pounds, "The Radical Enigma" Crash Bandicoot!"

"Here comes one of Fiction Wrestling's most craziest bastards!" Kenji stated. "This bandicoot debuted just about two week ago as Beowulf's first challenger and he lost, unfortunately."

"But that's when Beowulf lifted his spirits up by helping him up and Crash Bandicoot turned back to the same old, same old," Zack added. "It certainly showed how much of a competitor Beowulf actually is."

Crash steps down from the turnbuckle and stands at his respective corner and vise versa for Bane as Jason and Coco stand outside from opposite ringside. The ref calls for bell and Crash and Bane immediately walk to the center and get into a lock-up. Quickly, Bane turns the tie-up from a Wrist Wrench to a Hammerlock with Crash's arm behind him. Then Crash turns around with his own Hammerlock and lifts Bane up for a Back Suplex. But Bane gets behind Crash and lands on his feet. And now he grabs Crash from behind and lifts him up for a Back Suplex, but even Crash lands on his feet behind Bane and he gets him in a Side Headlock. Then Bane gets Crash in Wrist Wrench again before Crash rolls himself forward, kips-up, and pulling Bane towards him with a Shoulder Thrust. Now Crash twists Bane's arm and then Bane rolls himself forward, kips-up, and gets Crash up with a Northern Light Suplex Pin; 1, 2... Crash gets the left shoulder up and starts getting himself up along with Bane as they twist themselves around and are in a battle of strength to pin. Bane almost had Crash over and then Crash gets to his feet and has Bane to his shoulders with a Backslide Pin; 1, 2... Bane kicks out at two. Both stand up, Bane runs at Crash, and the bandicoot catches him with a Arm Drag. Bane gets up and Crash Irish Whips him to the ropes, Bane bounces off, Crash jumps over with a leapfrog as Bane runs under, Crash is on his feet, Bane bounces off, and Crash gets him with a Reverse Elbow. Bane stands up and Crash Irish Whips him again, but Bane reverses it. Crash hits the ropes and Bane leaps for a Front Dropkick, but Crash stops himself and Bane lands on his back to the canvas hard. With this, Crash grabs Bane's legs, lifts them upward and spreading them before giving a wild grin. He leaped up and landed a Extreme Leg Drop across Bane's midsection, causing him to sit up in pain. Crash instantly rolls up to his feet and nails Bane right in the face, dropping Bane back onto the mat as Coco cheered for her brother and Jason ran his hands through his hair.

"Man, it went from Crash to Bane over and over," Kenji stated. "And now, Crash has the total control of this entire match with that Double Leg Drop."

Then Crash runs to the ropes, jumps on the second rope and bounces off for a Springboard Moonsault, but Bane rolls out of the way and Crash lands on his feet. Bane stands, Crash faces him and receives a hard left Lariat by Bane. The young ruthless teen puts his foot over Crash's face and stomps on it. Fans react with boos as Coco winced from seeing her brother's face stomped and Krueger nodded at his partner. With Crash feeling pain in his face, Bane sits the bandicoot up and kicks him straight to the spine before getting him up to his feet. He gets him to the ropes, Irish Whips him, Crash bounces off, Bane bends forward for a Back Body Drop, and Crash jumps over him and catches him with a Sunset Flip Pin, but Bane still stands. He grabs Crash by the shoulders and forces him to his feet. Then he puts him in a Powerbomb-position, lifts him up and goes for it, but Crash quickly counters with a Hurricanrana Pin; 1, 2... Bane rolls up and has Crash's shoulders are down; 1, 2... Crash rolls back; 1, 2... Bane counters; 1, 2... Crash kicks out and the two competitors rolls back to their feet. Both wrestlers charge at each other and both collide with a Clothesline, sending them down on the canvas! With both superstars down, Coco cheers for her brother to get up as Jason shouts for Bane to stand. The ref starts counting; 1...! 2...! Crash and Bane start to get to their feet; 3...! 4...! Crash is on his one knee as Bane uses the ropes to help himself up; 5...! 6...! Crash finally stands up and vise versa for Bane as the ref stops at six. With Bane at the ropes, Crash goes right at him and Bane lifts him over with a Back Body Drop. Bane crawls to the center and unknown to him, Crash already stands on the apron when Bane lifted him over!

"Crash still stands at apron! And now the bandicoot stalks for Bane to turn around," Zack commented.

As Crash waits, Bane gets to his feet and when he turns around, Crash jumps on the top rope and heads for a Springboard Senton, but Bane catches him with a Powerbomb! Bane is sitting up from exhaustion as Crash holds his neck in pain. Bane stands up, runs to the ropes and bounces off the second ropes, and hits Crash with a Lionsault! He hooks the the leg; 1, 2... Crash kicks out at two and a half! Bane grips his hair in total frustration and slaps the mat with anger. Coco couldn't believe her brother is still going as well as Jason. Bane looks back to Crash as he thinks of what to do next. He looks up to the turnbuckle and already had an idea. By then, he gets Crash's arm and leg and drags him near to the turnbuckle. Then he starts climbing to the top rope and stands tall. Fans already knew what move he was going for as they boo heavily at him. Bane then shouts "Whoa!" to mock Crash and dives off for the Crash Landing... And Crash moves out of the way in time and Bane hits back-first to the mat! As Bane stands up, Crash runs to the turnbuckle, leaps off and hits the Crash and Burn (Whisper in the Wind)! With Bane feeling pain in his head, Crash picks him up to his feet, puts the Front Headlock in, and plants the Wumpa Twist! The bandicoot quickly climbs to the top rope, stands high, shouts "WHOA!" and dives off and nails the Crash Landing!

"The original Crash Landing by Crash Bandicoot!" Zack exclaimed. "Cover him, man!"

Crash hooks the leg; 1, 2, 3!

"He got it! He won the match!" Kenji shouted as Crash's theme played.

"Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot!"

"Crash has done it, ladies and gentlemen. That bandicoot is going to Spring Breakdown to face Jason Krueger for the Hardcore Championship!" Zack proclaimed.

"And it looks like we will give Crash luck for... Wait a minute!"

Kenji exclaimed that when Jason stands in the ring at the corner and waits for Crash to turn around. Coco yells to him that Jason's behind. Confused, the bandicoot turns around, Krueger sprints at him and attacks him with the Gore!

"Gore! Gore! Gore! Jason hits that devastating Gore!" Zack exclaimed.

Jason walks back to his belt and takes it. He goes to Crash, grabs him by the fur and puts the title right in his face while saying to him, "You want this title, Bandicoot? You're gonna have to get it from my cold, dead hands!" Then Jason slams Crash's head on the canvas before leaving the ring with his belt.

"How despicable Krueger can be," Kenji implied. "Is this how it's gonna happen at Spring Breakdown?"

"Guess we'll have to find out this Sunday," Zack replied.

Jason backs up at the ramps with the Hardcore Title raised high with both arms as Bane follows. In the ring, Coco sneered at Krueger's pride as she aides her brother. The cameras change to show Naruto back in the locker room as he still sits on his bench. He hears a knock on his door and goes to answer it. He opens the door and sees a staff holding an envelope.

"Uh, Naruto... This is for you," the staff member said.

He passes the envelope to Naruto and he takes it. He opens it and inside it was a letter as he takes it out.

He reads, "If you want to find me, meet me at the parking lot. I'll be waiting, dobe..."

Already knowing who sent the letter, Naruto crushes the paper and walks out of the room furiously. The cameras switch to show Jimmy, Benjamin, and Trish walking down the backstage on their way to the ring.

"Coming up next, everybody, is the main event of ACW!" Zack announced. "Don't change the channel, folks! You don't want to miss this."

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return and Naruto is seen walking down the hallway to find the parking lot. Along the way, he passes by Rogen Townsend and the giant notices him.

"Naruto!" Rogen called him, getting his attention. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Sasuke," Naruto answered.

"What?! He's not even here. How do you even know?"

"The bastard sent me this letter just now. He wants me to meet him at the parking lot. It seems that he wants to settle this once and for all tonight."

"I'm not sure, kid. This could be a trap."

"Well, I'll be damn ready for anything he throws at me."

"But Naruto..."

Naruto already walks away and shouts off-screen, "Don't try to stop me!"

Rogen could only watch Naruto walk away as the cameras soon change to show Kenji and Zack at the announce table.

"Okay, that cannot be good at all," Zack said.

"You kidding? Naruto's gonna go through the entire parking lot just to find him for the sick actions he did last week," Kenji replied.

"Well, moving on, Spring Breakdown is gonna be a hell of a night for all of the ACW Universe."

_*No Cigar by Millencolin*_

"Yep, a lot of tag team action going on there as we kick off with the Pre-Show of Spring Breakdown with the Trio Tag Team Titles on the line. It's the SHIELD against the Hardcore Foundation's Marcus, Tyson, Nolan, and Brent!"

"It's gonna be war between them. Speaking of which, the team of Ash Ketchum and the Saints will face against the team of A&O and James Griffin in a Six-Man Tag Team Match."

"Next, we have the Sons of Sparda going against Kurt Hudson and his mercenary, Hattori Hanzo, in a Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag Team Match. For the Sons of Sparda, hell is literally gonna break loose."

"Definitely. And another personal matter happen in this Tag Team Match when the Blake Brothers face Isaac Clarke and a partner of his choice. Question is, who's it gonna be? Who's the guy that Clarke picked?"

"We're gonna find out this Sunday. Moving to the champs defending their titles, Jason Krueger will defend his Hardcore Championship against the craziest sons of bitches in fiction wrestling history, Crash Bandicoot! This one will be taken to the most extreme when these two collide."

"Yep. Now for the ladies, the unusual tag team of Hinata Hyuga and Samantha will defend their tag titles against Hardcore Foundation's Sara Verser and Roxanne Stone. Let's just hope that Hinata and Sam can work together again."

"Well, with the handshake that Sam took with Hinata, it looks like it. Onward to another tag team match, the Gods of Darkness, Bakura and Marik, teaming with Seto Kaiba against the defending champs of the ACW World Tag Team Championships Yugi Mutou and Atem of Altered Egos along with... the Owner/Chairman/GM of ACW, 'The Awesome One' Jesse freaking Alvarez!"

"The Latino Kid will step into the ring for the first time after so long since his concussion and his first start is at the ACW ring. And finally... the main event."

"It is a rivalry reborn, ladies and gentlemen! Naruto Uzumaki will go one-on-one with the sick and twisted Sasuke Uchiha in a Non-Sanctioned Match for the ACW Undisputed Championship, along with Rogen Townsend as the Special Guest Referee!"

"This is where everything will go all out... This is where we see Naruto and Sasuke truly go at it for the entire bulls%t that Uchiha has put Naruto through these past few weeks."

"I truly hope that snake gets what he deserves: a punishment."

"Agreed. And also, we'd like to thank Millencolin for No Cigar, the official theme song for Spring Breakdown! Hell of a song that gets you excited."

"Damn straight. ACW will breakdown in front of the many in the American Airlines Arena at Miami, Florida!"

Kenji nodded as the cameras switch to the ring.

*Bell rings*

"The following main event is scheduled for a Six-Person Mixed Tag Team Match!"

_*The End of a Heartache by Killswitch Engage*_

Fans shower the Phillips Arena with boos as Carmichael and Warrington walk out hand-in-hand and Strong walks beside them.

"Introducing first: at a combined weight of 655 pounds, Trish Warrington and the team of Jimmy Carmichael and Benjamin Strong III, New Devastation!"

"Carmichael and Strong have made an absolutely impressive debut last week. I'll admit, despite of the despicable things they did, they were pretty good. I think that they might have a future here," Kenji stated.

"I guess I'll have to admit that, too. Besides from the fact of how impressive they are, they only won because of Trish Warrington. If she hadn't distracted the ref, Rogen would've gotten the win," Zack stated. "For tonight, these guys want another match against Altered Egos and they're gonna do it without any help."

New Devastation and Trish stand in the ring as they wait for their opponents.

_*With Legs Like That by Zebrahead*_

The crowd starts cheering for Téa Gardner as the lights turned pink and she walks out to the stage with smile on her face. When she stands at the stage, she bends forward and blows a kiss throughout the entire arena before walking her way to the ring.

"And their opponent first: from Domino City, Japan, weighing in at 103 pounds, she is the ACW Women's Champion, Téa Gardner!"

"Such a talented Women's Champion so far in ACW," Zack stated.

"I can agree on that," Kenji replied. "Yet, after some disturbing events with Joey and Tristan's attack, things haven't been going so well."

"No, it has not. We've assumed that it was Marik and Bakura that assaulted Tristan the first time, but when Joey was next, it wasn't them this time! Who the hell could've be?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is, that guy better pay for this."

Téa stands near at ringside as she waits for her teammates and her music fades.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi and Atem's voices are heard at the TitanTron before...

_*In the Middle of It Now by Disciple*_

Yugi and Atem run out to the stage with energetic charisma as fans cheered at the sight of them. Yugi stands at the right side of the stage pointing to the fans as Atem stands on the left side with his hands at his hips. Both twins return to the center of the stage and fist-bumped each other before walking to the ring.

"And her partners: from Domino City, Japan, at a combined weight of 220 pounds, they are the ACW World Tag Team Champions, Yugi Mutou and Atem, Altered Egos!"

"In just about two days, these two will give everything they got to defend those ACW World Tag Titles against Kaiba and his team at Spring Breakdown," Kenji stated. "Along with the help of our GM, Jesse."

"Over the past few weeks since first episode, it started to become very personal," Zack stated. "And just about two weeks ago, Jesse showed that he ain't taking this bull crap no more from Kaiba and his group when he stomped a mudhole on the their asses."

Yugi, Atem and Téa stand at their respective corners and vise versa for Carmichael, Strong and Trish. The ref calls for the bell and Benjamin and Atem are the first to start it off before going to the center of the ring and going into a lock-up. Quickly, Benjamin knees Atem in the gut before throwing him across the ring. Atem tries to stand as Benjamin charges at him and lifts his foot up for a Big Boot, but Atem ducks it and Strong misses big time at the turnbuckle. Benjamin gets his foot off the turnbuckle and Atem runs at the ropes, bounces off and when Benjamin stands at the center, Atem hits a Low Dropkick to the knee, making the brute fall on one knee. Atem again runs back to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a Knee Lift right to the head. Benjamin falls to the mat as Atem pushes him over and goes for a quick cover; 1... Benjamin, with aggression, pushes Atem off him. Both Atem and Benjamin get to their feet, Strong swings a Clothesline and Atem ducks it and follows it with a Neckbreaker from behind. With this, Atem stands and goes to his corner to tag in Yugi and the young teen climbs to the top rope. Strong gets to his feet and Yugi jumps off the top turnbuckle with a Diving Hurricanrana, making Benjamin fall out of the ring through the ropes! While Benjamin shook his head from that Hurricanrana and starts to get to his feet, Yugi runs back to the ropes, bounces back, and jumps over with a Over-the-Top-Rope Moonsault onto Benjamin! Yugi jumps up and shouts with a passion as the crowd reacts with roots and cheers.

"By God, what athleticism by Yugi Mutou with that Moonsault!" Kenji exclaimed. "Already, he's on fire and his team's in control of the match!"

Yugi quickly rolls back into the ring as he waits for Strong to stand up and come back inside. Strong only shook his head from being dizzy and steps back inside. Yugi signals Benjamin to bring it and the brute goes for a right hand, but Yugi ducks it, gets the arm, and pins his shoulders down with a Cradle; 1, 2... Benjamin kicks out at two. Strong gets up and Yugi could get to his feet, Strong knees him straight in the midsection. Yugi bending down in pain, Benjamin gets him in a Powerbomb, runs straights to his corner, and plants him at the turnbuckle. Then Benjamin tags out to Jimmy and he steps inside. Both men start kicking Yugi to the stomach as he goes down. They stop and Benjamin steps out to the apron as Jimmy drags Yugi to the center by the legs and stomps his foot onto Yugi's abdomen. He continues the stomps to the midsection before putting a halt to it and going to the side of Yugi and hitting an Jumping Elbow Drop across the chest. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Yugi gets the shoulder up at two. Carmichael sits Yugi up before wrapping his arm around Yugi's neck in a Headlock. He gets Yugi's shoulders down, the ref counts, but Yugi gets the left shoulder up first. Yugi keeps the arm up as Jimmy keeps the Headlock tight. Atem and Téa start rooting for Yugi to get out of that hold as the fans start cheering too. Yugi does everything he can in his power to stand up. Soon, he is able to get on his feet and now Jimmy has Yugi in a Side Headlock. Yugi then starts hitting elbows to Jimmy's ribs in order for him to release the lock. He keeps going and going as Jimmy starts letting go elbow by elbow. Yugi starts hitting shots to the ribs, then starts giving kicks from left and right. He hits a left kick to the chest, then a right to the kidneys, then another left to the chest, then goes a Spinning Side Kick and Jimmy catches it. Jimmy pushes it to the side and Yugi spins before hitting a Dragon Kick to the side of the head!

"Oh, damn! Did you hear that?" Zack exclaimed. "I think that kick cracked his skull!"

"You kidding? I felt that!" Kenji replied.

Jimmy stumbles back to the ropes as Trish tags herself in. The ref tells Yugi to tag out to Téa and he does so. With that, Yugi and Jimmy step out to the apron as Trish and Téa go into a tie-up. Trish slips behind Téa and has her by the waist. She takes her down with a Back Suplex Side Slam followed by a Headlock. Téa quickly rolled to the ropes and got her foot on the bottom ring rope. Trish lets go and Téa starts to get to her feet. Quickly, Trish grabs her by the head and plants a Snap DDT, making Téa's head bounce off the canvas. Trish hooks the leg; 1, 2... Téa kicks out two. Trish stands and goes for a Discus Leg Drop, but Téa moves out of the way and Trish hits the mat instead. With this, Téa up and hits a Front Dropkick to Trish's face! Then Téa the top turnbuckle for a high-flying maneuver. Trish stands up and Téa dives off with a Somersault Senton! She hooks the leg's 1, 2... Trish kicks out at two. Téa gets her to her feet, Irish Whips her to the ropes, Trish bounces off and when Téa bends forward for a Back Body Drop, Trish nails her with a Swinging Neckbreaker. But she wasn't finished as she stands up and hits a Discus Leg Drop before covering her; 1, 2... Téa kicks out at two and a half. Trish stands up and now waits for the brunette to stand up. Téa struggles to her feet and when she turns around, Trish nails the Chick Kick. Trish raises a right fist and smirks as she stands over Téa and the crowd boos. She looks back down on Téa and forces her to her feet while putting her between her legs. By then, she spreads both her arms out with a shout, signaling for the Chick Buster (Faithbreaker).

"Trish is gonna finish Téa right here," Zack proclaimed.

She grabs her by the waist and goes to lift her up, but Téa still hangs on as she clutches Trish's legs. Then Téa stays on her feet and lifts Warrington over with a Back Body Drop! Téa quickly runs to the ropes, Trish stands up and when she looked back, Téa gets her down with a Lou Thesz Press followed by a few right fists before finishing it off with a huge one. Téa stands up along with Trish. The blonde swings for a Clothesline and Téa gets behind her along with the arm, sets her up, and slams a Falling Inverted DDT. Now both women are down and both men at their corners are wanting to get in as their hands are extended out for a Hot Tag. Trish and Téa quickly go to their corners and Trish tags out to Jimmy while Téa tags out to Yugi. Jimmy rushes into the ring as Yugi leaps onto the top ring rope, bounces off, and nails Jimmy with a Springboard Over Castle! Yugi jumps to his feet and hits Benjamin off the apron with a Front Dropkick. Yugi turns back to Jimmy as he goes for Big Boot, but Yugi ducks it and makes a run to the ropes. Yugi leaps onto the second ring rope and bounces off with a Springboard Moonsault, but Jimmy catches him in time. As he turns to the crowd and he tells them what happens when you mess with the New Devastation, Atem stands ready at the top turnbuckle. Carmichael turns around, Atem dives off the top rope with a Missile Dropkick and nails it as Jimmy lets go of Yugi.

"A Missile Dropkick out of nowhere by Atem!" Kenji shouted. "What a maneuver by this guy!"

Atem stalks Jimmy for another attack, but Benjamin grabs his leg from ringside and pulls him out of the ring onto the padded floor. Benjamin forces Atem up and gets him over the shoulders for the Coronation 2K1, but Atem elbows Strong right to the side of the head multiple times before slipping off and holding the head. With this, Atem shouts to the crowd before hitting the reverse Pharaoh's Endgame right on the padded floor! During then in the ring, Jimmy is up while pulling Yugi to the corner, Yugi runs up to the top turnbuckle, dives off, and hits Ra's Whisper in the Wind! Now Jimmy is down and Yugi climbs to the top rope to finish this, but he sees Atem telling him to hit the Slifer Splash to Benjamin. Yugi looks back to Jimmy, then Benjamin, making his decision. Then he looks to the crowd as they cheered for him and he shrugs with a smirk. Yugi dives off the top rope to outside and lands the Slifer Splash on Benjamin! With Yugi feeling the pain in his stomach, Atem helps him up and gets him back into the ring. Yugi stands up and jumps on the top turnbuckle for another Slifer Splash, this time to Carmichael. Trish tries to stop him but Téa takes her down with a Spear. By then, Téa starts taking this fight inside the crowd as she hits her with a Clothesline over the barricade along with herself. Yugi looks back to Jimmy and looks to go for it... but Kaiba comes from out of nowhere and pushes Yugi off the turnbuckle as Marik and Bakura attacks Atem from out of nowhere! The ref rang the bell from the interference.

"Wait a minute! Those bastards are attacking Altered Egos from behind!" Zack exclaimed.

"Son of a bitch!" Kenji exclaimed. "What are they trying to prove here, man?"

Kaiba slides into the ring and starts beating down Yugi as Marik and Bakura continue the assault on Atem. Jimmy stands and pushes Kaiba aside since he wanted to fight Yugi. Both men then glare at each other, making the crowd thinking they're gonna fight. Unfortunately, they both turn to Yugi, kick him in the midsection and plants him with a Double DDT. Now, as Jimmy was standing over Yugi, Kaiba slides out of the ring, looks under the apron, and takes out two steel chairs.

"Oh, no. Kaiba has those chairs out in the open and is looking to finish Yugi off here," Zack proclaimed.

Seto slides back in and he throws one to Jimmy and he catches it. Jimmy already knows what to do with the chair as he stands over Yugi, takes the chair high for a chair shot.. but Kaiba nails the chair shot to Carmichael from behind, a cheap shot to the spine!

"What the hell?! Why did Kaiba do that?!" Kenji exclaimed.

"He just wants to do this on his own," Zack implied.

Kaiba shouts to Carmichael, "This is none of your business! You get in my business, you pay the price!"

Then Kaiba kicks the downed Jimmy out of the ring. Both Bakura and Marik throw Atem inside and Seto orders them to hold him up. They force him to his feet and Seto gets up into his face and talks smack to him.

"This is a message to your boss. Remember that...!"

Seto then readies the steel chair and nails Atem right at the skull! Ryo and Marik release Atem before taking him out of the ring. Already, Atem's skull is busted open as he lies on the outside. In the ring, Kaiba sets the chair down in the middle of the ring as Marik sets Yugi up for the Darkness Falls and hits him right on the chair! Bakura forces Yugi up to his feet, has him in the Inverted Headlock, and hits the Exiled to Hell (Spinning Inverted Headlock Elbow Drop) on the chair as well! As all three men were standing over Yugi, Kaiba goes on his knees near him with a sneer. Then he looks up to Marik and Ryo and tells them to put Yugi over his shoulders. Both teammates nodded to him and they carry Yugi up and places him on Kaiba's shoulders.

"Oh, no. No! Kaiba's gonna finish Yugi off with the Endgame. Yugi's Endgame!" Zack proclaimed.

"He can't do this. No way he's gonna do this," Kenji said.

Kaiba stands up with Yugi over his shoulders, looking for the Endgame and hits it! Yugi falls knocked out on the mat as the three stand over him.

"The irony of Yugi being hit with his own Endgame by Seto Kaiba," Zack stated. "Is this what's gonna happen at Spring Breakdown?"

"By God, I hope not," Kenji replied before he noticed something. "Wait a minute! Here comes Jesse with a ladder!"

The crowd starts cheering as Jesse was running down to the ring with a ladder at hand! The three Heels see him coming and they run out of the ring before Jesse could get to them. The Heels run back at the stage as they look at Jesse holding the ladder.

"Jesse is definitely showing he's not fooling around here! He is back! The Latino Kid has returned!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Damn straight, brotha!" Zack agreed.

Jesse raised the ladder high with a shout of charisma as Kaiba and his team were anger with frustration. The cameras switch to the backstage, showing Naruto in the parking lot, looking for Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, but there was no answer. "Sasuke! I got your message, man! You said you want to settle this! I'm right here, you son of a bitch!"

Apparently, from behind a large truck, Sasuke walks out from behind it as fans started booing heavily.

"I'm here, Naruto..." Sasuke called.

Naruto turns around and sees his most heated enemy since 2006. Both rivals walk to each other and a unbelievable brawl has begun!

"Here we go! Sasuke's not being a coward as of now!" Zack exclaimed. "We're seeing a preview of the Non-Sanctioned Match right now!"

Naruto and Sasuke kept trading shots to each other left and right. Then Naruto blocks the next fist by Sasuke and throws him right at a car! Naruto then jumps onto Sasuke and starts giving right hands to him as fast as he can. The Orange Spark gets off him and stands ready. Sasuke got off the hood of the vehicle and Naruto charges at him, but Sasuke sees him coming, lifts him over with a Back Body Drop, and Naruto hits the hood and the car window!

"Oh, my God!" Kenji and Zack shouted.

Naruto rolls of the car in pain as Sasuke gets to him and forces him up while holding his head.

"You should've just stayed in your locker room when your friends have told you do so, dobe!" Sasuke sneered. "You said I was gonna burn at Spring Breakdown? ...I don't f%king think so!"

Then Sasuke slams Naruto's skull on another vehicle's hood! Sasuke pushes Naruto onto the car and he steps on it. He gets Naruto up to his feet and he hits him with the Venom on top of the car! Sasuke sat up in pain while holding his arm from hitting his finisher as Naruto was completely knocked out.

Sasuke looks back to the unconscious Naruto and grinned, "How the mighty have fallen... I'll see you Sunday, Naruto. Don't f%k up on our match."

Sasuke gets off the vehicle and starts walking away. The show ends with Naruto lying unconscious on the top of the vehicle...

* * *

_**Results:**_

**Singles Match:** Kurt Hudson w/Alyssa Parker def. Alex Loredo

**Divas Tag Team Match:** Allison Wilson and Kendra Daniels def. Joan Rivera and Sakura Haruno

**Beowulf's Challenge, One-on-Two Handicapped Match:** Beowulf def. The Blake Brothers (Tony/Adrian)

**Singles Match:** Dax Din def. James Griffin

**Singles Match:** Crash Bandicoot w/Coco Bandicoot def. RC Bane w/Jason Krueger

**Main Event:** Altered Egos (Yugi/Atem) and Téa Gardner def. New Devastation (Carmichael/Benjamin) and Trish Warrington **[Via DQ; Interference by Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik]**

* * *

**_Final Card for Spring Breakdown:_**

**PRE-SHOW, ACW Trio Tag Team Championships:** The SHIELD (c) vs. The Hardcore Foundation (Marcus/Tyson/Nolan/Brent)

**Six-Man Tag Team Match:** Second City Saints (Phil/Colt) and Ash Ketchum vs. Alpha & Omega (Young/Terra) and James Griffin

**FCA Tornado Tag Team Match:** Dante and Vergil vs. Kurt Hudson and Hattori Hanzo w/Alyssa Parker

**Tag Team Match:** Isaac Clarke and ? vs. The Blake Brothers (Tony/Adrian)

**ACW Hardcore Championship, Extreme Rules Match:** Jason Krueger (c) vs. Crash Bandicoot

**ACW Women's Tag Team Championships:** Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart (c) vs. Sara Verser and Roxanne Stone

**ACW World Tag Team Championships, Six-Man Tornado Tag Team Ladder Match:** Altered Egos (Yugi/Atem) (c) and Jesse Alvarez vs. The Gods of Darkness (Bakura/Marik) and Seto Kaiba

**ACW Undisputed Championship, Non-Sanctioned Match:** Naruto Uzumaki (c) vs. Sasuke Uchiha (w/Rogen Townsend as Special Guest Referee)


	10. Spring Breakdown Pre-show

**Here we are at ACW's second PPV, Spring Breakdown... not really. This is the Pre-show, though. We will get to the actual event after this one. Now let's get this Pre-show over with! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Jesse Alvarez, Joshua Garza, Stan Terra, Carter Young, Hector Ambrose, Erik Rollins, David Reigns, Luke Smith, Kurt Hudson, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Clarissa Rivera, Alyssa Parker, and Maria Lopez.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _"Promo Speech"_  
• _*Theme/Lyrics*_

* * *

_**Spring Breakdown: Pre-show**_

**TV-14**

_No Cigar_ by _Millencolin_ plays as the cameras shows fans filling up the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. The cameras then change to show Mike "The Mic" Martin and Clarissa Rivera at the announce table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to thank you for joining us tonight at Spring Breakdown's Pre-show," Mike kicked things off. "Mike 'The Mic' Martin and Clarissa Rivera are here with you at the announce table."

"I can't believe Jesse gave us the chance to be at this table for ACW's first Pre-show," Clarissa cheered happily. "This is gonna be so exciting. I just can't wait for them all to start!"

"Likewise, Clarissa. We have a lot to do at the announce table before Kenji and Zack show up for the actual event. So let's make this count."

"Let's do it!"

Then the music lowers down as Maria stands in the ring along with the sounds of the ring bell.

*Bell rings*

"The following Eight-Man Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the ACW Trio Tag Team Championships!"

_*Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.*_

_*Special Op by Jim Johnston*_

Fans filled the arena with boos as The SHIELD members, Hector Ambrose Erik Rollins, Luke Smith, and David Reigns, walk down from the arena steps in the crowd. After climbing down the stairs, they go over the security barricade and slide into the ring.

"Introducing first: at a combined weight of 837 pounds, the current ACW Trio Tag Team Champions, The SHIELD!"

"These guys won their first Tag Titles from nearly three weeks ago on a ACW event against Marcus, Nolan, and Tyson," Mike stated. "The Hardcore Foundation were close to winning, but apparently, a certain former referee had to get in the way."

"Ugh, no kidding. Thanks to Luke Smith, he helped screw the HF over the titles and with that, he got what he's wanted," Clarissa stated. "You even had an interview with that traitor two days ago."

"I did. Honestly to say, I did not like him the first time I saw him step into the ring."

The SHIELD members stand in the ring as Luke raises his right fist high, but only Hector, Erik, and David raise their belts as the crowd boos heavily.

_*Where'd you go? Where's your home?_

_How'd you end up alone?_

_Can you hear me now?*_

_*Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead*_

The arena is showered with cheers and boos as the Hardcore Foundation's Marcus King, Tyson Stone, Nolan Gates, and Brent Harrison walk out to the stage.

"And the challengers: at a combined weight of 899 pounds, they are members of the Hardcore Foundation, the team of Marcus King, Tyson Stone, Nolan Gates, and Brent Harrison!"

After the announcement, the HF members already ran their way down to the ring and a brawl begins between the champs and the challengers.

"And here we go, HF and The SHIELD are going at it!" Clarissa exclaimed.

In the ring, Marcus is at Reigns, Tyson at Ambrose, Nolan at Rollins, and Brent at Smith. All eight men continue trading shots at each other until Marcus blocks the next fist by David and throws him out of the ring along with Tyson Clotheslining Hector out along with himself, and Nolan and Erik going through the ropes. Now Luke and Brent were the only ones fighting in the ring as they continue trading fists at each other. Luke swings one and Brent ducks it as he goes behind and lifts him up with a Back Suplex, but Luke rolls back on his feet, pushes him to the ropes along with himself, and looks for a Roll Up, but Brent hangs on to the ropes and Luke rolls back instead. Luke stands up and Brent nails him with a Springboard Reverse Elbow after bouncing off the ropes. Brent goes for a quick cover; 1... Smith kicks out. Harrison picks him up, gets him at the ropes, and pulls him to the opposite. Luke bounces off and Brent catches him with a Belly to Belly Suplex. Smith stands on his feet and Brent gets him again with another Belly to Belly Suplex. Luke stands again before Brent throws him over with a Monkey Flip, making him land back-first on the mat. Already, Smith rolls out of the ring and Brent chases after him. Harrison grabs him from behind and tries to slam his head on the barricade, but Luke stops himself and elbows Brent in the ribs.

"Brent was about to slams Luke's head on the barricade, but Luke saw it coming and was able to counter," Mike stated. "How will Brent make a comeback from this?"

Luke then slaps Brent's chest with a Knife Edged Chop. With the stinging pain in the chest, Brent backs away and Luke grabs him from behind and throws him into the ring. Luke slides inside and picks Brent up to his feet, hits another Knife Edged Chop before Irish Whipping him to the ropes. Brent bounces off, Luke swings a Clothesline, but Brent ducks it and runs to the other ring ropes. Harrison bounces off the ropes and when he came back, he catches Luke with a Float Over DDT. He covers; 1... Luke kicks out at one. Brent looks to his corner and sees Nolan on the apron already, brings Smith to his corner and tags out to Gates. Nolan climbs to the top turnbuckle while Brent holds Luke up. Nolan dives off and nails Smith with a Diving Double Ax Handle right on top of the head. Harrison steps out as Nolan brings Luke up again, but the SHIELD member was able to come back with a surprising Dropkick, sending him down. Luke hooks the leg; 1... Gates kicks out at one. Then, Luke drags Nolan to the center of the ring, jumps high and hits a hard Knee Drop across the face, making Nolan sit up and cover his face in pain. Smith then runs back to the ropes, bounces off, and catches Nolan with a Running Neck Snap. With Nolan down, Luke hooks the leg; 1, 2... Nolan kicks out at two. Luke picks him up to his feet, drags him to his corner and tags out to Ambrose. Luke then throws Nolan over with a Snapmare and holds his head while Hector runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Big Boot right to Nolan's face! By then, Luke steps out as Hector goes on top of him and starts hammering him with mounted punches to the head. Then he starts choking him out and the ref shouts for Ambrose to stop before counting; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Ambrose stops the choke and shouts at the official, "F%k you, ref!" and the crowd reacts with boos. "Shut up!" Hector shouts to the crowd and they still continue to boo.

"This guy is just showing no mercy against Gates tonight," Clarissa stated. "I don't think he cares if he even gets disqualified for this."

"Hey, from this, they know they lose the match, but they still keep the titles," Mike stated. "That's the oldest trick in the book for every dirty champion or champions."

Ambrose stands Nolan up and throws him down with a Scoop Slam before hitting an Elbow Drop across the chest. Then Hector had an idea as he climbs to the top turnbuckle. He crouches as he waits for Gates to stand up. Nolan staggers to his feet, Hector jumps off with a Diving Crossbody... and Nolan hits Hector with a Dropkick from out of nowhere! Nolan quickly crawls to Ambrose, turns him over and covers; 1, 2... Ambrose kicks out at two. Nolan stands up, drags Ambrose to the center and starts to lock in the Sharpshooter! However, before he could even complete it, Reigns runs inside the ring and slams the huge Big Boot to Gates. Marcus tries to go after Reigns, but David already runs out of the ring and the ref holds Marcus back. Marcus only sneers at David as he steps back out on the apron. For now, both Gates and Ambrose are down and they soon start to crawl to their corner for a tag. Both teams are just begging for it as they keep hitting the turnbuckle. Ambrose makes it to his corner and tags in Rollins as Nolan tags out to Tyson. Both men rush inside the ring and Rollins leaps for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Tyson ducks it. Tyson runs to the ropes, bounces off and he catches Rollins with a Flying Clothesline. Rollins stands up as Tyson runs to the ropes again, bounces off and gets him with a Throwback, making Erik's head bounces off the mat! Tyson sits him up, runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a Low Dropkick. He hooks the leg; 1, 2... Rollins kicks out at two. Stone picks Erik up and goes for a Suplex, but Erik slips out of there and pushes him away to the ropes. Tyson bounces off and swings for a Clothesline, but Erik ducks it, grabs the head and plants a Falling Inverted DDT.

"Oh, what a DDT by young Rollins," Mike winced.

Now Erik hooks the legs; 1, 2... Tyson gets his shoulders up at two. Quickly, Erik puts in the Headlock on Tyson. However, Tyson instantly stands up, lifts Erik up with a Back Suplex, and lands it. Then, Tyson goes for a Somersault Senton, but Rollings moves out of the way and Tyson hits the mat. Erik falls for a Elbow Drop and Tyson rolls out away. Both men stand up, Erik goes for a Spinning Roundhouse Kick, but Tyson ducks the kick, grabs the legs, and turns him over with the Boston Crab! Erik now screams in pain from feeling his lower spine put to the pressure of the Boston Crab by Tyson. Erik was already near the ropes, he was fingertips away from the it, and he was able to grab them. Tyson still holds the submission as the ref counts; 1, 2, 3, 4...! Tyson releases the submission as Erik still hangs on to the ropes. Tyson now waits and stalks for Rollins to get up. Using the ropes to help himself up, Rollins gets to his feet. He turns around and Tyson kicks him in the midsection, hooks the arms, looking for the Wings of Death (Double Underhook Piledriver), but Rollins was able to get his arms unhooked, and lifts Tyson over with the Back Body Drop! With Tyson standing up, Rollins turns him around, grabs his head, jumps up and connects the Rollins Slam! Now both men are down and both teams could not believe this.

"My goodness, I think Erik just ended the match here," Mike proclaimed.

The ref checks on both Superstars before counting up to ten; 1...! 2...! Erik slowly sits up before crawling to the downed Tyson. He covers him; 1, 2... Tyson kicks out right before three! Soon, Rollins starts crawling to his team's corner and vise versa for Tyson. Rollins tags out to David as Tyson tags out Marcus! Both men get in the ring and Marcus nails a Forearm Smash onto David. He stands up and Marcus delivers another Forearm Smash right to the skull. Reigns stands up again and tries a Clothesline, but Marcus ducks the Clothesline and runs for the ropes. He comes back and goes for the Running Big Boot, but Reigns ducks that one as well and makes a run to the ropes. He bounces off and he tries his own Big Boot, King catches the leg on time, elbows the knee, brings him down, and puts in the Ultimate Lock (Figure Four Leg Lock)!

"The Ultimate Lock! The Ultimate Lock! This could be it for the SHIELD here!" Clarissa shouted. "If Reigns taps out, the HF become new champions!"

With the leg lock, Reigns is shouting in a intense amount of pain as Marcus puts more pressure into the legs. Reigns then falls on his back with his shoulders down; 1, 2... Reigns gets his right shoulder up and keeps it up. Two minutes has passed into the match and Reigns looks to tap out. But however, Ambrose rushes into the ring and attacks Marcus along with Rollins and Smith. As well, Brent, Tyson, and Nolan rush in the ring as well and they start another brawl with each other. Already, Brent gets Rollins out with a Cactus Jack Clothesline, sending himself and Erik out of the ring. Both Smith throws Tyson out of the ring, but Stone still hangs on to the ropes. Luke sprints at him and Tyson pulls the ropes down and Luke falls over to the outside! With Nolan and Ambrose, Nolan nails a Dropkick to him and Ambrose is sent flying to the outside. Soon, Hector gets to his feet and Gates grabs the ropes, slingshots himself and connects a Plancha! Back in the ring, both Reigns and King again start trading fists left and right. Reigns throws one and King blocks it and throws a right hand right the face. Then he hits another right, and another and another and repeats the fists to the head before pulling him to the opposite ropes. David bounces off and Marcus nails a huge Big Boot! Then Marcus runs for the ropes, bounces back, and hits a huge Leg Drop across the head.

"Nice Leg Drop by the large athlete!" Mike stated.

King hooks the leg; 1, 2... Reigns kicks out at two and half. Marcus stands as he brings David up by the head, puts him in the Inverted Headlock, looking for the Final Impact, but David spins out of it and kicks him in the gut. David runs to the ropes, bounces back and Marcus catches him by the throat! With this, Marcus lifts him up high and plants the Chokeslam! But back in the ring was Hector Ambrose as he stalked him. David turns around and Ambrose nails a Low Dropkick to the knee, sending Marcus down, then he grabs the head and nails the Ambrose Cut (Snap Cutter)! As Marcus was down and Ambrose stands over him, Tyson Stone turns him around, kicks him in the gut, hooks the arms, and hits the Wings of Death! After that, Rollins comes at him, knees Tyson, grabs the head, jumps high and hits the Rollins Slam! Next, when Rollins turns around, Nolan catches him with the Rotation Kick (Buzzsaw Kick)! Luke slides back in the ring, turns Nolan around, kicks him in the midsection, sets up a Suplex, and plants the Silversmith (Spike Brainbuster)! Luke stands tall and when he turns around, Brent comes from out of nowhere and hits Killer Strike (Clothesline from Hell)! Harrison roars to the crowd as they react with cheers. However, David stalks the Hardcore Maniac. He turns around, David charges at him and hits the Final Reign (Spear)! Then, David turns around to see Marcus coming at him with the Running Big Boot, but Reigns ducks it! King turns around and Reigns kicks him in the gut before putting him in the Standing Headscissors.

"And David Reigns is looking for the Powerbomb to finish this match off!" Mike stated.

David tries to carry him up, but Marcus lifts him over with a Back Body Drop! As David was about to get up, Marcus puts him in the Standing Headscissors, about hit Reigns with his own Powerbomb! Marcus raises a fists and shouts with pride... but then David gets on his knees and hits a low blow! The ref sees it and calls for the bell to ring.

*Bell rings*

"You got to be kidding me! David did a low blow to Marcus just to keep the belts!" Clarissa said.

"What a cheap shot!" Mike said.

With Marcus down, David starts beating him down along with the other SHIELD members as they are back in the ring. During the assault, Luke steps out of the ring, looks under the apron and he brings out a wooden table. He gets the table inside and both Erik and David start setting it up. After getting the table up, Ambrose orders Reigns to hit Marcus through the table. Reigns brings Marcus in the Standing Headscissors, lifts him up, and Smith, Ambrose, and, Rollins help Reigns slam Marcus right through the table!

"My God! The SHIELD has just threw Marcus King right through the table!" Mike exclaimed. "Anarchy has happened in the ring!"

The SHIELD stand tall over the downed Marcus before they throw him out of the ring. Luke steps out of the ring, snatches the belts, comes back in the ring, and passes them to his fellow members.

"There is just no stopping them, is there?" Clarissa asked.

"I'm afraid not..." Mike replied.

Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns, and Smith stand in the ring with the right fists raises in the air as the fans continue to boo. However...

_*Are you ready?*_

The lights turned green as the crowd instantly cheered and the SHIELD turned their attention to the stage in disbelief.

_*Yeah, you think you can tell us what to do?_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?*_

"Oh, my God... Clarissa, are you hearing what I'm hearing?" Mike asked in shock.

"I'm hearing it, but I don't believe it," Clarissa replied.

_*You think that you're better?_

_Well, you better get ready_

_To bow to the masters_

_Break it down!*_

_*Break It Down by The DX Band*_

Soon, entering through the stage was none other than Eddy McGee himself and the fans are exclaiming with thunderous cheers.

"It can't be! It's him! Eddy McGee is here!" Mike shouted.

"But that's his stable theme. Where is...? There they are!" Clarissa said.

Stepping behind Eddy were Edd Remington and Edward James and they stand by him. Eddy stands with his arms crossed, Edd with a nonchalant expression, and for Ed... he's just pissed off. The music then dies down and Eddy tells Ed one thing... "CHARGE!" And the monobrowed Ed sprints right to the ring, slides inside, and starts beating the living hell out out of all the SHIELD members!

"Look at Ed go! Ed is just beating the hell out of The SHIELD for injuring him and Edd from over a month ago!" Mike exclaimed.

"Go Ed, go! Kick their asses!" Clarissa cheered.

Ed delivers a Double Clothesline to Rollins and Ambrose, then throws Reigns over with a Back Body Drop, and before Luke could get him, Ed grabs him by the throat, lifts him high and hits a one-handed Chokeslam! Edd and Eddy soon follow as they both Clothesline Reigns out of the ring. Edd kicks Rollins in the midsection, puts him in the Standing Headscissors, lifts him up, gets his legs over the arms, and hits the Clash of the Eds (Styles Clash)! Eddy stalks Ambrose as he gets to his feet, then Hector turns around and Eddy catches him with the Sucker Breaker!

"The Erupting Eds have returned to the ACW, and they have done so with authority!" Mike stated.

The Eds get Erik and Hector out of the ring as they see Luke is in the middle of the ring groggily to his feet. The Eds glare at him like a pack of wild dogs and Luke sees he's the only one left in the ring.

"Uh-oh! Smith's in deep s%t!" Clarissa laughed.

Smith sees he's trapped and before he could do anything, Ed hits a huge Big Boot right at his skull! Luke is down and Ed picks him up for a Powerbomb as Eddy and Edd climb to the top rope. Then, simultaneously, Eddy leaps off for a Flying Clothesline and Edd leaps off with a Missile Dropkick. Both Eds hit Luke and Ed hits the Powerbomb, finishing him off with the Edquake!

"The Edquake! The Edquake! The Erupting Eds are sending a message to The SHIELD that they are back!" Mike shouted.

By then, as Edd and Ed shout to the crowd, Eddy looks onto The SHIELD, points at them, signals that he and the Eds will be the next ACW Trio Tag Team Champions. Their stable music played as the lights turn green again, Edd and Ed stand by Eddy, and the Eds raise their arms up and hit the DX Chop three times as the fireworks shoot from the ring in a X before hitting a huge one.

"Man, the Erupting Eds are back after over a month. God, it's good to see them back," Clarissa said.

"I concur, Clarissa," Mike replied. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we'll be off the announce table as of now, but you'll see us again in the interviews very soon."

"That's true. This is has been Clarissa Rivera..."

"...And Mike 'The Mic Martin' signing off!"

The Eds stand tall in the ring as the rest of The SHIELD members were still in disbelief before fading to black...

* * *

**Holy crap, that was awesome! The HF may have been screwed over again, but the Erupting Eds have returned! Anyways, this thing is done and I shall get to work on Spring Breakdown now!**

**So, until then, guys, later! ****:D**

**Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW to get more of the Awesomeness in Awesome Championship Wrestling!  
**


End file.
